Тени и пыль
by zigmas
Summary: Локхард Драко: Ты смотришь на белое пятно. Твои мысли размыты, эмоции подавлены. Этот роман можно считать попыткой к бегству...
1. Пролог

Локхард Драко

Тени и пыль

Аннотация:

Ты смотришь на белое пятно. Твои мысли размыты, эмоции подавлены. Ты смотришь на белое пятно и понимаешь: тебя судят. Приговора не избежать. Судей не обмануть. Ведь они часть тебя, они живут в твоем разуме и безжалостно, беспристрастно оценивают душу. Белое пятно? И только? Нет. Глаза фиксируют отраженные фотоны, но картину из них собирает мозг. О чем ты думаешь, видя белое пятно? Как выглядит твоя картина? Понимаешь ли ты, что от нее зависит приговор?

Кому-то пятно кажется выходом из туннеля к свету и счастью. Их оправдают. Кому-то оно напомнит снежок, игры, радость. Их отпустят с почетом.

Но есть и те, кто смотрит глубже. Кто помнит о вечном проклятии мудрых - верить не глазам своим, а знаниям. Им хорошо известно, что белым бывает не только снег, и в мире есть пламя столь яркое, что города, опаленные им, успевают оставить лишь светлый силуэт, белое пятно посреди мертвой пустыни. Спроси себя: может ли тень быть белой? И если прежде, чем ответить ·нетЋ, ты задумаешься хоть на миг - даже на бесконечно малую долю мгновения - знай: ты осужден.

Отныне и до смерти ты - взрослый.

Этот роман можно считать попыткой к бегству...

Драко

Тени и пыль

сказка

От автора

Ты смотришь на белое пятно. Твои мысли размыты, эмоции подавлены. Ты смотришь на белое пятно и понимаешь: тебя судят.

Приговора не избежать. Судей не обмануть. Ведь они часть тебя, они живут в твоем разуме и безжалостно, беспристрастно оценивают душу. Белое пятно? И только? Нет. Глаза фиксируют отраженные фотоны, но картину из них собирает мозг. О чем ты думаешь, видя белое пятно? Как выглядит твоя картина? Понимаешь ли ты, что от нее зависит приговор?

Кому-то пятно кажется выходом из туннеля к свету и счастью. Их оправдают. Кому-то оно напомнит снежок, игры, радость. Их отпустят с почетом.

Но есть и те, кто смотрит глубже. Кто помнит о вечном проклятии мудрых - верить не глазам своим, а знаниям. Им хорошо известно, что белым бывает не только снег, и в мире есть пламя столь яркое, что города, опаленные им, успевают оставить лишь светлый силуэт, белое пятно посреди мертвой пустыни.

Спроси себя: может ли тень быть белой? И если прежде, чем ответить "нет", ты задумаешься хоть на миг - даже на бесконечно малую долю мгновения - знай: ты осужден.

Отныне и до смерти ты - взрослый.

Этот роман можно считать попыткой к бегству...

Пролог

С каждым днем вибрация усиливалась. Снаружи, где за многослойной броней бесились энергетические поля, пространство стонало и билось в агонии; его беспощадно разодранная ткань сочилась плазменной кровью. Стальная стрела все глубже и глубже проникала в рану Космоса.

Температура за бортом росла непрерывно. Фоксглав парила в сенсорном шаре из проводящего геля, мириады невидимых датчиков сканировали каждую клетку ее мозга, делая непредставимо сложную машину продолжением тела. Крылья и лапы покоились неподвижно, их заменили новые органы, новые чувства. Ощущать себя звездолетом было прекрасно и в то же время жутко.

Неистовое буйство энергий за бортом виделось Фокси полетом сквозь ураган. Инстинкты работали превосходно, потоки кварк-глюонной плазмы она ощущала, как ветер, тороидальные вихри с энергетикой десятков звезд казались небольшими возмущениями потока, огибать которые Фокси умела с рождения, ни на миг не задумываясь. Вопреки всем прогнозам, назло целой Вселенной, она уверенно держала курс уже не первую локальную неделю.

Там, где пасовали самые скоростные компьютеры, где любой робот в течение минуты оказывался за краем ламинарного слоя и моментально превращался в облако раздавленных атомов, Фоксглав ощущала себя, как дома. Это казалось магией.

Но Фокси не удивлялась; она твердо верила, что жизнь на целой планете не может просто взять, и закончиться. Так нельзя. Так не бывает. И если нужно чудо, чтобы это доказать - Фокси была готова творить чудеса. Упрямо щуря глазки и не зная страха, виртуозно управляя кораблем, который по всем законам физики должен был развалиться еще сотню парсек назад, летунья одним своим существованием доказывала миру, что жизнь побеждает всегда. Везде. Вечно.

"Жизнь есть следующая ступень развития материи", - печально говорил Линг, помогая плачущей Фокси выбираться из обломков после очередного урока пилотирования. - "Рано или поздно, живым станет весь Космос..."

И она вновь, упрямо сжав зубы, ныряла в холодный сумрак сенсорного шара, отказываясь признавать поражение. И корабль, который не имел права летать, послушно рвался навстречу небу, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила...

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Фокси чуть не упустила энергопоток, тащивший звездолет по огибающей вокруг грандиозного провала в океане света. Темная, насыщенная столь дикой энергией, что излучение шло только в гамма-диапазоне, сфера обреченной материи с чудовищной скоростью вращалась вокруг черной дыры. Гравитация небесного хищника ощущалась даже здесь, в триллионах миль от горизонта событий, и летучая мышка инстинктивно заложила "вираж", уклоняясь с опасного курса. Корабль застонал, раздираемый непредставимыми силами - Фокси чувствовала его боль, как свою, ей казалось что "перепонка крыльев" трещит от натуги. Но эволюция учила летать ее сородичей миллионы лет. Фокси знала - вернее, ощущала - пределы нагрузок каждой "мышцы" своего нового тела, так же как мы, не задумываясь, удерживаем равновесие при ходьбе. И звездолет в очередной раз избегнул гибели, скользнув в соседнюю линию гравитационного поля. Фокси инстинктивно перевела "дух".

Вокруг, насколько хватало "глаз", простиралось девственно чистое пространство - черная дыра охотилась в этих местах уже тысячи лет. Робот-навигатор, верный помощник летуньи, сообщил прямо ей в мозг, что новая траектория проложена вдоль устойчивой гравитационной огибающей, и корабль покинет зону коллапса через несколько часов, чудом ускользнув из объятий пожирателя звезд. Можно было расслабиться.

Фокси устало закрыла "глаза", давая знать компьютеру, что передает управление. В кабине моментально включилось биоизлучение, имитировавшее альфа-ритмы спящего мозга. Пока летунья дремала особым "ускоренным" сном, тысячи наноагрегатов рванулись в ее кровь, избирательно уничтожая продукты усталости и очищая организм. Пять минут подобной обработки полностью заменяли нормальный, здоровый семнадцатичасовой сон.

Но при "ускоренном отдыхе", разумеется, не могли сниться сны. Очнувшись от дремоты через несколько минут, прекрасно отдохнувшая и выспавшаяся Фокси с грустью обнаружила, что смертоносная плазменная сфера осталась позади, а корабль по-прежнему скользит в пустоте, огибая черную дыру. Еще много часов, до следующей сферы, живому пилоту не найдется работы.

Некоторое время летунья отрешенно глядела вдаль. Смешно - каких-то пару месяцев назад она думала, что в космосе холодно и пусто. А ведь оставшаяся за кормой плазменная сфера была далеко не самой яростной из тех, что уже попадались на пути... Скоро, Фокси знала, начнется подлинный энергоокеан. Соваться туда было форменным безумием; никто и никогда не пытался пересечь Призму на звездолете. Но никто и не заходил так далеко, как она сейчас - грань "невозможного" осталась далеко позади, согласно памяти бортового компьютера такого полета просто еще не бывало. Если произойдет чудо, невероятное чудо, если каким-то мистическим образом корабль уцелеет и пройдет сквозь Призму - о скромной летунье по имени Фокси напишут в каждом учебнике на миллионах обитаемых планет.

Потому что сквозь Призму пройти нельзя. Это знали все. Даже безумцы. Даже те, кого преследовала Фокси. Они свернули, избрав в тысячу раз более длинный и в миллиард раз менее опасный путь.

-А я не сверну, - упрямо прошептала летунья. Хотелось плакать, но новое железное тело этого не умело, и Фокси поникла, закрыв глаза-датчики и прогнав из разума гипнотизирующий вид космоса. Перед внутренним взором, как наяву, встали последние дни с друзьями.

Летунье неудержимо, до боли, до зубовного скрежета захотелось домой. В маленький, скоромный парк на мало кому известной захолустной планетке, где рос старый уютный дуб и жила веселая команда спасателей... Сердце так сжалось, что медицинский компьютер послал тревожный запрос.

-Я в порядке... - с трудом прошептала Фокси. - В порядке...

Зажмурившись крепче, она попыталась хотя бы в мечтах вернуться домой. Не заметила, как, ощутив тоску хрупкого живого существа, заботливые машины слегка изменили состав дыхательной смеси, добавили успокоительное в питательный раствор, и Фокси просто уснула - старомодным, дико неэффективным образом. Как можно оправдать подобную потерю времени?

Разве что, снами?

Забыв, где находится, забыв о минувших и грядущих опасностях, несчастная одинокая летунья спала, и во снах возвращалась домой, заново переживая дни, что бросили ее из тихой и незаметной жизни прямиком в плазму.


	2. Часть 1 Глава 1

Когда я умру, я стану ветром,

И буду жить на твоей крыше,

Когда ты умрешь, ты станешь солнцем,

И все равно меня будешь выше...

(Максим)

Часть первая:

Холод

Вначале никто не понял. Все шесть моторов вездехода внезапно заглохли, в прожекторах лопнули лампы. Темнота навалилась со всех сторон. Затем - спустя долгие секунды мертвой, неестественной тишины - земля дрогнула и со свода посыпалась пыль. Сверху, сквозь многометровую толщу бетона и земли, донесся глухой гул.

Стены затряслись ровной мелкой дрожью, будто рядом проносился чудовищный поезд. Медленно, неотвратимо нарастал страшный, ни на что не похожий рокот, он будто вдавливал в землю, от чудовищной мощи вибрировал сам воздух. Стало трудно дышать.

Некоторое время все молчали, слишком шокированные, чтобы разговаривать. Вездеход трясся вместе со стенами, жуткий рокот продолжал давить на сознание. Постепенно глаза привыкали к темноте, стали видны слабо светящиеся фосфорные шкалы приборов. Внутренние лампы погасли вместе с прожекторами.

Первым, как ни странно, опомнился Дэйл. Сглотнув, он дрожащей лапкой нащупал сидевшего рядом Чипа и вцепился в его куртку.

-Ч-ч-что случ-ч-чилось? - от шока его трясло. Впрочем, капитан был в ненамного лучшем состоянии и застыл, рефлекторно сжимая штурвал.

-Ч-ч-чип!

-Тише, - негромко сказала Гайка. Она тоже опомнилась и, с тревогой, вслушивалась в гул. - Я не понимаю...

На заднем сидении раздался шумный вздох.

-Ну, знаете! - вездеход качнулся, когда Рокки с силой подался вперед. - Да за такие шуточки! Я... Мы тут с Вжиком... Мы...

-Тссс! - Гайка откуда-то вытащила фосфорную палочку и кабину заполнил слабый зеленый свет. - Дайте подумать!

-Гаечка... - шепотом, судорожно сжимая штурвал, позвал Чип. - Это не я? Я никуда не нажал?

Встревоженная мышка покачала головой, продолжая вслушиваться в гул.

-Ты ни причем, - тихо ответила она. - Ребята, я боюсь...

-Почему темно? - внезапно завопил Дэйл. - Почему все дрожит?

Гайка нахмурила брови.

-Только без паники, - мышка обернулась в кресле. - Ребята, похоже, у нас кумулятивная перегрузка всех цепей. Я пока не уверена... Так бывает во время мощного электромагнитного выброса, паразитные токи наводятся во всех проводниках и вызывают тотальный отказ электроники, но такие импульсы присущи только... - она запнулась при виде лиц друзей.

-Гаечка, родная, - ласково попросил Рокки. - А теперь еще раз, но для простых грызунов?

Изобретательница тяжело вздохнула.

-Все сгорело, - коротко пояснила она.

Дэйл подскочил в кресле.

-А... а... а как же грохот? Что случилось там, наверху?

Все переглянулись. Рокки озадаченно почесал за ухом.

-Чип?

-А что Чип? Почему Чип? Чуть что, сразу Чип! - гневно отозвался Дэйл. - Будто он знает больше других!

Рокки невозмутимо огладил усы.

-Как скажешь, парень. Ну? Мы слушаем.

Дэйл вскочил, ударился головой о потолок кабины и снова бухнулся в кресло, потирая затылок.

-На город напали инопланетяне! - заявил он торжественно. - Там, наверху, все уже захвачено! Мы последние свободные жители Земли! От нас зависит судьба цивилизации, надо поднять восстание, атаковать главный корабль, найти Избранного и...

-Дэйл, - тихо сказала Гайка, и в ее голосе прозвучали такие нотки, что неугомонный бурундучок моментально умолк и с тревогой уставился на подругу. Так же поступили Рокки и Вжик. Затянувшееся молчание прервал Чип, сумевший наконец отпустить штурвал:

-Гаечка? - спросил он слегка дрожащим голосом. - Ты же не хочешь сказать, что город был...

-Не знаю! - неожиданно резко оборвала мышка. - Не знаю! То есть знаю, но... Нет. Нельзя. О таком даже думать нельзя, ясно? Всем ясно? У импульса может быть миллион причин! Два миллиона! Подумаешь, импульс! - Гайка отвернулась и надвинула на глаза защитные очки. Некоторое время в машине царила страшная тишина.

-Что с ней? - шепнул наконец Дэйл. - Чи-ип...

Капитан опустил голову.

-Рокки, - позвал он тихо. - Остаешься за старшего, пока я не вернусь. Гаечка, любимая, в машине есть дозиметр?

-Нету, - едва слышно отозвалась мышка.

Чип перевел дыхание.

-Значит, так. Мы не знаем, что произошло, но готовиться надо к худшему. Я отправлюсь назад по следам вездехода, попробую разведать обстановку. Вжик - помнишь, по пути сюда мы проехали над старым коллектором? Ты видишь в темноте лучше всех, лети туда и проверь, осталась ли вода. Возможно, выход из шахты завален и мы пробудем здесь долго...

-Чип, - Гайка сглотнула. - Если... Ну, пофантазируем на миг! Если вдруг... Если все плохо, мы не сможем вернуться на поверхность. Совсем. Надо продолжать путь, искать подземную реку, что была отмечена на той карте. Другой надежды нет.

-Надежды нет? - растеряно прошептал Дэйл. Чип упрямо мотнул головой:

-Я скоро вернусь.

-Нет, - возразила Гайка. - Слишком опасно. Без счетчика можно получить смертельную дозу, даже не заметив этого. Надо срочно искать подземную реку, до того, как осадки проникнут в грунтовые воды и отравят... - мышка поникла. - Река... Вынесет нас за пределы города, тогда и узнаем... Обстановку. Я переделаю вездеход в амфибию.

Все вздрогнули.

-Его можно починить? - радостно спросил Чип.

Гайка кивнула.

-Моторы не должны были сгореть, энергии импульса для такого не хватит. Сгорели контрольные схемы, но, думаю, я сумею подсоединить аккумуляторы напрямую... Если вывести в кабину размыкатель... Реостаты тоже могли уцелеть. Трясти будет изрядно, но... Да! Должно сработать! - ее глаза загорелись.

На заднем сидении Рокки тихо застонал:

-Она сказала "должно"!

Гул понемногу стихал, но ровная, страшная дрожь продолжала сотрясать старую шахту.

Глава 1

Если б месяц назад кто-нибудь сказал Фокси, что она станет бояться темноты, летучая мышь долго и весело смеялась бы над нелепой шуткой. Месяц назад, да. В то далекое, сказочное время, радостный лунный свет заливал озеро, тысячи насекомых порхали над водой, а песни цикад и сверчков превращали ночь в неповторимый концерт. Плоды деревьев сочились соком, в ветвях негромко беседовали ночные птицы и звери, в зарослях тростников играли лягушки. Даже появление опасных куниц, которых ненавидели большинство обитателей леса - да, сейчас Фокси обрадовалась бы даже кунице...

Она вздрогнула и боязливо перебрала крыльями. Неестественная, невероятная тишина царила повсюду. Насекомые и лягушки молчали, птицы бесследно исчезли уже в первые часы катастрофы. Несколько дней назад лес покинули последние жители - со стороны мертвенно светящихся в ночи руин, еще недавно называвшихся "городом", стали чаще налетать горячие, сухие вихри, уничтожавшие любую жизнь на пути. Фокси с болью зажмурилась, вспомнив, как это выглядит с высоты - целые просеки мертвых, гниющих на корню деревьев. Черная трава.

Немногие выжившие, бежавшие из города звери и птицы, рассказывали такое, что сердце просто останавливалось. Фокси понимала, что тоже должна покинуть лес, прежде чем невидимый яд отравит воду и воздух. Но она все еще надеялась. А вдруг? Вдруг они уцелели? Прошел целый месяц, да... Но ведь они не просто зверюшки, они рейнджеры, спасатели, их профессия - выживать в таких переделках и спасать других! Почему, ну почему ее не было рядом...

"Фокси, улетай!" - голос Дэйла звучал так естественно, будто все происходило наяву, а не в мечтах. - "Воздух уже отравлен! Ты погибнешь, если останешься!"

Летучая мышка опустила голову.

-Я не хочу... - прошептала она с горечью.

"Улетай, пожалуйста! Ты ничем не поможешь!"

Всхлипнув, Фокси через силу кивнула.

-Прости... - она расправила крылья. Ночной воздух рванулся в грудь, умирающий лес провалился во тьму. Фокси дала прощальный круг над озером.

Вдали, за холмами, уже поднималось призрачное зеленое зарево. Никто, ни одно существо не прожило бы и часа, встретившись с ним. Со слов перелетных птиц, в панике метавшихся сейчас по стране, Фокси знала, что такие же смертоносные пятна расползаются от каждого города. Она понимала: спасения ждать неоткуда, через несколько месяцев - а может, и раньше - яд проникнет повсюду. На севере уже бушевали черные ливни, уничтожавшие леса и луга будто колоссальные, ужасающие газонокосилки.

И все же Фокси отказывалась терять надежду. Непонятно почему, в глубине души она твердо верила: все исправится. Жизнь целой планеты просто не может вот так взять, и закончиться. Кто-нибудь большой и мудрый непременно вмешается, остановит невидимую смерть... Так должно быть. Должно!

Тихо вздохнув, Фокси мотнула головой и заложила вираж. На юге, в Скалистых горах много пещер. По слухам, камни каким-то образом защищают от невидимого яда. Там она продержится до... Подхода помощи. Да. И только так! Помощь придет непременно, сомневаться нельзя! Ведь если другие не теряют надежды, какое право она имеет не верить? Вон, по реке плывут очередные беженцы, не верь они в спасение, разве продолжали бы бороться? Какая-то странная у них лодочка...

-Дэйл! - завопила Фокси и бешено, как ненормальная заработала крыльями. Поверхность озера бросилась навстречу.

Далеко внизу, усталый Рокки поднял голову и вздрогнул при виде пикирующей летучей мыши.

-Воздух! - он выхватил из воды весло и угрожающе взмахнул им. - Вжик, прячься!

Чип схватил друга за плечо:

-Это Фокси! - радостно крикнул он. Гайка втянула голову в плечи:

-Ребята, держитесь, - еще успела предупредить она, когда Фокси с разгона налетела на друзей и вездеход от толчка чуть не ушел под воду.

-Я знала! Я знала! - Фокси, как безумная, обнимала крыльями то одного, то другого. - Я ждала до последнего, я верила! Верила! Целый месяц!

-Месяц? - растеряно пробормотал Чип. Гайка озадаченно почесала за ухом.

-Странно... - она задумалась. - Мы не так долго плыли по подземной реке. Фокси, ты уверена? Мне казалось, прошло не больше двух-трех дней. Ну, может, неделя...

-Шутишь? - возмутилась Фокси. - Да я каждый час считала, пока вас ждала! Днем и ночью надеялась, что вы живы!

Рокки со знанием дела кивнул:

-Вполне возможно, Гаечка, вполне. В пещерах да подземельях время совсем не чувствуется. Помню, как-то раз меня с археологами завалило в тайной гробнице Нутанхамена II-го, так что думаешь? Мы выбрались на поверхность аккурат к Хэллоуину и все решили, будто наш отряд...

-Фокси, что здесь творится? - оборвал Дэйл.

Летучая мышка сразу поникла, опустила голову.

-Вы не знаете?

Чип оглянулся на зеленоватое зарево за спиной.

-Догадываемся, - отозвался он тихо. Фокси с трудом кивнула.

-Все погибло, ребята. Мир сгорел. Каждый город теперь... такой.

Она развела крылья.

-Те, кто выжил в нашем лесу, бегут на юг. Здесь нельзя оставаться, ядовитый воздух растекается от городов, убивая на пути все живое. Я ждала до последнего, верила... Что встречу вас. Я знала, просто знала что вы живы. Иначе не могло быть. Вы же спасатели! - Фокси улыбнулась сквозь слезы. - Вам теперь стольких спасать...

Повисло тягостное молчание. Вездеход беззвучно покачивался на воде, с озера тянуло холодом. В ночном небе невероятно ярко горели звезды.

-Мы маленькие, но многим можем помочь, - прошептал наконец Чип. - Ясно, ребята? Ничего не изменилось. Просто у нас стало гораздо больше работы. Выше нос, Дэйл! Фокси, бери Вжика и летите на разведку. Ищите брошенные автомобили, Гаечке скоро потребуется много деталей. Рокки, на весла и к берегу! По воде мы далеко не уплывем.

-А я? - робко спросил Дэйл. - Мне что делать?

-Грести, - коротко ответил Чип, берясь за весло. - Гаечка, надо срочно чинить вездеход...

-Нет, - возразила мышка. В ее ярких глазах стояли слезы. - Машину придется бросить. Катастрофа только начинается, Чип. После атаки прошел месяц, а значит, времени у нас почти не осталось. Изотопы в воронках распадаются с выделением чудовищного тепла, жар создает мощные восходящие потоки. Течение воздушных масс нарушено по всей Земле, в верхних слоях атмосферы уже формируются вихри и, поверь, таких бурь наша планета раньше не знала. Летать скоро не сможет даже Вжик, не говоря уж о самолетах. Мы должны найти брошенный танк, все они имеют мощную защиту - Фокси, просто чудо, что здесь еще не выпали радиоактивные осадки. Когда начнутся черные ливни, нам придется уходить под землю. Быть может, на годы. А затем... - Гаечка опустила голову и, совсем тихо, закончила: - Затем наступит зима, ребята.

Дэйл встрепенулся:

-Горы! - выпалил он. - Надо лезть на самые высокие горы, поближе к солнцу!

-Солнцу недолго светить осталось, - буркнул Рокки. - Гаечка забыла упомянуть: вихри, что сейчас рождаются над океанами, навеки закроют от нас небо и наступит вечная ночь. Чип, малыш, я ценю твой оптимизм, но изменилось слишком многое...

Чип резко обернулся в кресле.

-Что же ты предлагаешь? Лечь и зажмуриться? Мы спасатели! Мы не сдаемся так просто!

-По-твоему, это просто? - коротко спросил Рокки.

Чип, запнувшись, гневно сверкнул глазами и, надвинув шляпу поглубже, принялся яростно грести к берегу. Испуганная Фокси переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

-Ребята... - попыталась она робко. - Опомнитесь, мы живы посреди самой страшной катастрофы в истории Земли! Разве этого мало?

-Все в порядке, Фокси, - Гайка с трудом улыбнулась. - Они скоро придут в норму. Ты ведь привыкала целый месяц, а мы надеялись, что грохот был простым обвалом.

Летучая мышка втиснулась на заднее сидение рядом с Рокки и устало сложила крылья.

-Нельзя терять надежду, - сказала она упрямо. - Все твердили, что я глупая, раз не понимаю, что ждать бесполезно. Говорили, я без толку подвергаю себя риску. А я ждала и надеялась. И верила. И дождалась! - внезапно крикнула Фокси. - Слышите? Я верила, что дождусь, и вот - вы здесь! Но если мы сейчас утратим веру в будущее, будущее уже не наступит! Пока хоть кто-то, хоть капельку верит - надежда живет, а значит, есть смысл бороться. Если сдадимся даже мы...

-Мы не сдадимся, - глухо сказал Чип. - Никогда. Верно, ребята?

-Вззз! - отозвался Вжик. Гаечка просто кивнула, а Рокки со вздохом развел руками.

-Да разве ж я против?

-Спасатели вперед! - провозгласил Дэйл, бросив на Фокси гордый взгляд.

Та слабо улыбнулась.

Холодный ветер с озера постепенно усиливался. Близилась полночь, и становилось по-настоящему страшно, поскольку раньше даже в самые жуткие, одинокие и тоскливые ночные часы, тишина никогда не бывала абсолютной. Ночь полна жизни и звуков, надо лишь уметь слушать, но сейчас, в этом новом, незнакомом мире, царило оглушительное безмолвие. Шоссе, где прежде сияли тысячи огней, казалось бесконечной черной змеей. Там и тут застыли брошенные автомобили, убитые электромагнитным импульсом, их сверкающие тела за месяц покрылись грязью и царапинами. В радиусе многих миль, единственным источником света был слабенький индуктивный фонарик, найденный Вжиком.

-Гаечка, родная, передохни хоть часик! - выдохнул Рокки, бросая на землю громадный узел с деталями. Усталая мышка с трудом выбралась из-под фюзеляжа и поднялась на ноги.

-Нет времени... - она болезненно моргнула. - У меня в кармане платок, будь другом... Руки грязные, сама не могу.

Рокки ласково протер Гаечке глаза.

-Ты себя загубишь, малышка. Нельзя столько работать.

Изобретательница грустно улыбнулась.

-Не успею закончить к утру, погибнут все, - отозвалась коротко. - Нашел конденсаторы?

Рокки тяжело вздохнул.

-На все вкусы. И еще, гляди - наверняка пригодится! - он вытащил из узла массивную плоскую штуку зеленого металла, похожую на хоккейную шайбу. Гайка недоуменно нахмурила брови.

-Что это?

-Фильтрующая коробка от старого противогаза, - с гордостью отозвался Рокки. - Помню, в конце 70-х мы с твоим отцом гостили на одной авиабазе, так ты прикинь - сидим, никого не трогаем, а тут вопли, сирены, орут про газовую атаку! Ну, я-то конечно не растерялся, сразу решил залезть в противо...

-Рокки, - Гаечка улыбнулась. - Спасибо. Из этой штуковины получится отличный топливный бак.

-Бак? - растерялся Рокфор. - Но я думал...

Гайка вздохнула.

-Против осадков противогазы бесполезны, даже вредны. Радиоактивная пыль быстро засорит фильтры. Тут нужны баллоны с чистым воздухом, а для коротких вылазок - одноразовые респираторы, - с этими словами она по хвост забралась в узел с деталями.

-А еще скафандры, - добавил Чип, выглянув из люка. - Фокси и Дэйл как раз занимаются ими.

-Дэйл работает? - недоверчиво спросил Рокки и переглянулся с Вжиком. Тот озадаченно покрутил головой.

-Да-а, теперь я верю что наступает конец света... - пробормотал Рокфор. - Ну, ладно, мы дальше на поиски!

Гайка выбралась из мешка и утерла пот тыльной стороной кисти.

-Здесь есть все, что надо, - сообщила она устало. - Приступаем к заправке. Рокки, в соседнем ряду стоит дизельная машина, заполни бак соляркой.

-Соляркой? - хором воскликнули все.

Гаечка кивнула.

-Моторы вездехода недостаточно мощные, я сделала небольшую ракету из ТНВД и форсунок от старого джипа.

-А... Ну... Если так... - растерянный Рокки нехотя кивнул и направился к соседнему автомобилю, забросив коробку за спину, как рюкзак. Чип выбрался из люка и подбежал к усталой мышке.

-Гаечка, ну хоть теперь отдохнешь?

Она со вздохом покачала головой.

-А кто подсоединит конденсаторы?

-Я!

-Ты лучше ищи военные или полицейские машины, - серьезно отозвалась Гайка. - Там могла остаться спутниковая рация, защищенная от ЭМИ. Хоть узнаем, кто на кого напал...

Чип моргнул.

-Думаешь, спутники еще работают?

-А что им станется? - удивилась мышка. - Разве что ионизация будет мешать приему, но уж коли мы залетим в зону, где радиация оборвет сигналы, нам едва ли потребуется связь... Да! Еще найди баночку йода и погрузи в машину.

-Йод? - совсем растерялся бурундук.

-Именно, - мрачно отозвалась Гайка. - Лучшее средство от облучения.

Чип, сглотнув, нерешительно кивнул и зашагал вдоль дороги, закинув на плечо фосфорную палочку. Смертельно уставшая Гайка прислонилась к самолету.

-Кого я обманываю... - она зажмурилась, чтобы не плакать. Пальцы сами сжались в кулаки, сердце судорожно билось. Еще ни разу в жизни ей не было так плохо.

Некоторое время Гайка молча стояла с закрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Нельзя, нельзя сдаваться сейчас. Друзья рассчитывают на нее, они в опасности. Господи, она бы с радостью отдала за них жизнь, только что изменит жизнь одной мышки?

Всхлипнув, Гайка сползла по гладкому металлу и закрыла лицо ладонями. Сдерживаться не осталось сил. Она слишком устала. Бывают задачи, решить которые просто не выйдет, особенно, если ты просто мышь... Обидно, господи, как же обидно!

-Не плачь, любимая... - ласковые руки легли ей на плечи. Всхлипнув, Гаечка уткнулась лицом в теплый мех на груди Чипа.

-Не могу, - бормотала она сквозь слезы. - Не могу, ничего не получается, бесполезно! Я только порчу все, к чему прикасаюсь, я никому не помогаю, я не спасатель!

Чип молча, нежно, гладил ее по волосам. Прошла минута; с трудом взяв себя в руки, Гайка последний раз всхлипнула и подняла голову. Их взгляды встретились.

-Тебя любят, - тихо сказал Чип. - Помни об этом, хорошо? В самые черные, страшные минуты, помни лишь одно: тебя любят. Ты наша путеводная звезда, Гаечка. Моя звезда.

Затаив от волнения дыхание, капитан ласково провел рукой по золотым волосам подруги.

-Только любовь имеет значение, - прошептал он. - Все прочее лишь тени и пыль. Пока мы любим друг друга, есть и надежда, Гаечка. Мы ведь не зря спасателями зовемся... - Чип грустно улыбнулся. - Многих ли может защитить пара маленьких зверюшек? Да, любимая, многих - но только если они, взглянув на нас, увидят надежду.

Гайка опустила глаза и несколько секунд молча сидела на холодном асфальте.

-Спасибо, - вздохнула она наконец. - Спасибо...

Чип помог мышке подняться.

-Легче стало?

-Конечно, - Гаечка с трудом улыбнулась. - Что бы я без вас делала, ребята...

Чип игриво прищурил глаз.

-Подкинуть идейку?

-Нет уж, спасибо, - Гайка погрозила ему пальцем. - Мне ну вот ни капельки не интересно, как бы я жила без вас.

-А мы без тебя уже давно жить не можем, - тихо отозвался Чип. Смущенная мышка отвела взгляд.

-Ну, ладно, - она решительно поправила защитные очки и подошла к самолету. - Осталось еще много работы. Ты, кажется, собирался искать рацию?

Чип тяжело вздохнул.

-Конечно, Гаечка. Уже иду...

Изобретательница проводила его улыбкой и вновь обернулась к машине. Покачала головой при виде кучи неподключенных проводов.

-Да уж... - Гайка со вздохом залезла в мешок с деталями. Некоторое время рылась там, затем выпрямилась, держа в руке изящный женский браслет с часами. Электромагнитный импульс погубил даже их, стрелки навеки замерли. Гайка с удивлением осмотрела циферблат.

-Четвертое октября? - пробормотала она, глядя на застывшие цифры календаря. Задумалась, вздрогнула. Уронив браслет, Гайка прыгнула в люк и подбежала к приборной панели, куда переустановила многие уцелевшие механизмы из вездехода.

-Но... - пораженная мышка недоверчиво коснулась выпуклого сапфирового стекла. - Как это возможно?

Старые механические часы, не имевшие ни единой электродетали, прекрасно пережили ЭМИ, и сейчас невозмутимо показывали текущее время.

Три часа семнадцать минут ночи. Девятое октября.


	3. Часть 1 Глава 2

Глава 2

Фокси с сомнением разглядывала Дэйла. Тот, гордо улыбаясь, крутился на месте.

-Ну, как? Я же говорил, что умею делать скафандры!

-Знаешь... - неуверенно протянула Фокси, - По-моему, у тебя получилось что-то другое.

-Самый настоящий скафандр, - обиделся Дэйл. - Точно как у судьи Дредда.

-М-м... А разве шлем не должен закрывать все лицо? - поинтересовалась Фокси.

Дэйл фыркнул.

-Да ты вообще этот фильм видела?

-Не видела, - согласилась летучая мышка, - Но мне казалось, скафандр нужен, чтобы дышать, когда вокруг ядовитый воздух или вода.

-Ага! - торжествующе воскликнул Дэйл. - Точно! И я об этом позаботился. Вот! - он вытащил из-за пояса кусок трубочки от коктейля. - По команде Гайки, я сую эту трубку под панцирь, и вуаля! - он попытался проделать упомянутую операцию, некоторое время пыхтел и крутился на месте, потом буркнул: - Ну ладно, чуть доработаю... Зато у моего скафандра есть присоска на спине!

Фокси прищурила левый глаз.

-Зачем?

-А ты представь: лезем мы на скалу, я, конечно, впереди всех, и вдруг Чип срывается в пропасть! - Дэйл с гордым видом указал себе за плечи. - Кто его спасать будет? У всех руки заняты, они за камни цепляются. А я - ррраз! - он попятился и с силой прижался спиной к покрышке стоявшей рядом машины. - Оборачиваюсь, приклеиваюсь к скале и вжжжих - Чип спасен!

Фокси задумалась.

-Постой. Но если ты впереди всех, как же ты его поймаешь?

Дэйл снисходительно улыбнулся.

-Где уж вам, простым грызунам, знать все хитрости спасателей. Открою секрет: поднимаясь в горы, мы всегда страхуем друг друга канатом, вот.

Летучая мышка улыбнулась.

-Теперь понятно. Не поможешь с моим скафандром? Подержи нитку...

-Сейчас, - кивнул Дэйл и попытался шагнуть вперед, но присоска намертво приклеилась к покрышке. Некоторое время бурундучок пыхтел, стараясь освободиться, Фокси молча ждала. Наконец, разозлившись, Дэйл открыл зажимы на плечах панциря и вывалился из скафандра, чуть не ткнувшись носом в асфальт. Поднялся, отряхнулся, почесал за ухом.

-Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь! - Фокси постаралась его утешить. Но Дэйл с мрачным видом покачал головой.

-Не будет, - буркнул он зло.

-Только не огорчайся...

-Да ладно, - вздохнул Дэйл. - Чего уж тут. Присоску надо снимать.

Фокси тихонько фыркнула, но тут же вновь приняла серьезный вид. С помощью Дэйла она пришила последний слой материи и подняла готовый скафандр, оказавшийся ярко-красным. Оглядела со всех сторон.

-Кажется, нормально...

-Уши в шлем не влезут, - заметил Дэйл.

-Влезут, - улыбнулась Фокси. - Они же мягкие.

Чтобы доказать слова делом, летучая мышка тут же принялась надевать скафандр и некоторое время возилась с ним, пытаясь просунуть внутрь сложенные крылья. Когда, с большим трудом, ей это все же удалось, Фокси легко нацепила шлем и, с торжествующей улыбкой, обернулась. Моргнула.

-Дэйл?

В круге слабого света от пары фосфорных палочек, подвешенных к бамперу, никого не было. Летучая мышь недоверчиво попятилась и прижалась к покрышке.

-Дэйл? Ты где?

Молчание. Сглотнув, Фокси, судорожно дергаясь, выбралась из скафандра и, плотно закрыв глаза, послала в темноту ультразвуковой вопль. Отраженное эхо нарисовало перед ее мысленным взором призрачную картину пустого шоссе и кустов у обочины. Кусты раскачивались.

-Дэйл! - пискнула Фокси и рванулась в небо.

Издавая ультразвук пятьдесят раз в секунду, летучая мышь мчалась над землей. След нашелся почти мгновенно - примятая трава ощутимо искажала эхо, для Фокси отпечатки лап похитителя выглядели яркими пятнами. Судя по расстоянию между следами, Дэйла украло очень большое животное. Просто невероятно, как оно сумело так тихо подкрасться? И так далеко убежать менее, чем за минуту!

Впрочем, даже самые быстрые ноги не сравнятся с крыльями, и Фокси вскоре нагнала похитителя. Стелясь над самой землей, покрывая по шесть-семь футов каждым прыжком, прочь от шоссе летела грациозная черная кошка. Бег ее был столь беззвучным, что, полагайся Фокси только на глаза, в кромешной тьме она могла бы промчаться рядом и ничего не заметить.

Под мордочкой кошки беспомощно раскачивался Дэйл. Перепуганная Фокси просветила его насквозь ультразвуковым импульсом, но не нашла никаких повреждений - странно, но, похоже, ночная хищница сейчас не охотилась. Первым порывом Фокси было броситься на похитительницу и выцарапать ей глаза, однако, страшным усилием воли ей удалось сдержаться; пусть сначала отпустит добычу. Уж в этом она могла помочь...

Чуть снизившись, летучая мышь уравняла свою скорость с бегом кошки и, дождавшись, пока та во время очередного прыжка окажется рядом, крикнула прямо ей в ухо. На сей раз Фокси понизила частоту, так что, вместо ультразвука получился леденящий кровь, оглушительный вопль такой силы, что кошку буквально отбросило в сторону. Потеряв равновесие, она споткнулась и уронила Дэйла, но не упала - спасла подлинно кошачья скорость реакции. Извернувшись и совершив огромный прыжок, хищница с шипением выгнула спину и застыла черной статуей.

Фокси она больше не интересовала. Заложив такой вираж, что в глазах потемнело от перегрузки, летучая мышь промчалась над местом, где упал Дэйл, и, не снижая скорости, подхватила бурундучка когтями.

Крылья заработали словно маленькие машины. Напрягая все силы, Фокси стала набирать высоту, но черная кошка сдаваться не собиралась. Странно пригнувшись и склонив голову набок, она перебрала лопатками и с места взвилась в многофутовый прыжок. Сильный удар бросил Фокси и Дэйла на землю.

Прежде, чем те успели опомниться, кошка была уже тут и прижала обоих лапой. Горящие зеленые глаза приблизились вплотную, пасть открылась. Несчастная Фокси пискнула и зажмурилась.

Но кошка не спешила. Внимательно оглядев летучую мышь, она протянула вторую лапу и перевернула Дэйла на спину. Фокси дернулась:

-Не трогай его!

-Молчи, - холодно ответила хищница. - Курган тебя не заказывал.

Коротким движением лапы она отшвырнула Фокси на десять футов в сторону, вновь подняла неподвижного Дэйла зубами за шиворот и длинным прыжком скрылась во тьме.

Чип со вздохом выбрался из очередной полицейской машины. Электроника была мертва, нигде не работала ни одна кнопка. Холодный ветер пробирал до костей, слабый круг света, где работала Гайка, был уже почти не виден. Пора возвращаться, понял капитан.

Зябко поправив воротник, Чип зашагал обратно. Царила полная тишина, только ветер с унылым воем огибал остовы машин. В последние часы ветер заметно усилился, стал порывистым, как перед грозой, но в ночном небе полностью отсутствовали облака. Звезды горели так ярко, словно после катастрофы стали раз в десять ближе.

Несколько минут Чип спокойно шагал по асфальту, когда внезапный шорох сзади заставил его подпрыгнуть и обернуться. На дороге стояла большая, мускулистая немецкая овчарка с горящими зелеными глазами.

-Кто вы? - бурундук попятился. Овчарка стремительно огляделась и одним прыжком встала прямо над Чипом. Тот чуть не потерял равновесие:

-Что вам нужно?

-Тссс! - пес припал к земле и взглянул на бурундучка. - Тише. За мной могут следить. Курган еще не до конца мне доверяет.

Глаза Чипа полезли на лоб:

-Флэш? - прошептал он. - Это ты?

-Нет, - тихо ответил пес. - Но ты правильно вспомнил. Я работал его дублером, мы уже встречались, когда спасатели помогли Флэшу пару лет назад. Помнишь?

Капитан моргнул.

-Конечно, помню...

-Мое имя Тагарр, - представился пес. - Вам грозит опасность. Когда Курган приказал разыскать команду из двух бурундуков и двух мышей у озера, я сразу понял, о ком идет речь, и вызвался добровольцем, чтобы предупредить. Скорее покиньте эти места, есть и другие охотники.

Чип сглотнул.

-Кто такой Курган?

-У него огромная банда. Я тоже состою в ней, - мрачно ответил Тагарр. - Курган сильный лидер. Не знаю, зачем ему вы, но Флэш был моим другом, а спасатели его крепко выручили. Теперь мы квиты, - пес встал на ноги, однако, прежде чем пропасть в темноте, обернул голову:

-Будьте настороже. Курган разослал на поиски лучших следопытов, мы получили приказ любой ценой найти вас до утра. Кургану позарез нужна какая-то гениальная мышка.

-Гайка? - воскликнул Чип.

-Точно. Бывай! - Тагарр большим прыжком пересек шоссе и скрылся в кустах на обочине. Перепуганный Чип бросился к лагерю.

Там ничего не изменилось - Рокки с кряхтением толкал бак с соляркой, Вжик направлял фонарь, Гайка продолжала мирно копаться в машине. Порывы ветра развевали ее золотые волосы. Появление Чипа заставило мышку прервать работу и обернуться; на мгновение у капитана захватило дух, столь красива была улыбающаяся Гаечка на ветру.

-Нашел рацию? - спросила она весело. Чип ощутил, как с плеч свалилась целая гора.

-Ты в порядке... - выдохнул он. - Ребята, общий сбор, скорее! Вжик - мчись за Фокси и Дэйлом! Опасность!

Рокки отошел от бака и утер со лба пот.

-Уффф... Ну, скажу я вам... Что случилось-то?

Чип вкратце пересказал беседу с овчаркой. Гайка озадаченно нахмурила брови.

-Я нужна местному бандиту?

-Да, - мрачно отозвался Чип. - И он знает не только про нашу команду, но и где нас искать, и сколько времени мы провели в подземелье!

Гаечка встрепенулась.

-Чиппи, к вопросу о времени - ты не представляешь, что я обнаружила! Оказывается...

-Любимая, не сейчас! - взмолился Чип. - Как долго осталось работать над самолетом?

Мышка с сомнением пожала плечами.

-Наверно, час. Конденсаторы я уже подсоединила, но топливный насос ракеты требует регулировки...

-Можешь ускорить? Главное, перелететь в другое место, там уже нормально доделаем!

Гайка задумалась.

-Чисто теоретически... Вообще-то, он уже должен летать.

-Должен? - с ужасом спросил Рокки.

-А-а, все сработает, - улыбнулась мышка. - Но ветер крепчает, без ускорителя есть опасность, что...

-Все в машину! - рявкнул Чип. - Где же Дэйл и Фокси?

Рокки с тревогой оглядел ночное шоссе.

-А где Вжик?

-Я послал его за... Да вот же он! - Чип запнулся. Панически жужжа, Вжик метнулся прямо к Рокфору на руки.

-Что-что? - Рокки отпрянул. - Как, ранена? Фокси ранена? Похитили? Кто?

У Чипа потемнело в глазах.

-Кого похитили?

-Дэйла... - растерянно отозвался Рокки. - А Фокси ранена, лежит в кустах вдали от дороги!

Гайка в ужасе прижала ладони ко рту. Чип покачнулся.

-Нет... - чудовищным усилием воли он взял себя в руки. - Гайка, Рокки, в машину, скорее! Вжик - к иллюминатору, будешь показывать дорогу!

Друзья молча подчинились. Последний раз оглядев негостеприимное шоссе, Чип задраил люк и прошел в носовую часть кабины, к своему месту. От боли и тревоги за Дэйла его трясло.

-Держитесь, - предупредила Гаечка. - Времени на доводку у меня не было. Три, два, один...

Моторы включились с ровным гулом. В правой части машины что-то громко застучало, но Гайка, нахмурившись, сдвинула один из рычагов вперед, и стук прекратился. Восемь пропеллеров синхронно повернулись в вертикальное положение.

Массивный герметичный аппарат, сделанный из алюминиевой бензиновой канистры и со всех сторон обклеенный несколькими слоями свинцовой фольги, раскачиваясь и дребезжа, начал набор высоты.


	4. Часть 1 Глава 3

Глава 3

Ураган крепчал. Порывы ледяного ветра били по самолету, будто огромные невидимые подушки, машину мотало из стороны в сторону. Еще недавно безоблачное, небо стремительно покрывалось тучами.

-Ребята, без ускорителя мы скоро не сможем противостоять буре, - Гайка лихорадочно работала с рычагами, пытаясь держать страшно неустойчивый аппарат ровно. - Надо совершить посадку и доделать самолет! Как там Фокси?

Рокки и Чип хлопотали над раненным крылом летучей мышки. Услышав вопрос, Фокси с трудом подняла голову:

-Ничего страшного...

-Тебя серьезно помяли, милочка, - сурово возразил Рокки. - Скажи спасибо, что кости целы. Я этих кошек хорошшшо знаю, повидал на своем веку... Ухх, Нимнулу не пожелаю!

-Она могла меня съесть, - тихо сказала Фокси. - Ей был нужен только Дэйл. Почему я здесь? Почему жива?

На Чипа было страшно смотреть.

-После катастрофы прошел всего месяц, - выдавил он мертвым голосом. - Наверно, еще не до конца озверела...

-Причем тут катастрофа? - рассердилась Фокси. - Кошки едят таких, как мы!

-Не таких, - внезапно сказал Рокки, и все - даже Гайка - к нему обернулись. Впрочем, изобретательнице тут же пришлось вернуться к управлению самолетом.

-О чем ты? - спросила Гаечка через плечо.

-Обычным кошкам, тем, что говорить не умеют, сгодится любая добыча, - мрачно сказал Рокфор. - Но те, что поумнее, вроде Толстопуза или этой черной гадины, они редко охотятся на разумную дичь. Во всяком случае, ради еды. Это и собак, и других хищников касается. Не так-то просто сожрать существо, умоляющее тебя о пощаде.

Фокси, недоуменно моргнув, подняла голову.

-Что значит разумная дичь? Все животные разумны!

-Ты так считаешь?

-А ты нет? - поразилась летучая мышка.

Рокки посмотрел на Чипа. Тот нехотя кивнул.

-Не все животные разумны, - угрюмо сказал капитан. - Есть и такие, что не умеют ни говорить, ни мыслить. Вернее, умеют как раз очень немногие...

Фокси от изумления даже приоткрыла пасть.

-Что за чушь вы несете?

-Вот спасем Дэйла, сама у него спроси, - буркнул Рокфор. - Он все время тащил в штаб то щенят, то птичек... Однажды динозавра приволок, помнишь, капитан?

Чип натужно улыбнулся.

-Такое забудешь, как же.

Фокси переводила недоверчивый взгляд с одного на другого.

-Я не понимаю... В моем лесу все были разумны! Да и после взрыва я не раз говорила с перелетными птицами!

-Разумные жмутся друг к другу, - кивнул Рокки. - Обычно они как раз и селятся все вместе, даже хищники. Так легче прятаться от людей и помогать друзьям.

-А птицы?

-Ты говорила с теми, кто умеет. Беда в том, что на одну такую птицу приходится сто тысяч обычных, - невесело отозвалась Гаечка.

-Не верю, - твердо заявила Фокси. - И никогда не поверю.

Рокки и Чип переглянулись.

-Ты летучая мышь, - грустно сказал Рокфор. - Чем ты питаешься?

Фокси моргнула.

-Плодами.

-А еще?

-Ягодами.

-А еще?

-М-м... Плодами и ягодами!

-И только? - спросил Чип. - А зачем тогда сонар?

Фокси запнулась.

-Ну... - она потупила взгляд. - Иногда... Когда нет ни плодов, ни ягод... Я ловлю всяких мошек.

-Вот-вот, - кивнул Рокки. - А Вжика съешь?

Фокси отпрянула.

-Что ты говоришь?

-Если б все животные были разумны, - Рокки тяжело вздохнул, - То каждая мошка, которую ты ешь, была бы как Вжик.

-Вззз-вззз, - очень серьезно прожужжал Вжик с его плеча.

Пораженная Фокси молча переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

-Н-н-но... Но если одни разумны, а другие нет - как их отличать? И откуда они взялись?

-Мы не знаем, - тихо отозвалась Гаечка. - Да и никто не знает. А на твой вопрос, Фокси, существует простой ответ: нельзя отказывать в помощи. Никогда. Попал в беду - спасатели помогут. А потом уже спросят, умеешь ли ты говорить...

Чип вздохнул.

-Как правило, они не умеют, - признался он с грустью. - Обычным животным стократ труднее выживать рядом с людьми, да и помощь им требуется гораздо чаще. Поэтому на каждое наше известное дело - вроде истории с рубином - приходятся сотни других, маленьких и незаметных.

-Ага, и иногда капитана это так бесит, что он отказывает в помощи даже разумным, коли полагает их проблемы мелкими, - сурово заметил Рокки. Чип вздрогнул.

-Все давно прошло.

-Надеюсь, парень. Надеюсь...

-Ребята! - голос Гаечки прервал беседу. - Кажется, мы на месте.

Фокси только сейчас вспомнила, что самолет все это время куда-то летел, и в полном недоумении оглянулась:

-Гайка?

-Прибор ночного видения, - пояснила мышка, кивнув на один из экранов. - Инфракрасный, из вездехода. Уцелел при взрыве.

-А чем он поможет?

Гаечка вздохнула.

-Вокруг на мили никого нет, - сказала она тихо. - Совсем никого. Даже насекомых. Единственное скопление живых существ может быть лишь бандой Кургана.

На дисплее мрачно переливалась россыпь красных точек посреди серо-зеленой пустыни. Фокси только сейчас в полной мере осознала масштабы катастрофы: самолет парил на большой высоте, но нигде - до горизонта! - не светилось ни единого огонька.

И тогда, впервые после взрыва, юная летучая мышка поняла, что помощь может и не явиться.

Совсем.

Страшный рывок и жаркое, хищное дыхание, обрушились на Дэйла столь неожиданно, что он потерял сознание. Отчаянную попытку Фокси, Дэйл даже не видел. Пришел в себя он только через полчаса, в мрачной железной камере, где сильно пахло рыбой, а стены до самого потолка были окрашены черным. Снаружи выл ураган, стены поскрипывали под ударами ветра. Кроме насмерть перепуганного бурундука, в камере находился огромный, жуткого вида доберман в шипастом ошейнике. И взгляд его дружелюбным не назвал бы никто.

Некоторое время Дэйл молча лежал в уголке, делая вид, словно еще не очнулся. Ему было страшно и одиноко. Чуть ли не впервые за многие, многие годы, рядом не было друзей. Знать бы хоть, кто его похитил и куда притащил... Оставалось надеяться, что это знает Чип.

-Очухался? - глухо спросил доберман.

Дэйл вздрогнул и покрепче вжался в пол. Огромный пес с ворчанием встал на ноги.

-Если и есть на свете то, что я не люблю больше кошек, - с угрозой заметил доберман, подходя к Дэйлу, - Так это мыши...

-Я не мышь! - вскрикнул Дэйл, сообразив, что играть в спящего больше не выйдет. Пес недобро ощерился:

-Точно? За слова ответишь? - он уже стоял прямо над оцепеневшим бурундуком.

Дэйл сглотнул.

-Т-т-точно, - выдавил он. - Я из с-с-семейства б-б-беличьих.

-Ясно, мелкий воришка и паразит, - удовлетворенно заключил доберман. - А главное, грызун!

-Н-н-не грызун, а р-р-эйнджер, - возразил Дэйл.

Пес так удивился, что даже отступил на шаг назад.

-Рейнджер? - переспросил он недоверчиво. - Да ты хоть знаешь смысл этого слова?

Тут уж Дэйл не выдержал.

-А ты... Ты хоть знаешь, кто мы? - взорвался он. - Мы спасатели! Мы столько дел распутали, стольким жизни спасли!

Доберман с интересом склонил огромную голову на бок.

-Спасатели? - протянул он. - Ох, как знакомо звучит. Лет пять-шесть назад, когда я еще работал в полиции, парочка вредителей вроде тебя вознамерилась "спасти" заключенных, которых я стерег. Знаешь, чем все кончилось?

Дэйл, широко раскрыв глаза, подался вперед:

-Так это ты сторожил камеру Платона? Но как ты выбрался из шахты?

Доберман чуть не подпрыгнул.

-Что? - взревел он. - Откуда знаешь? Нет... Нет, смешно. Ты не можешь быть из той команды! Нет!

-А вот и да, - гордо заявил Дэйл. - Я помощник капитана спасателей, и мы тебя однажды победили.

Пес на короткое время застыл. Потом медленно оскалил клыки.

-Ясно... - прорычал он глухо и наклонил к Дэйлу громадную голову. Бурундук невольно отпрянул, всем телом прижавшись к холодной стене.

-Страшно? - хрипло спросил доберман. Дэйл отчаянно закивал. Пес с силой клацнул зубами:

-Так бы и проглотил!

Дэйл зажмурился, но доберман лишь обнюхал его и громко фыркнул.

-Ладно уж, - буркнул он, поднимая голову. - Живи... белка.

-Б-бурундук, - выдавил Дэйл.

-Небольшая разница.

-Большая!

Пес вернулся в свой угол и вновь улегся на пол.

-Да хоть морской слон, - проворчал он под нос.

Дэйл, чуть осмелев, осторожно встал на ноги.

-Как тебя зовут?

-А кто спрашивает? - угрюмо отозвался доберман.

-Я-то? - бурундучок почесал за ухом. - Я Дэйл.

Пес криво усмехнулся, оскалив белоснежные зубы.

-Польщщщщен.

-Нет, серьезно? - Дэйл подошел ближе.

Доберман смерил его мрачным взглядом.

-Хазг Хартман, сержант в отставке, - буркнул он нехотя.

Дэйл моргнул.

-То есть как, сержант? Настоящий?

-Работал собакой у настоящего, - пояснил Хазг. - В морской пехоте.

У Дэйла загорелись глаза:

-Ух! - выдохнул он. - Ты и спецподготовку прошел, наверно!

-Было дело... - пес бросил на бурундучка угрюмый взгляд. Дэйл с тревогой осмотрел камеру.

-Хазг! - спросил он, понизив голос. - А кто нас похитил?

-Нас? - переспросил доберман.

-Ну да! На меня бросились из темноты, я даже не... Заметил... - Дэйл сглотнул и поднял глаза. - А... Тебя разве не похищали?

Доберман оскалил все зубы разом.

-Нет, - фыркнул он. - Я тебя стерегу.

-Меня? - переспросил Дэйл. Почесал за ухом. - Такой огромный пес сторожит такого маленького пленника?

Хазг помрачнел.

-Это моя работа. Так приказал Курган.

-Курган? Кто он?

-Наш командир, - коротко ответил Хазг.

Дэйл моргнул.

-Так вас тут много?

-Вполне достаточно, - отрезал пес. - Ты слишком болтлив, грызун.

Бурундук с тревогой замотал головой.

-Нет! Разве вы не знаете, из города растекается ядовитый воздух! Здесь нельзя оставаться!

Хазг удивленно склонил голову набок.

-Ты беспокоишься о нас?

-Я спасатель, - гордо ответил Дэйл. - Это моя работа.

Пес негромко фыркнул.

-Ох уж мне эти гражданские... - он протянул лапу и легонько толкнул Дэйла в плечо. - Спасибо за заботу, бельчонок. Расслабься. Мы собрались тут как раз потому, что Курган знает путь к спасению.

Бурундук вздрогнул.

-Какой?

-Все, хорош болтать, - резко оборвал доберман. - Я должен тебя стеречь, а не развлекать.

Дэйл тяжело вздохнул.

-Скажи хоть, зачем Курган меня похитил? Для чего я нужен?

-Ему не ты нужен, - угрюмо буркнул Хазг. - Ты просто наживка.

И Дэйлу стало страшнее, чем в миг, когда громадный пес угрожал его съесть.

Буря за стенами становилась все яростней с каждой секундой.


	5. Часть 1 Глава 4

Глава 4

-Дэйла держат в старом фургоне на окраине лагеря, - вполголоса сообщила Фокси. Она тяжело дышала и морщилась от боли в крыле. - Сторожит его огромный пес, я никогда не видела таких больших собак. Но других охранников нет, а фургон стоит так, что дверь кузова смотрит на лес. Свет костра туда не достает. Ураган воет в деревьях и гонит пыль, нас никто не услышит.

Рокки протянул летучей мышке флягу с соком, Фокси жадно глотнула.

-Спасибо... Чип, я просветила замок ультразвуком, он очень простой. Мы с Вжиком справимся.

-Нет, - возразил капитан. - Это ловушка, я уверен.

Фокси покачала головой.

-Я просветила землю вокруг фургона насквозь, засады нет. Они, должно быть, не ждали что мы так быстро организуем операцию.

-Но они знали кто мы, и где нас искать, - возразила Гайка. - Значит, должны знать, и на что мы способны.

Рокки решительно топнул ногой.

-А я говорю, мы атакуем и спасаем Дэйла!

-Нельзя, - с болью ответил Чип. - Не сразу, ребята. Нужна уверенность. Если схватят еще кого-нибудь... - он сглотнул и обернулся к Гайке. - Ты останешься в самолете.

-Еще чего! - зло отозвалась мышка. Однако Чипу на помощь неожиданно пришел Рокфор:

-Гаечка, милая, он прав, - серьезно заметил силач. - Во первых, операция предстоит опасная, во вторых, управлять этим адским корытом никто, кроме тебя, не умеет, а в третьих...

-В третьих, - подхватил Чип, - Если начнется тревога - кто спасет нас на самолете?

Гайка сжала кулаки.

-Вы... вы... вы!

-Мы освободим Дэйла, - твердо заявила Фокси. - Чип, мой сонар обнаружит любую засаду за сотни футов. Я проведу вас окольными тропами прямо к фургону, Вжик откроет замок, Рокки отвлечет пса и, прежде, чем бандиты опомнятся, мы улетим. А для этого самолет должен быть в полной готовности, Гаечка.

-А-а-а-агхррррошо, - Гайка в гневе ударила кулаком об ладонь. - Уговорили...

Чип облегченно вздохнул и бросил на Рокки выразительный взгляд. Тот за спиной показал ему большой палец. Фокси, еще разок глотнув сока, отбросила пустую флягу и вскочила.

-Спасатели, вперед!

-Вззз... - первым откликнулся Вжик, исчезая во тьме. Следом, пригнувшись и озираясь, поспешили остальные.

Лагерь банды представлял собой просто маленькую брошенную бензоколонку на узкой дороге, вливавшейся в главное шоссе примерно в полумиле отсюда. Посреди круглой бетонной площадки кто-то устроил "вечный" костер, поставив там ржавую железную бочку и перекинув через столб шланг из цистерны с бензином. Горючее капало в бочку большими каплями, раскаленный металл ровно светился пурпуром. Вокруг огня грелись члены шайки - почти сплошь собаки, но было и несколько кошек, сидевших чуть в стороне от своих зубастых соседей. Во время разведывательного полета Фокси также разглядела десяток воронов, пару куниц и даже волка, одиноко сидевшего на обочине в стороне от прочих бандитов. От волка летучая мышь старалась держаться подальше.

В целом, банда Кургана насчитывала более сотни птиц и зверей; было странно и непонятно, что их удерживает вместе, да еще и так близко от зоны смертельной радиации.

Сам атаман и его помощники, как им и полагалось, под открытым небом ночевать не спешили; в небольшом бетонном домике, где раньше, вероятно, жили хозяева бензоколонки, горела керосиновая лампа. Это косвенно подтверждало мысль Чипа о том, что в банду входит хотя бы один зверь с умелыми и развитыми руками - кошкам да собакам, не говоря уж о птицах, было бы трудно управляться с человечьими механизмами. Но кто? Подобной ловкостью могли похвастаться лишь грызуны, ящерицы да обезьяны.

"А еще медведи" - внезапно подумал Чип. И сразу все встало на свои места. Конечно, кому ж кроме медведя взять себе имя Курган? Да и вряд ли маленький зверек сумел бы собрать подобную банду всего за месяц. Итак, Курган, скорее всего, медведь... Весело...

-Готовьтесь, - шепнула Фокси. Чип, вздрогнув, вернулся на землю и судорожно огляделся. Лагерь уже остался позади, над головой нависала темная громада фургона-рефрижератора. Ветер нес пыль, деревья угрожающе раскачивались. Засады, похоже, действительно не было. Странно... Хотя...

-Вз, вз-вз вззз вз! - мимо промчался Вжик, опустившись на плечо Рокки. Тот тихонько погладил друга по голове.

-Замок взломан, - шепотом сообщил Рокфор. - Мой выход, ребята... - он потянулся, играя мускулами.

-Стой! - Чип схватил его за рукав. - Фокси, просвети фургон.

Летучая мышь на миг закрыла глаза.

-Все в порядке, - сказала она быстро. - Пес у самых дверей, Дэйл сидит в дальнем углу. Больше никого.

Чип стиснул зубы.

-Нет. Слишком просто. Так не бывает, - он обернулся к Рокки. - У дверей наверняка ловушка или сигнализация. Надо вытаскивать Дэйла иначе.

Рокфор гневно фыркнул в усы:

-У нас времени нет на всякие заумные планы! - оттолкнув Чипа, он схватился за дверь и напряг все силы. Тяжелая створка с громким скрипом открылась.

-Эй! - гаркнул Рокки, свирепо вращая глазами. - А ну выходи, псина!

Чип, мысленно застонав, схватил Фокси за крыло:

-Едва пес выскочит, ныряй за Дэйлом! Вжик - следи за периметром, доложишь если в лагере начнется тревога!

-Вззз... - уносящееся ввысь жужжание дало понять, что капитана услышали. Тем временем, из фургона выглянул громадный доберман и уставился на Рокфора.

-Это ты МЕНЯ псиной назвал? - спросил он недоверчиво.

Рокки не стал тратить время на ответ. Издав боевой клич пиратов, он в прыжке подскочил к собаке вплотную и со всего маху врезал ей по лапе отрезком трубы, который до сих пор прятал в тени. Доберман взвизгнул и отпрыгнул назад, поджав лапу к груди.

-Ты! - взревел он спустя мгновение. Рокки ухмыльнулся, постукивая трубой по ладони.

-Прости, парень, моя ошибка. Ты не псина, а старый облезлый кот...

Такого не стерпел бы даже пудель. Яростно рявкнув, доберман с оскаленной пастью метнулся в атаку - что от него и требовалось. В подобных играх Рокфор был экспертом высшей пробы.

Задыхающийся от ярости пес, разумеется, не обратил внимания, что нахальный грызун так и не сделал ни единого шага внутрь фургона и стоял в дверях. Рокки потребовалось всего лишь чуть отступить назад - и он провалился вниз, под самым носом у рычащего добермана. Тот по инерции выскочил из фургона и встал в боевую стойку, свирепо озираясь.

-Пора! - шепнул Чип. Фокси, кивнув, беззвучно метнулась в фургон. Спустя миг она вновь вынырнула из машины, держа в когтях Дэйла и, натужно работая крыльями, полетела в сторону. Чип дал знак Рокфору.

-Эй, котик! - весело позвал тот, единым движением запрыгнув обратно в фургон и вновь заняв позицию на самом краю кузова. - Кис-кис-кис...

Доберман обернулся, как ужаленный.

-Ты! - прорычал он, приседая для прыжка. - Жалкая крыса!

-Не крыса... - Рокки в последний миг шагнул вперед и пес пролетел прямо над ним, с грохотом покатившись по полу фургона, - ...а бесстрашный австралийский мыш.

С этими словами он захлопнул створку, подпрыгнул, ловко уцепился за рукоять и успел сунуть отрезок трубы в ушки для висячего замка как раз в тот миг, когда обезумевший от ярости доберман всем телом ударил в дверь изнутри. Фургон затрясся.

-Да, и еще! - крикнул в щель Рокфор. - Прежде, чем выть и звать на помощь - подумай, как объяснить атаману, что тебя заперла мышь! - ухмыляясь, он спрыгнул на землю и довольно потер руки.

-Так-то... - Рокки перевел дух. - Ну, где там наш Дэйл?

Чип с громадным облегчением утер со лба пот.

-Фокси несет его к самолету. Поспешим и мы... - он запнулся и посмотрел на свою руку. Поднял голову к небу.

-Нет... - в ужасе прошептал Чип. - Только не сейчас...

Молча подошел Рокфор. Капитан обратил к нему беспомощный взгляд.

-Пепел, - сказал он тихо, показав почерневшую ладонь.

Рокки сжал кулаки.

-Самолет защитит. Быстро, обратно!

-Но... - Чип сглотнул. - А как же вояки Кургана?

-Мы им ничем не поможем, - глухо отозвался Рокфор. - Вжик! - он свистнул. Спустя миг послышалось жужжание.

-Нет! - Чип дрожал. - Мы спасатели! Надо хотя бы предупредить!

Рокки сжал зубы.

-Да, - согласился он нехотя. - Надо...

Два прыжка, небольшое усилие, и отрезок трубы со звоном покатился по асфальту. Рокки приоткрыл дверь фургона.

-Парень, без глупостей, - буркнул он, глядя в налитые кровью глаза добермана. - Уже нет времени на шутки...

-Ты! - рявкнул пес. - Растерзаю!

Рокки молча открыл дверь до конца. Порыв ветра с ликующим воем ворвался в фургон, неся кучу тончайшего, похожего на муку черного пепла. Что это значит, понял даже разъяренный пес.

-Предупреди своих, - буркнул Рокки. - Скорее.

Доберман с громадным трудом взял себя в лапы и выпрыгнул из кузова. Оглядел ночной лес. Ярость в его глазах медленно сменяло отчаяние.

-Как же так... - прошептал пес. - Курган обещал... Мы...

-Торопись! - крикнул Рокки. - Найдите укрытие!

Доберман с трудом кивнул и мощным прыжком скрылся во тьме. Рокфор обернулся к дрожащему Чипу.

-Спешка и нам не повредит.

-Да. Да! - капитан опомнился. - Скорее!

Спасатели бегом бросились к самолету. Чтобы отвлечься хоть на миг от мыслей о черном пепле, Чип еще раз прокрутил в голове завершившуюся минуту назад спасательную операцию. Его грызла тревога - Дэйла удалось освободить слишком просто, быть может, Курган их и в самом деле недооценил? Или...

Или они недооценили Кургана?

И тут Чип понял. В глазах потемнело, сердце обратилось в кусочек льда. Чуть не потеряв равновесие, капитан судорожно схватил Рокки за плечо:

-Вжик! - прохрипел он. - Мчись к самолету!

Рокфор споткнулся и, недоуменно нахмурившись, обернул голову:

-В чем дело?

-Гайка! - Чип весь дрожал. - Им была нужна только Гайка!

-Спасатели, вперед! - Фокси и Вжик первыми скрылась во тьме, за ними поспешили остальные, шорох быстро затих. Гаечка осталась наедине с ночью.

Несколько секунд она молча смотрела в пустоту, думая об опасности, которой сейчас подвергаются друзья. Увы, опасность была неизбежной платой за работу рейнджера. Иногда Гайка спрашивала себя, стоит ли их занятие подобного риска? И всякий раз вспоминались десятки, сотни счастливых лиц, полные радости глаза. В которых стояли бы слезы, не будь на свете маленькой команды спасателей.

Вздохнув, Гаечка покачала головой и обернулась к самолету. Тот стук в правой части - надо все исправить до возвращения друзей...

Навьючив на спину мешок с инструментами, мышка ловко залезла на крышу машины, цепляясь за фольгу, и подошла к первому двигателю. Проверила автомат перекоса, систему смены шага лопастей. Постучала по радиаторам.

"Кажется, все в норме..."

Второй мотор также оказался невредим, зато при виде третьего Гайка ощутила сильную злость. Так вот почему самолет так ужасно управлялся - дело не в ошибочном проекте, как она думала! Надо ж было такому случиться в первом же полете...

Вздохнув, она сбросила мешок с инструментами и вытащила резак. Проволока, обмотавшаяся вокруг пропеллера, выглядела довольно мягкой, наверно она не успела повредить фюзе...

В этот миг нечто обхватило Гайку поперек туловища и совершенно бесшумно уволокло в высоту. Все произошло так стремительно, что мышка даже не успела испугаться. Секунда, другая - и крылатый похититель, так и не издав даже шороха, на полной скорости влетел в открытое окно бетонного домика и спикировал на стол, стоявший в центре комнаты. Могучие когти разжались.

Гайка еще не пришла в себя от невероятно быстрого похищения, и невольно села на хвост, судорожно глотая воздух. Она была совершенно невредима, даже комбинезон остался цел. В комнате было светло, две керосиновые лампы горели под потолком, еще одна стояла на подоконнике. Немного опомнившись, мышка сглотнула и повернулась назад.

-Мое имя Курган, - представился крупный, серо-сизый филин, сидевший на краю стола.

-А...а... - перепуганная Гаечка отпрянула. - Я... Я... Я разумная, меня нельзя есть!

В огромных глазах филина было невозможно прочесть эмоции.

-Я знаю, кто ты, - сказал он ровным, бесцветным голосом. - Я знаю о тебе все.

Птица расправила крыло и указала на окно, где деревья стонали под натиском бури.

-Начинается черный дождь. Времени почти не осталось.

-У-у-уже? - выдавила Гаечка.

-Вам повезло, - все так же бесстрастно ответил Курган. - В других зонах осадки выпали неделю назад.

Он резко наклонился вперед, не сводя с мышки громадных зеленых глаз.

-Семь тысяч лет, - произнесла птица. - Все эти годы я ждал сегодняшней ночи. Меня создали задолго до того, как люди построили пирамиды.

Гайка отпрянула.

-Как?

-Я синтет.

-Кто?

-Синтет. Слияние машин и органики.

Гаечка широко раскрыла глаза и несколько секунд лихорадочно размышляла.

-Так ты робот? - спросила она наконец.

-Синтет, - невозмутимо повторил филин.

Мышка растеряно моргнула.

-А выглядишь совсем как живой...

-Я живой организм. Машины лишь часть меня, - бесстрастно отозвался Курган.

Гайка наконец опомнилась и заставила себя встать. Ее немного трясло от волнения.

-Зачем меня похитил? - тихо спросила мышка.

Вместо ответа, Курган молча повернул голову почти на 180 градусов и посмотрел в окно.

-Твои друзья скоро будут здесь, - сказал он ровно. - Времени почти не осталось.

-Зачем тебе я? - чуть громче спросила Гайка.

Филин вновь обратил к ней бездонные глаза.

-Предотвратить, - ответил он коротко.

Мышка застыла.

-Что предотвратить? - тут она поняла - Предотвратить?

-Да.

-Но... Но... Но это смешно! Я мышь! Как я могу остановить ТАКОЕ?

-Ты уже сделала это однажды, - бесстрастно произнес Курган.

Гайка чуть не свалилась со стола:

-Что? Что ты сказал?

Внезапно филин резко подался вперед и простер крыло над перепуганной мышкой.

-Все, что ты видишь, необратимо, - прогремел его голос. - Но все, что ты помнишь, может вернуться.

Курган взглянул на Гаечку с высоты своего роста.

-Семь тысяч лет я ждал этой ночи, чтобы найти тебя и ответить на вопрос. Ты хочешь задать вопрос?

Гайка застыла. Ее могучий разум работал на полную мощность, сердечко судорожно колотилось. Она начинала понимать.

-Да, - сказала она после длительной паузы. - Я хочу задать вопрос.

-Выбирай мудро, - бесстрастно произнес Курган. - Я дам лишь один ответ. Ошибешься с вопросом, другой попытки не будет.

Мышка закрыла глаза. Ее трясло от волнения, сотни мыслей роились в мозгу. И, постепенно, из хаоса рождалось знание.

-Я могла бы спросить, "кто ты", - сказала она тихо. - Но я знаю, что эту загадку мне предстоит решить самой. Я могла бы спросить "кто я", но любой ответ будет ложью, поскольку познать себя можно лишь изнутри.

Она подняла голову.

-Ответь: как предотвратить катастрофу?

Курган долго молчал.

-Ты не ошиблась с вопросом, - произнес он наконец.

-Ответь!

Филин вновь посмотрел в окно.

-Материя не может перемещаться сквозь время, - сказал он после паузы. - На такое способна лишь информация. Я не могу вернуть тебя в прошлое, но я перенесу твой разум и память - сегодняшние разум и память - в твое тело за год до катастрофы. У тебя будет ровно год времени, чтобы найти ключ к разгадке и предотвратить гибель Земли. Готовься.

В дверь застучали, снаружи раздались крики. Гаечка вздрогнула.

-Постой! А как же мои друзья?

-Они не должны знать.

-Нет, - мышка твердо покачала головой. - Мы вместе.

Курган обратил к ней бездонные глаза.

-Миссия слишком важна. Риск не может быть оправдан.

-Я сказала, нет! - крикнула Гаечка. - Или мы вместе, или никто!

Филин качнул головой.

-Слишком опасно.

-Ты слышал меня, робот, - тихо, яростно повторила мышь. - Или мы вместе, или никто.

Курган помолчал. Затем, внезапно, обернул голову к дверям. Его глаза вспыхнули кроваво-красным огнем, два пурпурных лазерных луча в облаке искр моментально прорезали в толстом металле квадрат. Целый сектор двери со звоном рухнул внутрь.

Гайка вздрогнула. Кашляя от дыма, в домик ворвались ее друзья - тут были все. Рокки бешено размахивал молотком, Дэйл тащил походную аптечку, в руках Чипа змеилось лассо. На голове Фокси, держась лапками за громадные уши летучей мышки, сидел Вжик.

-Ты! - крикнул Чип, заметив филина. - Где Гайка? Если с нее хоть волос упал, я...

Рокфор свирепо оглядел комнату.

-Гаечка!

-Я в порядке, ребята, - мышка спрыгнула со стола и подбежала к друзьям. Чип судорожно сглотнул.

-Гайка... - он прижал ее к груди. Изобретательница с трудом улыбнулась.

-Все хорошо, Чиппи. Отпусти.

-Мы... Чуть с ума не сошли... - выдавила Фокси. Дэйл бросил на филина угрожающий взгляд:

-Гадина!

-Я Курган, - бесстрастно ответила птица. - Торопитесь. Наше время подходит к концу.

Рокки встал между филином и друзьями, угрожающе помахивая молотком.

-Так, я его отвлеку, а вы дуйте к самолету...

-Нет, - Гаечка вздохнула. - Начинается черный дождь.

-Мы знаем, - глухо ответил Чип.

Гайка посмотрела в огромные глаза филина, тот легонько кивнул. Вздохнув, мышка обернулась к друзьям.

-Ребята. Курган может вернуть нас в прошлое.

Повисла мертвая тишина, казалось - пропал даже вой ветра за стенами. Все молча смотрели на Гайку.

-П-п-повтори? - недоверчиво спросил Дэйл.

-У нас новое задание, - тихо сказала Гайка. - Мы должны вернуться в прошлое на один год и предотвратить войну.

-Как? - взревел Рокфор.

Филин молча шагнул вперед и расправил крылья. На глазах потрясенных спасателей, грудь птицы с негромким жужжанием раскрылась, с боков выдвинулись металлические опоры, голова запрокинулась назад и отъехала вниз. От ужаса Фокси тонко пискнула.

-Робот... - пробормотал Чип, пытаясь закрыть собой Гайку.

Из груди бывшего филина выдвинулся манипулятор с небольшим экранчиком. Там возникло изображение Кургана, как он выглядел до метаморфозы.

-Я синтет, - сухо, бесцветным голосом произнесла птица в дисплее. - Торопитесь.

Гаечка, сглотнув, решительно отодвинула Чипа и подошла к роботу.

-Что надо делать?

Перья на крыльях филина с металлическим звоном втянулись, оставив сверкающий стальной скелет, немного похожий на решетчатые антенны радаров.

-Войдите в зону действия поля, - приказало изображение Кургана. С того места, где раньше была голова, беззвучно выдвинулась тонкая мачта с лазером, красный луч очертил на полу эллипс. Спасатели переглянулись.

-Гайка! - Чип подбежал к подруге. - Что это значит?

-Объясню позже, - мышка тяжело вздохнула. - Ребята, только не бойтесь. В прошлое перенесется лишь наша память, не тела. Мы очнемся там, где были год назад, но уже зная о будущем.

-Как? - беспомощно спросила Фокси.

Гаечка улыбнулась.

-Скоро узнаем. Ну? - она первой шагнула в круг. - Спасатели, вперед!

Не колеблясь ни мгновения, рядом с ней встал Чип. За ним, спустя миг, последовали остальные, и Гаечка обратила глаза к Кургану.

-Мы готовы, - сказала она твердо.

Стальные антенны засветились. Комната внезапно наполнилась красным туманом, пол задрожал. Дэйл в панике обнял Фокси, Рокки прижал к груди Вжика. Гайка закрыла глаза.

-Поехали, - сказала она просто.

И жуткий радиоактивный мир провалился в ничто.

Конец первой части.


	6. Часть 2 Глава 1

Над болотом туман,

Волчий вой заметает следы,

Я бы думал, что пьян -

Так испил лишь студеной воды,

Из кувшина что ты,

Мне подала, провожая в дорогу,

Из которой я никогда не вернусь,

Жди не жди, никогда не вернусь...

(Мельница)

Часть вторая:

Око урагана

Солнце не спеша, с достоинством, будто жирный краснощекий сенатор, готовилось нырнуть в теплую воду гавани. Там и тут, с темнеющего неба уже глядели самые смелые звезды. Им не терпелось дождаться мига, когда грозное светило отойдет ко сну и маленькие, но яркие огоньки ненадолго получат свой шанс.

Хотя, если приглядеться, подумал Кирби, многие звезды окажутся и больше, и горячее Солнца. Главное, откуда смотреть...

-Йо, биг бой, - в стекло машины постучал Малдун. - Кофе стынет!

Полисмен, встряхнувшись, удивленно моргнул.

-Что за кофе? - он открыл дверь. - Откуда?

-Из забегаловки, - невозмутимо пояснил напарник. - Где ты сейчас купишь нам пожрать.

Кирби нахмурил брови:

-С чего бы?

-А почему нет? - Малдун пожал плечами. - Я голоден, ты?

-Ничуть.

-Так угости друга! - жизнерадостно предложил полисмен. - Только представь: в день Страшного Суда, ты гордо выйдешь вперед и скажешь: "Однажды, холодным осенним вечером, встретил я страждущего на пути своем и поделился последней монетой, и насытился он, и деяние сие мне зачтется..."

-Слушай, завязывай с воскресными шоу? - Кирби вылез из машины и почесал мускулистую шею. - Зарядкой лучше займись, кожа да кости.

Долговязый Малдун оскорблено вскинул голову.

-С такими напарниками окрепнешь, как же! Один несчастный пончик, и тот жалеют...

-Один? - Кирби ухмыльнулся в усы. - Ладно. Уговорил. Будет тебе ОДИН пончик.

-Пять! - поспешно вставил Малдун. - И кофе.

Кирби задумчиво потер подбородок.

-А пять на два делится?

-Конечно! - просиял Малдун. - Соломонов суд! Все поровну, а остаток судье.

-Надо же. Век живи, век учись... - Кирби вздохнул и собирался уже захлопнуть дверь машины, когда включилась рация.

-Порт-1-44-8, прием. Центральная вызывает Порт-1-44-8.

Разведя руками, Кирби вновь опустился на сидение.

-Центральная, это Порт-1-44-8. Слушаю.

-Поступил вызов из вашего района, 951, центральный таможенный склад, маршрут загружен в борткомпьютер, разберитесь и доложите.

-Вас понял, выезжаю... - машинально ответил Кирби, но тут до него дошел смысл сообщения. Полисмен озадаченно почесал в затылке.

-Центральная, момент. Что за 951? Такого кода нет, вроде.

-Сверьтесь с компьютером, - посоветовала рация. Кирби ожесточенно потер шею.

-Н-да... - пока Малдун обходил машину, патрульный набрал код 951 на терминале. Результат не заставил долго ждать:

-Чего? Жестокое обращение с животными? - Малдун плюхнулся на сидение и ошалело уставился в экран. - Нас снимают с поста ради такой ерунды?

Кирби нахмурил брови.

-Уроды... - проворчал он, заводя мотор. - Ненавижу уродов, которые мучают собак...

Малдун фыркнул.

-С чего ты взял, что речь о собаке?

-Без разницы, - полисмен включил сирену и резко, до пола вдавил газ. - Мучает слабых, значит урод. Ненавижу уродов.

-А если слона мучают? Или гориллу? - с интересом спросил Малдун.

Кирби бросил на друга грозный взгляд:

-Поговори у меня, умник...

-Да ладно, ладно! - второй полисмен рассмеялся. - Едем.

Глава 1

-Папа, папа, смотри, летучая мышь! Можно, я ее возьму? Ну пожалуйста! - взмолилась толстая рыжая девочка с маленькими свиными глазками и пухлыми, усыпанными веснушками щеками. Одета она была в чистенькое розовое платье с оборками и держала за руку огромного, мощного человека в дорогом сером костюме. Одного взгляда на его злое, по-обезьяньи скуластое лицо с низким покатым лбом и такими же, как у девочки, кабаньими глазками блекло-серого цвета, могло хватить, чтобы отбить у любого желание знакомиться ближе.

-Баффи, - сдержано, но таким тоном произнес мужчина, что девочка вжала голову в плечи. - Твоя прошлая забава обошлась нам в один особняк, один город и почти все деньги, что я копил годами. А если б я накопил их не так много, сегодня ты жила бы в сиротском приюте, пока я бы дробил камни во славу дядюшки Сэма.

Дочь робко протянула отцу неподвижное тельце летучей мыши.

-Но это же всего лишь маленький, маленький, маленький зверек... - заикнулась она тихо-тихо. - Папа, я больше не буду капризничать, никогда-никогда! У меня же ни одной игрушки не осталось... Даже кукол... Здесь так скучно, телевизор ничего не ловит, и подруг у меня нет! Одна маленькая летучая мышка, ну папа, папаааа!

Игнат "Ратсо" Рацкивацки, бывший гангстер, а теперь скромный владелец захудалой бензоколонки на проселочной дороге вдали от города, бросил на свою дочь свирепый взгляд.

-Зачем тебе эта полудохлая дрянь?

-Я ее вылечу! - сразу ответила Баффи. - Она станет моей любимой зверюшкой, мы будем играть целыми днями напролет... Одни... И я перестану действовать тебе на нервы! - добавила она коварно.

Ратсо некоторое время яростно смотрел на девочку, но постепенно остыл, и, наконец, с тяжелым вздохом махнул рукой.

-А-а, сейчас-то уже чего опасаться. Все и так потеряно. Ладно, Баффи, я позволю тебе оставить эту мерзость, но смотри у меня: хоть раз замечу животное где-нибудь в доме - в ее клетке окажешься ты! Ясно?

-Ура! Спасибо, пап! - поднявшись на цыпочки, Баффи чмокнула наклонившегося к ней отца в щеку и, подпрыгивая от радости, бросилась в свою комнату. Ратсо проводил ее мрачным взглядом.

По сравнению с роскошным многоэтажным дворцом, где они жили раньше, домик у бензоколонки казался тюремной камерой, но даже это убожество было лучше, чем настоящая тюрьма. При мысли, что "лежать на дне" придется еще как минимум года полтора-два, у гангстера невольно сжимались пудовые кулаки. Каждый день вынужденного бездействия подрывал его и так подмоченный авторитет, конкуренты смелели и, постепенно, кусались все больнее и больнее. Черт бы побрал тот миг, когда ему попался безумный коротышка-ученый со своими изобретениями! Работал бы По-старинке, как полагается, и никаких проблем... Так нет же, вздумалось войти в историю! Эх, жадность сгубила. Ну да ничего, по крайней мере дочке это пошло на пользу, мигом поумнела. Вот бросит собирать отовсюду разных поганых зверьков, совсем умница станет...

Тем временем, Баффи у себя в комнатке уже вовсю занималась очередным "поганым зверьком". Поскольку летучая мышь не спешила приходить в сознание, девочка развила бурную деятельность по ее "лечению". Для начала, обмотав тельце зверька шарфом в три слоя, Баффи сунула его под одеяло и уселась рядом, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы.

-Прогрев не увенчался успехом, - спустя минуту, заметила она глубокомысленно, обнаружив, что летучей мышке ничуть не полегчало. - Переходим к водным процедурам!

К счастью, на сей раз "лекарство" сработало, и лечения электрошоком Фокси удалось избежать. Когда Баффи сунула ее в банку с ледяной водой, летучая мышка сразу пришла в себя и отчаянно затрепыхалась, не понимая, где она и как здесь очутилась. Переход от жуткой полутемной комнаты с птицей-роботом к холодной ванне оказался слишком неожиданным.

Прежде, чем перепуганная до полусмерти и почти лишившаяся разума Фокси успела хоть немного опомниться, Баффи ловко выудила ее из банки и заботливо отряхнула от воды, да так, что зверек едва вновь не лишился сознания. Шокированную, ничего не понимающую, Фокси сунули в коробку от тостера и накрыли сверху решетчатым поддоном от старого холодильника. Там ее, мокрую, несчастную и измученную, на пару минут оставили в покое: Баффи решила покормить "больного", и бросилась на поиски пищи. Судорожно глотая воздух, Фокси вжалась спиной в холодный картон.

У нее все кружилось перед глазами. Переход сквозь время в памяти не сохранился, и казалось - залитая красным светом зловещая комната с роботом моментально, без всяких задержек, сменилась ледяной водой в банке. На пару мгновений Фокси даже решила, что вся история с Курганом могла ей присниться.

Впрочем, эту мысль она сразу отбросила. Слишком уж ярко помнился каждый час в уничтоженном мире. Бесконечные одинокие вечера, умирающий лес, неестественная тишина по ночам, мертвенное, день ото дня приближавшееся зарево на горизонте... Сны такими не бывают. Наоборот, сном казалась эта кошмарная коробка и толстая рыжая девочка, глядевшая сквозь решетку. Фокси с громадным трудом собрала волю в кулак и постаралась вернуться в реальность.

-Ты пищала "спасите", пока я тебя лечила, - сказала толстая девочка сверху. - А я не удивилась. Я и раньше знала, что есть звери, которые говорить умеют. У меня две белочки были такие.

"Нельзя себя выдавать" - подумала Фокси, и, вместо ответа, подняла голову и пискнула. Баффи недовольно нахмурила брови.

-Не притворяйся. Будешь выдавать себя за простую зверюшку, кормить не стану, - предупредила она зло. Летучая мышь только громче пискнула. Девочка задумчиво наморщила лоб:

-Хи-хи. Знаю! - она на мгновение скрылась из поля зрения, чтобы сразу вернуться с двумя пакетиками в руках. На глазах у Фокси, Баффи вытащила из одного пакетика круглое хрустящее печенье и плашмя положила его на решетку.

-Вкусное, ням-ням! - заявила она громко. Затем, бросив на пленницу коварный взгляд, девочка аккуратно просунула сквозь прутья второй пакетик, на котором красовалось большое изображение точно такого печенья.

-Кушай, зверюга, - весело заявила Баффи и уселась на кровать, придвинув настольную лампу так, что клетка оказалась в круге яркого света. Фокси болезненно прищурила глаза.

"Что она задумала?" - летучая мышка нервно переводила взгляд с пакетика на печенье и обратно. Если она не притронется к угощению, девочка сразу поймет, что изловила разумную добычу. Но что же выбрать - доступное изображение или недоступное, зато настоящее печенье?

"Зверь выбирает по запаху", - решила Фокси и, цепляясь коготками за картон, взобралась к решетке, чтобы попробовать лакомство на вкус. Баффи радостно захлопала в ладоши.

-Так я и знала! - она проворно выхватила печенье прямо из-под носа летучей мышки. - Вот и попалась!

-Почему попалась? - возмущенно спросила Фокси и чуть не прикусила язык. Баффи со смехом повертела перед ней лакомство.

-А потому, потому! Я тебя перехитрила!

-Вовсе нет!

-Да-а? А говорить ты все же начала, - фыркнула девочка.

Возразить было нечего, поэтому Фокси спрыгнула на дно коробки и уселась в углу, мрачно обернув себя крыльями.

-И что дальше? - спросила она, подняв взгляд.

-Не бойся, я тебя мучить не стану, - пообещала Баффи. - Мы станем лучшими подругами! Или я буду твоей мамой, а ты станешь ходить в школу... И получать двойки, хи-хи, - с усмешкой добавила девочка.

-Отпусти, у меня очень важное дело! - взмолилась пленница.

Баффи замотала головой.

-Никогда не отпущу. Здесь интернета нет, я со скуки зверею.

-Послушай... - Фокси развернула крылья и поднялась на ноги. - Ты умеешь хранить страшные тайны? Такие страшные, что, если о них узнают, черные люди на черных машинах навсегда увезут тебя в черную дыру на другом конце Земли.

Баффи с подозрением прищурила глаза.

-Что за тайны?

-Клянись, что никому не расскажешь!

-Не поклянусь пока не узнаю.

-А я не скажу, пока не поклянешься.

-А я тогда коробку трясти начну, - пригрозила девочка.

Фокси гордо отвернулась, скрестив крылья.

-Тряси. Мою тайну так просто не выведать.

Баффи пару секунд молчала.

-Ладно, клянусь.

-О чем?

-Клянусь, что никому не открою твою тайну.

-Точно?

-Да, да! Ну? - девочка придвинулась к клетке.

Фокси глубоко вздохнула.

-Я прилетела из будущего. Скоро вся Земля погибнет в огне, и только я могу это предотвратить!

Повисла тишина.

-Глупо, - сказала наконец Баффи. - Придумай что-нибудь новое.

-Это правда!

-Ага, и зовут тебя Сара Коннор.

Летучая мышь моргнула.

-П-п-почему? Мое имя Фоксглав...

Баффи недоверчиво прищурила глаза.

-Ты не знаешь, кто такая Сара Коннор?

-А должна знать?

-Да это ж все знают!

Фокси покачала головой.

-Может все люди и знают, но я-то не человек.

-Готова спорить, что каждая мышь на свете, каждый пес или дятел - все знают про Сару Коннор, - твердо возразила Баффи. - Я фанатка Линды Хэмильтон. Смотри, какой плакат! - она нырнула под кровать, вытащила большую плоскую коробку из-под пиццы и извлекла оттуда огромный, много раз сложенный постер с изображением суровой худощавой женщины в темных очках. В руках таинственной Сары Коннор угрожающе темнела мощная снайперская винтовка.

-Вот, - гордо заявила девочка. - Теперь узнала?

Фокси вздохнула и развела крыльями.

-Никогда не слышала.

-Ну и дура! - обиделась Баффи.

-Сама-то больно умна! - летучая мышь возмущенно пискнула. - Можно подумать, я обязана знать про какую-то там Сару Коннор! У нас, зверей, тоже есть свои герои, о которых люди и слыхом не слыхивали! Вот ты, например, знаешь о спасателях?

Девочка застыла.

-Спасатели? - переспросила она после паузы. - Команда грызунов, там две мыши и две белки, и у них еще самолетик смешной с пропеллерами наоборот?

Ошарашенная Фокси чуть не свалилась на дно коробки.

-Ты их знаешь?

-Знаю, - мрачно отозвалась Баффи.

-Откуда?

Девочка зло усмехнулась.

-Пару лет назад встречалась...

Фокси вздрогнула.

-Как тебя зовут? - спросила она с подозрением.

Баффи придвинулась вплотную.

-А ты догадайся, - девочка окинула пленницу недобрым взглядом. - Теперь-то мы с тобой точно поиграем, зверюшка...

Фокси вжалась спиной в картон, но бежать было некуда. Сильная человечья рука ухватила ее за горло и толстые, пухлые пальцы начали сжиматься.

Машина на полной скорости мчалась к огромному, почти в милю длиной, плоскому зданию таможенного накопителя, где тысячи прибывающих ежедневно контейнеров проходили досмотр и оформление. Вызов поступил из административного корпуса. Охранники у ворот не раз встречались с Кирби и Малдуном, так что задержек не возникло; аккуратно проведя машину извилистым путем между железобетонными антитеррористическими сваями, полицейские въехали на территорию склада и припарковались на служебной стоянке. Солнце уже почти скрылось, повсюду горели холодные ртутные прожекторы, красившие пустынную бетонную равнину зловещей белизной. От стоянки до административного здания идти было ярдов пятьсот.

Рабочий день кончился около часа назад, и везде царила такая тишина, что негромкое жужжание стеклянных дверей вестибюля показалось гостям оглушительным. Навстречу из-за стола поднялся одинокий пожилой охранник.

-Добрый вечер, вы к кому?

Кирби коротко сообщил о вызове. Охранник крякнул:

-Ясно. Вам на второй этаж, налево по коридору, шестой поворот, затем вновь налево и вперед пока не упретесь в дверь с табличкой "Зам.пред.глав.бух."

Малдун с интересом приподнял брови:

-Точно?

-Точнее не бывает, - отозвался охранник. - Скоро сами поймете...

Чтобы понять, не потребовалось и десяти минут.

-Я долго терпела выходки его сына, но всему есть предел! - возмущенно рассказывала толстая, дородная пожилая женщина в строгом и весьма стильном костюме цвета бордо. - Можно подумать, у нас не учреждение, а детский сад! За последний месяц этот маленький негодяй дважды подсовывал мне в ящик лягушек! - она гневно кивнула на массивный стол красного дерева.

-Мэм, успокойтесь... - попытался Кирби. Однако женщина лишь смерила его уничтожающим взглядом.

-Уж не думаете ли вы, офицер, что я вызвала полицию, поскольку сама не могу справиться с девятилетним сорванцом? - спросила она ядовито. - Поверьте, дорогой, для таких дел мне полиция не нужна! Однако я встревожена и обеспокоена его последней выходкой, это, уж простите, на забаву не тянет. Перед нами деяние начинающего садиста, господа! - женщина топнула ногой и театральным жестом указала на главную улику, лежавшую в центре стола. - За разбитое окно, конечно, заплатит отец, но простите, офицер, нормальный ребенок бросил бы мяч или камень, а это? Это как назвать?

Малдун сдвинул фуражку на лоб и почесал в затылке.

-Да уж, - буркнул он, глядя на улику.

Женщина энергично кивнула.

-Вот именно! Вы посмотрите, он не только удушил дымом несчастных зверюшек, он еще и нацепил на них кукольную одежду и даже привязал к модели! Скажу вам честно, господа - я требую немедленно убрать этого... выродка из школы, где учится моя дочь! Сегодня мыши - а кто даст гарантию, что завтра он не примется за одноклассников?

Кирби с вздохом потер свою могучую шею и бросил на Малдуна затравленный взгляд.

-Йо, что делаем, шеф? - спросил тот.

Полисмен перевел глаза на игрушечный самолетик, лежавший на столе. Модель все еще дымилась. Четыре дохлые мыши были пристегнуты "ремнями" к сидениям - вернее, две мыши и два небольших, сходных с миниатюрными белками, коричневых зверька. Бурундуки, вспомнил Кирби, заметив полоски вдоль их спинок. Точно, так они называются... Назывались. Странно, он определенно видел этих грызунов раньше. Причем не раз... Только где?

-В общем, - пробормотал полисмен, мучительно стараясь вспомнить. - Правонарушение налицо, без вопросов. Но, мэм, вы уверены, что окно разбил мальчик?

-А кто же еще? - изумилась толстуха. - Здесь охраняемая территория, офицер, мы ведь на таможне. За окном - внутренний терминал, находиться там имеют право лишь сотрудники. И уж поверьте, никто из них не приводит на работу детей! Не будь Шерман начальником отдела...

-Мэм, - прервал Малдун. - Я понимаю ваше состояние, но одних подозрений мало. Кто-нибудь видел, как мальчик разбил окно?

Женщина гневно поджала губы.

-Не знаю. Я сразу вызвала вас.

Кирби вздохнул.

-А вам не приходило в голову, что злоумышленник желал устроить в вашем кабинете пожар, обставив дело так, словно виновен ребенок? Здесь наверняка хранится немало документов, так?

-Нет, - сурово отозвалась женщина. - Мы уже много, много лет не работаем с бумагой, офицер. Данные по всем грузам хранятся в главном компьютере. Поджог моего рабочего места никакого вреда им не причинит.

Кирби запнулся и с сомнением огладил небритый подбородок.

-Ясно... Снаружи терминал, сказали вы? Камеры наблюдения есть?

-Конечно! - встрепенулась толстуха. - Идемте, покажу комнату охраны.

Малдун поднял руку:

-Стоп. Вначале заберем улику, - он натянул тонкие резиновые перчатки и хотел положить игрушечный самолетик в пакет, но замер: - Ба, Кирби, гляди-ка! Один зверек, кажись, еще шевелится!

Женщина с омерзением поморщилась:

-Фу...

Малдун осторожно поднял игрушку и оглядел пушистый "экипаж".

-Слушай, да они дышат, - заметил он удивленно.

Кирби снял с пояса рацию.

-Центральная, говорит Порт-1-44-8, прием. Центральная...

-Диспетчер на линии, слушаю вас?

-Вызов не был ложным, - Кирби с сомнением оглядел разбитое окно. - Скорее всего, детские шалости, но, возможно, имела место попытка поджога. Код 951 подтверждаю, срочно пришлите ветеринара, тут пострадало несколько животных. Прием.

Пауза.

-Вас понял, Порт-1-44-8, ветеринара найдем, оставайтесь на месте до его прибытия, изучите обстановку подробнее, прием.

-Так точно, - отозвался Кирби, выключая рацию. Обернулся к напарнику:

-В общем: вы с миссис Мак'авретс отправляйтесь к охранникам и найдите запись происшествия, а я посижу тут, глядишь, сумею им чем-то помочь...

-Кому помочь? Грызунам? - поразилась толстуха. - Этим вредителям?

Кирби нахмурил брови:

-Минуту назад, мэм, вы их звали несчастными зверюшками.

-А... Ну... Да, - нехотя согласилась женщина. Пожав плечами, она повернулась к Малдуну:

-Идемте.

Долговязый полисмен молча вышел из комнаты, бросив на друга задумчивый взгляд. Игрушечный самолетик в центре стола продолжал дымиться.


	7. Часть 2 Глава 2

Глава 2

Гаечке снился удивительный сон: будто они с ребятами отправились на поиски мистической подземной реки, о которой Чип узнал во время выставки древних индейских реликвий, но, внезапно, пока отряд находился под землей, на поверхности началась (и сразу закончилась) ядерная война. Даже во сне, страх и горе заставили Гаечку сжаться в комок.

Странное видение отличалось необъяснимой яркостью и достоверностью. Иногда даже было трудно верить, что это сон, столь реальными казались события, особенно когда из темноты появился страшный филин... Тем не менее, Гаечке уже почти удалось проснуться, мрачное видение сгоревшей Земли отступало все дальше и дальше - и в этот миг полусонная мышка вдруг поняла, что уснула за штурвалом самолета. Навстречу мчалась сверкающая зеркальная стена.

-Чип! - только и успела пискнуть Гайка, прежде чем "Крыло спасателей" на полной скорости протаранило стекло и в облаке осколков рухнуло на массивный деревянный стол темно-бордового цвета. От силы удара, едва очнувшаяся мышка вновь потеряла сознание.

Второе пробуждение Гаечки слабо напоминало первое. На сей раз никаких снов ей не снилось. Разум медленно, натужно карабкался к свету из черной мрачной ямы, а свет был слишком ярким, резал глаза, причинял боль... Мышка часто и глубоко дышала. Вокруг двигались какие-то мутные тени, самолет раскачивался. Самолет... Крушение! Вспомнив о друзьях, Гайка судорожно дернулась, обернулась - но все были здесь, без сознания, однако на вид невредимые. Измученная мышка вновь смежила веки.

Постепенно головокружение отпускало. Напрягая всю волю, Гаечка пыталась привести мысли в порядок, и ей это удалось, хоть и не сразу. Видения из сна накладывались на реальность, мешая думать.

Прошло несколько минут, мышка открыла глаза. Вздохнула, принюхалась. Мутная дымка вокруг, отвратительный запах гари... Скорее всего, закоротило главный аккумулятор. Но что за тени? Тени... Тени?

Вздрогнув, Гаечка дернулась и попыталась сесть в кресле. Теперь она видела, что при первом пробуждении, ее запутавшийся разум посчитал "тенью" - высокого человека, стоявшего у разбитого окна спиной к самолету. Фигура была знакомой. Полицейская форма, короткая стрижка, мощная, мускулистая шея... Ну конечно, это же Кирби, огромный и добродушный чернокожий полисмен, спасатели часто патрулировали город на крыше его машины. Что за звук?

-Ммммм... - стон справа заставил Гаечку вздрогнуть. Сидевший рядом Чип приходил в себя. Мышка с тревогой положила лапку на плечо друга:

-Ты как, капитан?

Бурундук с огромным трудом открыл глаза, но тут же зажмурился, со стоном схватившись за голову.

-Все кружится... - прошептал он. - Какой странный сон...

-Сон? - Гайка отпрянула и закусила губу. - Чиппи, ты тоже... Видел сон?

Не открывая глаз, Чип закивал.

-Наверно, кошмар, - выдавил он с натугой. - Будто все мы... И война...

-Война! - в ужасе прошептала Гаечка.

С заднего сидения послышался шумный выдох. Рокки, сглотнув, открыл глаза и недоверчиво себя ощупал.

-Надо же, все цело, - пробормотал силач. Сунув руку за пазуху, он вытащил Вжика и ласково его погладил. Тот приоткрыл глазки.

-Вззз, - пискнул слабо. Рокки облегченно вздохнул.

-Ну, кажись мы и в этот раз уцелели, - буркнул он. - Дэйл? Ты в порядке, парень?

Чип и Гайка резко обернулись, но их тревога оказалась напрасной: Дэйл тоже очнулся, и сейчас молча моргал, глядя в пустоту. Чип перегнулся через спинку сидения, чтобы потрясти друга за плечо.

-Дэйл! Приди в себя!

-Не буду, - совершенно серьезно отозвался бурундучок. - Меня тут нет. И вас нет. Просто еще один дурацкий сон, как тот, про Кургана.

-Курган! - хором воскликнули все, даже Вжик что-то пискнул. Дэйл обвел друзей подозрительным взглядом.

-Вы чего, тоже мой сон видели?

Чип посмотрел на бледную Гаечку. Та через силу кивнула. Капитан, судорожно вздохнув, обернулся к Рокфору:

-Тебе снилась ядерная война? - спросил коротко.

Силач опустил голову.

-Выходит, не снилась, - ответил он глухо.

Чип бессильно рухнул в кресло. Некоторое время все молчали.

-Надо отыскать Фокси, - выдавил наконец капитан. - Год назад она жила в... То есть, она пока живет в Йеллоустоуне, мы же еще не познакомились... - Чип встряхнулся. - Ребята, надо срочно провести совещание! Нужен план, безупречный, у нас ведь впереди только год! Это чертовски мало!

Рокки кивнул.

-Держу пари, Фоксглав уже мчится к штабу. Вернуться не помешало бы и нам...

-Точно! - воскликнул Дэйл.

-...но самолет разбит, - угрюмо закончил Рокфор. Златоволосая мышка закусила губу.

-Доберемся своим ходом, - решила она. - И поспешим, ребята, кажется, на сей раз полиция все же обратила на нас внимание.

Могучая фигура Кирби больше не заслоняла свет; полисмен отошел от окна и стоял рядом, озадаченно глядя на "оживших" зверюшек. Чип, не сводя глаз с человека, чуть повернул голову:

-По команде, все в разные стороны и на пол, - приказал он вполголоса. - Сбор в углу комнаты за диваном, возле вентиляционной решетки. Гаечка, Рокки - чудес сообразительности не показывать, помните, мы простые грызуны.

-А я? - немедленно спросил Дэйл.

-Тебе это и так не грозит, - капитан незаметно для человека опустил руку в щель между сидениями и повернул рычаг, освобождая ремни безопасности. - Готовы? Три, два, один...

Кирби уже наклонился к зверюшкам, как те вдруг все разом, будто по команде, выскочили из разбитого самолетика и с писком бросились врассыпную. Полисмен попытался схватить одного бурундука, в смешной кукольной шляпе, но тот ловко увернулся и, спустя мгновение, грызунов и след простыл. Озадаченный Кирби потер мускулистую шею.

-Вот те раз... - он мысленно чертыхнулся. - Что ж я теперь ветеринару скажу?

Вздохнув, полисмен покачал головой и, натянув перчатки, аккуратно положил дымящуюся модель самолета в пластиковый пакет для улик. Кирби не покидало странное чувство, будто он и раньше встречался с пушистой звериной командой.

-Баффи, - суровый голос сзади заставил девочку подпрыгнуть и отпустить Фокси. Полузадушенная летучая мышка свалилась на дно коробки. - Что здесь происходит?

-А... Ничего, папа! - Баффи невинно улыбнулась, моментально повернувшись к клетке спиной. - Я играю с... Тутси.

Ратсо окинул комнату дочери мрачным взглядом, задержав глаза на коробке от тостера.

-Тутси? - переспросил он с подозрением.

-Да, я придумала имя своей зверюшке, милое, правда?

Гангстер ответил не сразу. Под его взглядом Баффи стушевалась и опустила голову.

-Ты с кем-то разговаривала. С кем?

-Н-н-ни с кем... Мы играли... В дочки-матери!

-С летучей мышью? - угрожающе спросил Ратсо.

Девочка закивала.

-Ага!

-Я надеюсь, это не очередной говорящий зверек? - вкрадчиво спросил гангстер. - Потому что, Баффи, если он говорящий, и ты от меня это скрыла, я буду очень недоволен. Я буду чертовски недоволен. Я буду ЗВЕРСКИ НЕДОВОЛЕН, БАФФИ! - так рявкнул Ратсо, что девочка в панике попятилась.

-Ну? - вновь перейдя на вкрадчивый и мягкий тон, спросил гангстер. - Так с кем ты говорила, доченька?

Баффи всхлипнула.

-Он... Она говорящая... Но я не знала... Она же полудохлая была...

Ратсо медленно выпрямился.

-Так, - он свирепо вздохнул. - Шесть дней будешь сидеть в своей комнате и читать книги.

-Шесть дней? - Баффи в ужасе прижала ладони ко рту. - Папа! Я с ума сойду!

-Чтобы сойти с ума, сначала нужен ум, - мрачно ответил гангстер. - Все. Еще раз заговоришь на эту тему, и за каждое слово получишь лишний день наказания. Ясно?

Баффи всхлипнула, открыла рот, но догадалась промолчать и лишь кивнула. Ратсо удовлетворенно скрестил за спиной руки.

-Так-то. Твою говорящую зверюшку я заберу, ты ведь не против, доченька?

Баффи отчаянно замотала головой. Ратсо, окинув девочку свирепым взглядом, молча поднял коробку с пленницей и вышел из комнаты. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

Пока отец и дочь "беседовали", Фокси пришла в себя и в панике слушала человечьи голоса. Она уже догадалась, что встретила одного из бывших врагов Чипа и Дэйла, и мечтала лишь об одном - чтобы жирная девчонка не успела сказать отцу о связи между спасателями и новой пленницей. К счастью, так и случилось; Ратсо вышел из комнаты, зная лишь, что Фокси умеет говорить. Это оставляло летучей мышке маленький шанс на спасение.

Пока человек спускался по лестнице, держа коробку в руках, Фокси лихорадочно размышляла. Если она хотела жить, следовало первой же фразой, моментально заинтересовать бандита достаточно, чтобы тот ее выслушал, а не сразу бросил в реку или в печь. Что же сказать? Чем может поразить гангстера простая летучая мышь?

И все же, спасительная идея не заставила себя ждать. Когда Ратсо, спустившись в гостиную, поставил коробку на стол и сурово взглянул на пленницу сквозь решетку, Фокси уже знала, что делать.

-И много еще на свете таких, говорящих? - хмуро спросил гангстер.

-Я предсказываю будущее! - громко сказала Фокси, расправив крылья. - Клянусь, я никогда не ошибаюсь! Испытай меня!

Ратсо молча, с угрозой, смотрел на летучую мышь. Та слегка потеряла уверенность, но сдаваться пока не спешила.

-Сегодня девятое октября! - провозгласила она, лихорадочно вспоминая, случались ли какие-нибудь важные события год назад в этот день. Ничего не припоминалось. - Девятое октября! Завтра... Или послезавтра...

"Вспомнила!"

-Да! Двенадцатого октября из музея Метрополитен украдут третий и последний подлинник картины "Венера, играющая на барабане" великого Спутичелли. Вот! Подожди всего три дня, и увидишь, я говорю правду и действительно могу предсказывать будущее!

Ратсо криво усмехнулся.

-С недавних пор у меня аллергия на высокое искусство, - бросил он мрачно.

Фокси растерялась.

-Тогда... Тогда... - она в отчаянии искала путь к спасению. - Футбол! Да! Я знаю, кто победит в финале!

-А на спорт у меня аллергия с детства! - рявкнул гангстер.

Несчастная летучая мышка вжалась в угол.

-Не убивай! - взмолилась она. - Пожалуйста! Я же тебе ничего плохого не делала! За что ты хочешь меня убить, просто за то, что я не человек? Но я ведь тоже живая! Я умею мыслить, любить, мечтать и страдать! И тоже боюсь смерти!

Ратсо помолчал, глядя на пленницу.

-Я, вообще-то, собираюсь тебя отпустить, - сказал он после долгой паузы.

Фокси моргнула.

-П-п-правда?

-Правда, - гангстер снял решетку с коробки. Летучая мышь недоверчиво подняла голову.

-Отпускаешь?

-Да.

-Я... Могу лететь?

Ратсо с неожиданной горечью улыбнулся.

-Ты-то можешь. Это мы летать не обучены...

Фокси, сглотнув, расправила крылья и вспорхнула на карниз. Окно было открыто - путь на волю ничто не преграждало. Снизу на нее грустно смотрел огромный бандит в дорогом сером костюме.

-Почему? - тихо спросила летучая мышка.

Ратсо пожал плечами.

-Я в клетках полжизни провел.

Фокси вздрогнула.

-Спасибо...

-Да не за что, - усмехнулся гангстер. - Ты ж мне и правда ничего плохого не делала.

-Зато теперь сделаю хорошее, - негромко ответила Фокси. - Я не врала о предсказаниях, человек. Через год начнется ядерная война. Все города погибнут. Я вернулась в прошлое, чтобы помешать, но я могу не справиться, и хочу предупредить. В августе следующего года бери дочь и отправляетесь на остров, подальше от материка. Может, спасетесь...

Улыбка пропала с лица Ратсо.

-Война? - переспросил он.

-Война, - эхом отозвалась Фокси. - Мне очень жаль... Прости. И прощай!

Она вспорхнула с карниза, вылетела в окно и дала прощальный круг над домиком. Внезапно, что-то вспомнив, вновь нырнула вниз:

-Человек! - позвала Фокси. Ратсо обратил к ней взгляд:

-Слушаю.

-В финале победит Италия! - летучая мышка со свистом промчалась мимо окна и взяла курс на город, темневший вдали гигантским облаком смога. Бывший гангстер в глубокой задумчивости смотрел ей вослед.


	8. Часть 2 Глава 3

Глава 3

До штаба добрались без приключений. После жутких дней в уничтоженном мире, тихий ночной город обрушился на друзей бурлящим котлом жизни. Пока спасатели ехали к парку на заднем бампере пустого полночного автобуса, Чип все время ловил себя на мысли, что сном кажется вовсе не сгоревшая Земля - нет, поверить не удавалось в мирную и привычную жизнь. Будто там, за невидимой гранью, осталась изрядная часть души.

Остальные чувствовали себя не лучше. Молчали почти всю дорогу, даже Дэйл казался подавленным. Гаечка время от времени закрывала глаза и прижималась к Чипу, капитан обнимал ее за плечи. Рокки машинально гладил Вжика. Когда автобус уже подъезжал к парку, Дэйл внезапно тихо спросил:

-Не верится, правда?

Все вздрогнули, приходя в себя.

-Да, - хрипло сказал Чип. - Не верится.

Рокфор опустил голову и некоторое время молча смотрел на убегающий в темноту асфальт.

-Мы не справимся, - произнес он наконец совсем тихо. - Мы не справимся, друзья.

-Рокки? - Гайка, вздрогнув, широко раскрыла глаза.

Силач отвернулся, сжав кулаки.

-Не надо обманывать себя. Мы будем сражаться до последнего, положим жизни, если придется, но шансы остановить войну... - Рокфор развел руками. - Сами подсчитайте.

Златоволосая мышка гневно нахмурила брови.

-Так. Поправь-ка, но я всегда верила, что спасатели не сдаются?

-Я не сдаюсь. Я трезво гляжу на вещи, - угрюмо ответил Рокки. - Вы еще молоды, ребята, для вас в конце туннеля всегда горит свет. А я... - он тяжело покачал головой. - Я слишком часто натыкался на поезд.

Дэйл робко поднял лапу.

-Но если...

-Что если? - перебил Рокфор. - Что? Мы даже не знаем, кто на кого напал! Мы спасатели, верно, да только все на свете призы и грамоты не изменят простой вещи: четыре грызуна и муха не могут спасти планету!

Чип поднял голову.

-Ты правда так считаешь? - спросил он очень серьезно.

Рокфор запнулся и долго молчал. Потом медленно, с натугой, перевел дыхание.

-Нет, - ответил тихо. - Я все равно верю.

Чип кивнул, будто и не ждал иных слов.

-Вот потому-то наша дружба лишь крепнет с каждым годом, - сказал просто. - А призы да грамоты пусть собирают те, кому это интересно. Кстати, - он вскочил, - Мы приехали. Вперед!

Первой с бампера спрыгнула Гаечка. Вдали, на фоне сверкающих в ночи небоскребов, уже темнел родной силуэт старого дуба.

В штабе, разумеется, кое-что изменилось - он выглядел, как год назад, пропали новые жалюзи на окнах и ангар, который Гайка соорудила для погибшего в подземелье вездехода. Едва открыв дверь, Чип бросился к стене с часами мирового времени; за ним поспешили остальные. Несколько мгновений спасатели молча глядели на циферблат.

-Что ж, по крайней мере машина времени у Кургана сработала точно, - заметил Рокфор. - На дворе девятое октября прошлого года.

-Уже не прошлого, - буркнул Дэйл.

-Верно... - Чип снял шляпу и устало протер глаза. - Вжик, будь другом, пролети по всем комнатам и зажги везде свет, ладно?

-Взз-взз! - самый маленький спасатель отдал честь и метнулся вперед. Рокки озадаченно разгладил усы:

-Свет-то зачем?

Чип бросил на друзей виноватый взгляд.

-Ну... - он опустил голову. - Просто... Так уютнее.

-Отличная мысль! - поддержала Гаечка.

Дэйл решительно кивнул.

-Не знаю, как вы, а я больше в темноте спать не буду, - заявил он твердо. - И вообще, надо везде снять выключатели. Кому нужна эта дурацкая темнота?

-Не мне, уж точно, - по спине Чипа пробежали мурашки при одной мысли о холодных, пустых, погруженных во тьму комнатах штаба. - Ребята, предлагаю на первое время, пока... Придем в себя... В общем, кто за то, чтобы вытащить все кровати в главный зал?

-И телевизор не выключать, - вставил Дэйл. - Можно без звука, но что б работал...

Гайка вздохнула.

-Я согласна.

Рокфор улыбнулся в усы.

-Дети, ох дети... - покачав головой, он добродушно толкнул Чипа в плечо. - Ну? Устроим совещание прямо сейчас или подождем Фокси?

Капитан на миг заколебался.

-Сейчас, - решил он. - Фокси может потребоваться много времени, чтобы долететь до штаба.

-Тогда я на кухню, - Рокфор азартно потер ладони. - Что может быть лучше, чем обсуждать план спасения Земли, закусывая моими антивоенными сырррниками!

Дэйл моргнул:

-Чем-чем?

-Увидите, - обещал Рокки. - Вжик - за мной...

Гаечка и бурундуки проводили силача удивленными взглядами. Дэйл озадаченно почесал за ухом.

-Антивоенные сырники?

-Рокки шутит, - успокоил Чип.

-Странные у него шутки сегодня.

-Сегодня вообще странная ночь, - заметила Гаечка.

-Точно! - разом, будто сговорившись, выпалили Чип и Дэйл. Все трое переглянулись.

Капитан, вздохнув, развел руками.

-Пойду, притащу карту.

-А я флажки! - Дэйл сорвался с места.

Оставшись одна, Гайка некоторое время молча стояла у часов, глядя на гипнотическое движение секундной стрелки. Ее не покидало чувство, будто все они упускают из виду маленькую, но бесконечно важную деталь. В словах Кургана, в его решении поручить спасение Земли простой мышке, сквозила странная и необъяснимая фальшь. Разве не легче и логичнее было бы, отправься на задание сам Курган? Судя по тому, как он разрезал лучами стальную дверь, старый филин мог постоять за себя. И все же он бездействовал семь тысяч лет, ожидая... Гайку. Талантливую и сообразительную, да, но все равно мышь! Где-то таился подвох. У всего на свете есть причины, значит, должен существовать фактор, справиться с которым может простая мышка, но не может всемогущий тысячелетний робот...

Гайка вздрогнула. Вот оно. Вот! Робот! Думая о Кургане, она всегда воспринимала его живым, но Курган не живое существо - это машина. Все его поступки продиктованы жесткой и рациональной логикой. И если робот выбрал для спасения Земли простую мышь, значит...

Гайка ахнула. Решение загадки неожиданно вспыхнуло перед ней, будто фосфорный факел, от изумления мышка попятилась и чуть не села на хвост. Некоторое время судорожно глотала воздух.

-С ума сойти... - прошептала наконец Гаечка, когда слегка опомнилась.

И медленно, чуть ли не впервые после возвращения, ее губы растянулись в слабой улыбке. Теперь она знала, что делать. Теперь все будет хорошо. Лишь бы не ошибиться. Лишь бы не ошибиться...

Фокси мчалась по ночному небу, покрывая полсотни миль в час, но город, казалось, оставался все так же далек. Под утро измученная летунья была вынуждена опуститься для отдыха на дерево, у нее тряслись крылья и дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из легких. А лететь предстояло еще много часов...

От усталости и голода кружилась голова. Судорожно глотая воздух, Фокси лежала на ветке, беспомощно свесив крылья, сил не осталось даже чтобы уцепиться коготками и повиснуть вниз головой для сна. Сквозь мутную пелену, окутавшую разум, вяло прорывались отдельные мысли.

Некоторое время измученная Фокси молча глядела в небо, чувствуя боль в каждой мышце. Из полусонного состояния ее вывел почти незаметный шорох: повернув голову, летучая мышка встретилась взглядом с юным черным котенком, который неумело, но старательно, крался к ней по ветке. Сообразив, что его заметили, котенок сжался и зашипел, готовясь к прыжку.

Фокси мысленно застонала. Ну почему сейчас... Напрягая все силы, она заставила себя встать и расправить крылья. Маленький хищник был пока слишком далеко, чтобы всерьез его опасаться.

-Не прыгай, - устало буркнула Фокси. - Все равно не поймаешь.

-Поймаю, - гневно заявил котенок, но тут же отпрянул и широко раскрыл зеленые глаза. - Ты говорящая!

Летунья мрачно усмехнулась.

-А что, нельзя?

Котенок разочарованно вздохнул и уселся на ветке, обернув хвост вокруг лап.

-Нельзя, - сообщил он грустно. - Мама говорит, говорящих нельзя есть.

Фокси с облегчением расслабила крылья и вновь опустилась на ветку.

-У тебя очень хорошая мама.

-Самая лучшая! - гордо заявил котенок.

-Что же она тебя одного пускает по деревьям лазить? - поинтересовалась летучая мышь. - Не боится, что упадешь?

Котенок хмыкнул.

-А кто сказал, что я один?

Фокси, вздрогнув, резко повернулась и чуть не свалилась с ветки, обнаружив прямо за спиной большую черную кошку. Хищница подкралась настолько бесшумно, что уже раз пять могла бы схватить ни о чем не подозревающую добычу. Перепуганная Фокси моментально ее узнала:

-Ты! - воскликнула она, попятившись и прижавшись к стволу.

Кошка смерила летунью подозрительным взглядом. Огромные зеленые глаза ярко светились.

-Мы знакомы? - вкрадчиво спросила хищница.

Летучая мышь запнулась, вспомнив, что до похищения Дэйла пройдет еще год.

-Н-н-нет... - выдавила она. - Я, н-н-наверно, полечу...

-Не бойся, - кошка грациозно разлеглась на ветке, свесив одну лапу и хвост. - Хотела бы съесть, ты бы меня никогда не заметила. Здесь мало разумных... летает. Поговорим?

Фокси сглотнула.

-А... о... О чем?

Кошка фыркнула.

-Да ни о чем. Просто поговорим, не зря ж мы говорить умеем... - она вздохнула. - Тут на много миль окрест ни одного разумного. Одиноко.

Летучая мышка нерешительно шагнула вперед.

-Зачем же тогда жить в таком месте?

Кошка усмехнулась.

-А как прикажешь учить детей охотиться? В лесу, где все разумны, нам, хищникам, или с голоду пухнуть, или звереть, - она грациозно изогнула хвост. - А звереть я ни себе, ни малышам не позволю.

Фокси с удивлением моргнула и, еще слегка нервничая, уселась возле ствола, устало свесив крылья. Черный котенок уже пробрался по ветке к матери и принялся весело теребить ее за ухо.

-Ты слишком... Добрая... Для кошки, - заметила Фокси.

Хищница усмехнулась, показав набор великолепных зубов.

-Доброта - понятие очень-очень относительное.

-Да... - летунья вздохнула. - Я Фоксглав, для друзей Фокси.

-Мгла, - представилась кошка. - А этого полуохотничка Угольком звать.

-Я Уголь, страшный в гневе! - гордо заявил котенок. Фокси слабо улыбнулась.

-Очень приятно...

Мгла смерила летучую мышь внимательным взглядом.

-Судя по виду, ты летишь издали и весьма спешишь, - заметила она. - Какие новости в большом мире? Я уже пару месяцев не выбиралась в обжитые места, семья, заботы и прочее... Да и опасно сейчас в городе, - отрешенно добавила кошка. - Люди звереют куда быстрее зверей.

Фокси тяжело вздохнула.

-Новости... - как объяснить, что все новости для нее устарели на год? Надо вспомнить что-нибудь из событий прошлой осени. - Даже не знаю, о чем рассказать.

-Обо всем понемножку, - улыбнулась Мгла.

Летунья развела крыльями.

-Ну... - она мучительно вспоминала. - Площадь Йеллоустоуна снова сокращают на несколько квадратных миль, новое шоссе пройдет по краю заповедника. В моем лесу... Он милях в сорока от города, на озере Айдан... Недавно появились охотники, старейшины собираются организовать патрули и круглосуточную службу предупреждения... (на самом деле, год назад из этой затеи ничего не вышло, поскольку добровольцем в ночной патруль вызвалась только Фокси; впрочем, охотники быстро перестали посещать лес, где с точки зрения людей было почти невозможно найти "дичь").

-Старейшины? - переспросила Мгла. - У вас там община?

Фокси кивнула.

-Вроде того. У нас в лесу все разумные. Я раньше даже не знала, что бывают и простые звери.

Кошка фыркнула.

-А всего сорок миль от города...

-У нас вовсе не глушь, - обиделась Фокси. - Наш лес - самое прекрасное место на свете! Там только моих сородичей... Мало, - летучая мышь с горечью вспомнила, как, устав быть одна, в один прекрасный день отправилась в город на поиски друзей и умудрилась встретить злобную старуху, мечтавшую стать ведьмой. О чем она только думала в то время? Если б не Дэйл и команда спасателей... Эх...

-Мам, а почему звери бывают говорящие и простые? - спросил между тем котенок. Мгла ласково лизнула его в нос.

-Так получилось.

-Но почему?

-Семь тысяч лет назад произошло несчастье, и с тех пор мир разделился на разумных и неразумных.

Фокси чуть не свалилась с ветки: семь тысяч лет! Курган ведь тоже упоминал эту цифру!

-Простите... - спросила она робко. - А что тогда случилось?

Мгла бросила на летунью удивленный взгляд.

-Тебе никто не рассказывал?

-У меня... Не очень много друзей, - тихо отозвалась Фокси.

Кошка укоризненно покачала головой.

-Такие легенды должен знать каждый.

-Вот и расскажи! - котенок взобрался на спину матери, разлегся там и счастливо замурлыкал, свесив все четыре лапки. Обернув голову, Мгла с любовью лизнула его в мордочку.

-Что ж, расскажу... Детскую версию, - кошка поудобнее устроилась на ветке. - Слушайте. Много тысяч лет назад, разумными на Земле были только люди. Все прочие назывались зверьми и вели себя, как звери, не умея ни говорить, ни мыслить. Звери охотились друг на друга, люди охотились на зверей, повсюду царил хаос. Так выглядел мир, когда пришли первые Вампиры.

-Вампиры? - переспросила Фокси.

-Именно, - кивнула Мгла. - Сегодня уже никто не знает, откуда они явились и куда ушли. Вампиры всегда отличались скрытностью.

Летучая мышь упрямо мотнула головой.

-Все, что люди про вампиров рассказывают, глупые сказки!

-За родичей обидно, да? - улыбнулась кошка. - Не волнуйся. Те вампиры не имели никакого отношения к летучим мышам, и питались не кровью, а ненавистью.

Фокси вздрогнула.

-Ненавистью?

-Да, - Мгла строго посмотрела на котенка, который чересчур сильно цапнул ее за ухо. - Настоящие вампиры летают из мира в мир, с планеты на планету, и пожирают ненависть ее обитателей. Обычно их даже не замечают, вампиры великие мастера тайных наук.

Она помолчала, глядя в пустоту.

-К счастью, у вампиров есть смертельные враги, огненные существа из недр далекой звезды, из зовут "светлячками" за нестерпимо сверкающий облик, - тихо сказала кошка. - Вот уже миллионы веков они преследуют вампиров по всей Галактике и прогоняют из каждого мира, где те успевают осесть. Однако, даже найдя целиком захваченную планету, светлячки нападают не сразу. Дело в том, что вампиры могут питаться исключительно ненавистью, больше ничем, а ненависть присуща только разумным существам. Поэтому во всех мирах, где появляются вампиры, обитатели немедленно становятся разумны - это как вирус, вампиров окружает некое поле, необычайно ускоряющее развитие всех живых организмов. Есть легенды о планетах, где вампиры пробыли так долго, что разумом там обзавелись даже растения, - Мгла обернула голову, подняла котенка зубами за шиворот и усадила перед собой на ветку, принявшись умывать. Уголек недовольно фыркнул.

-Прости, - изумленная Фокси подалась вперед. - Но если вампиры несут разум и прогресс, зачем на них нападать?

-Затем, что они жестоки и беспощадны, - холодно ответила кошка, не прекращая вылизывать малыша. - Вампиры разводят разумных существ точно так, как люди разводят коров и свиней. И с теми же целями. Мы для них скот, Фокси - вкусное, аппетитное мясо.

Мгла сверкнула глазами.

-А еще, видишь ли, есть у ненависти одна особенность - она несовместима со счастьем. Там, где нет боли и страданий, не бывает и ненависти, а значит, вампиры перемрут с голоду. И потому, следом за разумом, в каждый обреченный мир приходит война.

Кошка опустила голову.

-Таких войн мы еще не видели, - сказала она тихо. - И скажи спасибо. Вампирьи войны не похожи на человечьи. Там каждый рвет каждого, целые планеты пожирают сами себя, сгорая дотла всего за пару веков. Если б семь тысяч лет назад на Землю не подоспели светлячки... Сегодня мы бы с тобой не беседовали.

Пораженная летучая мышь отпрянула назад.

-Все против всех? - переспросила она негромко. - Сгоревшие дотла миры?

-Так мне рассказывал отец, а ему - его отец, - отозвалась Мгла. - Эта легенда живет многие века. Еще, говорят, раньше разумных зверей было так мало, что все они жили в одной долине, здесь, на севере Америки, и люди в те времена на нас не охотились - они поклонялись нам и ходили за советами, строили храмы, рисовали на сводах пещер... Но однажды, много веков назад, сюда приплыли огромные бородатые дикари на плоских драконоголовых кораблях с квадратными парусами. Они разорили и сожгли нашу долину. Выжившие разумные звери рассеялись по материку, а пришельцы, следом за нами, истребили даже людей, которые с нами дружили.

-Индейцев? - с замиранием сердца спросила Фокси.

-Точно, - вздохнула кошка. - С тех пор прошло столько лет, что даже сохранившиеся сегодня индейские племена уже не помнят про настоящих разумных зверей. Мы превратились в сказку, давний и добрый миф. Однако не исчезли, как видишь, - она ласково лизнула котенка. - Напротив, нас сегодня гораздо больше, чем в древности, но люди нам уже не друзья... Совсем не друзья, - грустно закончила Мгла.

Слушая рассказ, летучая мышь от волнения даже забыла об усталости, а котенок давно спал, свернувшись клубочком под боком у мамы.

-Скажи, - спросила Фокси с замиранием сердца. - А вампиры точно ушли? Если бы остались... Могли они вызвать всеобщую войну? Ядерную?

Черная хищница фыркнула.

-Этим-то они и живут, Фокси.

-Какой ужас... - прошептала летучая мышка. Мгла смерила ее задумчивым взглядом.

-Не бери в голову, - посоветовала она. - Это, все же, просто легенда. Вампиров никто не видел, мы не знаем даже, как они выглядят.

Фокси опустила глаза.

-Я... - она запнулась от волнения. - Мгла, я... Должна открыть одну тайну. В нее трудно поверить, но ты постарайся, ладно? Это очень важно!

Кошка спокойно кивнула.

-Я слушаю.

Летучая мышка сглотнула.

-Мы с тобой уже встречались, - сказала тихо.

Мгла прищурила яркие глаза.

-В самом деле?

-Да. Только не в прошлом, а в будущем... - Фокси коротко, захлебываясь словами, рассказала свою историю. Кошка внимательно слушала, лишь раз или два сверкнула глазами при упоминании шайки Кургана.

-...и когда Чип сказал, что ты пощадила меня, поскольку еще не совсем озверела, я впервые услышала о неразумных животных, - закончила летунья. - До сих пор с трудом верится.

Мгла помолчала, глядя в пустоту горящим взглядом.

-Что ж, - заметила она после паузы. - Приятно, когда даже посреди хаоса удается сохранить душу. Спасибо.

-Войну начали вампиры! - выпалила Фокси. - Теперь я уверена!

Мгла горько улыбнулась.

-Ты наивный детеныш, - сказала она тихо. - Для таких дел людям вовсе не нужны злобные пришельцы.

-Нет, нужны! - упрямо возразила летучая мышка. - Люди же не безумцы какие-нибудь, в подобных войнах нет победителей, только проигравшие!

-В войнах вообще нет победителей! - резко отозвалась кошка. Она встала и потянулась, напрягая бугристые тросы мышц.

-Лети к своим друзьям, - хищница метнула на Фокси горящий взгляд. - Встретимся здесь через три дня, я пока разузнаю о Кургане и его шайке.

-Но... - Фокси моргнула. - Еще целый год впереди!

-Судя по твоим словам, бандиты верили Кургану как отцу родному, - отозвалась Мгла. - Такого за месяц не добиться. Да и за год не всякий сумеет. Так что Кургана я найду, не беспокойся. В такой охоте... - она оскалила клыки, - ...со мной сравняться немногие. Три дня! Время пошло, - подхватив сонного котенка за шиворот, черная кошка двумя грациозными прыжками достигла земли и, будто призрак, растворилась во тьме.

Фокси долго смотрела ей вслед.


	9. Часть 2 Глава 4

Глава 4

Совещание началось с длительного молчания. Все сидели за столом, позади беззвучно светился экран телевизора. Рокки машинально мял в руках свой поварской колпак.

-Налетай? - предложил он наконец, кивнув на блюдо с дымящимися сырниками. Их "антивоенная" особенность, как выяснилось, заключалась в форме: Рокки придал сырникам облик осколочных гранат, и жизнерадостно заметил, что чем больше их съедят, тем меньше "оружия" останется в мире. В другой день, быть может, шутка бы и сработала...

-Чуть позже, друг, - негромко сказал Чип. Вздохнув, он обвел свою команду взглядом. - Итак, первый послевоенный-предвоенный совет объявляется открытым. Слово беру я.

Чип положил на стол свой любимый блокнот.

-Во всем нужен порядок. Я тут выписал несколько главных направлений, в которых нам предстоит работать. Поскольку времени мало, а задание... Ну... Сами понимаете, насколько важное, действовать придется По-отдельности, не как раньше. Всей командой мы просто не успеем.

Чип обвел друзей вопросительным взором, откашлялся и продолжил.

-Итак. Первое и главное направление: узнать, кто с кем воевал. Такую вещь, как ядерный удар, готовить начинают гораздо раньше, чем за год до атаки. Судя по тому, что мы... Видели... - бурундучок запнулся, - ...противник одержал полную и безоговорочную победу. А еще Фокси говорила, что не помнит взлетающих в небо ракет. Стало быть, ответного удара мы нанести не успели.

Рокки поднял голову.

-Не спеши, Чиппи. Ракетные войска организованы так, что даже если враг сотрет в порошок каждый город в стране - что и случилось - это почти не повлияет на их готовность. Ответный удар неизбежен, в принципе как раз его неизбежность и не дала людям устроить всеобщий костер в шестидесятых.

-Но Фокси...

-Просто не заметила, - отозвался Рокфор. - Говорю тебе, взорвать разом все ракетные шахты, подлодки, секретные поезда и мобильные пусковые установки, которые непрерывно перемещаются по безлюдным районам страны - просто невозможно, Чип. Кто бы нас ни уничтожил, в ответ он получил то же самое, будь уверен.

Капитан запнулся.

-Если все так, какой смысл нападать?

-А ты уверен, что нападение вообще было? - негромко спросила Гаечка.

Все вздрогнули.

-Т-т-то есть как? - не понял Чип.

Гайка задумчиво перебрала пальцами по столу.

-Что, если мы как раз и видели ответный удар? Ответный удар по нам.

Рокки крякнул и почесал в затылке.

-Логично...

Чип некоторое время молчал, нервно дергая хвостиком.

-Ладно. В общем, с главным направлением все ясно, - сказал он наконец. - Переходим ко второму пункту. Нельзя забывать, что мы спасатели, и, помимо главной задачи, у нас есть и другие обязанности. Волею случая мы знаем обо всем, что произойдет на Земле в течение ближайшего года. Я считаю - наш долг, как команды, предотвратить каждое преступление и каждую катастрофу, о которых мы помним.

-Да! - вскинулся Дэйл. - Почему я сам не додумался!

-С этой целью, - продолжал Чип, бросив на друга гневный взгляд, - Я предлагаю Рокфору организовать временный комитет по чрезвычайным ситуациям и начать сотрудничать с полицией.

-Чего-чего? - Рокки опешил. - Это как?

Чип твердо кивнул:

-Сейчас объясню. Гаечка, мы добрались до третьего пункта, где все зависит от тебя. Помнишь, когда Вжик попал в трансглюкатор Нимнула, профессор временно стал размером с муху и сразу начал понимать нашу речь?

-Еще бы не помнить, - фыркнула Гайка, строго взглянув на смущенного Дэйла.

Чип довольно потер ладони.

-Я думаю, дело в размерах. Большинство людей не понимают нас, поскольку мы говорим очень быстро и на слишком высоких для них частотах. Гаечка, ты можешь собрать прибор, который изменит наши голоса и сделает их понятными для людей?

Мышка глубоко задумалась.

-Пожалуй... Да, это возможно, - сообщила она после паузы.

-Отлично! - Чип обернулся к Рокфору: - Как только Гайка соберет трансформатор голоса, ты станешь регулярно звонить в полицию и предупреждать их о грядущих преступлениях. Надо срочно, пока память свежа, выписать все катастрофы и несчастья, о которых мы помним. Рокки, вы с Вжиком займетесь этим, ладно?

-Нет проблем, - отозвался силач, а Вжик гордо отдал честь. Чип со вздохом поставил в блокноте очередную галочку.

-Далее...

-Чиппи, постой, - Гайка задумчиво подняла взгляд. - Есть парочка мыслей.

Она внимательно оглядела друзей.

-Мне кажется, вначале надо найти Кургана.

-Кургана? - воскликнул Дэйл, а Чип широко раскрыл глаза. Гайка кивнула.

-Конечно. Мы вернулись на год в прошлое, но ведь Кургану много-много лет. Он и сейчас должен быть здесь, просто на годик моложе.

Все переглянулись. Рокфор с досадой дернул себя за ус:

-Гаечка, знаешь, рядом с тобой я иногда чувствую себя идиотом.

-Не только ты, - улыбнулся Чип. - Любимая, это превосходная идея!

-Спасибо, - мышка легонько смутилась. - Думаю, выйти на Кургана можно будет через известных нам членов его шайки, например того пса, что предупредил Чипа об опасности...

-Тагарр, - вставил капитан.

-Не важно. Меня беспокоит другое, - вздохнула Гаечка. - Курган сказал, что ждал нас семь тысяч лет. Помня о возможности путешествий во времени, я могу это понять, но есть куда более важный вопрос, - изобретательница обвела друзей внимательным взглядом. - Курган знал о спасателях поразительно много. Просто смешно полагать, будто ему не было известно о местонахождении штаба - и все же он не предупредил нас о грядущей войне, а принялся искать лишь после катастрофы. Какой отсюда вывод?

Чип подался вперед:

-Он ничего не знал про войну!

-Именно, - мрачно отозвалась Гаечка. - И я, кажется, догадалась, почему.

Она помолчала.

-Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Но моя идея разом объясняет все странности, даже самую главную: почему Курган отправил нас на такое непосильное задание, вместо того, чтобы заняться им сам. Видите ли... - Гайка запнулась, но затем решительно тряхнула головой: - В общем, я думаю у него просто сбит внутренний таймер.

Рокфор вздрогнул.

-А чуть понятнее? Разиков эдак в сотню?

-Сейчас объясню, - вздохнула мышка. - Курган задал нам непростую загадку, но я, кажется, отыскала решение. Ключ в одной фразе, оброненной филином, пока вы ломились в дверь. Курган сказал, что однажды я - я, Гайка! - уже спасла Землю от катастрофы.

-Но... Но как? - растеряно спросил Дэйл.

Гаечка в глубокой задумчивости провела лапкой по волосам.

-Можете представить, как я удивилась. Долго размышляла, и вот, родилась одна дикая идея... - она посмотрела на Чипа. - Я думаю, речь идет об одной и той же катастрофе, ребята. Просто мы с Курганом смотрим на нее с разных сторон.

Все молча уставились на Гайку. Та кивнула:

-Я знаю, это непросто понять. Но других объяснений пока нет. Смотрите - все логично. Курган находился рядом с нами много лет, но ничем не предупредил о войне, значит, он сам о ней не знал. Однако, сразу после катастрофы он вспомнил о спасателях и принялся искать нас, чтобы отправить в прошлое. Причем в памяти Кургана имелись сведения о том, как я уже спасала Землю! Понимаете?

Чип сильно вздрогнул.

-Господи... Кажется, я понял...

-Ага, - кивнула Гаечка. - Курган вовсе не из прошлого, как сам думает. Он из будущего, ребята. И в ЕГО памяти я действительно спасала Землю - он просто помнит о том, что еще не случилось!

Чип сглотнул.

-Так вот почему он принялся искать Гайку... - прошептал капитан. - Курган полагал, что катастрофа произошла во второй раз, и решил поручить спасение планеты тем, кто однажды уже справился с таким заданием!

-Точно, - Гайка откинулась в кресле и скрестила на груди руки. - Но есть две загвоздки. Первая: если мы предотвратили войну, значит, ее не случилось, и Курган просто не может о ней помнить. Вторая: если Курган помнит о войне, значит, он явился из того будущего, которое настанет, если войну мы остановить не сумеем. Отсюда следует, что, если у нас все получится, Кургана просто не станет. Таким образом - если здесь, сейчас, Курган существует, мы можем быть уверены, что не справимся с задачей и Земля погибнет...

-Гаечка! - взмолился Дэйл. - У меня сейчас дым из ушей пойдет! Нельзя ли понятнее?

-Ну... - мышка растерялась. - Я хотела сказать...

-Любимая, все в порядке, - Чип метнул на Дэйла грозный взгляд. - Мы тебя поняли... Почти. И мне кажется, есть один путь, как обойти парадоксы.

-Правда? - удивилась изобретательница. Капитан кивнул.

-Я тут подумал... А что, если войну мы все же предотвратили, однако об этом все знают? То есть войны не было, а в историю вошла Гайка, спасительница Земли, и как раз про нее-то и помнит Курган?

Златоволосая мышка вздрогнула.

-А-а-а... Но...

-Звучит логично, - решительно вставил Рокфор.

-Да объяснит мне кто-нибудь, о чем вообще идет речь? - взорвался Дэйл. Чип со вздохом развел руками и обернулся к другу.

-Объясняю для грызунов. Курган - из будущего, и в этом будущем про Гайку известно, что она спасла Землю.

-Ясно, - кивнул Дэйл. - А если Землю мы спасли, каким образом война случилась?

-Войны не будет! Мы ее остановим!

-Ясно. А если войны не будет, как мы познакомимся с Курганом, чтобы он отправил нас в прошлое войну останавливать?

Чип уже открыл рот, но застыл, моргнул и в полном недоумении обернулся к Гаечке.

-А правда, как?

Мышка покачала головой.

-Никак. Будущего, которое мы помним, уже нет и никогда не будет. Вернув нас в прошлое, Курган создал парадокс времени, и нигде, кроме нашей памяти, больше не осталось сгоревшей Земли. Точнее, не останется, если мы справимся с заданием и остановим войну.

Чип сглотнул.

-А как мы можем не справиться, если Курган уже помнит о нашем успехе?

Гайка мрачно усмехнулась.

-А как мы помним о войне, которой никогда не было? Информация не материальна, Чип, и не подчиняется закону сохранения массы. Благодаря парадоксу времени, в нашем разуме возникла новая информация - память о несуществующей войне. Точно так же, если мы потерпим поражение, в памяти Кургана останется информация о нашем несуществующем "успехе", а самого успеха он так никогда и не увидит.

Чип со вздохом опустил голову.

-Это слишком сложно для меня, любимая.

-Ничего, привыкнешь, - улыбнулась Гаечка. - У нас ведь целый год впереди - год, который есть только в нашей памяти, больше нигде.

-Почему? - опешил Рокфор.

-Да потому, что этот год мы уже прожили, - объяснила Гайка. - И теперь, благодаря имеющейся у нас памяти, год станет совсем другим. Чип, ты же сам предложил бороться с грядущими несчастьями и преступлениями! Вот и ответ - мы сами, наши действия изменят время. А действия вызваны новой информацией... - мышка запнулась, поскольку входная дверь штаба затряслась под градом ударов.

-Ребята! Вы тут? Ответьте! Это я! - голос Фокси заставил всех облегченно вздохнуть.

Открывать бросился Дэйл.

Старенький дирижабль спасателей не был рассчитан на пятерых, и Фокси пришлось лететь "своим ходом". Впрочем, за два минувших дня она достаточно отдохнула в штабе. Погода стояла на удивление хорошая, ветра не было вовсе, и закат красил небо в такие оттенки, что у летуньи от красоты замирало сердце. Пользуясь многократным превосходством в скорости, она то и дело обгоняла медлительный дирижабль и, ожидая друзей, любовалась сказочным зрелищем, сидя на опорах электропередач. От штаба до рощи, где Фокси повстречалась с черной хищницей, было миль семьдесят - полтора часа на крыльях и полдня в дирижабле.

Еще полдня, как минимум, пришлось уговаривать Рокфора. Силач наотрез отказался лететь, заявив, что лучше уж сгореть в ядерной вспышке, чем испустить дух в кошачьей пасти. Доводы Фокси о том, что Мгла сто раз могла сожрать и ее, и Дэйла, вызывали лишь усмешку.

-Твоей кошечке одного-двух грызунов мало, ей всю команду подавай! - твердил Рокки. В конце-концов, он все же согласился лететь, но лишь когда Чип спросил, неужто Рокфор отпустит Гаечку прямо в кошачьи когти. Слова возымели эффект, и сейчас бледный Рокки сидел на заднем сидении, нервно вертя в руках наскоро собранный Гайкой разрядник Теслы. Против кошки его мощности хватило бы лишь для устрашения, но так Рокфору было спокойнее.

Рощу, где произошла ночная встреча, удалось найти сразу. Фокси издали заметила грациозную фигуру кошки на самой верхушке дерева и подлетела ближе, на всякий случай просветив окрестности сонаром. Засады, как она и полагала, не оказалось.

-Привет! - завершив сканирование, летучая мышка с разгона спикировала к дереву и уселась на ветку. - Мы не опоздали?

Мгла с легким удивлением смотрела на подлетающий дирижабль.

-Так вот вы какие, спасатели, - усмехнулась она, когда машина со скрипом и скрежетом закрепилась присосками на стволе дерева. - Наслышана о ваших подвигах...

-От кого? - удивилась Фокси.

Кошка фыркнула.

-Слухами земля полнится.

-А все же? - мрачно спросил Рокки, вылезая из дирижабля.

Мгла неопределенно махнула хвостом.

-Да так... Один мой бывший ухажер, как выяснилось, отлично с вами знаком. Ну да хватит об этом, есть дела поважнее, - кошка обратила взгляд к Фокси. - Нашла я вашего Кургана.

-Отлично! - с радостью воскликнула Гайка. - Где он?

Мгла усмехнулась.

-На кладбище, - сказала она спокойно.

Повисла напряженная тишина.

-Т-т-то есть как? - недоверчиво спросил Чип. Дэйл и Фокси в ужасе переглянулись, Рокфор скрипнул зубами, Вжик юркнул обратно в дирижабль и осторожно выглянул из-под руки Гаечки. Кошка окинула грызунов веселым взглядом.

-Перепугались, - заключила она, улыбаясь в усы. - А зря. Курган цел и невредим. Просто он кладбищенский филин и живет в старой часовне, милях в десяти отсюда.

Чип с громадным облегчением выдохнул и утер со лба пот.

-Ну и шуточки у вас, уважаемая...

-Мгла, - кошка грациозно потянулась. - Будем знакомы.

Еще не совсем придя в себя, спасатели один за другим представились. Хищница молча всех выслушала и повернулась к Фокси:

-Летите следом, я покажу дорогу. Надо сказать, Курган и вправду незаурядная... птица. Легко допустить, что после катастрофы я могла присоединиться к его секте.

-Секте? - переспросила Гаечка. Чип и Рокки быстро переглянулись.

-Вроде того, - отозвалась Мгла. - Скоро сами поймете. За мной, да не отставайте - я довольно проворная... киска.

Она громадным прыжком перенеслась на соседнее дерево и призывно мяукнула. Спасатели поспешили вновь занять места в дирижабле.

Хищница уводила их все дальше от обжитых людьми мест, вглубь старинного, неизвестно как уцелевшего леса. С высоты были видны звериные тропы и огромные, столетние ели, местность имела небольшой уклон. Часто попадались мертвые деревья, вздымавшие черные сучья к вечернему небу, лес был действительно стар. Единственная, заросшая травой и кустами проселочная дорога, змеилась меж стволов далеко внизу. Перегнувшись через борт, Дэйл во все глаза изучал пейзаж.

-Чи-и-ип, - протянул он с тревогой. - А помнишь "Ведьму из Блэр"?

-Ох, да уймись ты, - рассердился капитан. Он нервничал и все время оглядывался, отовсюду ожидая неприятностей.

-Я серьезно, - Дэйл сглотнул. - По-моему, фильм как раз тут и снимался...

-Он снимался в лесах возле Беркиттсвиля, в штате Мэрилэнд, - сурово заметил Рокки.

-А я думал, в местечке Блэр, - удивился Чип, стараясь прогнать тревогу.

-Беркиттсвиль раньше назывался Блэр... - Рокфор покачал головой. - Хотя, скажу я вам, тут и впрямь жутковато...

-Глядите! - прервала Гайка, указывая вниз. - Тотемный столб!

Дэйл вскрикнул и спрятался под сидением. Чип моргнул:

-Ты чего?

-Т-т-тотемный столб! - в ужасе прошептал бурундучок.

Рокфор фыркнул. Гайка с улыбкой повернула голову:

-Тотемный столб это просто сухое бревно, где в древности индейцы вырезали лица своих богов.

-Да-а? - с сомнением протянул Дэйл.

-Сам погляди, - буркнул Чип.

Бурундук нехотя вылез из-под сидения и посмотрел вниз. Почесал за ухом.

-Странно. На верхушке вырезан филин, точь-в-точь как Курган.

-Где? - Чип перегнулся через борт. - Ой... Гайка, снижайся! Нам подготовили встречу.

Далеко внизу, у подножья громадного тотемного столба, уже сидела черная кошка, рядом описывала круги Фокси. Вырезанные на столбе странные, искаженные звериные морды молча разглядывали гостей слепыми глазами.


	10. Часть 2 Глава 5

Глава 5

За минувший минус-год Курган ничуть не изменился. Когда дирижабль со скрипом совершил посадку, и Гаечка остановила мотор, филин так же беззвучно, как и раньше, спланировал на землю и уселся рядом с кошкой. Оба хищника молчали, пока спасатели выбирались из машины.

-Добро пожаловать, - безликим голосом произнес Курган, едва Чип, Дэйл, Гайка, Рокфор и Вжик оказались на земле. Фокси поспешила присоединиться к друзьям и все шестеро молча уставились на огромную птицу. Тишину некоторое время никто не решался прервать.

-Кхм, - Гаечка все же рискнула заговорить первой. - Курган, мы оказались здесь благодаря твоему... вмешательству.

Филин легонько кивнул.

-Достойная Мгла уже рассказала.

-Правильно ли я догадалась, что ты не знал о надвигающейся войне?

-Поправка, - бесстрастно возразил филин. - Мы ничего не можем знать о будущем. Можем лишь предполагать. Все основано на вероятности.

Гайка кивнула.

-Хорошо, скажем "предполагать" вместо "знать". Ты предполагал возможность тотальной войны в течение года?

-Нет, - сухо ответил Курган.

Златоволосая мышь шагнула вперед:

-Но в твоей памяти уже есть информация о такой катастрофе?

-Да.

-Правда ли, что нам удалось ее предотвратить?

-Поправка: не предотвратить, а свести вероятность к нулю.

-Но нам удалось?

-Да.

-Когда это случилось? - с волнением спросил Чип.

Курган на мгновение застыл.

-Неисправимая ошибка в массиве данных, - произнес он механическим, мертвым голосом. - Неисправимая ошибка в массиве данных. Неисправимая ошибка в массиве данных.

-Стоп! - поспешно воскликнула Гайка. - Отменяю запрос!

Однако филин внезапно склонил голову на бок и прищурил огромные глаза.

-Поверили, что я сломан? - спросил он столь же бесстрастно, как раньше, но почему-то на сей раз в его голосе явно сквозил смех. Изумленная Гайка моргнула.

-Что?

-Я не робот, - сухо ответил Курган. - Я синтет. Не менее живое существо, чем любой из вас. И во мне нет внутреннего таймера, который может сломаться.

Пораженная Гайка попятилась и прижалась спиной к дирижаблю.

-Но-но-но... Мы же говорили о таймере только в штабе!

-Я установил в вашем дереве датчики задолго до того, как родился самый старший из вас, - холодно произнес Курган.

Он расправил широченное крыло и указал на тотемный столб, у подножья которого шла беседа.

-Мое чувство времени не сбито. Я сказал именно то, что хотел сказать. Семь тысяч лет назад меня создали и поместили в этот мир с одной целью: дождаться вашего рождения и обеспечить машиной времени, когда наступит нужный момент. Я и есть передвижная машина времени. Это моя единственная функция.

Потрясенные спасатели молча глядели на птицу. Гайка окончательно лишилась дара речи, а Чип, Рокфор и Фокси были слишком поражены, так что первым тишину нарушил Дэйл.

-Но почему мы? - спросил он удивленно. - Чем мы такие особенные?

Курган неторопливо покачал головой.

-Вы не особенные, - ответил спокойно. - Вы просто уцелели при катаклизме через год.

Дэйл топнул ногой:

-Не понимаю!

Курган помолчал, бесстрастно глядя на бурундучка. Все ждали объяснений, даже черная кошка с любопытством помахивала хвостом. И филин, наконец, заговорил.

-Ваши представления о времени наивны, - сказал он сухо. - Достойная Гайка верно предугадала часть парадоксов, но упустила из виду фундаментальное свойство многозначности, а именно, кросс-связи между событиями. Время многослойно и обычной логикой его не объять. Я попробую объяснить понятно, - филин присел на мощные лапы и распушил перья, обратившись в серо-сизый пушистый шар с горящими глазами.

-Семь тысяч лет назад, на материке, который люди зовут Атлантидой, случилось несчастье, - начал он бесстрастным голосом. - Кошмарное, непоправимое, и шансов на спасение у Земли не осталось. Что бы мы ни делали, как бы ни боролись - через несколько лет жизнь в мире должна была сгинуть.

Левый глаз птицы вспыхнул знакомым пурпурным огнем и тонкий лазерный луч заметался в воздухе, рисуя голографическое изображение планеты. Со всех сторон к ней устремились огненные росчерки, полыхнула красная вспышка и Земля обратилось в разлетающееся облако газа. Все вскрикнули, Чип просто сел на землю.

-Точного срока никто не знал, - продолжил филин. - Путешествовать в будущее невозможно. Тогда был создан я. Моей задачей было дождаться катастрофы и зафиксировать ее дату. Лишь затем, имея бесценную информацию, мы могли вернуться во времени и предотвратить гибель Земли.

Луч нарисовал в воздухе изображение грандиозного футуристичного города, вздымавшего сверкающие башни к солнцу. На фоне прекрасного пейзажа появились зловещие черные цифры и начался обратный отсчет.

-Материя путешествовать сквозь время не способна. Для возвращения в прошлое на семь тысяч лет, требуется живое существо, которому семь тысяч лет, - сказал Курган. - Но узнать дату катаклизма было возможно, лишь дождавшись его, а это делало бессмысленным весь проект, поскольку катастрофа несла с собой темпоральную нестабильность и помешала бы любому разведчику вернуться в прошлое. Для борьбы с этим явлением мы решили использовать двойную вероятностную петлю с кросс-связью между дугами причинности и промежуточным краткосрочным носителем информации, - Курган посмотрел на Гайку и добавил, - То есть, пришлось действовать окольным путем.

Птица расправила мощные крылья.

-Все ресурсы нашей цивилизации были безжалостно растрачены на промежуточный этап. Это не могло остановить катаклизм, но ослабило его в сотни раз и мы получили надежду, что хоть небольшая часть обитателей Земли переживет катастрофу. Нам требовалась группа разумных выживших, - сухо произнес Курган.

Гайка, слушавшая с открытым ртом, сглотнула и нерешительно подняла лапку.

-За-за-зачем? - спросила она робко.

-Чтобы найти вас и отправить обратно в локальной капсуле времени, где вы с необходимым опережением сообщили бы дату гибели Земли мне самому, и я мог бы стартовать в прошлое до подхода блокирующего фронта, - ответил филин. - Все так и случилось. Получив от вас информацию, я вернулся назад, в свое время, и первая линия причинности оборвалась, поскольку с новыми знаниями нам уже не требовалось тратить ресурсы на промежуточные этапы. Мы нанесли удар в точное место и предотвратили гибель планеты.

-Как? - воскликнул Чип. - Уже?

-Не "уже", - возразил Курган, - А "никогда не". В новом причинно-следственном узоре времени, катаклизма не произошло вовсе, однако теперь нам следовало обеспечить исполнение второй временной петли, иначе незавершенная нить причинности могла вызвать темпоральный шторм.

Птица взглянула на Гайку.

-В мою память внесли дополнительную информацию, - голос Кургана звучал бесстрастно и сухо. - Именно по этой причине я изначально знал про вас. Все семь тысяч лет. Такой хроноклазм называется двузамкнутой причинно-временной функцией Оямы.

-Как? - беспомощно переспросила Гаечка.

-Не думаю, что смогу объяснить это более понятно, - холодно отозвался филин. - Но попытаюсь. Двойная петля так называется, поскольку состоит из двух парадоксов времени, при этом второй истекает из первого и одновременно его отменяет. Линия причинности, в которой я не знал про вас, породила информацию, благодаря которой я про вас узнал, и тем самым уничтожила саму себя, преобразовавшись в другую линию - где я, все еще оставаясь в родном времени, УЖЕ знал, что через семь тысяч лет встречу вас и вы уцелеете в катаклизме, которого никогда не произойдет благодаря вам.

Гайка молча закрыла глаза и прислонилась спиной к фюзеляжу.

-Не понимаю, - сказала она тихо. - Просто не понимаю.

-Привычная логика ко времени неприменима, - отозвался Курган. - В действительности, я сейчас говорю весьма упрощенно.

Молчавшая до сих пор черная кошка внезапно подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на филина.

-По твоим словам, вместе с информацией о спасателях, ты должен был сразу, уже семь тысяч лет назад, получить данные о точном времени катастрофы, - заметила Мгла, прищурив яркие глаза. - Зачем требовалось затевать весь проект?

Курган покачал головой.

-Вы не поняли. Информация возникает поэтапно, согласно узору причинных связей. Начиная проект, мы не знали совсем ничего, и поэтому растратили всю энергию нашей цивилизации на борьбу с катастрофой. Через семь тысяч лет, когда я дождался ослабленного катаклизма и встретил спасателей, произошло первое изменение причинности - и естественно, это случилось разом на всем протяжении линии времени. В новой истории Земли, мы никогда не тратили энергию на бесполезную борьбу, а я изначально знал, где и кого мне искать через семь тысяч лет.

-Значит, ты изначально знал и дату катастрофы, - заметила кошка.

-Точно, - кивнул Курган.

-Тогда зачем ты СЕЙЧАС здесь?

-Затем, что дата катастрофы мне еще не известна, - терпеливо объяснил филин. - Как раз сейчас, - он кивнул на Гайку, - вы должны сообщить мне информацию, чтобы через год я мог встретить вас и отправить в прошлое на эту встречу.

-Но ведь ты знаешь дату! - воскликнул Чип.

-Нет, - возразил Курган. - Я просто ее помню, поскольку вы сейчас ее сообщите, а я вернусь в прошлое с этим знанием и буду семь тысяч лет ожидать сегодняшней ночи.

-Теперь он точно спятил, - твердо сказал Дэйл.

-Я не могу спятить, - отозвался филин. - Я синтет. История кажется запутанной, но ведь я упоминал о кросс-связях между дугами причинности. Все, что мне известно СЕЙЧАС, я знаю лишь потому, что это должно произойти в ближайшем будущем, а затем, уже обладая новыми знаниями, я вернусь в прошлое и дождусь текущего момента. Мои сегодняшние знания происходят из другой, еще не наступившей истории.

Гайка встрепенулась:

-Поняла! То есть катаклизм ЕЩЕ не отменен?

-ЕЩЕ нет, хотя в моей памяти его УЖЕ никогда не случалось, - подтвердил Курган.

Спасатели переглянулись.

-Что надо сделать? - нервно спросил Чип.

-Сообщить дату, - невозмутимо отозвался филин.

-Четвертое октября будущего года!

-Правильно, - Курган кивнул. - Благодарю. Вы только что спасли мир.

-Но... - окончательно растерявшись, Чип сел в траву прямо там, где стоял. - Что теперь будет?

Филин пожал крыльями.

-Ничего не будет. Все уже закончилось, семь тысяч лет назад.

-Значит, война через год не начнется? - радостно спросила Гайка.

-Не знаю.

Повисла тишина.

-Как, не знаешь? - недоверчиво спросил Рокки.

Курган спокойно смотрел на грызунов.

-Мы не можем знать о будущем, - сказал он бесстрастно. - Можем только предполагать. Мне ничего не известно о будущем в текущей линии времени.

-Но мы же помним о войне!

-То, что вы помните, никогда не происходило, - сухо ответил филин. - Мы не тратили ресурсы на ослабление катаклизма, мы отменили его полностью.

Гайка медленно кивнула.

-Как я и предполагала, - сказала она тихо. - Теперь наша память существует сама по себе, без привязки к реальным событиям.

-Так и есть, - отозвался Курган. - Информация не материальна. Я жил в этом лесу семь тысяч лет, и все семь тысяч лет помнил о встрече в вами в никогда не существовавшей линии времени, после никогда не происходившей катастрофы, в истории, которой уже не будет.

Гаечка подняла глаза.

-А что будет?

Курган расправил крылья.

-Откуда мне знать? - спросил он спокойно. - Будущее мне столь же неведомо, как и вам. Я просто старый кладбищенский филин.

Возвращались молча, слишком потрясенные, чтобы разговаривать. Летели вместе, вшестером - Фокси с большим трудом втиснулась на заднее сидение между Дэйлом и Рокки. Черная кошка осталась в лесу, ей хотелось подробнее расспросить Кургана о природе времени. Что же касается спасателей, они получили куда большую дозу информации, чем ожидали, и сейчас им хотелось лишь отдохнуть.

Дирижабль плавно покачивался на ветру. За время беседы солнце село, в стремительно темнеющем небе уже горели тысячи звезд. Гайка чувствовала себя, как в тумане: она совершенно механически управляла машиной, а перед глазами метались призраки минувших (и никогда не существовавших) эпох. Остальным было немногим легче, молчал даже Дэйл. Рокфор сидел с закрытым глазами, на его плече прикорнул Вжик, а Чип и Фокси целиком погрузились в размышления. Далеко внизу угрюмо торчали сучья мертвых деревьев.

Минуты превращались в часы, полет протекал размеренно и спокойно. На горизонте все ярче разгорались огни родного города. Вскоре под дирижаблем потянулось шоссе, стали регулярно проноситься автомобили. Кошмарный ночной лес отступал все дальше и дальше.

Тем не менее, до самого штаба молчание так никто и не нарушил. Гаечка опустила дирижабль на стартовую площадку, отключила двигатель. Воцарилась глухая, липкая тишина.

-Я спать, - тихо сказала Златоволосая мышь. - Фокси, погостишь сегодня у нас?

Летунья опомнилась и заставила себя кивнуть. Чип с громадным трудом вернулся в реальность.

-А? Уже прилетели? - он растеряно огляделся. - Ну вот...

Дэйл глубоко вздохнул.

-А давайте примем Фокси в спасатели?

Чип вздрогнул.

-Сейчас?

-Да, - оборвал Дэйл. - Именно здесь и сейчас. Фокси, хочешь к нам в команду?

Летучая мышь растеряно моргнула.

-Я? - переспросила она, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с одного на другого. Сглотнула. - Ребята, вы... Я...

-По мне, Фокси уже давно одна из нас, - заметила Гаечка. - Но если требуется "официальное" признание, скажу так: Фоксглав спасатель получше меня. Вот.

-Рокки? - спросил Дэйл. Силач улыбнулся в усы.

-Конечно, - он поднял ладонь, где сидел Вжик. - А ты что скажешь, малыш?

Вжик, широко улыбнувшись, вспорхнул Фокси на голову, уселся между ее огромными ушами и ласково погладил летучую мышку по лбу. Рокки подмигнул:

-Думаю, это значит "согласен"...

Чип обернулся к Фокси.

-Поздравляю, - сказал он тепло. - Теперь ты спасатель.

Летунья растерянно оглядела друзей. В ее глазах стояли слезы.

-Спасибо... - прошептала Фокси. - Спасибо, ребята. Я... У меня слов нет...

-Думаю, это надо отметить большущим пирогом с сыррром! - ухмыляясь, заявил Рокфор. - Вжик, за мной! - он выбрался из дирижабля и скрылся в доме. Дэйл тоже спрыгнул на землю.

-Чип, идем, подготовим для Фокси комнату!

Капитан кивнул.

-Гаечка, вы пока посидите в гостиной... - он улыбнулся. - Пошушукайтесь...

-Идите, идите, - весело отозвалась Гайка. - Фокси, за мной! Покажу лабораторию! Знаешь, какая у меня коллекция шарниров? Второй такой в мире нет! - ухватив растерянную летучую мышь за крыло, изобретательница уволокла ее в дом. Бурундуки остались на площадке одни.

-Вот так, - спокойно сказал Дэйл. - И нечего себя изводить всякими филинами из будущего.

Чип бросил на друга уважительный взгляд.

-Умница, - он хлопнул Дэйла по плечу. - Брр, не верю, что я это говорю!

-Говори почаще, авось сам поверишь, - ухмыльнулся бурундучок. - Ну? Пошли готовить комнату новому спасателю?

Не услышав ответа, он повернул голову и уставился на Чипа. Бледный, как смерть, капитан смотрел на что-то, скрытое от Дэйла крылом дирижабля. Чувствуя, как шерстка встает дыбом, бурундук одним прыжком оказался рядом и проследил взгляд друга.

-Но... - он попятился. - Это же...

Чип беззвучно рухнул на землю. Шокированный, потрясенный Дэйл прижался спиной к фюзеляжу и, потеряв силы стоять, сполз по холодному пластику, не в силах отвести глаза от невозможного.

В ангаре мирно стоял дирижабль спасателей. Тот самый, на котором они только что прилетели.

Конец второй части.


	11. Часть 3 Глава 1

А может, не было войны?

И людям все это приснилось,

Опустошенная Земля,

Расстрелы и концлагеря,

Хатыни братские могилы...

(А. Розенбаум)

Часть третья:

Тропосфера

Когда незримая, невесомая и, все же, способная обращать металл в газ, нить плазмы скользит в вечной тьме ускорителя, волшебной змеей в объятиях магнитного поля, смертоносная и беспощадная в своем совершенстве - немногие вспомнят, что пред ними частичка всесильного Солнца, отца и верного охранителя жизни. Звездный огонь в ночи редко несет свет, чаще - смерть, но, даже такой, он прекрасен и ярок...

Подобно плазменной нити, бесконечно, нереально грациозная, отблеском черной молнии по лесу мчалась кошка. Бег ее больше походил на полет, столь отточенно-стремительным было каждое движение. Неопытный взгляд легко упустил бы черного призрака в кронах деревьев, большинство обитателей леса даже не успевали ее заметить. Простые домашние кошки в сравнении с молниеносной хищницей показались бы неуклюжими увальнями, да и многие куда более опытные существа молча склонили бы головы в знак уважения. Но черная Мгла, мечтавшая достичь физического предела в развитии силы и скорости, никогда не искала известности.

Сейчас она об этом остро жалела. Будь у нее больше друзей - не пришлось бы, тратя все силы, мчаться в город, уповая на помощь старого врага... Не замедляя бега, Мгла попыталась еще раз вызвать в памяти картину, что уже много часов жгла ее раскаленным металлом. Она вспоминала, с каким удивлением наблюдала за отлетом Кургана в прошлое, и как позже обнюхивала опаленный круг на земле. Вспомнила, как спокойно, улыбаясь, возвращалась домой после долгой и чертовски интересной беседы с филином. И что увидела, вернувшись домой - тоже вспомнила.

Даже сейчас, спустя полночи, в глазах кошки полыхнуло яростное пламя. Она никак не ожидала увидеть в уютном логове, расположенном в салоне брошенного автомобиля - себя саму, кормящую ее детей! К счастью, непонятно каким образом Мгле хватило выдержки не броситься в атаку с места, наверно, решила не пугать котят. Пришлось ждать, пока вторая, фальшивая кошка отойдет от логова хоть на десять ярдов...

И когти прошли насквозь! Мгла дико кричала, била и рвала противницу со всем своим немалым умением и бесконечной свирепостью - но та ее просто не видела! Удары пролетали сквозь тело призрачной кошки, а когти лишь беспомощно впивались в землю. Еще никогда бешенство и страх не брали вверх над холодным разумом Мглы, но в этот раз она не выдержала и, позорно шипя, бежала от непонятного, невозможного, непредставимого врага. От себя самой...

В логово вернуться не решилась. Если и дети тоже... Призраки... Вынести подобное Мгла была не в силах. К тому же она вовсе не отличалась глупостью и, когда первый шок слегка отпустил, быстро догадалась о причине невероятных событий. Парадокс времени...

Вспомнив о Кургане, кошка невольно зашипела. Проклятый полуробот! Это он во всем виноват! "Материя не может перемещаться сквозь время", как же! Поглядел бы сейчас на дело своих крыльев, прежде чем она их вырвет с мясом!

Только... Чтобы вырвать, надо их сначала найти. А искать Кургана было поздно. Филин отправился в прошлое, честно предупредив, что, после восстановления второй "петли", он моментально исчезнет, поскольку его попросту никогда не сконструируют - задание выполнено и синтет больше не нужен. Видимо, что-то пошло не так... Совсем не так. НЕ ТАК, КАК НАДО!

Продолжая стремительный бег по ветвям, Мгла размышляла над возможными причинами парадокса. Она уже поняла, что вторая кошка в ее логове - это она сама, только не встречавшая Кургана; история Земли изменилась, а та встреча, как и сам Курган, были частью никогда не существовавшей линии времени. Почему, небо, почему?

Последнее дерево осталось позади и кошка на миг застыла перед ярко освещенной дорогой, ведущей в город. Ее разум лихорадочно искал ответ.

-Ошибка... - прошептала хищница. Где-то произошла ошибка, но где? В разговоре с филином? В будущем? В прошлом? Сколько лет придется искать эту ошибку?

Лет?..

Глаза кошки расширились.

"Не знаю", - ответил Курган на вопрос, начнется ли через год война. И был прав, поскольку год, куда вернулась из будущего команда спасателей, уже отличался от года, предшествовавшего катастрофе. Но ведь дата начала войны - четвертое октября из ДРУГОЙ истории. А что, если в новой версии изменилась и дата?

Мгла присела, нервно дергая хвостом. Так. Спокойно, спокойно: главное, не упустить мысль. Спасатели вернулись в прошлое, передали Кургану информацию и с чувством выполненного долга отправились домой - что дальше? А вот что: зная о будущем, они непременно приложат все силы на борьбу с каждым несчастьем и преступлением, о котором вспомнят. А в процессе этого, разумеется, полностью перекроят историю, вплоть до того, что...

...у катаклизма изменится дата.

Курган улетел домой с неверной информацией!

Кошка ахнула, вся ее шерсть встала дыбом. Атлантида, сказал Курган. Его создали в Атлантиде - а где Атлантида сегодня? Разве могла всего за семь тысяч лет полностью, бесследно исчезнуть цивилизация, настолько превосходящая даже нынешнюю человечью?

-Не могла... - прошептала Мгла пересохшими губами. Конечно, не могла. Потому что в новой истории Земли ее никогда не было. Потому что разведчик вернулся из будущего с неверными данными и, вместо того, чтобы отменить катаклизм, атланты стерли себя из истории. А через год - или завтра! - никем не ослабленная катастрофа ударит Землю, и планета разлетится облаком газа!

Мгла покачнулась. Дети... Она могла, скрежеща зубами, смириться, что отныне воспитывать малышей будет альтернативная версия ее самой, но мысль о скорой неизбежной смерти всех, кого она любит, причиняла физическую боль. Невыносимую. Недопустимую.

-Я не допущу... - прорычала Мгла, впуская и выпуская когти. От ярости под черной шерстью дугами вздулись могучие мышцы, тело напряглось, зрение и слух рывком обострились, как при охоте. Клацнув зубами, хищница с места взвилась в гигантский многофутовый прыжок и помчалась вперед с такой скоростью, что ее недавний бег-полет в лесу показался бы дрожащей походкой старухи.

Итак, спасатели вскоре совершат некое действие, результатом которого станет новый парадокс времени? О нет, не совершат...

-Не успеют! - свирепо рявкнула Мгла.

Глава 1

В ангаре стоял дирижабль спасателей. Тот самый, на котором они прилетели.

Полночь давно миновала, в воздухе незримым туманом висело безмолвие - гнетущее, жуткое. Пятна уютного желтого света из окон штаба только подчеркивали бесконечную власть волшебницы-ночи. Реальность расползалась по швам, из дыр и трещин с холодным шипением поднималось неведомое, запуская щупальца в душу, парализуя сердце. Обезумевшие от страха минуты галопом мчались прочь.

Утратив способность к дыханию, Дэйл застыл перед чудом. Разум беспомощно метался, тыкаясь в каждую щелочку, где мерещился свет: напрасно. То, что видели глаза, не могло, не имело права существовать, однако существовало и беспощадно нахлестывало мысли, хохоча над их жалкими попытками отыскать выход.

Неизвестно, сколько времени провел бы так оцепеневший Дэйл, если б спустя пару минут из дверей штаба не показался Рокки. Силач пятился, его шерстка стояла дыбом, в глазах застыло дикое, безумное выражение. Двигаясь, как автомат, Рокки дошел до дирижабля и вжался спиной в прохладную пластмассу. На плече австралийца, столь же потрясенный и раздавленный, дрожал Вжик.

-Ребята? - не сводя расширенных глаз с двери, позвал Рокфор. И голос всегда бесстрашного, отчаянного искателя приключений прозвучал ТАК, что Дэйл сразу пришел в себя и содрогнулся всем телом. - Ребята, вы меня видите? Только честно. Если не видите, так и скажите. Не обижусь...

Собрав всю волю в кулак, бурундук с огромным трудом вернулся на грешную землю.

-Рокки, - прошептал Дэйл. - Самолет! Их два!

-И меня два, - негромко ответил Рокфор. - И Вжика. По двое. Каждого. Два меня и два Вжика. Я подумал, что спятил, рванул из комнаты, а тут сонная Гайка по коридору идет, в рубашке и с фонариком... Я что? Я к ней, конечно, давай Гаечка, подсоби! А она сквозь меня прошла, Дэйл. Будто меня там и не было вовсе! Ну, скажу я вам... - австралиец недоверчиво мотнул головой, - ...видал я и котов-гангстеров, и котов-роботов, и даже котов-призраков, но ни от кого еще так не драпал...

Дэйл сглотнул.

-Д-д-двойники?

-Да вот сомнительно мне... - буркнул Рокфор. Чип, все это время без памяти лежавший на земле, внезапно открыл глаза и сел.

-Гаечка! - вскрикнул он и бросился к дверям. Рокки, крякнув, попытался остановить друга, но тот просто отшвырнул австралийца с дороги и исчез в штабе. Потрясенный до глубины души, Дэйл подошел к упавшему Рокфору.

-Не понимаю, - сказал он совсем тихо. - Рокки, помоги, будь другом. Я совсем запутался...

Силач сел, тяжело дыша. У него нервно дергался хвост.

-Я так мыслю, - выдавил он после долгого молчания. - Мы, которые сейчас в штабе, это мы и есть.

Дэйл отпрянул.

-А мы тогда кто?

-Мы? - Рокки поднял глаза. - Хороший вопрос, парень. Чертовски хороший. Жаль, я не обучен такие загадки решать... Ну да ничего, вон, гляди, капитан ходячую головоломку ведет. Она справится.

Дэйл резко обернулся: и правда, из дверей штаба показался Чип, он вел за руку потрясенную Гаечку. Следом, шатаясь и натыкаясь на стены, брела Фокси.

-Гайка! - Дэйл подбежал к подруге. - Что случилось?

Изобретательница выглядела так, словно еще не совсем проснулась и гадала, реально ли все окружающее. Ее тонкие, изящные пальцы нервно вертели какой-то блестящий шарнир.

-Дэйл? - рассеянно спросила мышка. - Странно, его ведь не должно быть здесь, правда, Чиппи?

Бурундук с тревогой оглянулся на Чипа. Капитан дрожал, но старался держать себя в руках.

-Гаечка, это не тот Дэйл, - мягко, со скрытым напряжением в голосе отозвался он. - Это наш Дэйл, из будущего.

-А, ну да... - изобретательница подняла шарнир, который держала, и с легким удивлением его осмотрела. - Странно, правда, Чиппи? - спросила она задумчиво. - Я показывала Фоксглав лабораторию и заметила его на полу...

Дэйл обратил к летучей мыши взгляд, полный ужаса.

-Фокси, что происходит? Фокси!

У летуньи тряслись крылья, сердечко судорожно билось в груди. Услышав вопрос, летучая мышка чуть не подпрыгнула, возвращаясь в реальность из жуткой страны кошмаров.

-Дэйл... - отозвалась она слабо. - Дэйл, милый... Гайка подняла эту штуковину с пола, а она так и осталась лежать. Она раздвоилась прямо в руках!

-Раздвоилась? - прошептал бурундучок. Фокси, дрожа, закивала.

-Их стало две! Одна осталась на полу, а вторую подняла Гайка!

-Все логично, - рассеяно заметила прекрасная мышка, продолжая бездумно вертеть шарнир. - Альтернативное развитие поведенческой модели объекта. Ожидать другого было бы глупо. А все же обидно... - она внезапно уронила железку и всхлипнула. - Обидно. Я прочла столько книг о парадоксах, столько гадала, а реальность оказалась проще квадратного корня...

Чип прижал плачущую Гаечку к груди и поднял голову. На него было страшно смотреть.

-Рокки, - позвал он через плечо. - Ты как?

Австралиец с кряхтением почесал в затылке.

-Да ничего, друг, не жалуюсь. Вжик тоже в порядке, спасибо, что спросил...

-Прости, - напряженно отозвался капитан. - Я не хотел вас толкать. Я был... Вне себя...

Рокфор издал нервный смешок.

-Ты и сейчас вне себя, Чип. Храпишь в своей кроватке, там, в штабе.

-Не смешно! - яростно бросил Дэйл.

Силач моргнул.

-А что, похоже, будто я смеюсь?

-Ребята, - тихо позвала Фокси. - Хватит.

Дэйл с трудом заставил себя успокоиться.

-Просто мы еще ни разу не попадали в такую переделку, - буркнул он.

Фокси развела крыльями:

-Да никто не попадал!

-Верно, - тихо отозвалась Гайка. Подняв голову, она последний раз всхлипнула и потянулась за платком, чтобы протереть заплаканные глаза. - Верно, ребята. Я сейчас... Немного приду в себя и объясню. Я уже все поняла.

Рокфор с громадным облегчением выдохнул и уселся на землю прямо там, где стоял.

-Ну, теперь я спокоен! - объявил он громко. Чип сильно вздрогнул:

-Тише! Разбудишь двойников!

-Не разбудит, - мрачно сказала Гайка. - И это не двойники.

Вздохнув, она спрятала платок в кармашек комбинезона и оглядела друзей.

-Ребята... Простите, - мышка понурила голову. - Я самая большая на свете дура. Дэйл все правильно понял, еще три дня назад, на совете! А я не обратила внимания!

-Я? - переспросил ошарашенный бурундучок.

Гайка с трудом кивнула.

-Ты. Ты спросил, как мы познакомимся с Курганом, если войны не будет.

-Ну да... - растерянный Дэйл оглянулся на Чипа. - И ты ответила...

-Я помню, что ответила! - гневно оборвала Гаечка. - Я сказала глупость!

Она стиснула кулаки.

-Ребята, вы еще не поняли? Там, в штабе, спят не наши двойники. Это мы, какими мы были год назад, как если б никогда не встречали Кургана!

Чип открыл рот.

-Ну конечно... - прошептал он. - Как я мог не догадаться?

-Видимо, так же, как и я, - мрачно ответила Гайка. - Я ведь тоже не додумалась. А должна была понять в первый же миг! Мы отменили историю, в которой вернулись в прошлое и изменили свою судьбу. Поэтому все стало, как раньше - там, в штабе, сейчас спит команда спасателей, ни разу не встречавших Кургана и даже в кошмарах не подозревавших, что через год начнется война.

Фокси попятилась.

-А это? - она кивнула на шарнир. - Почему он раздвоился?

Гаечка с трудом улыбнулась. Молча подняв железяку, она подошла к подруге.

-Коснись, - сказала мышка. - Не бойся.

Фокси, напряженно дыша, протянула крыло и дотронулась до шарнира. Моргнула, подняла голову.

-Но полчаса назад...

-Полчаса назад, - вздохнула Гайка, - Он лежал на полу и был простой железкой. Потом я его подняла. Но год назад меня здесь не было, Фокси, и шарнир в тот день никто не трогал - иными словами, я изменила историю этого предмета, создала ему альтернативное будущее, где шарнир больше на полу не лежит. Эффект "раздваивания" - иллюзия, на самом деле, для нас сейчас существует лишь один объект. Вот он, я его в руке держу.

-А в лаборатории что осталось? - нервно спросила Фокси.

Гаечка развела лапками.

-В лаборатории осталась альтернативная версия истории, где шарнир никто не трогал. Только не забывай - альтернативная она лишь для нас, а для всех остальных - единственная. Я пока не знаю, почему мы продолжаем видеть объекты, которые не принадлежат нашей реальности - наверно, у света, как у формы электромагнитного излучения, есть пока неизвестные нам свойства...

-Постой-ка, - Рокфор вздрогнул. - Я верно мыслю? Все, что мы видим - оно как бы "настоящее", всякими Курганами да машинами времени не затронутое, так?

-Примерно, - кивнула Гайка.

-Но стоит нам чего-то коснуться, оно моментально станет для местных таким же призраком, как и мы сейчас?

Мышка покачала головой.

-Наоборот. Призраком оно станет для нас, Рокки, а в нашей реальности появится его альтернативная версия. Видишь ли... - Гайка вздохнула, - Поскольку нас тут быть не может, ни одно наше действие не отразится на текущей истории Земли. Однако абсолютно все, до чего мы дотронемся, переставим с места на место, поднимем или сломаем - проще говоря, все, что мы ИЗМЕНИМ, добавится в нашу альтернативную реальность. А вот с "оригинальным" объектом мы больше взаимодействовать не сможем, так как его для нас попросту нет - его место занял "альтернативный". Того шарнира, что остался на полу лаборатории, больше никто из нас коснуться не сумеет - ведь он для нас уже НЕ ТАМ, он ЗДЕСЬ! - Гайка помахала железкой.

Рокки озадаченно почесал в затылке.

-Почему же тогда вторая Гайка сквозь меня прошла, а не "скопировалась" в эту, как ее... альтернативную версию?

Изобретательница улыбнулась.

-Да потому что у всех нас уже есть копии, Рокки. Оглянись, - она обвела рукой напряженно слушающих друзей. - Мы и есть альтернативная версия команды спасателей.

Прекрасная мышка опустила глаза.

-Зато у других существ на Земле, никаких версий нет, - сказала она тихо. - И мы представляем для них колоссальную опасность. Ребята, понимаете, мы вовсе не призраки. Так же, как мы видим все предметы вокруг, видно и нас. Единственные обитатели нашей планеты, которые нас не видят - это "оригинальные" версии нас самих, поскольку мы явились из более позднего времени.

Гайка подняла голову и обвела друзей грустным взглядом.

-Стоит кому бы то ни было на Земле нас заметить - он моментально получит версию в нашей реальности, т.е. "раздвоится". Хуже того, отныне он тоже станет "превращать" всех окружающих в другие версии самих себя. И даже это еще не все! Вот предмет, - Гайка подняла многострадальный шарнир, - который очутился здесь благодаря мне. То есть, не будь меня, этой железки здесь бы не было. Понимаете, ребята? - мышка обвела друзей взглядом, в котором читалось отчаяние, - Мы будто подверглись облучению. Все, чего мы коснемся, как и мы сами - смертельно заразно для обитателей Земли, и остановить эпидемию просто невозможно!

Она всхлипнула.

-Пока мы летели к штабу, самолет изменял расположение молекул воздуха, кто-то мог бросить вверх взгляд и заметить нас... Эпидемия, скорее всего, уже началась. Катаклизм, о котором рассказывал Курган, просто смешон в сравнении с катастрофой, что принесли Земле мы.

Потрясенные спасатели молча переглядывались. Первым опомнился Чип:

-Н-н-но... Но... Гаечка... Что теперь делать?

Мышка дрожала.

-Возмущения причинности будут распространяться в геометрической прогрессии. Не пройдет и года, как вся Земля разделится на две версии, причем альтернативные люди и звери будут видеть оба варианта одновременно, но взаимодействовать смогут лишь со своим! Такой кошмар не каждый сумеет и вообразить... Только представьте: все существа на свете получат призрачного двойника, но понять, где оригинал, а где альтернатива, будет невозможно. Машины станут падать в пропасть, веря, что впереди новый мост, воры будут проходить сквозь стены, никто и никогда больше не сможет доверять собственным глазам. Цивилизация утратит веру в реальность и рухнет ТАК, что ядерная война покажется нам прогулкой на детский утренник!

Рокфор молча сел на хвост. Чип и Дэйл были до того потрясены, что утратили дар речи, Вжик просто сидел на голове Рокки и слушал, раскрыв рот. Так вышло, что единственным, кто нашел в себе силы ответить Гаечке, оказалась Фокси.

-Подруга, - несмело спросила летучая мышь. - Значит ли это, что мы должны... Если еще не поздно... - она сглотнула, - Устранить опасность?

Гайка яростно замотала головой.

-Никогда! Спасатели не сдаются!

-Так ведь... - бледный Рокфор поднял взгляд. - Мы... Мы же просто кучка грызунов. Разве можно рисковать планетой ради... Чумных крыс?

-Кого? - недоверчиво переспросила Фокси.

Ответить Рокки не успел: его прервала Гайка.

-Мы не чумные крысы, - жестко, с неожиданным металлом в голосе сказала изобретательница. - Мы разумные существа. Да и в любом случае уже поздно, эпидемия началась.

Она повернулась к Чипу и ткнула его пальцем в грудь.

-Мне нужен Нимнул. Завтра же.

Капитан сглотнул и попятился, глядя на Гайку широко раскрытыми глазами.

-Кто нужен?

-Профессор Нортон Нимнул, - оборвала мышка. - Я не шучу, Чиппи. Без его помощи, на проектирование машины времени у меня уйдут месяцы, а то и годы.

-Машина времени... - прошептал Дэйл. - Но ведь Курган говорил...

-Он много чего говорил! - огрызнулась Гаечка. - Хватит с нас мудрых филинов из прошлого! Мы спасатели, а не промежуточный носитель информации, ясно? Все! - разъяренно хлеща себя хвостом, Гайка отшвырнула несчастный шарнир и скрылась в штабе. Остальные, раскрыв рты, смотрели ей вслед.


	12. Часть 3 Глава 2

Глава 2

Ночной город жил полной жизнью. Сверкающие лого казино и ресторанов заливали улицы разноцветными огнями, сотни людей спешили по своим делам, под колесами полуночных лихачей стонал асфальт. Если б жители города чаще смотрели вверх, многие бы удивились, заметив стремительную черную молнию, там и тут пересекавшую небо над улицами. Но люди редко обращают внимание на то, что выпадает из их привычного круга. Проворная черная кошка, мчавшаяся по крышам, их не интересовала.

Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что люди сейчас интересовали Мглу еще меньше. Путь, проделанный ею этой ночью, отнял бы у обычной кошки дней пять, а энергии она потратила столько, что сожрала бы целую курицу. Но, все же, уставшая и зверски голодная, Мгла уже приближалась к своей цели.

Завод кошачьей еды "Счастливый Том" когда-то располагался на окраине, но с тех пор город разросся, и невзрачное бурое здание сегодня окружали сверкающие небоскребы. Очевидно, понимая, как выглядит уродливая коробка завода в сравнении с роскошными шедеврами архитектуры вокруг, хозяева фирмы попытались придать зданию более изысканный вид, водрузив на крышу гигантскую статую улыбающегося кота из стекловолокна золотого цвета. Красоты это добавило мало, зато обеспечило домом и процветающим бизнесом одного незаурядного представителя кошачьего племени. К нему-то и направлялась усталая Мгла.

Последний прыжок, скрежет когтей, пара защелок, волна ароматов из открытого окна - и кошка совершенно беззвучно соскочила на толстый ковер в кабинете своего старого знакомца. Тратить время на споры с охранниками у главных дверей, Мгла не собиралась.

Хозяин был здесь. Как обычно, наряженный по последней моде, он стоял спиной к гостье перед большим аквариумом, где плавала всего одна странная разноцветная рыба. Бесшумное появление черной кошки так и осталось незамеченным.

-Ты стал вдвое толще с нашей последней встречи... - мурлыкнула Мгла, устало опускаясь на ковер. Но тут же вскочила, выгнув спину и шипя - то, что последовало за ее словами, насмерть перепугало бы кого угодно.

При первом звуке голоса, толстый кот у аквариума вздрогнул и резко обернулся - однако выглядело это, словно наложенные друг на друга разные дубли кинофильма, поскольку у обернувшегося кота оказался двойник, который никак не среагировал на появление гостьи и продолжал играть с рыбкой, водя когтем по стеклу. В результате "второй" кот обернулся прямо сквозь тело "первого" и на короткий миг в комнате очутилось нелепое чудище с восемью лапами, двумя головами и хвостом, растущим из живота. Мгла невольно попятилась.

-Ты? - изумленно спросил толстяк, сделав пару шагов навстречу черной кошке, и тем самым выйдя из "тела" своего двойника. - Дорогая, какой... Неожиданный сюрприз! - кот галантно поклонился и растянул губы в улыбке. - Все так же предпочитаешь окна, мон шер?

Потрясенная Мгла молча переводила взгляд с одной копии на другую. Толстяк, очевидно, не подозревавший о наличии за спиной двойника, истолковал ее изумление по-своему и улыбнулся шире.

-Все верно, перед тобой жемчужина моей коллекции, самая редкая на свете японская бойцовая рыбка, - гордо заметил кот. - Должен сказать, дорогая, что даже если отлить эту рыбку из чистого золота, стоимость полученной фигурки составит лишь малую долю цены, что я заплатил, о да!

Мгла зажмурилась, открыла глаза - не помогло. В комнате действительно находилось два ОДИНАКОВЫХ расфранченных кота, причем гостью заметил пока лишь один.

-Я... - черная кошка запнулась, лихорадочно размышляя над головоломкой. - Мне... Нужна помощь...

Кот с готовностью поклонился, при этом сделав лапкой жест, будто срывает с головы мушкетерскую шляпу с пером.

-Всегда к вашим услугам, мон шер! Но, все же, позволь полюбопытствовать... - он склонил голову на бок и прищурил глаза. - Мы не виделись, кажется, год? Или два?

-Полтора, - буркнула кошка. - Огюст, я...

-Стоп! - кот вскинул ладонь. - Я миллион раз просил забыть это презренное человечье имя.

-Но не стану же я звать тебя Толстопузом? - нервно заметила Мгла. Она начинала догадываться о причинах происходящего, и догадки ее сильно пугали.

Кот с усмешкой разгладил усы:

-Все зовут, а ты особенная? Хотя, пардон, мон шери, ты и впрямь особенная, двух мнений быть не может... - он прекратил улыбаться и резко, совсем другим тоном, спросил:

-Как мои дети?

-Здоровы и веселы, - машинально отозвалась Мгла. - Мог бы хоть раз их проведать за полтора года.

Толстопуз отвернулся к окну, скрестив за спиной лапы. Он до сих пор не заметил двойника.

-Я... Слишком загружен работой, - процедил кот сквозь зубы. - Содержать самое роскошное в городе казино для зверей, это тебе не мышей ловить, дорогая.

Мгла криво усмехнулась.

-Помню-помню.

-Я не просил уходить, - через плечо бросил кот. - Ты сама так решила.

-Интересно, почему? Разве были причины? Я всего лишь застала тебя с той персидской шавкой! - рявкнула Мгла, утратив на миг самоконтроль. - Где она, кстати? Даже на полтора года не хватило?

Толстопуз помолчал.

-Чем могу помочь? - спросил он наконец, упорно глядя в окно.

-Обернись, - коротко сказала Мгла.

Кот нехотя последовал ее совету и впервые заметил двойника, продолжавшего играть с рыбкой. Пару секунд выражение на лице Толстопуза не менялось, хотя хвост так и застыл на середине взмаха.

-Мальтиз? - спросил наконец кот внезапно охрипшим голосом. - Какого черта ты делаешь в моем кабинете да еще и в моей одежде?

Мгла нервно расхохоталась.

-Это ты сам, а не твой парижский кузен, - заметила она, слегка успокоившись. - Потому мне и нужна помощь. Ты не единственный сегодня, у кого... в глазах двоится.

Толстопуз нервно разгладил усы и шагнул в сторону двойника.

-Если это розыгрыш, я должен призна... - его лапа коснулась плеча второго кота и прошла насквозь, не встретив никакого сопротивления. Дико взвизгнув, Толстопуз по-кошачьи, с места, подпрыгнул на добрых пять футов и повис на люстре, судорожно вцепившись в нее всеми когтями. Мгла смерила толстяка уважительным взглядом.

-Не знала, что ты на такое способен...

-Я мертв? - прошептал Толстопуз. - Или он мертв? Нет! Мы оба мертвы! А ты? - он обратил расширенные от страха глаза к черной кошке. - Это ты меня убила?

Мгла устало покачала головой.

-Все тут живы и здоровы. Дело куда сложнее... - она запнулась. Второй кот, видимо, устав играть с рыбой, спокойно прошествовал по ковру к массивному столу из серого ясеня, где на золотом треножнике покоилась жемчужина размером с футбольный мяч. Усевшись в роскошное деревянное кресло, Толстопуз-2 с видимым удовольствием придвинул к себе драгоценность и начал любовно, не спеша, полировать ее кружевным платочком.

-Не трожь... - растерянно пробормотал Толстопуз-1, висевший на люстре. - Мое...

-Его тоже, - вздохнула Мгла. - Спускайся, все расскажу.

Толстый кот резко мотнул головой:

-Рассказывай. Мне и тут хорошо!

Мгла усмехнулась.

-Уверен? Присмотрись-ка к люстре.

Толстопуз вздрогнул, повернул голову и, разжав когти, с диким мяуканьем шлепнулся на пол, произведя при этом звук, сходный с падением мешка цемента с третьего этажа на бетон.

-Что происходит? - возопил он, когда опомнился. На потолке раскачивалась призрачная люстра, регулярно пролетая сквозь спокойно висевшую собственную копию.

Мгла шагнула вперед.

-Парадокс времени происходит, вот что, - бросила она сурово. - И дела гораздо хуже, чем я боялась. Сядь и слушай, внимательно слушай, поскольку я спешила к тебе за помощью, а теперь помощь нужна нам обоим.

Толстопуз жалобно застонал, обхватив лапами голову.

-О, мон дъе, ну почему несчастного злого гения не могут оставить в покое... Живу, никого не трогаю, тут вламывается это дикое существо...

Он запнулся, поскольку "дикое существо" схватило его за лацкан пиджака и рывком подняла на ноги. Свирепо оскалившись, Мгла сильно толкнула Толстопуза, так что тот невольно попятился, и с лязгом прижала его к стене. Кот беспомощно моргнул.

-А теперь слушай, жирный мышиный паяц, - негромко, но с такой яростью прорычала Мгла, что у Толстопуза затряслись лапы. - Речь идет о моих детях. Дошло? Ты понимаешь, что я с тобой сотворю прямо сейчас, если решу - нет, если хоть на миг ПОДУМАЮ, будто ты не горишь желанием помочь?

-Умммм... мммм... мнннн... нм! - промычал кот. Мгла слегка ослабила хватку и Толстопуз судорожно перевел дух. - Что с детьми? - прохрипел он, отдышавшись.

-Не с ними. Со мной, - глухо отозвалась черная кошка. - Сегодня я видела, как моя копия кормит котят.

Толстопуз сглотнул и скосил глаза на двойника, все еще полировавшего жемчужину за столом. Мгла угрюмо кивнула.

-Вот-вот.

-Н-но... Но я-то чем могу помочь? - прохрипел кот. - Сама видишь, мон шер, я в таком же положении!

Мгла отпустила его горло и шагнула назад. Толстопуз с облегчением выдохнул, механически поправив галстук.

-Мне нужна команда спасателей, - мрачно сказала Мгла. - Ты много раз встречал их в прошлом. Я не знаю, где находится штаб этих грызунов, а времени искать уже не осталось.

-Спасатели? - глаза Толстопуза полезли на лоб. - Нет. Не верю. Не говори, они и СЕЙЧАС замешаны?

-Да, - черная кошка отвела взгляд. - В том, что происходит, их вины нет, но остановить кошмар можно только одним способом.

Она отвернулась и глухо добавила:

-Спасатели должны умереть.

Два дня прошли, как в тумане. Было невероятно сложно постоянно натыкаться на призрачные объекты или, наоборот, больно врезаться в "альтернативные", которые считал призрачными. К счастью, после одного особо болезненного столкновения со стулом, Гаечка придумала помечать "альтернативные" предметы фломастером. К вечеру второго дня, штаб превратился в жуткое нагромождение мебели, посуды и техники, половина которой была изрисована алыми знаками.

Проблемы усугублялись тем, что "оригинальные" Спасатели в эти дни штаб не покидали, а вели тихую и спокойную домашнюю жизнь. Иными словами - занимались уборкой, смотрели телевизор, готовили пищу и всячески мешали своим альтернативным копиям. Вдобавок Дэйл, Рокки и Вжик постоянно шарахались от двойников, а Фокси - у которой, естественно, год назад в штабе двойника не было - регулярно путала "альтернативных" друзей с "оригинальными" и страшно расстраивалась. К счастью, решение этой проблемы неожиданно нашел Дэйл, вспомнивший приключение на Эйфелевой башне и предложивший носить на головах алые ленточки, чтобы отличаться от "оригинальных". А Рокфору, в дополнение к ленточке, мстительная Фокси ночью вывела на спине куртки надпись "Чумная крыса". Но силач, к всеобщему изумлению, в ярость не впал, и лишь молча сунул куртку в стиральный агрегат Гаечки...

Ночами, в самые глухие часы, Чип, Дэйл и Фоксглав вылетали искать Нимнула. Для уменьшения скорости эпидемии, друзья всеми силами скрывались от окружающего мира; "Крыло спасателей" от кончика носа до хвоста выкрасили в матовый черный цвет, то же самое проделали с Фокси. Летучей мышке приходилось вести себя, будто разведчику на вражеской территории, тихо шныряя по городу от тени до тени, а Чип и Дэйл применяли тактику высотной разведки; поднимая самолет на две-три мили над городом, Чип выключал моторы и долго, беззвучно, парил в восходящих потоках, пока Дэйл изучал местность сквозь мощный телескоп с Гайкиным прибором ночного видения. В первые две ночи поиски успехом не увенчались.

На третью ночь стало ясно, что больше так продолжаться не может. "Оригинальные" Спасатели утром все вместе должны были отправиться на пикник - им предстояли веселые и слегка опасные приключения, поскольку год назад, именно в этот день Гайка проверяла у фонтана свое новое изобретение, и попадала в плен к отвратительной жирной кошке Киссмет. И хотя все помнили, что история закончится хорошо, Чип весь вечер пытался предупредить своего двойника об опасности. Бессилие хоть что-то изменить, приводило его в бешенство.

-Все, - сказал капитан, когда "второй" Чип в очередной раз прошел прямо сквозь него, направляясь спать. - Мне надоело. Утром полечу в дом Косгроува и суну Киссмет в кухонный агрегат ее хозяина! Они-то меня заметят...

Уставшая после целого дня в лаборатории, Гайка лежала в кресле перед телевизором и медленно тянула апельсиновый сок сквозь трубочку.

-Ты просто получишь копию кухонного агрегата с копией кошки внутри, - заметила она мрачно. - Мы ничего не можем изменить в реальном мире, Чип.

-И долго это продлится? - раздраженно спросил бурундук, с размаха плюхнувшись на диван и угрюмо скрестив на груди лапки.

Гайка устало пожала плечами.

-Я работаю с утра до вечера, но пока не знаю даже, в какую сторону копать. Теория времени у людей почти не развита.

-А у зверей? - поинтересовался Чип. Гаечка фыркнула.

-У зверей в этом мире и без физики забот хватает...

Капитан опустил голову.

-Может, все же поискать Кургана? - заикнулся он.

Прекрасная мышка тяжело вздохнула.

-Чиппи, я сто раз объясняла: Курган для нас больше не существует. Его "оригинальная" версия из этого времени нас никогда не увидит, а "альтернативная" вернулась в прошлое, пока мы летели обратно к городу. Тогда-то все и началось...

-Нет, - мрачно ответил Чип. - Все началось, когда я нашел ту проклятую индейскую карту и решил устроить экспедицию к подземной реке!

Гайка застыла, но бурундук этого не заметил.

-И мы сегодня были бы в порядке! - в сердцах продолжил Чип. - Курган и его атланты нашли бы других выживших, отменили бы катастрофу, и мы даже не узнали бы про... - он запнулся и уставился на Гаечку. Сглотнул: - Любимая? В чем дело?

-Подземная река... - прошептала Гайка. - Чип! Ты умница!

Растерянный капитан снял шляпу и почесал за ухом.

-Да?

-О, да! - мышка вскочила, в волнении размахивая хвостиком. - Помнишь, после взрыва мы плыли около трех дней, а на поверхности Фокси ждала нас месяц?

Чип нахмурился.

-Да, были кое-какие непонятки, но ведь Рокки...

-Я просто не успела тебе сказать, - отмахнулась Гайка. - Часы из вездехода показывали девятое октября, а застывшие в момент взрыва часы в машинах - четвертое! Мы действительно провели в подземелье всего несколько дней, Чип!

Капитан с сомнением бросил взгляд на стену, где висели часы мирового времени.

-И что это значит?

-Не понимаешь? - удивилась Гаечка. - Что-то повлияло на наш отряд, "скомкало" время, и проделало это с нами самими, то есть с материей! - она запнулась и задумчиво подняла глаза. - Вообще-то, конечно, такой эффект мог оказать и сам ядерный взрыв, если мы оказались достаточно близко к его эпицентру, но искажение гравитации не наблюдалось, а, согласно общей теории поля, подобные флюктуации...

Чип закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

-...искажение пространственно-временного континуума вокруг сверхмассивных объектов вроде нейтронных звезд уже давно не теория, а факт, однако...

-Гайка, - не раскрывая глаз, сказал Чип. - Я очень, очень, очень устал. Я не могу ни спать, ни есть. Мысль, что вся планета балансирует на грани гибели, и мы тому виной, грызет меня, словно десять триллионов голодных бурундуков. За все, что с нами случилось, ответ держу я, понимаешь?

Он обернулся и с любовью взглянул на мышку.

-Гаечка, родная... - Чип сглотнул. - Мы вместе немало лет. Ты знаешь, не можешь не знать, что я люблю тебя больше жизни.

-Я... - Гайка растерянно смотрела на капитана. - Чиппи, я...

-Знаешь, - ласково, но твердо, повторил Чип. - Я так давно хотел тебе сказать, столько раз порывался, что... Как-то незаметно... Нам... - он вздохнул, - Я надеюсь, уже давно не нужны слова. Но сейчас, сегодня, я хочу сказать: Гаечка, любимая, возьми мою жизнь, только не дай всему закончиться... Так...

Неожиданно даже для самого себя, Чип всхлипнул и поспешно утер слезу рукавом.

-Когда я... То есть, мы с Дэйлом... Когда мы создавали команду спасателей, я не думал... Не ожидал, что вместо спасения... - он дрожал. - Гаечка... Твои слова, знания... Я слушаю, мечтаю понять! Но я слеп, глух и беспомощен! - капитан со страшной силой ударил кулаком по ладони. - Это сводит с ума! Я хочу помогать! Хочу быть рядом с тобой, облегчить твой труд! Я... - бурундучок задохнулся от силы эмоций и молча опустил голову. Гайка смотрела на него со странной, немного грустной улыбкой.

-Чип, - мышка встала из кресла и присела на диван рядом с капитаном. - Глупый ты грызун, - она ласково поцеловала друга в нос. - Совсем недавно, посреди сгоревшего мира, когда надежды просто не осталось - кто-то обнял меня и сказал, что любит. Сказал, что даже в самые черные и жуткие часы, я должна помнить лишь о любви, и тогда смерть отступит.

-Раньше мы рисковали только своими жизнями, - тихо ответил Чип. - Сейчас рискуем планетой...

-Стоп! - Гайка прижала палец к губам капитана. - Ошибка. Если б там, в будущем, я думала о мириадах оборванных жизней, об отравленной Земле, о гибели надежды - знаешь, что было бы?

-Что? - грустно спросил Чип.

Гайка пожала плечами.

-Ничего. Мы, наверно, даже из подземелья бы не выбрались. И я уж точно не сумела бы построить самолет за полтора дня!

Она положила руки на плечи друга и заглянула ему в глаза.

-Чиппи, - нежно сказала Гаечка. - Ты сам не понимаешь, насколько хороший ты командир. Я могу хоть сто лет изучать квантовую физику и космологию, могу сыпать научными терминами, которые никто вокруг не понимает, но в трудную минуту, когда надежда готова угаснуть - именно ты окажешься рядом, Чип. И кому нужны мои знания, если погаснет надежда?

Бурундук молчал. Гайка склонила голову на бок.

-Знаешь, что? - сказала она твердо. - Завтра едем на пикник. Все вместе. В центральный парк.

Чип вздрогнул, а затем, к изумлению мышки, нерешительно кивнул.

-Может, ты и права, - вздохнул он. - Отдых не повредит. Только как быть с...

Закончить капитан не успел - пространство странно содрогнулось, исказилось, будто воздух над раскаленным металлом, и Чип вместе с Гаечкой беззвучно испарился на месте.


	13. Часть 3 Глава 3

Глава 3

Уставшая Фокси отдыхала на фонарном столбе в полумиле от штаба, когда неуловимая черная молния сорвалась с соседнего дерева и, промчавшись в воздухе почти двадцать ярдов, беззвучно и мягко приземлилась на лапы, держа в зубах летучую мышь. Нападение было таким стремительным, а боль в прокушенном крыле - столь неожиданной и острой, что бедная Фокси успела лишь пискнуть, прежде, чем хищница бросила ее в траву перед собой и сильно прижала лапой. Во второй раз за последнюю неделю, летучая мышка в ужасе зажмурилась, не в силах видеть горящие желтые глаза и жаркую пасть ночной охотницы.

-Говори и останешься жить, - глухо сказала Мгла. - Где ваш штаб?

Фокси судорожно дышала, дергая здоровым крылом.

-Говори! - резко повторила кошка.

Летучая мышь страшным усилием воли одолела шок и отчаянно замотала головой. Мгла с угрозой приоткрыла пасть.

-Не скажешь? - спросила она свирепо.

-Не скажу!

Черная кошка зло усмехнулась.

-В этот раз щадить не стану, - предупредила она. - Перекушу пополам. А часом позже все равно найду штаб. Он где-то рядом, знаю...

-Не найдешь! - пискнула Фокси. Мгла яростно зашипела прямо ей в мордочку, и летучая мышь сжалась, обреченно закрыв глаза. Но кошка, как и в прошлый раз, медлила.

-Черт бы тебя побрал! - прорычала она наконец, в бешенстве хлеща себя хвостом. Фокси, дрожа всем телом, приоткрыла глазки.

-За что? - пискнула она слабо. - Мы же... Подружились...

Мгла свирепо отвернулась и движением лапы швырнула летучую мышку в кусты. Запутавшись крыльями в листьях, Фокси повисла, беспомощно трепыхаясь и плача от боли в прокушенной перепонке. Черная кошка пару секунд молча стояла с закрытыми глазами.

-Не могу... - пробормотала она наконец. - Черт бы побрал этих детенышей, черт, черт, черт! - яростно шипя, она гигантским прыжком взвилась на дерево и скрылась во тьме. Перепуганная, ничего не понимающая, Фокси осталась наедине с ночью.

Ей потребовалось немало времени, чтобы выпутаться из куста. Всхлипывая от боли, она кое-как обложила рану в крыле двумя листьями и, прижимая импровизированную повязку другим крылом, заковыляла прочь от штаба. Кошка, разумеется, следит из темноты. Нельзя выдать ей друзей... Нельзя...

Шатаясь и всхлипывая, Фокси упорно брела по аллее центрального парка. Впереди, ярдах в ста, уже виднелся фонтан - там всегда спят голуби, они не откажут помочь. Только бы дойти. Только бы не встретить другого хищника...

Минуты текли с кошмарной неторопливостью, словно смеясь над несчастной летуньей. Острая боль в перепонке постепенно менялась, мутными вспышками отдавалась во всем теле в такт сердцебиению. Кружилась голова. Фокси было так плохо, что даже не удавалось заставить себя размышлять о причинах нападения. Мир сузился до простейшей схемы: аллея-фонтан-боль. Переставить лапку. Зажмуриться, вздрогнуть. Собрать волю в кулак. Переставить вторую лапку. Зажмуриться...

Она даже не сразу поняла, что добралась-таки до фонтана. Пару минут, дрожа, стояла в облаке мельчайших водяных брызг, одна, под лунной радугой. Неудержимо тянуло лечь, отдохнуть.

-Нельзя, - едва слышно, сама себе приказала Фокси. - Я спа... спа... сатель... Надо предупредить...

Собравшись с силами, летунья огляделась. На деревьях вокруг фонтана, как всегда, спали десятки птиц, в основном голуби. Фокси глубоко вдохнула, наполняя легкие для вопля.

На пониженных частотах сонар превращался в оглушительный сигнал тревоги. Птицы на деревьях с криками захлопали крыльями, многие взлетели. И только тут Фокси поняла, что натворила: у каждой взлетевшей птицы на ветке остался мирно спящий двойник.

От ужаса летучая мышка потеряла равновесие и села на мокрый асфальт, беспомощно уронив крылья. Вот и все, подумалось ей. Сотни, тысячи лет спустя, в учебниках истории напишут - "Фоксглав. Мышь, уничтожившая Землю." Между тем, рядом послышалось хлопанье крыльев и на землю опустилась некрупная сизая птица.

-Нужна помощь, сеньорита? - спросил веселый голос.

Фокси с трудом пришла в себя и, дрожа, обратила к голубю умоляющий взгляд.

-Пожалуйста, - попросила она тихо. - Я ранена. Вы слышали о спасателях? Они живут в этом парке, и...

-Слышал ли я о спасателях, хо-хо! - воскликнул голубь. - Да будет вам известно, сеньорита, что никто иной, как благороднейший Чип, с незначительной помощью друзей, вернул нашей стае утраченные гнезда! И вы еще спрашиваете Рамона де ла Палму, знает ли он спасателей?

Фокси беспомощно улыбнулась.

-Я... Тоже спасатель... - сказала она с запинкой. - Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы доставить меня в штаб, я подверглась нападению и не могу летать...

-Ни слова больше, сеньорита! - прервал голубь. - Вы оказываете мне честь!

Он присел и расправил крыло по земле, чтобы Фокси было легче залезть к нему на спину. Летучая мышка, счастливо вздохнув, последовала приглашению.

-Держитесь крепче, - птица расправила крылья. Фокси уцепилась за перья всеми коготками.

-Только не летите прямо в штаб, - попросила она тихо. - Дайте большой круг за пределами парка. Тот, кто напал на меня, может следить с деревьев.

Голубь с пониманием кивнул.

-Мудрая мысль, истинно мудрая. Вы держитесь?

-Ага...

В облаке перьев ночное небо рванулось навстречу. Птица летела гораздо быстрее летучей мыши. Ее тело будто все, целиком, состояло из мышц, и Фокси вспомнила что голуби считаются одними из наиболее совершенных летунов среди пернатого народа. Впрочем, на сей раз далеко лететь не требовалось; описав огромную дугу вокруг всего парка, птица вновь пересекла зеленую ограду с противоположной от фонтана стороны и, на низкой высоте, лавируя меж деревьев, помчалась к громадному старому дубу. Фокси нервно озиралась.

-Мы на месте, сеньорита, - радостно заявил голубь. Хлопая крыльями, он опустился перед входом в штаб и галантно присел, распушив перья. - Теперь вы в безопасности!

-Спасибо... - выдавила Фокси. - Надеюсь, вы останетесь... Погостить... Рамон?

Птица помогла ей спуститься и смущенно переступила с лапки на лапку.

-Рад бы остаться, сеньорита, да время позднее, боюсь, друзья ваши давно спят, - вздохнул голубь. - Поклон от меня благороднейшему Чипу и его добрым спутникам!

Прежде, чем летучая мышка успела ответить, пернатый взмахнул крыльями и прянул в ночное небо. Слегка растерянная, Фокси нерешительно кивнула.

-Спасибо... - морщась от боли и борясь с головокружением, она подошла к дверям штаба и протянула лапку к замку.

Пальцы прошли насквозь.

Пару секунд Фокси, ничего не понимая, молча глядела на дверь. Еще раз потянулась к старым коричневым доскам - но ощутила лишь воздух. Сердце сжалось в предчувствии плохого.

Дрожа, летучая мышь зажмурилась и сделала несколько шагов вперед, сквозь "дверь". Постояла на пороге, не в силах открыть глаза. Собрала волю в кулак. Глубоко вздохнула. Подняла веки и ощутила, как сердечко медленно останавливается.

Штаб был пуст. Вернее, не просто пуст: штаба больше НЕ БЫЛО. Глазам потрясенной Фокси предстало обычное дупло в старом дубе. Дно устилали желуди и сухие листья, там, где раньше была лестница на второй этаж, виднелась лишь растрескавшаяся кора. Исчезли не только "альтернативные" предметы - пропали и "настоящие"! От штаба сохранилась лишь призрачная дверь.

-Ребята? - выдавила Фокси. - Ребята, от... от... отзовитесь... Я...

Тишина.

-Ребята...

Тишина. Собрав последние силы, Фокси раскрыла пасть и послала несколько сонарных лучей в разные стороны. Перед мысленным взором возникло яркое трехмерное изображение дерева.

Сонар не реагировал на "настоящие" объекты, отражаясь лишь от альтернативных, так что картина, открывшаяся Фокси, была стократ страшнее той, что видели глаза, поскольку сонар не показал НИЧЕГО. Старый, прогнивший изнутри дуб, выглядел так, будто в нем никогда не жили разумные грызуны. Совсем никогда. Ни в одной из реальностей. Оба самолета спасателей исчезли из ангаров, сами ангары обратились в простые дупла. Опустив взгляд, летучая мышка обнаружила, что стоит не на "пороге" штаба, а просто на сухом дереве. Фокси поняла: сейчас ее сердце не выдержит.

Зажмурившись, она с силой прижалась затылком к холодной коре и царапнула вторым крылом по ране. Дикая, огненная боль моментально бросила сознание во тьму.

Очнувшись, летунья пару минут молча лежала, судорожно втягивая воздух и пытаясь успокоиться. Исчезновение штаба ничего не значит. Друзья не могли пропасть, она-то осталась! А Чип и Дэйл и вовсе жили в этом дереве задолго до образования спасателей!

А если... Не жили?

Сжавшись в комочек, Фокси накрылась здоровым крылом и заплакала. Так плохо ей не было даже в ночь, когда слепящий огненный гриб на горизонте возвестил о гибели всего, что знала и любила юная летунья. Тогда... Той ночью... Даже неделю спустя полностью осознать катастрофу не удавалось. Где-то в душе жила нелепая уверенность, что дурной сон скоро кончится, взойдет солнце и песнь жизни заполнит лес.

-Сон... - шептала Фокси, всхлипывая. - Дурной сон... Кто-нибудь, разбудите меня... Ну хоть кто-нибудь...

Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем летучая мышка собралась с силами и заставила себя сесть. Ее трясло от боли и нервного истощения. Кружилась голова. Чувствуя, что скоро потеряет сознание и может уже не очнуться, Фокси стиснула зубы.

-Я спасатель, - выдавила она хрипло. - Спасатели не сдаются.

Встать удалось не сразу, но удалось. Шатаясь от слабости, цепляясь здоровым крылом за стену и волоча разорванное по полу, Фокси добрела до большой трещины в дереве. Там золотились капельки смолы, а смола отлично дезинфицирует раны и останавливает кровь. Так говорил бывалый путешественник Рокфор, когда устраивал друзьям лекции по выживанию в лесу...

Молча, жмурясь от боли, Фокси втерла смолу в рану и сразу, пока та не застыла, наложила сверху и снизу перепонки свежие дубовые листья. Конечно, это не бинт-аэрозоль - одно из немногих изобретений в Гайкиной комнате, автором которого была не сама Гайка - но хоть что-то... Пока смола сохла, вспомнила, как Дэйл, хмурясь, провожал взглядом долговязую крысу Спарки, вздумавшего как-то похвастать перед Гаечкой новым достижением их института. Дэйл... Где же ты...

Стиснув зубы, Фокси упрямо мотнула головой. Потом. Все потом. Импровизированная повязка, наконец, затвердела, и летучая мышь поднялась на ноги. С трудом перевела дух.

Из еды в дупле имелись только желуди да несколько земляных орехов, видимо, сюда иногда заглядывали белки или... Бурундуки... Фокси всхлипнула. Подтащив здоровым крылом пару орехов, она жадно, давясь скорлупками, проглотила их и потянулась за новыми. Насытилась только на пятом. Бессильно опустившись на пол, закрыла глаза и постаралась расслабиться. Жизнь понемногу возвращалась в ее измученное тело, а вместе с силами возрождалась и надежда.

Около часа затем Фокси молча, полностью расслабившись, лежала на холодном дереве. Она трепетала от жажды мчаться на помощь друзьям, но понимала, что без отдыха просто погубит себя, не успев никому помочь. Время вынужденного бездействия позволило хоть немного осмыслить случившееся.

Стерты из истории.

Такие простые слова... Пока летучая мышка ела орехи и обрабатывала рану, незаметно испарилась и дверь - очевидно, самая старая часть штаба. Теперь вход выглядел обычным дуплом.

Фокси зажмурилась от боли. Спасателей стерли из истории. Их никогда не было. Не осталось даже следов Чипа и Дэйла, поселившихся в старом дубе еще при второй мировой. Как могло случиться подобное? И почему она не исчезла вместе с друзьями?

Летунья чувствовала, что, ответив на этот вопрос, решит все загадки разом. И счастливые, безмятежные дни вернутся. Больше она не станет ждать и смущаться, скажет Дэйлу о своих чувствах при первой же встрече. Кто знает, что будет завтра...

Не в силах дальше ждать, Фокси с трудом поднялась на ноги. Острая боль в крыле слегка затихла, голова больше не кружилась, тело наполняла приятная сытость. Как обидно, что именно сейчас она не может летать!

Фокси со вздохом поспешила к выходу. Но, уже стоя на краю дупла, внезапно замерла: воздух едва-едва заметно пах кошкой. Час назад здесь ТОЧНО не пахло кошками.

Нервно переступив с лапки на лапку, летучая мышь зажмурилась и послала наружу сонарный луч. Эхо моментально нарисовало картину, от которой еще неделю назад у Фокси застыла бы кровь в жилах. Но неделю назад она еще не была спасателем, и жизни друзей от нее не зависели.

Пару секунд собиралась с силами. Страх туманил рассудок и летунья стиснула зубы, загоняя трусливые мысли поглубже. У нее больше нет права бояться.

-Мгла, - позвала Фокси, отступив на пару шагов. - Не прячься, я вижу тебя сонаром.

Пауза. Затем, все так же без малейшего звука, в дупло заглянули яркосветящиеся зеленые глаза. Распластавшись по ветке, хищница бесшумно и грациозно протиснулась внутрь и уселась на пороге, недобро глядя на Фокси. Летучая мышь сглотнула.

-Почему мы не исчезли? - спросила тихо.

Кошка обвела взглядом дупло, принюхалась, поворошила лапой сухие листья.

-Так везде? - коротко поинтересовалась Мгла.

Фокси с трудом кивнула.

-Все исчезло... Здесь была гостиная, большой телевизор, мебель...

-Ясно, - холодно отозвалась кошка. - Где твои друзья?

Летунья поникла.

-Пропали, - выдавила с огромным трудом.

-Вернее, никогда не рождались, - уточнила Мгла. Фокси вздрогнула всем телом:

-Нет! Они живы!

-Я бы не рассчитывала.

-Спасатели живы, - яростно повторила Фокси. - Живы!

-Каким образом?

Летунья топнула ногой.

-Не знаю! Только я не исчезла! Значит, и они тоже!

Мгла криво усмехнулась.

-Если б я нашла это дерево чуть быстрее, спасатели точно исчезли бы...

Фокси подняла голову:

-Но ведь ты уже могла расправиться с одним спасателем, - сказала тихо. - И ничего тебе не мешало.

Мгла помолчала, странно глядя на летучую мышь.

-Если б ничего не мешало, - ответила она сухо, - Я бы расправилась.

Страшным усилием воли Фокси заставила себя успокоиться. Нужен холодный разум. Разум и никаких эмоций.

-Гайка сказала, мы ничего не можем изменить в реальном мире - медленно проговорила летунья. - Все, чего мы касаемся или передвигаем, дублируется в нашу реальность. Она называла ее алтурно... алторно...

-Альтернативной, - хмуро подсказала кошка. Фокси встрепенулась:

-Точно!

-Подтверждаю, так и есть, - Мгла кивнула. Летучая мышь с сомнением почесала за ухом крыльевым коготком. Какая-то мысль не давала покоя, некое... наблюдение? Событие? Неуверенно оглядевшись, она попыталась в деталях припомнить каждый свой шаг с момента возвращения в штаб - и внезапно поняла. Чуть не подпрыгнула даже.

-Мгла! Смотри! - Фокси подошла к ближайшему желудю, валявшемуся на полу, и подняла его здоровым крылом. Кошка сначала недоуменно прищурила глаза, затем до нее дошло и Мгла с шипением выгнула спину.

-Видишь? - волнуясь, спросила Фокси. - Мы больше не призраки! Реальность стала единой, как раньше!

Кошка дико огляделась.

-Дети! - вскрикнула она, стремительно развернулась, выскочила из дупла и гигантским прыжком скрылась во тьме. Фокси вновь осталась одна.


	14. Часть 3 Глава 4

Глава 4

-Нет, ты представь: на пресс-конференции Диего де ла Виртха заявил, что два гола из трех были забиты вне игры, а третий - уже после свистка! - хохотнул Спарки, поднимая голову от газеты. - Каково?

-Ну ты же знаешь этих крыс, - весело отозвалась Гаечка. Стоя у плиты, она следила, чтобы не убежало молоко.

-Н-не понял намека? - оскорбленный Спарки сдвинул очки на кончик носа.

Гайка от души рассмеялась.

-Я о крысе, загнанной в угол, - пояснила. - Дерется до кон...

Она застыла. Молоко с шипением полилось из крынки, газ потух - мышка не реагировала. Спарки некоторое время с удивлением глядел на подругу.

-Гая? - спросил он неуверенно.

Прекрасная мышка содрогнулась всем телом и судорожно обернулась.

-Спарки? - глаза Гаечки полезли на лоб. - Как ты здесь... - она запнулась. - Т-то есть... Что это значит? Где я?

Удивленный и испуганный, Спарки сложил газету и встал из-за стола.

-Любимая, что случилось? - спросил он с тревогой. Гайка попятилась и вжалась в стену.

-К-к-как ты меня назвал? - прошептала.

Спарки моргнул.

-Гая, тебе плохо? Газ! - вскрикнув, он подбежал к плите и поспешно закрыл краник. - Ты наглоталась газа! Скорее, на воздух!

Спарки помог шокированной мышке выйти на балкон. Вид, открывшийся там, заставил Гайку тихо вскрикнуть и без сознания упасть на руки товарища. Тот, окончательно растерявшись, пару секунд молча стоял с открытым ртом.

-Доктора... - Спарки наконец опомнился и судорожно прижал к себе Гайку. - Доктора! Боже, о чем это я... Я же сам доктор! Сейчас, любимая, секунду! - бережно уложив мышку в шезлонг, Спарки метнулся в дом. Гайка тихо и ровно дышала.

Резкий запах нашатыря ворвался в ее темный мир, заставил закашляться. Не раскрывая глаз, Гаечка отмахнулась и сладко зевнула.

-Любимая, тебе лучше? - голос донесся будто издали, даже показался незнакомым, но кто иной мог звать ее любимой?

-Чип... - мышка тепло улыбнулась сквозь сон. - Ох, мне такое привиделось...

Последовала пауза, затем все тот же незнакомый голос нервно спросил:

-Кто такой Чип?

-Что? - Гайка вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Некоторое время молча смотрела на Спарки. Тот тяжело дышал.

-Кто такой Чип? - спросил он еще раз, чуть тише.

Гайка сглотнула.

-Спарки, я... Мы... - она подняла взгляд на уходящие ввысь террасы пирамидального небоскреба. - Я... Сошла с ума, наверно...

-Все будет хорошо, любимая, ты просто наглоталась газа! На, выпей, - Спарки протянул ей стакан с мутно-белой водой. - Сразу почувствуешь себя лучше!

-Любимая? - переспросила Гайка. Ее зрачки расширились. - Мы с тобой... Семья?

Несчастный Спарки попятился, в ужасе глядя на подругу.

-Гая! - взмолился он. - Не пугай так! Пожалуйста!

Мышка с трудом взяла себя в лапки и села, судорожно глотая воздух. Осмотрелась, нервно ломая пальцы.

-П-п-парадокс... - прошептала она. - Я... Я совсем запуталась...

Спарки опустился на пол перед Гайкой и бережно взял ее за руку.

-Скоро все пройдет, вот увидишь, - выдавил он, стараясь казаться бодрым. - Я... Пока не встречал такой болезни, но... Мы справимся, любимая! Кому, как не нам сражаться с болезнями!

-Нам?.. Мы... Мы врачи, да? - робко спросила Гайка. Спарки с болью зажмурился.

-Моментальная амнезия, - прошептал он под нос. - Симптомы напоминают обширный инсульт...

Гаечка встрепенулась:

-Да! Амнезия! Точно! - она с трудом заставила себя улыбнуться и погладила друга по ладони. - Я... Потеряла память. Это быстро пройдет, надо лишь... Чуть помочь, да?

-Да, да! - с радостью кивнул Спарки.

-Просто отвечай на вопросы, не удивляйся, хорошо? - Гайка нервно дергала хвостиком. - Мы с тобой... женаты?

Спарки со страшной болью взглянул на прекрасную мышку.

-Уже шесть лет, - выдавил он.

Гайка содрогнулась.

-И у нас есть дети? - спросила недоверчиво.

-Конечно...

-Но мы же из разных видов!

Спарки сглотнул.

-Гая, любимая, ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

-Просто отвечай на вопросы! - взмолилась мышка. Спарки поспешно кивнул.

-Да, да. Конечно, мы принадлежим разным видам, но ведь генная конвергенция... - он опустил голову. - Нет... Не верю. Ты не могла забыть, как создавала теорию юни-ДНК. Это же твое главное детище, Гая, любимая, ты работала над конвергенцией десять лет!

-Я? - слабо переспросила Гайка.

-А кто же? - взорвался Спарки. - Я десять лет ждал чуда, не смея надеяться, а потом, в ту теплую июньскую ночь, ты пришла и я убедился, что чудеса бывают! Родная моя... Гаечка... Ты забыла Энди и Дэвида, наших малышей? Забыла счастливые годы и славу величайшего генетика в истории Земли?

-Генетик? - недоверчиво спросила Гайка. - Я предпочла технике - биологию?

Спарки моргнул.

-Техника? Да ведь твоя нелюбовь к машинам в поговорку вошла! Когда у кого-то в лаборатории портится компьютер, все шутят, что Гаечка хвостом махнула... - Он поник. - Мы даже от автоматической кухни отказались, ты сказала что не потерпишь в доме лишнего робота... Знай я, что ты газом отравишься, вышвырнул бы плиту прямо отсюда, с девяносто второго этажа!

Потрясенная мышка молча смотрела на Спарки. Довольно долгое время царила напряженная тишина, слышно было лишь нервное дыхание. Наконец, опомнившись, Гайка страшным усилием воли взяла себя в лапки и вымученно улыбнулась.

-Все понятно, - сказала она тихо. - Да... Теперь понятно. Спарки, не удивляйся, я задам вопрос, который может показаться... Безумным. Но мне жизненно важно знать ответ. Хорошо?

-Конечно, - слабо отозвался ученый. - Все что угодно, родная.

Гайка глубоко вдохнула.

-В этом мире... То есть, просто в мире. В общем - ты что-нибудь слышал о путешествиях во времени? Есть институты или ученые, работающие над этой проблемой?

Спарки задумчиво наморщил лоб.

-М-м-м... Пожалуй, нет...

Гайка зажмурилась.

-Хотя... - голос Спарки прервал падение в черную дыру отчаяния и мышка дернулась, с надеждой поднимая взгляд. - Если не ошибаюсь, один физик как-то делал доклад... Кажется, на коллоквиуме специалистов по сверхвысоким энергиям в Гааге. Лет пять назад. Или шесть?

-Имя! - воскликнула Гаечка. - Как его звали?

Спарки развел лапами.

-Я далек от физики, родная. Помню лишь, докладчик принадлежал достаточно редкому виду... Кажется, бурундук, да. Точно, бурундук! - Спарки встрепенулся. - Вспомнил! Он вышел на трибуну в такой смешной пестрой сорочке, что доклад почти никто не слушал, все смеялись над...

-Дэйлом, - мертвым голосом закончила Гайка.

Спарки открыл рот.

-Точно! Его так звали! К тебе возвращается память, любимая?

Мышка молча зажмурилась и откинулась в шезлонге, мелко и часто дыша. Долгое время никто не нарушал тишины.

-Спарки, - сказала наконец Гайка. - Узнай, где живет Дэйл. Мне надо с ним встретиться. Завтра же. А лучше сегодня.

-Родная, тебе нельзя в таком состоянии выходить из...

-Спарки, - Гайка села и сверкнула глазами на друга. - Просто поверь.

Обреченно вздохнув, ученый развел лапками.

-Хорошо, Гая. Как скажешь. Сейчас наведу справки.

Он вынул из кармана микроскопический, размером с булавочную головку мобильник и, бросив на мышку любящий взгляд, отошел к перилам, набирая номер.

Холодный взгляд агентов секретной службы невозможно спутать ни с чем другим. Чувствуя, как его сверлят глазами, Чип нервно ерзал на стуле.

-Итак, - сухо спросил офицер в черном костюме, сидевший напротив. - В последний раз: что за дело у вас к президенту?

Чип ударил кулаком по столу.

-Хватит! Вы держите меня тут уже полдня! Просто сообщите... мистеру Рокфору, что его ждет Чип. Больше я ни о чем не прошу!

-Президент занят, - отрезал агент. - Он с утра плохо себя чувствует.

Бурундук криво усмехнулся:

-Держу пари, вы и не представляете, насколько ему плохо...

-Да? - встрепенулся офицер. - А вы представляете? Вам известно то, чего не знает служба безопасности?

Чип со стоном схватился за голову.

-Господи... Вам трудно передать Рокфору два слова? Клянусь, он сразу почувствует себя лучше!

Агент помолчал.

-Мы навели о вас справки, мистер... Чип, - он произнес имя, будто плевок. - Я сомневаюсь, что встреча с президентом имеет смысл.

Бурундук яростно сжал кулаки.

-Послушайте. Я уже миллион раз повторял...

-Да, да, - скучающим тоном оборвал агент. - Вы вовсе не авантюрист, шулер и мошенник Чипетто Маринелли, вы никогда не сидели в тюрьме и даже не слышали о так называемом "культе Колы". Ну не странно ли, мистер "Чип"? Дельце-то было громкое, вы тогда заработали, дайте припомнить... - офицер задумчиво потеребил подбородок, - Семь миллионов?

Чип закатил глаза и шепотом выругался.

-Я не тот Чип, - повторил он хрипло. - Я просто на него похож.

-О да, и ваши отпечатки пальцев совершенно случайно совпадают, - усмехнулся агент. - На сей раз метите выше, Чипетто? Простые смертные уже наскучили, пора браться за президента?

Бурундук обреченно опустил голову.

-Рокфор мой старый друг. Я же прошу только позвонить.

-Все ваши аферы начинались невинно.

-Я не тот Чип!

-А кто же тогда? - с неподдельным интересом спросил офицер.

Бурундук обрушил ладонь на стол.

-Я капитан отряда рэйнджеров-спасателей, и зовут меня не Чипетто, а просто Чип! Я никогда не был в Италии!

-Верно, - оживился агент, - Мы и про это разузнали. Ваше итальянское прошлое - такая же фальшивка, как и все остальное, что с вами связано. В реальности, мистер "Чип", вы родились 2 апреля 1943 года в местечке Помона, недалеко от лагеря итальянских военнопленных моряков. Трудно поверить, но даже в детстве вас отличала тяга к преступлениям; так, уже в возрасте двух лет, вы устроили побег известному военному преступнику Дональду, получив за это бочку орехов от шпиона под кодовым именем "Плутон"!

Ошарашенный Чип широко раскрыл глаза.

-Откуда вы знаете? - вырвалось у него. Офицер снисходительно усмехнулся.

-Вы удивитесь, как много мы знаем.

Бурундук в полной растерянности снял шляпу и почесал за ухом.

-Но Дональд никогда не был военнопленным, - пробормотал он. - А Плуто служил в морской пехоте и был простой собакой, не разумной...

Агент фыркнул.

-У нас другие сведения. Впрочем, все это дела дней давно минувших, как и ваша знаменитая афера с клубом "Желудь"...

-Афера? - Чип моргнул.

-Ну, что вы, - улыбнулся офицер. - Разве закон запрещает творческую деятельность? В конце-концов, ваша идея оказалась до того оригинальной, что про нее даже сняли фильм, на авторов которого вам затем хватило наглости подать в суд! Конечно, десятки существ разорились, а несчастная Тамара Скирелл отправилась из-за вас в тюрьму, но какое это имеет значение? Главное, звон денежек!

-Тамми в тюрьме? - несчастный Чип едва не упал со стула. Агент демонстративно вздохнул.

-Вы не знали? Ей дали шесть лет в женской колонии, хоть позже и сократили срок вдвое за примерное поведение.

Бурундук зажмурился.

-Это ночной кошмар, а не мир... - выдавил он с трудом. - Сообщите обо мне Рокфору. Пожалуйста. Нам надо... Я должен выбраться отсюда!

Агент развел руками.

-Технически говоря, вы не арестованы. Можете уйти хоть сейчас. Никто не пожалеет о вашем отсутствии, - добавил он жестко, с презрением в голосе.

Доведенный до бешенства, Чип вскочил и отшвырнул стул.

-Все, - прорычал он. - Либо вы сейчас звоните Рокфору...

-Либо что? - насмешливо спросил офицер. Чип склонился вперед и оперся о стол обеими руками:

-Либо я прямо отсюда иду на телевидение, - сказал он вполголоса, - Как думаете, сколько они заплатят за фото президента в объятиях воровки?

Улыбка моментально пропала с лица агента.

-Что за чушь? - спросил он резко. Чип зло усмехнулся.

-Дэзире Дэюре.

Офицер отпрянул и пару секунд молча, с изумлением, глядел на бурундука.

-Шантаж... - произнес он наконец. - Вот теперь все стало на свои места. Браво, Чипетто. Я мог бы догадаться.

Взбешенный Чип постарался ответить спокойно:

-Мне плевать на вас и ваши догадки. Если не хотите, чтобы Рокки с позором выгнали из Овального кабинета - позвоните ему и скажите, что пришел Чип! Больше ничего!

Офицер постукивал пальцами по столу.

-Я позвоню, - обещал он холодным, сухим голосом. - Но запомни, грязь: сколько бы денег ты ни потребовал, я забью тебе в глотку каждое пенни!

-Отлично, - стараясь не сорваться, ответил Чип. - Теперь звони Рокки.

Сжигая бурундука взглядом, агент выдвинул ящик и водрузил на стол небольшой красный телефон без кнопок. Поднял трубку.

-Да, я. Дайте первого.

Пауза.

-Мистер президент, простите что беспокою... Тут небольшая проблема. Один мелкий аферист...

-Рокки! - заорал Чип. - Я здесь! Это я!

Офицер яростно сверкнул глазами, прикрыв микрофон рукой.

-Нет, все в порядке... Да, это он кричал, мистер президент. Так, мошенник средней руки, известен как Чипетто или "Чип", мы...

Из трубки раздался такой рев, что вздрогнул даже бурундук. Агент, побледнев, молча выслушал приказ.

-Да, мистер президент. Мы немедленно его приведем. Уже бегу. Уже в коридоре! - повесив трубку, он обратил к Чипу бешенный взгляд. Бурундучок невинно полировал коготки на левой лапе.

-Мы уже в коридоре, - напомнил он. - Рокки ждать не любит.

Тяжело дыша, офицер встал и дал знак охранникам у дверей. Чип молча направился к выходу.

-Не знаю, что вы затеяли, - дрожа от ярости, прорычал агент ему вслед, - Но у вас ничего не выйдет!

Бурундук вздрогнул. Остановившись на миг, он опустил голову и с трудом, натужно, перевел дух.

-Я тоже так думаю, - прошептал Чип. - Только спасатели не сдаются...

Встряхнувшись, он расправил плечи и вышел из следственного изолятора. Впереди горел свет.


	15. Часть 3 Глава 5

Глава 5

Крыло сильно болело, но Фокси упрямо тренировалась летать, раз за разом падая в кучу сухой травы. Мышцы не слушались, затвердевшая от смолы перепонка не ощущала воздушных потоков. Гнев и отчаяние свили гнезда в душе юной летуньи.

За два пролетевших дня Мгла так и не вернулась. Утратившая небо Фокси боялась покидать старый дуб, в глубине души веря, что все не так плохо, как кажется. Твердо решив отправиться на поиски, едва заживет крыло, летучая мышка тренировалась с утра до вечера, а ночи проводила в дупле, свернувшись клубочком на травяной подстилке в бывшей комнате Чипа и Дэйла. Казалось, вернулись страшные дни на сгоревшей Земле - в парке кипела жизнь, но звери как будто боялись приближаться к старому дереву. Фокси начинала верить, что одиночество ее судьба.

На утро третьего дня слегка поджившее крыло впервые позволило хозяйке продержаться в воздухе несколько секунд, и счастливая Фокси решила больше не ждать у моря погоды. Последний раз взглянув на дупло, так и не успевшее стать ее домом в иной реальности, она аккуратно выцарапала послание спасателям, если те вдруг вернутся, навьючила на спину мешок с парочкой орехов и зашагала прочь. Куда идти, Фокси придумала еще в первую бессонную ночь. Рассказы Дэйла об удивительной бабочке-гадалке горели в ее памяти огненными строками.

Идти пешком было непривычно и ужасающе медленно. Короткие лапки летучей мыши были плохо приспособлены для ходьбы, глаза болели от яркого солнечного света. Птицы, купавшиеся в фонтане и клевавшие крошки у скамеек, с удивлением провожали взглядами ночную летунью.

Спустя час Фокси поняла, что пешком далеко не уйдет. Она страшно устала и натерла лапки, хвостик жгло огнем, так как он всю дорогу терся об асфальт. Добравшись наконец до ворот парка, летунья присела отдохнуть в тени саженца, устало распластав по траве крылья. Долго сидела неподвижно, глядела в землю. На душе было тяжело и безрадостно.

Знакомое жужжание сначала показалось Фокси галлюцинацией. Пару секунд, не веря, она молча вслушивалась, стараясь погасить дикий, грозящий взорваться вулкан радости. Но ошибки быть не могло:

-Вжик... - прошептала летунья. Ее затрясло: - Вжик!

Вскочив, Фокси, как безумная, огляделась и застыла от ужаса, заметив высоко над головой паутину, где трепыхался Вжик. Огромный мохнатый паук уже подбирался к добыче.

-Нет! - пискнула Фокси. Моментально забыв о ране, она бешено замахала крыльями и рванулась в воздух. Паук размерами почти не уступал летучей мышке, но это не помешало ей с разгона нанести хищнику страшный удар головой в брюхо. Разрывая паутину и дико размахивая лапами, паук свалился с дерева и остался лежать. Счастливая Фокси уцепилась коготками за ветку рядом с Вжиком.

-Вззз! - самый маленький спасатель приветствовал подругу радостным жужжанием. Летунья поспешно освободила его от пут и ликующий Вжик обнял Фокси за огромное ухо.

-Ох, малыш... - летучая мышь даже не замечала, что плачет от радости. - Как ты угодил в ловушку?

-Взз! Вззз-з-з-зз! Вз-взззз! - Вжик принялся объяснять жестами, что спешил к штабу и не заметил паутину. Фокси кивнула:

-Понятно. Где остальные?

Вжик поник и опустил голову. Летунья сглотнула.

-Не знаешь?..

Вжик развел лапками. Фокси на миг зажмурилась.

-Что ж... - она ласково погладила маленького спасателя крылом. - По крайней мере, мы теперь вместе. А раз мы вместе, значит, живы и все остальные!

Вжик энергично закивал. Фокси нежно лизнула его в мордочку и усадила себе на голову меж ушей. Вжик сразу закопался в теплую рыжую шерсть.

-Держись, - летунья отцепилась от ветки и с трудом, натужно ударяя крыльями, полетела в сторону города. Рана в перепонке еще сильно болела.

Лететь пришлось долго. Онемение в крыле постепенно сходило на нет; добравшись до центра города и опустившись на небоскреб, Фокси морщилась от боли, но ее былое искусство почти целиком вернулось. Маленький Вжик служил лучшим катализатором и лекарством, заряжал такой надеждой, что даже полет уже казался чересчур медленным.

-План таков, - весело сказала Фокси. От радости, что ей снова есть, с кем говорить, хотелось петь. - В этом мире команды спасателей не было, но сами спасатели целы и, надеюсь, невредимы. Мы должны догадаться, кем стали бы наши друзья, если б никогда не встречались. Согласен, малыш?

-Вз-вз, - утвердительно жужукнул Вжик.

-Давай подумаем, - Фокси поудобнее уселась на коньке крыши и свесила крылья вниз. Трехсотметровая пропасть под ногами ничуть не пугала летучих мышей. - Итак, кем стал бы каждый спасатель, не стань он спасателем? Начнем с Гайки. Судя по тому, что я о ней знаю, Гайка, конечно, станет инженером и будет строить самолеты. Это у нее в крови, так?

-Вззз, - подтвердил Вжик. Фокси кивнула.

-Точно. А Чип, вероятнее всего... - она запнулась. - Гмм... Чип, наверняка, снова стал бы спасателем...

-Вз! - согласно прожужжало сверху. Фокси вздохнула:

-Ну, спасателем или нет, а в штабе его не было. Может, в другом районе поискать? Хотя, так можно летать годами и никого не найти. Ф-ф-ф-ф... - летучая мышка с досадой сморщила нос. - Где Чип, там, конечно, и Дэйл. Остается Рокфор. Его, боюсь, искать бесполезно; он сейчас, наверно, сражается с дикарями где-нибудь в джунглях Амазонки. Таким образом, в первую очередь надо отыскать Гайку! А уж она быстро придумает как...

-Мэм, - холодный голос сзади заставил Фокси вскрикнуть и судорожно обернуться. На нее хмуро глядела крыса в черном бронежилете, шлеме и со снайперской винтовкой за плечами. - Сожалею, что прервал ваш монолог, но вы должны покинуть крышу.

Растерянная летунья моргнула.

-П-п-почему?

-Безопасность, - коротко ответила крыса. - Охрана президента.

У Фокси от изумления открылась пасть.

-Какого президента? - она отпрянула. - Человечьего?

Снайпер поднял забрало шлема и с подозрением уставился на летучую мышь.

-Причем тут двуногие вредители-переростки? - хмуро спросил он. - Или президент Чеддер для вас не важнее человека?

Качнувшись, Фокси сорвалась с крыши и ухнула в пропасть, но тут же заработала крыльями, вернулась, уселась на парапет и ошалело моргнула.

-Чеддер? - переспросила она, когда немного пришла в себя. - Рокфор Чеддер? ПРЕЗИДЕНТ?

Крыса уже в открытую и очень неприветливо разглядывала летунью.

-Мэм. Я последний раз прошу вас покинуть крышу. В противном случае...

-Секунду! - взмолилась Фокси. - Просто скажите, имя президента Чеддера - Рокфор?

-Вы смеетесь? - холодно спросил снайпер. - Как можно не знать имени президента, уже третий срок стоящего у власти?

-Да скажите только, Рокфор или нет?

Крыса помолчала.

-Да, Рокфор... - она внезапно сорвала с плеча винтовку и угрожающе положила ее на локоть. - Не двигайтесь, мэм, или мне придется вас застрелить. Я должен сообщить старшему офицеру о вашем подозрительном поведении.

Прежде, чем шокированная Фокси нашла слова для ответа, снайпер коснулся кнопки на поясе и начал вполголоса докладывать кому-то по рации.

Дверь долго не открывали. Гайка оглянулась на Спарки, тот развел лапками. Нахмурившись, прекрасная мышка вновь нажала кнопку звонка.

-Кто там? - женский голос из-за двери заставил Гаечку вздрогнуть. Прежде, чем она успела ответить, вперед шагнул Спарки:

-Умоляю простить за беспокойство, госпожа, мы бы хотели поговорить с профессором Дэйлом о его работе в области физики сверхвысоких энергий.

Дверь приоткрылась. Сквозь щель на гостей настороженно взглянули яркие голубые глаза.

-Кто вы? - помолчав, спросила хозяйка дома.

-Я Гайка Хаквр... - мышка запнулась, вовремя вспомнив, где находится. Поправилась: - Гайка, биолог и врач. Это мой... (господи!) ...муж, доктор Спарки. Мы по поводу одного доклада.

Послышался звон цепей и дверь, наконец, открыли. Обладательницей голубых глаз оказалась удивительно красивая и милая самочка-бурундук.

-Простите за негостеприимность, - сказала она смущенно. - Мужу с утра нездоровится, он... Ведет себя странно.

-Мужу? - переспросила ошарашенная Гайка. Бурундучиха всплеснула лапками.

-Ох, сегодня безумный день! Извините, я забыла представиться: Кларисса Старманк, супруга профессора Дэйла. Но что ж вы стоите, зайдем в дом! - она посторонилась, пропуская гостей. Недоверчиво моргая, Гайка последовала приглашению и вошла в прихожую. Спарки семенил следом.

-Мама, кто звонил? - из комнаты выглянуло очаровательное существо лет шести-семи на вид. Гайка обернулась к Клариссе:

-Дочь Дэйла? - спросила она тихо. Хозяйка тепло улыбнулась.

-Младшенькая. Сыновья давно выросли, они сейчас на Марсе.

-На Марсе? - воскликнула Гайка. Кларисса гордо кивнула:

-Да, все трое стали астронавтами. Слышали о новой планете в поясе Койпера, ее прозвали "Элвин и бурундуки" за кучу спутников? Так вот, капитан Элвин - наш старший!

Мышка покачнулась.

-С ума сойти... - пробормотала она. Встряхнула головой, перевела дух. - Извините. Нельзя ли увидеть Дэ... Т-то есть... Вашего мужа?

Кларисса с сомнением взглянула на потолок.

-Попробую уговорить его спуститься, - вздохнула она. - Вы не думайте, Дэйл в жизни не брал в рот спиртного!

-Знаю, - механически отозвалась Гайка.

-Нынче утром он ни с того, ни с сего... - Кларисса запнулась и с подозрением уставилась на гостей. - А... Откуда вы знаете?

Мышка вздрогнула.

-Мы уже встречались с Дэйлом на коллоквиуме в Гааге, - поспешила она. - Потому и пришли сегодня. Его доклад неожиданно оказался... жизненно важен. Будьте добры, сообщите, что пришла Гайка. Уверена, он сразу спустится.

Кларисса прищурила глаза и внезапно отпрянула.

-Господи! То-то я смотрю, вы знакомо выглядите! ТА САМАЯ Гайка? Автор юни-ДНК?

Растерявшаяся мышка оглянулась на Спарки. Тот смущенно развел лапками.

-Да, это мы...

-Ой! - пискнула Кларисса, но тут же опомнилась и сразу засуетилась: - Так чего ж вы в прихожей-то! Входите, входите, я сейчас чай принесу! Дэйл! Дэйл, дурья твоя башка, спускайся! - она взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж. Оттуда донесся грохот и недовольный писк.

-...Гайка... - удалось разобрать мышке. Писк моментально стих, а в следующий миг Дэйл с воплем восторга ворвался в гостиную и повис на шее подруги.

-Живая! - он так стиснул мышку в объятиях, что та чуть не задохнулась. - Гайка! Гаечка! Гайкушечка! Гаюшечкулечка! Гайкушонок!

-Дэйл... - прохрипела изобретательница. - Не дави...

-Все, все, я все! - бурундук отпустил Гайку и шагнул назад. Он едва не прыгал от счастья. - Ты живая! Живая! Я думал, все пропало! Как ты? А это кто? Спарки! Друг! - Дэйл повис на шее растерянного ученого. Гаечка невольно улыбнулась.

-Дэйл, спокойнее, - она уселась за стол и жестом пригласила остальных последовать ее примеру. - Нам стоит о многом поговорить.

Дрожащий от волнения Дэйл послушно, как ребенок, кивнул и сел рядом с Гаечкой. Но тут же вскочил, схватил ее за руку и вновь опустился на стул, крепко сжимая ладонь подруги.

-Больше не отпущу! - пообещал он с такой решимостью в голосе, что у мышки даже не возникло желания смеяться. Помолчав, она ласково погладила друга по голове и обратила взгляд к изумленно наблюдавшим за сценой Клариссе и Спарки.

-Садитесь, - вздохнула Гайка. - Разговор предстоит долгий...

Она начала рассказ. Говорить пришлось больше часа, Дэйл оживленно поддакивал, постоянно встревая в беседу. С каждой минутой, на лице Спарки все ясней проступало отчаяние, а вот Кларисса, вопреки ожиданиям, почти сразу поняла природу временных парадоксов.

-Мы с Дэйлом не раз обсуждали альтернативные реальности, - пояснила она, когда Гайка закончила рассказ и в комнате воцарилась мрачная тишина. - Его работа в области n-мерных квазиплазменных сфер настолько интересна, что он и меня заразил... Энтузиазмом... - Кларисса недоверчиво покачала головой. - Дэйл, родной, выходит, ты не спятил?

Бурундук взвился:

-Так я ж с утра твержу! Я не тот Дэйл! Не тот!

-Ты мой муж! - рассердилась Кларисса. - Думаешь, после стольких лет я не узнаю бурундука, с кем делю ложе каждую ночь?

Дэйл густо покраснел и уселся на место, пряча глаза от Гайки. Та со вздохом покачала головой.

-Кларисса, телом он тот самый Дэйл, которого ты любишь. Но информация нематериальна. Когда изменилась история, наша память осталась нетронута, и мы превратились в тех, кого ты видишь - жителей вашего мира, помнящих о совсем другой жизни в иной реальности.

Спарки, до сих пор молчавший, робко поднял голову.

-Ты в самом деле забыла... О нас?

Гайка поникла.

-Нас никогда не было, Спарки, - сказала она тихо. - Ты любишь не меня.

-А кого? - голос ученого сорвался.

-Гайку из этого мира. Генетика и врача, ненавидящего технику.

-Ты смысл моей жизни! Ты!

-Я другая, Спарки, - тяжело ответила мышка. - Другая. Та, кого ты любишь, сейчас в ином мире.

Все отпрянули.

-Где? - резко спросила Кларисса после паузы.

-В реальности, откуда явились мы с Дэйлом, - отозвалась Гаечка. - Раз наша память сохранилась, память наших двойников из этого мира тоже не могла пострадать. Отсюда логически следует, что мы просто поменялись местами.

Дэйл внезапно нахмурил брови и совершенно чужим, незнакомым голосом произнес:

-Отнюдь, юная мышка, отнюдь. Логика не всегда применима... - он вздрогнул, пришел в себя и ошарашено оглядел комнату: - Что это было?

Удивленная Гайка покачала головой.

-Понятия не имею, но...

-Это был мой муж, - спокойно отозвалась Кларисса.

Все умолкли и обратили к ней взгляды.

-Что ты имеешь в виду? - нервно спросила Гаечка.

Бурундучиха слабо улыбнулась.

-Я забыла упомянуть. Мы с Дэйлом действительно не раз обсуждали альтернативные реальности... как красивую сказку. Беда в том, что никаких реальностей нет, а время едино и непрерывно. Само пространство об этом заботится. Смотри, - она порылась в кармане фартука, выудила пакетик с таблетками и внезапно резко, быстрым движением кисти метнула его Гайке. - Назови состав! - рявкнула Кларисса.

Удивленная мышка совершенно механически отозвалась:

-Фитин, сложный органический препарат фосфора, содержащий смесь кальциевых и магниевых солей различных инозитфосфорных кислот, главным образом инозитгексафосфорной кислоты...

-Как его делают?

-Из обезжиренных жмыхов, он содержит 36% органически связанной фосфорной кисло... - Гайка запнулась и в ужасе подняла глаза.

-Поняла? - усмехнулась Кларисса. - Никуда вы не пропали, голубчики. Просто новая память временно подавила настоящую. Это скоро пройдет, реальность-то не менялась. Недели через две-три, ваша "другая жизнь" будет казаться мутным сном.

Потрясенная Гайка отпрянула от стола, потеряла равновесие и рухнула на пол вместе со стулом. Спарки и Дэйл вскочили.

-Что это значит? - воскликнул бурундучок. - Я превращусь в скучного профессоришку?

-Я запомню, - фыркнула Кларисса.

-Нет! - крикнула Гайка. - Так нельзя! У меня своя жизнь!

-А у нас ее нет? - сурово спросила Кларисса. - Ты хоть раз задумывалась, каково твоим детям? Да, да, милочка, твоим! И его! - она кивнула на бледного Спарки. - Почему "твоя" жизнь должна разбить ему сердце?

-Но я же... Я... Я не... Но я... - посеревшая от волнения, Гайка спрятала лицо в ладонях и разрыдалась. Спарки подбежал к ней, ласково прижал к груди.

-Что ты, любимая... Что ты...

-Отпусти! Отпусти! - Гайка, всхлипывая, вырывалась. Ученый с мукой поднял глаза.

-Как мне быть?

Кларисса вздохнула.

-Сам решай. Она - твое счастье. Удержишь?

Спарки зажмурился от боли.

-Удержу, - выдавил он глухо.

-То-то, - Кларисса резко кивнула. - А ты, лоботряс... - обернувшись к Дэйлу, она уперла руки в бока и нахмурилась. - Живо наверх и ни шагу из спальни! Нынче ночью я тебя бы-ы-ыстро вылечу.


	16. Часть 3 Глава 6

Глава 6

Овальный кабинет выглядел в точности, как по телевизору. С той лишь разницей, что размером он был с коробку от этого телевизора, знаменитое кресло с гербом было обтянуто тканью, а не кожей, и восседал в этом кресле не человек. Некоторое время Чип даже сомневался, настоящий ли Рокфор перед ним - слишком уж сильно изменился австралиец.

Одетый в безукоризненный черный костюм, при галстуке, с рыжими бакенбардами "под Авраама Линкольна" и аккуратно подстриженными усиками, президент Чеддер сидел за массивным столом и пристально глядел на Чипа. Глядел с таким выражением, что тот даже нервно оглянулся через плечо.

-Мошенник, - глухо произнес Рокфор, подняв могучую руку и указав прямо на испуганного бурундука. - Жалкий мошенник и плут!

Чип попятился.

-Рокки, это же я...

-Мошенник! - загремел президент, поднимаясь на ноги. - Да как ты смеешь!

-Рокки?

-Как смеешь так пугать друзей, я спрашиваю! - широко улыбнувшись, Рокфор одним прыжком перемахнул через стол и, не обращая внимания, что мнет костюм, заключил Чипа в сокрушительные объятия. Тот сумел только сдавленно пискнуть.

-Парень, ну я и натерпелся... - Рокки смахнул невольную слезу. - Где ж ты был, капитан...

-Мммммм! - выдавил Чип. Опомнившись, Рокфор ослабил тиски и бурундук рухнул на ковер, жадно глотая воздух.

-Президент, - пробормотал он, когда снова мог говорить. - Невероятно...

Рокки смущенно подкрутил ус.

-Ну... Как видишь. Судьба, она такая - ох, затейница!

-Да уж, - буркнул Чип, усевшись на ковре и мрачно подтянув к груди колени. - Ты президент, а я знаменитый мошенник.

Рокфор пожал плечами.

-Могло быть и хуже, да?

-Верно, - вздохнул бурундук. - Где остальные? Тебе известно?

Рокки кивнул.

-Угу. Быть президентом, оно, того, свои плюсы имеет. Я нашел всех, кроме Вжика и Фокси.

-Гайка! - Чип вздрогнул. - Гаечка! Где она?

Рокфор смущенно почесал в затылке.

-За всеми уже выехали, но... Чиппи... Ты, парень, расслабься, ОК? Мир тут странный, как видишь. Звери с людьми поменялись... А судьба, она порой такие коленца выкидывает! Спятить можно, - очень серьезно добавил Рокки.

Чип медленно встал на ноги.

-Рокфор, что с Гайкой? - спросил он внезапно пересохшими губами.

Президент крякнул.

-Э-э-э...

-Рокки!

-Да ладно, ладно! - австралиец вздохнул. - Не суетись. Все в порядке с твоей Гаечкой, она знаменитый ученый, ее тут каждый... Гммм... В общем, ее все знают.

-Но? - от дурного предчувствия у Чипа так сжалось сердце, что пришлось облокотиться о стол. - Рокфор, я должен знать!

-Знать, знать... - буркнул президент. - Будто в этом мире наше знание чего-то стоит...

-Рокки, прошу, - тихо сказал Чип.

Австралиец помолчал.

-Ну, в общем... Ладно. Она замужем. За Спарки. У них и мышата есть. Или крысята... Тут сам черт не разберет.

Бурундук закрыл глаза и несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, собираясь с силами. Рокки глядел на него с огромной жалостью.

-Ожидать иного было глупо, - выдавил наконец Чип. - Мы все получили новые судьбы, а Гаечка... Заслуживает счастья.

Рокки поднял брови и присвистнул.

-Ого. Браво, парень. Не ожидал.

-Я не дурак, - огрызнулся Чип. - Просто... - он сглотнул. - Неважно. Дэйл?

-Профессор физики Дэйл работает в Лос-Аламосе, - Рокфор невинно подмигнул. - Гайка и Спарки сейчас у него. Я выслал за ними вертолет.

У Чипа отвисла челюсть.

-Дэйл профессор физики?

-А что? - усмехнулся силач. - В это труднее поверить, чем в афериста и мошенника Чипетто?

Капитан сглотнул и заставил себя закрыть рот.

-Верно, - Чип провел рукой по лицу. - Рокфор... Мне что-то нехорошо.

-Э-э-э, а вот не надо! - встревоженный Рокки подбежал к интеркому. Обернулся к моментально возникшему в дверях охраннику: - Доктора!

-Зачем... доктора... - Чип медленно сполз на ковер и откинулся на спину. - Я... В порядке. Скоро буду...

В кабинет забежал врач, сопровождаемый двумя медсестрами. Рокфор повелительно кивнул на бурундука.

-Шок, депрессия, нервное истощение, - бросил он доктору. - За дело.

Врач поспешил к Чипу, а Рокки, задумчиво хмурясь, медленно отошел к столу. Постоял там, разглядывая карту страны, нанесенную тонкой гравировкой на полированную поверхность. Вздохнул. Поднял черную трубку.

-Есть новости от поисковых команд?

Выслушав ответ, Рокфор встрепенулся и энергично кивнул.

-Отлично. Прекрасная работа. Немедленно доставить обоих. Отменить на сегодня все встречи, я нездоров. Прессе сообщите... Да так и скажите, президент нездоров. Вопрос снят? Все.

Он обернулся к доктору:

-Как он?

-Ваш диагноз был точен, мистер президент, - врач поднялся с ковра. - Мы дали успокоительное, также сделали инъекцию антидепрессанта-К1. Больному следует хорошо выспаться и пару дней избегать стрессов.

-Так он и сделает, - кивнул Рокки. - Сейчас оставьте нас.

Поклонившись, доктор вышел из Овального кабинета. Следом, то и дело оглядываясь на Чипа, спешили медсестры. Дверь закрылась; на некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Чип молча сидел на ковре, опустив голову и тяжело дыша.

-Фокси и Вжика нашли на Манхэттене, - сообщил Рокфор, опустившись рядом с другом на корточки. - Уже везут. Скоро команда вновь окажется в сборе!

Бурундук с большим трудом поднял голову.

-Рокки, что с нами происходит? - спросил он тихо. - Я не узнаю тебя. Гайка... Дэйл... Даже я сам, что б до тебя добраться, пригрозил шантажировать президента. Так поступил бы Чипетто...

Рокфор помолчал.

-Чего гадать-то, - ответил он после долгой паузы. - Новые судьбы, новая жизнь... Новые души. Не век же нам оставаться пришельцами в чужих телах, а, капитан?

-Прошло всего три дня, а мы уже теряем связь с прошлым, - растерянно прошептал Чип.

Рокки почесал в затылке.

-Вот уж где не соглашусь, не-е-етушки. Мы, дружок, не теряем связи; мы новые обретаем. Будь я хоть тысячу раз президентом, оно как, заставит позабыть о друзьях?

-А если заставит? - коротко спросил Чип.

Рокки яростно мотнул головой:

-Век сыра не видать! - он застыл. - Сырррр... Да какого черта, президент я или нет? - вскочив, он поднял трубку интеркома: - Лавайни, милочка, как насчет завтрака на... - Рокки застыл, подсчитывая, - ...шестерых? Мне сыру, как обычно, остальным, гмм... Ну, сами подберите из расчета на двух бурундуков, одну простую мышь, одну летучую, и на муху. Да, муху. Как, какую? Вы что, мух не видели? Яблоки он ест! Яблоки! Господи, он - это мух, Вжиком звать, старый друг президента. Записали? Отлично, приступайте. Все.

Бросив трубку, Рокфор довольно хмыкнул и уселся в свое кресло, забросив ноги на стол. Чип с изумлением моргнул:

-Лавайни твоя секретарша?

-Неплохой вкус, а? - Рокки подмигнул другу и лихо подкрутил ус. - Помню, сколько кандидатур я отверг. Уж и не надеялся отыскать подходящую, как вдруг звонит начальник гавайского отделения, тут, говорит такое дело... - Рокфор запнулся. Потрясенный Чип смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

-Рокки... - прошептал капитан. - Как ты можешь ЭТО помнить?

-Гм, - австралиец озадаченно почесал в затылке. - И то верно. Мистика...

-Теперь видишь? Чужая память понемногу берет вверх!

Рокфор задумчиво разгладил усы.

-Чужая, говоришь? - он сузил глаза.

Чип отпрянул:

-Рокки?

-Ты, приятель, о другом подумай, - негромко сказал силач. - Наш родной мир, он ведь в пропасть катился. Люди зверей ели, охотились, заводы строили мясные, резали сотнями тысяч. Нашего брата, Чип, и вовсе травили, как саранчу - дератизаторов помнишь?

Бурундук сглотнул.

-Ты о чем? - спросил он хрипло.

Рокки перебрал по столу пальцами.

-Да так... Я, парень, на своем веку повидал... Врагу не пожелаю. Вы, малыши, и представить... Ладно, замяли, - он вздохнул и тяжко покачал головой. - В общем, Чип, я тут третьи сутки обитаю и скажу - оно, конечно, неправильно, вот так взять и всю историю перекроить, да только, - Рокфор обвел кабинет рукой, - отсюда, парень, перспектива совсем другая, чем с нашего дуба. Знаешь, хорошо жить в дупле да спасать птичек-невеличек, но пора и о большем задуматься.

Чип трясла мелкая дрожь.

-Рокки, - выдавил он. - Мы же... Спасатели!

-Вот именно, - очень серьезно ответил силач. - Думай, капитан. Думай. Отсюда я одним нажатием кнопки, - он кивнул на панель внутренней связи, - могу избавить от голода целую страну, остановить эпидемию, выслать армию в помощь пострадавшим от наводнения. А главное, Чип: здесь люди не истребляют зверей. Мы больше не вредители на задворках человечьей цивилизации, мы разумные существа в своих правах. Земляне. Ну? Оно того стоит, что б задуматься, а, парень?

Шокированный Чип опустил голову и долго молчал.

-А как же мы? - спросил он наконец. - Как быть с нашими загубленными судьбами? Гайке придется жить с нелюбимым существом, а мне - терзаться, глядя на ее боль?

-А кто мы такие, Чип? - серьезно ответил Рокфор. - Я ведь уже говорил: нельзя рисковать планетой ради кучки грызунов. Каким-то чудом, немыслимым, мистическим, история вытянула новый лотерейный билет и выиграла стократ в сравнении с прошлым. Ты готов принести это в жертву?

Бурундук зажмурился.

-Нет, - сказал он после длительной паузы. - Ты прав, Рокки. Жертвовать счастьем тысяч в угоду мне одному будет преступлением.

Сглотнув, Чип с трудом встал на ноги.

-Но и мучиться долгие годы я не буду, - он с дрожью поправил воротник и натянул шляпу поглубже. - Прости, друг. Спасатели больше не нужны, а значит...

-Сядь и не глупи, - холодно оборвал Рокфор. - Тоже мне, камикадзе выискался. Скоро Гайку привезут - глядишь, и повеселеешь. Кто сказал, что все должно оставаться, как есть? Любишь девушку - подойди и скажи. А прыгнуть с крыши всегда успеешь.

-Ты не понимаешь! - Чип дрожал. - Я...

-Я, я, я, вот заладил, - президент гневно подался вперед. - Нет больше тебя! Есть интересы государства. Есть глупенький беззаботный Дэйл, который стал здесь серьезным ученым. Вечно чумазая от машинного масла Гаечка, так и не сумевшая реализовать в нашем мире главную цель любой женщины - семью! Бездомный скиталец Рокфор, даже не мечтавший стать чем-то большим. И кто знает, вдруг Фокси и Вжик обрели тут новую жизнь - стократ лучшую, чем дома? По-твоему, это называется "загубленные судьбы", а, парень? Так я скажу иначе: слава богам, что мы встретили Кургана!

Он нажал кнопку на столе, в кабинет моментально влетела охрана.

-Посадите-ка этого голубчика в изолятор, - распорядился Рокфор, не глядя на Чипа. - И пусть при нем постоянно находится врач. Не хватало только, чтобы он наложил на себя лапки.

-Рокки... пробормотал бледный Чип.

-Что, Рокки? Что? - гневно отозвался силач. - О тебе ж забочусь, дуболом! Поразмыслишь денька три-четыре, отдохнешь, все и уладится. Сам потом спасибо скажешь!

Он дал знак охране:

-Забирайте, - и отвернулся к окну, скрестив за спиной руки.

Идеальная звукоизоляция гасила любой крик.

Фокси шла по коридору в сопровождении агентов секретной службы, когда им навстречу, внезапно, из-за угла выскочил Чип. От неожиданности летучая мышка вскрикнула.

-Фокси! - Чип подскочил к ней и схватил за крыло. - Беги! Рокфор сошел с ума, хочет оставить нас в этом мире и...

Закончить он не успел - в коридор ворвались несколько охранников и мгновенно скрутили беглеца. На глазах потрясенной Фокси, кричащего и отбивающегося Чипа уволокли прочь.

-Не волнуйтесь, мэм, ситуация под контролем, - успокаивающе заметил один из сопровождавших агентов. Летунья вздрогнула:

-Что происходит? - спросила она недоверчиво. - Это был мой друг!

Агент покачал головой.

-Распоряжение президента, мэм.

-Я должна помочь! - летунья хотела броситься следом за Чипом, но охранники заступили дорогу.

-Приказ президента, - вежливо, но с каменной твердостью повторил агент. - Он вас ожидает.

Фокси затравленно огляделась.

-Вжик, лети за Чипом, - сказала она вполголоса. Маленький спасатель отдал честь, но не успел даже взлететь - один из охранников, крыс громадного роста в черном костюме и зеркальных очках-лисичках, сделал шаг вперед и молниеносным движением руки ухватил Вжика за крылышки. Тот отчаянно зажужжал.

-Мэм, не усложняйте нам работу, - сухо попросил старший агент. - Если потребуется, вас доставят в наручниках, то есть... - он смерил взглядом летучую мышь, - ...в накрыльниках.

Фокси перевела дух и мысленно приказала себе успокоиться.

-Хорошо. Ведите.

-Следуйте за нами, мэм.

Идти пришлось недолго. Охранники поднялись по лестнице, миновали два пропускных пункта с металлоискателями и, наконец, замерли перед массивной бронированной дверью цвета слоновой кости. Старший агент первым вошел в комнату, следом, спустя пару секунд, ввели Фокси. За дверью оказалась большая приемная, полная мрачных вооруженных крыс с гарнитурами секретной службы.

Фокси тщательно обыскали от кончика хвоста до кончиков ушей, то же самое проделали с Вжиком. Присутствовавший в комнате врач отвел летунью за стеклянную дверь, где быстро и умело промыл рану в крыле, очистил от остатков смолы, наложил повязку и вколол друг за другом четыре инъекции различных антибиотиков. Вжика, тем временем, усадили в коробку с дырочками и запечатали желто-полосатой клейкой лентой. Летучая мышь даже сейчас ничего не возразила, хотя Вжик возмущенно жужжал и вырывался.

-Не пытайтесь приблизиться к президенту ближе красной линии на полу, - сказал старший агент. - Охрана стреляет без предупреждения. Не делайте резких или подозрительных движений, которые могут быть истолкованы как угроза.

Фокси с натугой кивнула.

-Ясно.

-Вас предупредили, - агент постучал во внутреннюю дверь приемной. Оттуда донесся знакомый бас:

-Входите!

Дверь распахнулась, и глазам летуньи предстал Овальный кабинет. Рокфор стоял у огромного глобуса, спиной к окну, и вначале его мощный силуэт в костюме показался летучей мышке совсем чужим.

-Ба, да это ж Фокси! - радостно воскликнул Рокки. - Входи, малышка, чувствуй как дома! А где Вжик?

Агент вежливо отдал честь и приподнял коробку с дырочками.

-Он пытался улететь, сэр.

-Да я с вас шкуры спущу! - взревел Рокки. - Выпустить немедленно!

-Есть, сэр... - охранник поспешно разорвал клейкую ленту. Вжик с ликующим писком бросился на шею Рокфору, тот со смехом накрыл друга ладонью и потрепал по голове.

-Ах ты маленький плутишка, - Рокки тепло улыбнулся. - Да входи, Фокси, не стесняйся! И двери закрой... - добавил он многозначительно. Летучая мышь последовала приглашению.

-Что с крылом? - поинтересовался Рокфор.

-Кошка, - коротко отозвалась Фокси. - Ничего страшного.

Президент с пониманием кивнул. Около минуты все молчали, Рокфор гладил ликующего Вжика. Наконец, тишину разорвал голос Фокси:

-Нас слушают?

Рокки качнул тяжелой головой.

-Не-а. Это единственный кабинет, где нет микрофонов. Даже снайперам, что следят за гостями, не транслируется звук. После одного славного скандала в шестидесятых, секретной службе подрезали крылышки... - он вздохнул и жестом пригласил летунью на диван. Фокси покачала головой.

-Я видела Чипа. Что происходит, Рокки?

Президент помолчал.

-Он слегка не в себе, - ответил Рокфор после длительной паузы. - Поверь, для него же лучше будет провести пару дней под присмотром врача.

Фокси вздрогнула.

-Что значит, не в себе?

-Ну... - Рокки тяжело вздохнул. - Понимаешь, какое дело... В этом мире у Гаечки семья, дети. Чип, как узнал, хотел лапки на себя наложить.

Летунья отпрянула.

-Но... - она запнулась и сузила глаза. - Ясно. А ты, как вижу, процветаешь?

Рокфор развел руками.

-Судьба. Кто ж знал.

Фокси медленно подошла к дивану и опустилась на мягкую ткань.

-Рокфор, - негромко спросила летунья. - Ты хочешь остаться?

Президент, игравший с Вжиком, вскинул на миг голову, но тут же опустил взгляд и продолжил ласково гладить самого маленького спасателя.

-Чип сказал, да? - спросил, не поднимая глаз.

Фокси глубоко вздохнула.

-Рокки, мы должны все исправить. Так нельзя. История Земли...

-История, Фокси, это набор жестоких случайностей и омерзительных, противных сердцу законов развития, - хмуро прервал Рокфор.

-Интересно, не стань ты президентом, говорил бы все это?

-Но я стал, - коротко ответил Рокки. - Здесь я могу за час принести стократ больше пользы, чем вся команда спасателей успела за время своего существования.

-Не бывает слишком больших дел, и не бывает слишком малых, - умоляюще сказала летунья. - Важно любое!

-Угу, - не глядя на Фокси, буркнул Рокфор. - И девочка, которой мы вернем котенка, не менее важна, чем страна, которую я спасу от жестокого тирана. Кстати, не напомнишь - сколько таких девочек умрут от голода и болезней, пока мы будем искать кошку?

Он повернул голову и впервые посмотрел на летучую мышь. В упор и со странной, проглядывающей из-за гнева тоской.

-Ты сидишь на диване, - коротко сказал президент. - Обратила внимание, что нигде нет кожаной обивки? В этом мире зверей не режут на кожу и мясо. Не охотятся для забавы. Не душат ради мехов. Дома, Фокси, каждую МИНУТУ, пока мы искали пропавших котят, люди отправляли на бойню около девятнадцати тысяч животных только в нашей стране. Каждую МИНУТУ, Фокси. Это двадцать семь миллионов каждый день, и десять миллиардов в год.

Рокфор сжал пудовые кулаки.

-Ты в состоянии представить, что каждый день, двадцать семь миллионов живых существ - таких же, как мы! - в муках расставались с жизнью, чтобы превратиться в гамбургеры или мороженных цыплят? А я ведь говорю только об отдельно взятой стране, и лишь о тех зверях, кого люди резали на бойнях.

Потрясенная Фокси молча моргала. Рокки усмехнулся.

-Да, о таком часто предпочитают не помнить. А здесь, Фокси, неразумных животных нет. Зато испокон веков, еще со времен Битвы за Землю, существуют фермы, где люди и мыслящие звери выращивают особую биомассу под названием "Универсальная Трофическая Основа Полигормонального Ингибирующего Ядра", которая, в зависимости от обработки, способна полностью заменить любой пищевой продукт - от хлеба до жаренной индейки. Уже семь тысяч лет в этом мире живые не поедают живых.

-Семь тысяч лет? - выдавила летунья.

-Знакомая цифра, да? - президент встал и подошел к глобусу. - Иди, взгляни.

Под сильной ладонью Рокфора, тяжелый бронзовый шар беззвучно пришел в движение.

-Ничего странного не замечаешь? - спросил австралиец.

Потрясенная Фокси подняла взгляд.

-Здесь еще один материк! В Тихом океане!

-Вот именно, подруга, - тихо сказал Рокфор. - Вот именно. В этом мире Атлантида не погибла. Мы, разумные звери - мы все родом оттуда, Фокси, мы атланты. Просто дома, когда Атлантида затонула, нас почти не осталось, вот люди и сумели... Возвыситься. А здесь, люди - всего лишь один разумный вид из сотен. Как и должно быть.

Летучая мышь качнулась.

-Но... Но... Ведь... Все случилось мгновенно! Мы были призраками, опасались эпидемии, а потом ррраз - и все поменялось!

Президент фыркнул.

-Сейчас-то какая разница? Фокси, ты же умная девочка. Ну подумай - можно сравнить тот ад, где мы жили, и эту страну победившей зверократии?

Летунья сглотнула.

-Рокки... А если подобное повторится? Если мы однажды проснемся и поймем, что мир вокруг снова изменился, да так, что родная Земля покажется раем?

Улыбка пропала с лица президента.

-Об этом я позабочусь, - ответил он холодно. - Все, кто хоть раз заикался о путешествиях во времени, уже переписаны и скоро их отправят на удаленный остров. Я полностью уничтожу этот сектор науки. Больше парадоксов не будет.

Фокси с болью покачала головой.

-Ты не понимаешь. Бороться бессмысленно, ведь может пройти даже тысяча лет, прежде чем кто-нибудь изобретет машину времени. Для нас нет разницы - завтра это случится, или через век! Мир вновь изменится!

Рокфор пожал плечами.

-Эдак рассуждая, из дому на улицу без шлема не выйти - а вдруг метеорит упадет?

-Надо все исправить! - взмолилась Фокси. - Отменить любые вмешательства, даже самое первое путешествие Кургана! Только так мы узнаем, на что действительно похожа история Земли! Может, она стократ лучше твоего дивного нового мира?

-А может, стократ хуже твоего кошмарного старого? - поинтересовался Рокки.

-Но...

-Хватит! - оборвал президент. - Вопрос закрыт, Фокси. Никто больше не построит машину времени и не подвергнет опасности сорок семь миллиардов разумных жителей Земли. А что касается Кургана... - Рокфор помолчал, затем коснулся кнопки на подлокотнике. Из-за спинки дивана беззвучно поднялся проектор.

-Курган более не опасен, - холодно произнес Рокки.

Потрясенная Фокси вскрикнула и закрыла глаза крылом. Экран показывал дымящуюся воронку на месте знакомой старой часовни.


	17. Часть 3 Глава 7

Глава 7

Чипа втолкнули в полутемную комнату с мягкими стенами и дверь, лязгая металлом, захлопнулась. Пару секунд бурундук, щуря глаза, оглядывался, затем...

-Гайка!

Он прижал к груди прекрасную мышку. От волнения Чип даже не сразу заметил, что в комнате, кроме его возлюбленной, находятся еще несколько существ.

-Чиппи... - с трудом выдавила Гаечка. - Легче...

Капитан собрал в кулак всю волю, что у него имелась, и заставил себя разжать руки. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на соседей по заключению.

-Дэйл! Спарки! - Чип счастливо рассмеялся. - Вы все здесь! А... - он заметил еще одну обитательницу комнаты и застыл. - Не-н-не может быть... - выдавил бурундук.

Кларисса прищурила голубые глаза.

-Мы знакомы?

-Кларисса... - прошептал потрясенный Чип. - Ты! Здесь?

-Кхм, - Дэйл бросил на друга смущенный взгляд. - Знакомься, Чип, моя... жена.

Капитан отпрянул и прижался к стене.

-Жена? - пробормотал он недоверчиво. - Но ведь... Спарки! - Чип широко раскрыл глаза и обернулся к ученому. - Рокфор сказал, ты... И Гайка...

-Да, - прямо ответила Гаечка, чтобы сразу расставить все точки. - Да, Чип. В этом мире мы со Спарки семья.

Бурундук с жалобным всхлипом втянул воздух и так посмотрел на прекрасную мышку, что та, не выдержав, расплакалась и убежала в угол. Беспомощно разведя лапками, Чип медленно сполз по стене. К нему подбежали Дэйл и Кларисса.

-Я... В порядке... - хрипло пробормотал капитан. - В порядке...

Подошел Спарки. Он нервно подергивал хвостом.

-Простите... Мы незнакомы, и... Едва ли станем друзьями, но... - он со вздохом опустился на корточки рядом с Чипом. - Так уж вышло, что я доктор, а вам явно нужна помощь.

-Не нужна, - выдавил бурундук, часто и резко втягивая воздух. - Я... Выдержу!

-Мне было труднее, - тихо сказал Спарки.

Чип дернулся и обратил к ученому яростный взгляд. Некоторое время оба молчали, затем Чип обмяк и закрыл глаза.

-Прости, - он хрипло дышал. - Я не имею права вести себя так.

Спарки покачал головой.

-Все слишком запутанно...

-Уже нет, - тихо сказал Чип. - Уже нет.

Подошла заплаканная Гайка. Кларисса молча протянула ей платок, мышка с благодарностью кивнула.

-Чиппи... - Гайка утерла слезы. - Я... Я люблю тебя, Чип. И всегда любила.

Капитан вскинул голову, недоверчиво моргнул.

-Гаечка?

-Да, - твердо повторила изобретательница. - Я люблю тебя. Но во всех нас сейчас живут две личности, и та, что из старого мира, постепенно уступает новой. Когда я только-только здесь оказалась, мысль, что мы со Спарки... Вместе... - мышка содрогнулась, - Вызывала только ужас. Но с тех пор чувства той, другой Гайки, становятся все сильнее, и я понимаю - Спарки действительно мой возлюбленный в этой реальности, так же, как ты был дома.

Чип судорожно подался вперед.

-Значит, ты... Все же любила меня?

Гайка опустила взгляд.

-И не стыдно? - спросила тихо.

Бурундук с горечью зажмурился.

-Небо... - прошептал он. - Почему лишь сейчас...

-Ты тоже вскоре ощутишь новую личность, - мрачно сказал Дэйл. - Так что не убивайся. Со временем боль пройдет.

-Да, - внезапно ответил Спарки. - Боль пройдет. Но память останется.

Он взглянул на Гаечку и та, вздохнув, обняла его за плечи. Чип отвернулся, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

На короткое время воцарилась тишина, прерванная вскоре лязгом двери. В камеру втолкнули рыженькую летучую мышь с перевязанным крылом.

-Фокси! - воскликнул Дэйл. Завидев друзей, летунья издала счастливый писк:

-Дэйл! - она крепко обняла бурундука. Огляделась, радостно улыбнулась: - Чип! Гайка! Вы здесь!

-Кто это? - с удивлением спросила Кларисса.

Счастливый Дэйл выглянул из под крыла летучей мышки:

-Знакомься, Клэр! Фокси моя лучшая подруга! - сообщил он весело.

Кларисса сузила зрачки:

-Дэйл, подойди на минутку? - позвала натянутым голосом.

Фокси обернулась.

-В чем дело?

-Ни в чем. Дэйл, ИДИ СЮДА, - Кларисса так сверкнула глазами, что Дэйлу ничего не оставалось, как только виновато улыбнуться Фокси и выпустить ее из объятий.

-Ну, чего? - буркнул он недовольно.

Кларисса бросила на летучую мышь не самый добрый в мире взгляд.

-Это кто, твоя пара из "другой жизни"? - с подозрением спросила она.

Фокси вспыхнула, но бурундук, к ее изумлению, склонил голову набок и коротко ответил:

-Точно.

-Дэйл... - растерянная летунья отступила на пару шагов.

-Думала, я такой дурачок, что ничего не вижу? - грустно спросил Дэйл.

Фокси нерешительно улыбнулась.

-Спасибо, - шепнула почти неслышно. Обернулась к Клариссе, смерила ее взглядом. - А вы, надо полагать...

-Его жена, - оборвала бурундучиха. - И полагать тут нечего.

Летучая мышь пару секунд молчала. Дэйл смотрел под ноги, нервно дергая хвостиком, Гайка и Спарки о чем-то шептались в углу комнаты. Фокси медленно перевела дух и присела рядом с Чипом. К ней тут же подбежал Дэйл, не спеша приблизилась и Кларисса.

-Капитан, ты как? - нежно спросила летунья.

Чип вымученно улыбнулся.

-К таким приключениям нас не готовили, - отозвался тихо.

Фокси развела крыльями.

-Мы же спасатели, - моргнула, чтобы сбить слезы. - Надо держаться...

-Точно! - с гордостью вставил Дэйл.

Летунья бросила на него короткий взгляд, но промолчала и, обняв Чипа здоровым крылом, уселась на пол рядом, притянув к себе бурундучка. Дэйл подлез к ней под второе крыло.

Кларисса пару секунд гневно смотрела на эту картину, однако решила не вмешиваться. Тихо фыркнув под нос, она заложила ногу за ногу и прислонилась к стене рядом с Дэйлом. Некоторое время в комнате царила полная тишина.

А нарушили ее не спасатели. За дверью, в коридоре, внезапно раздались крики. Кто-то грузно протопал совсем рядом, издали донеслись сухие автоматные очереди. Пока бледные узники переглядывались, пол легонько вздрогнул, будто от взрыва и стал медленно, но неуклонно заваливаться вправо.

Все вскочили, Фокси и Кларисса одновременно схватили Дэйла за плечи.

-Что происходит? - крикнул Чип, дико озираясь.

-Землетрясение... - Спарки старался прикрыть собой Гаечку. Но происходящее явно не было землетрясением. Казалось, все гигантское здание Белого Дома, плавно покачиваясь, тонуло в трясине. Перепуганная Фокси схватила Гайку за руку.

-Что случилось?

Но мышка лишь в глубоком изумлении покачала головой. Ответил Дэйл:

-Ничего странного, - заметил он спокойно, совершенно незнакомым тоном. - Я ожидал подобного. Который час? - спросил он у Спарки.

Потрясенный ученый машинально взглянул на часы:

-Семь тридцать две...

Дэйл кивнул, будто и не ждал другого.

-Все правильно.

-Что правильно? - нервно спросила Кларисса. Дико озираясь, она цеплялась за мужа обеими лапами.

-Прошло три дня и реальность меняется, - спокойно объяснил Дэйл. - Как и в прошлый раз.

Все переглянулись. Бледный Чип схватился за голову.

-Господи... Мы ведь были призраками ровно трое суток! А затем попали сюда!

-Ага, - весело отозвался Дэйл. - То ли еще будет, капитан! Периоды стабильности станут равномерно уменьшаться, подчиняясь закону маятника, пока реальность, наконец, не успокоится, отыскав новую линию причинности. Это может занять год, а может - миллион лет. Так что скучно не будет!

-Но почему? - воскликнула Фокси.

Дэйл пожал плечами.

-Темпоральный шторм. Помните, Курган предупреждал, что случится если вторая нить причинности останется незамкнутой?

Чип попятился и вжался в стену.

-Откуда ТЫ знаешь? - спросил он с испугом.

Дэйл рассмеялся.

-А вы полагали, наша память погибнет, растворившись в личности местных обитателей? - он покачал головой. - Отнюдь, молодой грызун, отнюдь. Я прекрасно помню всю жизнь профессора Старманка, и точно так же помню жизнь веселого спасателя Дэйла.

Он взглянул на Гайку.

-Ты тоже не должна делать выбор, - ласково произнес Дэйл. - Никто не должен.

-Не понимаю! - воскликнул Спарки. Но Гаечка подняла голову и робко, нерешительно улыбнулась.

-А я понимаю... - прошептала она с радостью. - Новые жизни вливаются в нас, как новые впечатления от увлекательного путешествия, но мы остаемся собой и ничего не теряем!

-Только обретаем, - кивнул Дэйл.

Кларисса, одолев страх, рывком повернула к себе мужа.

-Обретаем? - переспросила она свирепо. - И как ты намерен делить меня с этой... большеухой?

-Я тебе сейчас хвост откушу! - рассвирепела Фокси, но Чип ухватил ее за крыло и прижал к себе.

-Друзья, опомнитесь! - крикнул он. - Еще несколько секунд, и нас вновь разнесет по миру!

Он быстро повернул к себе летучую мышь:

-Фокси, слушай и запоминай, - Чип дрожал. - Ключ к спасению таится в том подземелье, где мы оказались во время ядерного взрыва. Что-то или кто-то замедлил время, тебе не померещилось - на поверхности действительно прошел месяц, а под землей всего четыре дня! Искать надо там! Запомни, вход в подземелье находится у...

Без малейшего звука, плавно, Чип растворился в воздухе. Прежде, чем Фокси успела закричать, пропала и она сама. Последним из камеры исчез Спарки - он застыл, беспомощно глядя на место, где секундой раньше стояла Гайка.

Конец третьей части


	18. Часть 4 Глава 1

Призрачно все

В этом мире бушующем,

Есть только миг,

За него и держись,

Есть только миг -

Между прошлым и будущим,

Именно он

Называется "жизнь"...

(Песня)

Часть четвертая:

Озон

Сухой ветер гнал пыль, трепал перья краулов. С хмурого вечернего неба одна за другой, неторопливо, спускались первые в этом году снежинки. Очертания каменных пиков терялись в сумраке надвигающейся ночи, а следом за тенями уже тянул свои щупальца холод. Где-то вдали, на краю зрения, тускло блестела широкая водная гладь.

С плато открывался изумительный вид на каньон; каждая трещина, каждый ручей лежали, как на ладони. Веками обитатели прерии наслаждались этой картиной, но сегодня нетронутую прелесть ландшафта, точно посередине, разорвала надвое ровная, будто нарисованная по линейке линия железной дороги. И если местные жители пока лишь с опаской приглядывались к гостье, кое-кто уже успел оценить перспективы...

Гайка плотнее надвинула шляпу. Этой ночью, если китаец не лгал, все закончится. Поездам больше не будет грозить опасность, а в салунах перестанут издевательски рассуждать, каким местом думал мэр, впервые на Юге назначая шерифом девку.

-Время? - спросила она, не повернув головы.

-Шесть сорок пять, - отозвался помощник. - Не стоило доверять тому китаезе, ох, не стоило.

Гайка усмехнулась.

-Я давно его знаю.

-Угу, как же, - буркнул помощник. - У птиц и так в башке ветер, а уж косоглазые...

-Довольно, - оборвала мышка. Привстав в седле, она подняла бинокль к глазам. - Я доверяю Чарп Сингу. Шшшш, малышка, спокойнее, - Гайка потрепала своего краула по шее. - Скоро, уже скоро.

Недовольно бормоча под нос, помощник шерифа также вытащил бинокль и принялся изучать каньон. Пару минут слышен был лишь свист ветра да негромкий шорох перекати-поля. Один из сопровождавших рейнджеров поднял руку, указывая на появившийся вдали желтый огонек:

-Поезд!

Гайка стиснула зубы.

-Ну где же... - она лихорадочно водила биноклем. - Не может быть...

-Говорю, нас надули!

-Нет! - возразила мышка. - Я сто раз получала от Чарп Синга наводки!

Внезапно помощник схватил ее за плечо:

-Смотри!

Гайка резко повернулась в седле:

-Куда смотреть? - проследив жест спутника, она с недоумением опустила голову и широко раскрыла глаза.

-Что? Но... Но как?

Далеко внизу, в каньоне, футах в сорока над землей, наперерез железной дороге бесшумно летел аэроплан. Самый настоящий, точно как на рисунках братьев Райтатуев - только над горе-изобретателями потешались все крылатые граждане Штатов, а здесь, перед изумленными рейнджерами, парило то самое осмеянное изобретение. И неплохо парило, надо сказать - раза в три быстрее поезда...

-Офигеть, - пробормотал помощник шерифа. - Вот как ему удается не оставлять следов. А мы гадали, что за птица способна унести сейф по воздуху.

-Но не станет же он садиться прямо на вагон? - нервно спросил один из рейнджеров.

Гайка закусила губу.

-Может, и станет... - она изучала удивительную машину в бинокль. - Видите, какие закрылки? Двигатель установлен по центру масс, а винты перед крыльями, их приводит в действие Y-образная карданная вилка. Готова спорить, этот аэроплан не теряет устойчивости даже на очень низких скоростях.

Рейнджер почесал за ухом.

-Э-э-э... Мэм, оно, конечно, не мое дело, но... Откуда вы знаете?

Гайка озадаченно нахмурила брови.

-Понятия не имею. Я просто... Взглянула!

-И сразу разобралась в конструкции летающей машины? - недоверчиво спросил помощник.

Мышка молча кивнула. Рейнджеры переглянулись.

-Н-да... Ну, так мы его ловить-то будем? - спросил один.

Гайка сузила глаза.

-Будем. Только пусть сначала даст материал для обвинения.

-Это как? - не понял помощник.

-Мы не можем арестовать его за полеты рядом с дорогой, - объяснила мышка. - Ведь никто не видел, как он грабит составы.

Рейнджер, первым заметивший налетчика, поднял руку.

-Держу пари, скоро увидим... - пробормотал он. Аэроплан в каньоне лег на крыло, описывая огромную дугу, чтобы выйти на параллельный курс с приближающимся поездом. Гайка привстала в седле.

-Готовьтесь.

-Да мы его в жизни не догоним на краулах! - возразил помощник.

-Догонять не потребуется, - усмехнулась мышка. - Я кое-что установила на крыше казначейского вагона...

-На крыше?

-Точно.

Гайка внимательно следила в бинокль за действиями грабителя. Тот уже завершил разворот, и сейчас сближался с несущимся на всех парах составом. Из девятнадцати вагонов, которые обычно тащил паровоз, налетчик регулярно и безошибочно выбирал именно тот, где железнодорожная компания "Старый добрый толстый кот" перевозила доходы за месяц. Во всяком случае, шесть последних раз он не ошибался... На этом был основан весь план Гайки.

Аэроплан летел параллельно поезду, медленно пропуская один вагон за другим. В миле от места событий, на краю каньона, мышка с биноклем боялась дышать. Вскоре летающая машина поравнялась с четырнадцатым вагоном - тем самым! - и резко взяла в сторону, повиснув прямо над его крышей. Еще пару секунд пилот удерживал ее в воздухе.

И вот, наконец, на глазах рейнджеров, грабитель мягко и с большим мастерством посадил аэроплан на крышу несущегося вагона. Помощник шерифа нервно дернул хвостом:

-Ну?

-Еще секунду... - не отрываясь от бинокля, Гайка подалась вперед, - Сейчас, сейчас... Есть!

Как только вес аэроплана переместился на дощатую крышу, сработали потайные механизмы и ловушка захлопнулась. Спереди и сзади вагона отцепились тяжелые противовесы, четыре Г-образных рычага повернулись, взметнув над поездом сеть из стальных волокон. Прежде, чем грабитель опомнился, он вместе с аэропланом оказался намертво прижат к настилу.

Высоко на краю каньона Гайка не удержала радостного возгласа:

-Получилось!

Ошарашенные рейнджеры смотрели на нее квадратными глазами.

-Но... - помощник моргнул. - Откуда ты знала?

-А я не знала, - улыбнулась мышка. - Только надеялась. Вперед!

Повинуясь команде, краулы с громкими противными криками расправили крылья и сорвались в пропасть. Летали они плохо, в основном планировали, но рейнджеры не зря устроили засаду на плато, высоко над каньоном. Шесть черных полицейских птиц в зловещей тишине мчались к добыче.

Налетчик, трепыхавшийся в сети, пока не заметил опасность. Выудив откуда-то кусачки, он торопливо перекусывал один канат за другим, но было ясно, что освободить аэроплан до подлета рейнджеров ему не удастся.

Поезд стремительно приближался. Краулы не могли развивать ту же скорость, что и паровоз, поэтому высадка должна была пройти с первого раза - упустив момент, догнать состав рейнджеры бы не сумели.

И в какой-то миг Гаечке показалось, что так оно и будет: сильный поток воздуха от мчащегося поезда неожиданно обрушился на отряд, заставив краулов с криками забить крыльями и шарахнуться в стороны. Воздушная волна отбросила рейнджеров от дороги. Еще секунда, и все потеряно!

Гайка не дала шанса этой секунде. Видя, что добыча ускользает из лап, она совершенно автоматически, даже не думая об опасности, рванула седельные ремни и моментально, не колеблясь ни единого мига, прыгнула. Вовремя: протянутые вперед лапки успели схватиться за сеть, и Гайка повисла в паре футов от несущейся на огромной скорости земли. Закусив губу, она быстро взобралась повыше. Остальные рейнджеры безнадежно отстали от поезда.

Грабитель как раз закончил резать тросы, опутавшие кресло пилота, и уже залез на крыло аэроплана, торопливо освобождая машину из плена. Гаечка плотнее надвинула шляпу и потянула из-за спины самострел.

-Ни с места! - крикнула она.

Налетчик, вздрогнув, на мгновение застыл.

-Тысяча чертей и две с половиной ведьмы... - пробормотал он, в бешенстве дергая хвостом. При звуках этого голоса, Гайке показалось, будто вагон под ногами внезапно исчез.

-Нет... - прошептала она, бледнея на глазах. - Это невозможно...

Грабитель медленно обернулся, и у мышки подкосились лапки. Уронив самострел, она прижала ладони ко рту.

-Гайка? - изумленно спросил налетчик.

-Нет! - от ужаса золотые волосы Гаечки поднялись дыбом. - Не верю! Этого не может быть!

-Гайка! - грабитель попятился и сел на хвост. - Откуда ты здесь?

Мышка начисто утратила дар речи, поэтому лишь отчаянно замотала головой. Несколько секунд шериф и преступник потрясенно смотрели друг на друга.

-Гаечка... - пробормотал наконец грабитель. - Ты стала шерифом? А как же институт? Ты ведь собиралась поступать в Гарвард...

-Отец? - к мышке, наконец, вернулась способность говорить. - Ты жив! Жив! Но как?

Гиго Хаквренч сдвинул очки пилота назад и озадаченно почесал за ухом.

-Да я, вроде, и не собираюсь пока...

-Отец!

Тонко пискнув, Гайка сорвалась с места и судорожно стиснула Гиго в объятиях. Тот не остался в долгу и крепко обнял дочь, улыбаясь в усы. Некоторое время они молча стояли на крыше несущегося вагона, позабыв обо всем на свете. Гайка плакала от счастья.

-Ты жив... Жив... Отец... Я каждый день... Каждый миг о тебе горевала...

-Да с чего ты взяла, будто я умер? - недоуменно спросил Гиго.

Гайка задрожала всем телом.

-Мне... Я... - она моргнула, судорожно огляделась и дико вскрикнула, заметив, где находится, но разжать объятия не рискнула и лишь крепче уцепилась за отца. - Господи... Папа... В этом мире ты не погиб!

-В этом мире? - переспросил Гиго. - То есть как, в этом? Есть и другие, что ли?

Гайка всхлипнула.

-Неважно... - ее трясло. - У меня всего десять минут, потом... Мы вновь расстанемся. Отец! - она слегка отстранилась от Гиго и с такой любовью взглянула ему в глаза, что по спине старого пилота пробежали мурашки. - Отец, отец... Господи, как же мне тебя не хватало! - Гаечка вновь прижалась к Гиго. Тот с легкой тревогой похлопал дочь по спине.

-Ну, ну, малышка, все хорошо. Я здесь.

-Здесь... - прошептала Гайка. - Боже...

Гиго нежно погладил мышку по золотым волосам.

-Дочь, да кто ж тебе так голову заморочил? Гляжу, ты меня и впрямь похоронила!

Гайка содрогнулась.

-Нет, нет! - вскрикнула она. - Это... Плохой сон. Просто сон!

-Ну у тебя и сны, скажу, - улыбнулся Гиго.

Мышка часто-часто закивала. Ее глаза блестели от слез.

-Отец... А где мама? Она... С ней все в порядке?

Гиго в полном недоумении отстранил от себя Гаечку и смерил ее подозрительным взглядом.

-Это на тебя новая работа так действует? - спросил он сурово.

-Просто скажи, пожалуйста! - взмолилась мышка. - Времени почти не осталось!

Гиго почесал за ухом.

-Ну конечно, мама в порядке. Мы все так же живем в нашем старом доме, в Иллинойсе. Ты вроде не так уж давно от нас уехала...

-Давно, - тихо шепнула Гайка. - Давно, папа. Я... До сих пор не верю, что вижу тебя здесь.

-А, это... - Гиго бросил взгляд на аэроплан и смущенно разгладил усы, - Ну... Эт я так, помогаю друзьям. Ты ведь не думаешь, надеюсь, что я граблю Толстопуза из жадности? - спросил он с неподдельной тревогой.

Гайка замотала головой. Гиго довольно кивнул.

-То-то. Видела бы ты, как его компания издевается над рабочими! Он заставляет их день и ночь строить эти проклятые железные дороги, а вместо денег расплачивается красивыми сказками о новых городах в прерии, где каждый получит по дому. Ха! - Гиго смущенно развел лапками. - Ну, я и решил немного поторопить события. Пусть награбленное вернется тем, кого ограбили.

Мышка слабо улыбнулась.

-Ты вновь стал пилотом... - шепнула ласково. Гиго усмехнулся в усы.

-Да, признаю, на аэропланах я слегка сдвинулся. Этот - моя собственная конструкция! Видишь, какие закрылки? - он указал на машину. - Я расположил двигатель в центре масс, а винты подключил двойным Y-образным карданом. Поток воздуха всегда направлен вдоль крыла, и аэроплан не теряет устойчивости даже на скорости плетущегося осла!

Гайка счастливо всхлипнула.

-Отец... Отец... - она вновь прижала Гиго к груди. - Господи, ради этой минуты я вытерпела бы миллиард воплощений!

Озадаченный летчик моргнул.

-Каких вопло... - закончить он не успел, так как вагон дернулся и со страшным скрежетом пошел юзом, буравя колесами шпалы. Гайку и Гиго швырнуло вперед.

-До встречи, - еще успела шепнуть прекрасная мышка, прежде чем каньон, хмурые тучи, первые снежинки и весь мир растворились во тьме.

Глава 1

-Документы, - грубый голос заставил Фокси вздрогнуть. Робко моргнув, летунья сняла с шеи цепочку, где висела тусклая оловянная бляха со штрих-кодом.

-Так, так... - сержант смерил Фокси неприветливым взглядом. - Профессия?

-Сборщица фруктов, - пискнула летучая мышь.

-Фруктов! - сержант расхохотался и толкнул напарника в плечо. - Видал? Да где ж ты теперь фрукты найдешь?

Фокси нерешительно улыбнулась.

-Наш завод производил биотопливо, пока не захватили город. Я... Могу быть полезной...

-Собирать фрукты? - съязвил солдат.

-Примите хоть кем-нибудь! - взмолилась летунья. - Я могу носить приказы, летать в разведку... А еще я хорошо умею искать мины, у меня природный сонар!

Сержант, покачав головой, развел руками и протянул Фокси обратно ее бляху.

-Прости, рыжая. Знаешь, сколько у нас таких... С сонарами? - он вздохнул. - По шесть-семь на танк. Нам бы танков побольше.

Фокси поникла.

-Я... Я...

-Не задерживай очередь, - сурово посоветовал напарник сержанта. - Двигай к транспортам.

-Я могу самолет водить! - в отчаянии выпалила летунья.

Оба солдата с подозрением на нее уставились. Сержант, почесав в затылке, дал знак капралу у шлагбаума. Дрожа от волнения, Фокси пролезла под ограждением и подошла к большому столу, за которым восседал молодой, но уже совершенно седой лейтенант.

-Имя? - не поднимая глаз, спросил тот.

-Фоксглав.

-Что умеешь?

-Я... - Фокси сглотнула. - Я самолет водила.

Лейтенант впервые поднял голову и смерил ее взглядом. Летунья содрогнулась: в глазах юноши абсолютно не было жизни, казалось, перед ней сидит странный двигающийся манекен.

-Модель, летный стаж? - спокойно спросил военный.

-А... М-м-м... - Фокси нервно переступила с лапки на лапку. - Двухмоторный конвертоплан с реверсивными винтами меняющегося шага. Электрический. Я водила его... М-м-м... Пару раз, но прекрасно все помню!

-Электрический? - переспросил лейтенант. - Не встречал таких в реестре.

-Он... Самодельный. Конструкции Гайки Хаквренч.

-ГА-16? - уточнил военный.

Фокси обрадовано закивала. Лейтенант с глубоким сомнением оглядел ее от ушей до хвоста.

-ГА-16 оборудован гибридным двигателем, - заметил он негромко. - Какой же ты пилот, если спутала его с электрическим?

-Но... - Фокси умоляюще прижала крылья к груди. - Я правда летала на Гайкином самолете! Я могу пилотировать!

-Нам не хватает ресурсов, - устало сказал лейтенант. - Топливо на исходе. А если ты разобьешь машину, восполнить потерю будет неоткуда, последний авиазавод уже месяц как разбомбили. Прости.

Фокси, всхлипнув, утерла невольную слезу и упрямо подняла голову.

-Куда же мне идти? - спросила она гневно. - Скоро люди одержат победу и нас всех уничтожат. Я не хочу кончить жизнь в дератизаторе, слышите? Я хочу сражаться, как все! Дайте хотя бы винтовку!

Лейтенант со страшной болью зажмурился и опустил голову. Долго молчал.

-У тебя рук нет, - сказал он с огромным трудом. - Целиться не сможешь.

-Тогда гранату!

-Нет, - лейтенант медленно покачал головой. - Нет. Отправляйся в убежище, Фоксглав. Существо вроде тебя... Не знающее страха, там принесет больше пользы.

-Я не хочу прятаться!

-Никто не хочет, - сурово отозвался военный. - Только нас уже давно не спрашивают. Чарли! - он дал знак пожилому солдату, стоявшему неподалеку у кабины тягача, - Бери-ка ее к себе на транспорт...

Вновь обернувшись к Фокси, седой лейтенант, словно извиняясь, добавил:

-Убежище в каменоломнях под озером Айдан самое безопасное.

Подошел старый солдат, со вздохом положил руку на спину летучей мышки.

-Идем, пушистая. Грузовик почти полон.

Поникнув, летунья нашла в себе силы кивнуть и, волоча крылья, направилась к забрызганному грязью тягачу. В кузове, под брезентовым тентом, толпились десятки беженцев, все новые и новые цеплялись за борта.

-Не горюй, пушистая, - тяжело сказал старый солдат. - Войны хватит на всех.

-Я просто... - Фокси всхлипнула. - Не хочу... Совсем без смысла...

-Да ну, - старик фыркнул. - Будто на поле боя у смерти есть смысл.

-Там я хоть пользу принесу!

-Лишняя минута, пока ты живешь, вот польза, - буркнул Чарли. - Повзрослеешь, поймешь... Может быть. Сынок мой, Рокки, так и не понял, дуболом, в танкисты подался... Два года уж письма не шлет... Э-э-э, да чего уж там... - он тяжело вздохнул. Смерил Фокси грустным взглядом.

-Ты, это... Знаешь, чего? Лезь-ка в кабину. Дорогу перепахало, трясти будет - мало не покажется, а ты хрупкая, в кузове раз, два - крыло и сломано. Оно тебе надо?

Летунья слабо улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

-Я крепче, чем выгляжу, дедушка.

-Дедушка, хе, - старик помог ей забраться на высокую подножку. - Чарли Чеддер меня зовут, и... Давно уж меня приключения не ждут. Эх... - он вздохнул. - Лет двадцать назад я б тебе за "дедушку" уши в узел связал, да... Знаешь, какие я узлы вяжу...

Тяжелая бронированная дверца с лязгом захлопнулась, моментально отрезав весь шум и крики. Измученная и растерянная, Фокси откинулась на спинку сидения.

Медленно, с опаской, она начала приводить мысли в порядок. Девятое перевоплощение захватило ее удивительно сильно, почти совсем подавив волю. Но, все же, "почти", а не "совсем". Это куда лучше позапрошлого раза. Вспомнив о том воплощении, Фокси невольно передернула крыльями. Здесь она хотя бы умеет говорить и мыслить!

А могло быть и по-другому: в седьмом мире разумных зверей не существовало, и спасатели на три долгих дня превратились в животных. Более страшных дней в жизни Фокси еще не встречалось.

Иногда новая память оказывалась столь могучей, что гостям так и не удавалось вернуть контроль до следующего перехода. К счастью, каждая смена личности моментально ослабляла предыдущие воспоминания, оттесняя их в глубину разума, хоть и не удаляя совсем. Так регулярно случалось с Дэйлом, Рокфором и Спарки; все трое полностью оправились лишь раз, в пятом мире, очень похожем на дом. Крепче всех за истинную память держался Вжик: насколько знала Фокси, он вообще не менялся ни в одном из воплощений. Чуть менее устойчивыми оказались Чип, Гаечка и Кларисса, однако они тоже ни разу не попадали в плен. Сама Фокси испытала подобное дважды...

Но не в этот раз, к счастью. Глубоко вздохнув, она подняла веки и оглядела кабину грузовика. Приборы казались совершенно непонятными, тогда Фокси, вновь зажмурившись, осторожно коснулась новой памяти. Отпрянула, дернулась, закусила губу. Коготки на крыльях сами собой сжались.

В девятом мире шла чудовищная война. Загрязнение атмосферы много веков назад нарушило климат Земли, теперь здесь царил ледниковый период. Цивилизация отчаянно боролась за жизнь. Когда-то, давным-давно, люди и разумные звери жили вместе, но чем меньше оставалось ресурсов, тем дальше расходились их дороги. Пока, наконец, тридцать семь лет назад, человек не объявил ресурсом всех прочих жителей Земли...

Фокси вспомнила, как, еще малышкой, стояла в очереди за продовольственными талонами, и как дико дрались старшие дети в снегу возле школы. Она вспомнила первый сигнал воздушной тревоги - жуткая, леденящая кровь сирена потом долго не давала ей спать. Школу закончить не успела, линия фронта приблизилась к городу. Фокси упрямо тренировалась искать мины сонаром - крылатых обычно не брали на фронт, но ей отчаянно хотелось защищать родной дом, а держать оружие было нечем. Люди непрерывно наступали... Дэйл, друг, он спас ей жизнь, устроив сборщицей фруктов в подземную оранжерею, производившую органическое топливо для танков. Если б не эта работа, летунья наверно присоединилась бы к тысячам умирающих с голоду существ, что ютились в убежищах или брели на юг, сотнями попадая в бронированные человечьи харвестеры...

...вскрикнув, летучая мышка усилием воли разорвала контакт и откинулась на сиденье, часто и мелко дыша. Воспоминания новой личности медленно, неохотно, отступали во тьму. Фокси содрогнулась.

-Мы все исправим, - прошептала она, глотая слезы. - Мы исправим...

Озеро Айдан, вспомнила летунья слова седого лейтенанта. Убежище под озером Айдан. Каждое воплощение переносило спасателей в разные области планеты, однажды Фокси забросило аж в Лондон, но, на сей раз, кажется, у нее впервые появился шанс добраться до подземелья за три дня.

Вой моторов перешел в надрывное гудение. По всему фюзеляжу прокатилась волна вибрации, самолет дал ощутимый крен на левый борт. Гайка крепче стиснула штурвал:

-Держитесь! - крикнула она через плечо. - Проходим перевал, точка сброса через минуту!

Вокруг бушевала метель, снег хлестал в окна кабины. Двигатели работали на форсаже, индикаторы уровня топлива с угрожающей быстротой стремились к нулю. Ощущение опасности было столь острым, что молчали даже десантники в транспортном отсеке. Говорить было не о чем; сейчас все зависело от удачи.

-Ты выдержишь... - процедила Гаечка сквозь зубы, борясь с непокорным штурвалом. - Выдержишь!

Тяжелый двухмоторник не отозвался, ему приходилось нелегко. Чип с тревогой оглянулся на подругу. Конечно, он был всего лишь вторым пилотом и не мог указывать капитану, но...

-Мы долетим, - словно читая его мысли, выдавила Гайка. - Долетим. Я проектировала этот самолет, он не посмеет меня подвести. Вот увидишь, Чипка. Мы долетим. Долетим.

-Да я верю, - негромко отозвался Чип. - Только вернемся ли...

Гайка бросила на него слегка удивленный взгляд.

-Вернемся? - она вновь повернулась к приборам и легонько пожала плечами. - Об этом я как-то не думала.

Чип вздохнул.

-Ничего, главное, выполнить задание.

-Точно... - Гайка подалась вперед. - Вижу ориентир. Внимание, группа! Готовьтесь к высадке!

-Мои ребята готовы всегда, - глухо отозвалась Мгла. Ее белый стальной скафандр звякнул, когда знаменитая разведчица опустила забрало шлема.

Гайка протянула лапку к регулятору вектора тяги.

-Держитесь, переходим в ховер-режим, - предупредила она.

Самолет дернулся, всех немедленно бросило вперед. Обшивка застонала от напряжения. Закусив губу, повисшая на ремнях Гайка довела тягу винтов до предела.

-Торможение проходит успешно... - выдавила она. - Высота... Высота... Высота сорок футов?

-Слишком низко! - вскрикнул Чип.

Они с Гаечкой вместе вцепились в штурвал. Продолжая терять скорость, самолет неохотно задрал к небу нос.

-Сто футов... Двести... Достаточно, - Чип утер со лба пот. - Переход в ховер-режим завершен.

-Координаты? - рявкнула Мгла.

-Расчетные, - кивнула Гайка. - Вперед!

Не тратя время на ответ, Мгла отстегнула ремни и вскочила. Ее примеру последовали остальные десантники, совершенно неотличимые друг от друга из-за одинаковых белых скафандров. Здесь собрались лучшие из лучших. Чип машинально подумал, сколь же отчаянным было положение, если в самоубийственную миссию посылают командующую южным фронтом, легендарную Мглу, а вести самолет приходится главному конструктору военно-воздушных сил... Впрочем, Гайка сама вызвалась, ведь завод разбомбили еще месяц назад.

Грузовая аппарель с жужжанием пошла вниз, в салон тут же ворвался ледяной ветер. Чуть не захлебнувшись в снегу, Чип судорожным рывком надвинул защитные очки. Краем глаза заметил, Гайка сделала то же самое.

Десантники слаженно, один за другим, покидали машину. По мере того, как самолет становился легче, Гаечке было все труднее бороться с порывами ветра. Машину мотало из стороны в сторону.

-Чисто! - крикнул последний солдат, прежде чем выпрыгнуть. Чип с немалым облегчением рванул рычаг управления аппарелью и ледяной вихрь прекратил вертеть снег по салону.

-Семь тридцать две, ориентир в поле зрения, высадка проведена успешно, - сказал он вслух, чтобы черный ящик записал отчет. - Ложимся на обратный курс.

-Вот мы и остались одни, - с легкой грустью заметила Гаечка. Чип вздохнул.

-Не расслабляйся, нам еще домой лететь.

-Это бесполезно, Чиппи, - мышка кивнула на приборы. - Топливо на нуле. Я сажаю машину.

Бурундук отпрянул:

-Гайка, мы же замерзнем!

-Не-а, - изобретательница подмигнула. - Будем согреваться остатками горючего. Нам бы лишь три дня продержаться, забыл?

Чип медленно улыбнулся.

-А знаешь, я и впрямь чуть не забыл, - он облегченно вздохнул. - С каждым разом эти воплощения становятся все сильнее... Только надо отлететь подальше от точки сброса, любимая, на случай, если человечий высотный патруль нас засечет.

-Скажи спасибо, в этом мире еще не умеют летать в космос, - заметила Гаечка, опуская рычаг вектора тяги. Самолет с ревом и вибрацией начал набор скорости.

Минут десять они шли на большой высоте над мертвой ледяной долиной. Зеленое окошко радара мирно светилось, не предвещая опасности, дикий шквал, бушевавший на перевале, остался далеко позади. Нигде, до горизонта, не было ни малейших признаков жизни.

На одиннадцатой минуте полета в кабине неожиданно раздался громкий прерывистый писк. Чип и Гайка переглянулись: сигнал сообщал о критическом уровне топлива, достаточном только для посадки. Покачав головой, мышка опустила нос машины.

-Куда садимся? - с легким волнением спросил Чип. Он столько раз терпел авиакатастрофы на самолетах, управляемых Гаечкой, что страх заметно ослабел. Мышка, щуря глаза, высматривала подходящую площадку сквозь обледеневшие стекла кабины.

-Гляди, там, на склоне, вроде пещера, - заметила она неуверенно.

Чип с удивлением почесал за ухом.

-Льды здесь уже тысячи лет, откуда взяться пещере?

-Ну сам же видишь, вон она, - Гайка подалась вперед. - Оп-па, по всему склону разбросаны булыжники. Посадочка будет не из легких...

-Выпускай лыжи, - решил Чип. - Сядем в ховер-режиме, топлива должно хватить... Надеюсь...

-Туда еще поместиться надо, - пробормотала Гаечка, берясь за рычаги.

Самолет начал торможение, надрывно рыча моторами. У земли вновь дал знать о себе ветер, метель сносила машину в сторону, обледеневшие крылья тянули к земле. Закусив губу от напряжения, Гаечка несколько минут, маленькими рывками, подводила аппарат к пещере. Чип боялся дышать.

Наконец, нос машины нырнул в темноту, и ветер сразу прекратил издевательства. Облегченно переведя дух, Гайка зажгла прожекторы и огляделась в поисках подходящей для приземления площадки.

-Отличный камень на два часа, - заметил Чип. Мышка кивнула:

-Вижу. Держись...

Стальные полозья со скрежетом проехались по скале и самолет замер, вибрируя вместе с двигателями. Гайка поспешно выключила зажигание.

Тишина обрушилась со всех сторон. В моторах чуть слышно бурлил кипящий антифриз, остывающий фюзеляж время от времени звякал металлом, но это лишь подчеркивало бесконечное, мертвое безмолвие, царившее в ледяном гроте. Прошло не менее тысячи лет с тех пор, как здесь в последний раз звучало биение живого сердца.

Некоторое время Чип и Гайка сидели молча, отдыхая от напряженного полета. Откинувшись в кресле, бурундук размышлял над прихотливыми играми судьбы.

-А я отца видела, - тихо сказала Гаечка. Чип едва не вывалился на пол:

-Где?

-В прошлом мире, - мышка лежала с закрытыми глазами. - Я была шерифом, а он грабил поезда Толстопуза и отдавал деньги бедным.

Удивленный бурундук почесал за ухом.

-Фантастика. В той реальности я тоже оказался шерифом...

-А Дэйл? - повернув голову, спросила Гаечка.

Чип развел лапами.

-Не знаю. Мы не встречались с позапрошлого перехода, а Рокки и Вжика я и вовсе лишь в пятой реальности видел.

-Ты, я да Фокси, - задумчиво протянула Гайка. - Мы трое находим друг друга почти в каждом мире. Любопытно...

Чип сел в кресле и нервно сцепил пальцы.

-Гаечка, я... - бурундук запнулся, - Я просто хотел спросить... Как ты перенесла... Встречу?

-С отцом? - мышка грустно улыбнулась. - У нас было меньше десяти минут, Чиппи. И все равно... - она мечтательно провела лапкой по волосам, - ...ради этих минут стоило жить. Впрочем, - Гайка подмигнула, - Темпоральный шторм, кажется, не намерен слабеть, а значит, всех нас ждут и более удивительные встречи. Помнишь третий мир?

-Где Нимнул сделал всех лысыми? - рассмеялся Чип. - Попробуй, забудь такое!

Гайка состроила важное лицо и подняла ладонь .

-"Дорогие друзья, случилось чудо: перед вами волосатая мышь!" - продекламировала она. Чип держался за рот, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху.

-Как они за нами гонялись! - выдавил он, с трудом сохраняя серьезность.

-Еще бы, - Гайка весело кивнула. - Готова спорить, больше ни в одном мире на мою прическу не обратят столько внимания!

Оба от души рассмеялись. Некоторое время молча лежали в креслах, думая каждый о своем.

-Полагаешь, Мгла справится с заданием? - спросил Чип спустя пару минут. - Она прирожденная воительница, но ведь тоже, как Спарки и Кларисса, в круговорот следом за нами попала... Вдруг это ослабит ее инстинкты?

Гайка медленно покачала головой.

-Я не хочу о таком думать, Чип, - сказала она тяжело. - Не хочу. Мне чужд и противен этот мир.

Бурундук вздохнул.

-Война...

-Не напоминай, - Гайка отвернулась. - Как-нибудь вытерпим трое суток и оставим кошмар в прошлом. Навсегда.

Чип грустно улыбнулся.

-Но наши местные версии не стали солдатами, Гаечка. Ты здесь конструктор, я - пилот санитарного самолета...

-Чип, - оборвала мышка. - Все. Тема закрыта. Я не хочу слушать о войне. Не хочу о ней помнить. Даже думать. Совсем. Нас здесь нет, Чипка. Мы с подобным не совместимы. Это нелепо! - Гайка запнулась, сжалась в комок и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

-Любимая, - ласково позвал Чип. - Все хорошо, любимая. Все хорошо.

-Спасатели, - выдавила Гаечка. - Мы спасатели, а не...

-Все, любимая, все прошло, - Чип сел в кресле и ласково коснулся плеча подруги. - Забудь, не думай. Это не твоя память, не твоя боль.

Мышка только плотнее сжалась.

-Моя... - прошептала она с трудом. - В том-то и беда, Чипка... Моя...

Открыв глаза, полные слез, Гайка со странной нежностью посмотрела на друга. Тот выбрался из кресла и опустился перед ней на колени.

-Гаечка, родная, я не могу видеть, как ты страдаешь, - взмолился Чип. - Пожалуйста, отвлекись! Думай о хорошем!

Слабо улыбнувшись, изобретательница повернулась в кресле набок. Помолчала, глядя на друга.

-Тогда я буду думать о тебе, - сказала тихо.

Чип моргнул.

-Гая?

-Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, - шепнула мышка. - Я люблю тебя. Просто люблю.

Задохнувшись, капитан вцепился в подлокотник. Целую минуту никто не нарушал тишины, Гайка тихо улыбалась. Наконец, судорожно втянув воздух, Чип схватил ее за плечи и прижал к груди. Доброе, бесконечно родное тепло заполнило его целиком.

И никто не заметил, что на зеленом экране радара уже довольно давно и настойчиво пульсирует точка.


	19. Часть 4 Глава 2

Глава 2

Холодная вода капала со свода, струилась под грязным настилом. Когда конвой с беженцами миновал последнюю заставу и нырнул в широкий туннель, Фокси почему-то ожидала встретить у входа в убежище солдат, бронетехнику, огневые точки. Хотя бы пропускной пункт с регистрацией всех новоприбывших...

Но грузовики просто свернули в темный отросток главного туннеля и заглушили моторы. Фокси не сразу поняла, что путешествие окончено.

-Вы не едете обратно? - спросила она у Чарли. - За новыми беженцами?

Старый солдат тяжко вздохнул.

-Да куда ж сюда еще беженцев... И так ступить негде...

Летучая мышка очень быстро поняла, насколько он прав. Сказать, что убежище было переполнено - означало не сказать ничего. Маленьким существам, вроде Фокси, даже умевшим летать, приходилось часами искать никем не занятый уголок, а более крупным видам оставалось лишь толпиться в залах да коридорах, негромко перешептываясь с соседями. Воздух заполняла отвратительная вонь. Центральная ветка в разветвленной сети туннелей была единственной, где освещение нормально работало, и все светолюбивые стремились туда, буквально протискиваясь между другими. Хорошо хоть с пресной водой не имелось проблем - вода была повсюду, текла по стенам, хлюпала под ногами. Там и тут, ругаясь, сквозь толпу проталкивались санитары, навьюченные пакетами с едой. Пищи не хватало, ее старались распределять между детьми и беременными самочками.

Какой-то хорек, взобравшись на прожекторную стойку, потрясал лапами в воздухе и хрипло кричал "Грядет, грядет!". В большой, огороженной брезентом секции, тянулись ряды операционных столов, с высоты было хорошо видно, как несколько шатающихся от изнеможения врачей помогают раненным. Рядом с импровизированным госпиталем, в маленькой каменной нише, пожилая лисица с добрыми глазами собрала десяток потерявшихся детенышей и что-то им рассказывала, кутаясь от холода в оборванную накидку. Пролетая рядом, Фокси случайно перехватила взгляд этой лисицы - получив самое страшное воспоминание за всю свою недолгую жизнь...

Не в силах видеть такое, летунья, пользуясь сонаром, быстро покинула освещенные коридоры и продолжила полет в темноте. Дорога была каждая минута - кто знает, куда забросит следующее воплощение?..

Что искать, Фокси приблизительно знала: в пятом мире, до боли напоминавшем дом, Чип успел провести с нею инструктаж, где в общих чертах обрисовал план. Летучей мышке, способной видеть в полной темноте, отводилась главная роль. Ей предстояло найти подземную реку и выяснить, почему в ее окрестностях время течет медленней.

Сейчас, шныряя по туннелям, Фокси не могла не признать, что летучие мыши просто созданы для таких миссий. Вот что значит - пещерный житель! За пару минут ее сонар и крылья выполняли работу, на которую у Гайки или Дэйла ушли бы все имевшиеся в их распоряжении три дня.

Большинство коридоров Фокси пролетала, не задерживаясь, поскольку сонар мгновенно определял тупики даже за пятью-шестью поворотами. Очень быстро проложенные вручную штольни закончились, уступив место природным; окрестности озера Айдан были буквально пронизаны сотнями трещин, разломов и глубинных пустот.

Фокси с грустью вспомнила, что дома, в истинной реальности, она провела детство как раз тут, в одной из местных пещер. Родители переселились в лес, только когда малышке исполнилось два года; люди расширяли каменоломню, жить в пещере стало опасно. Интересно, где сейчас папа и мама... Как водится у летучих мышей, Фокси покинула родителей едва научилась летать и, с тех пор, ни разу их не видела - они переселились куда-то на западное побережье, там, по слухам, люди открыли новый заповедник...

Плеск воды! Вздрогнув, Фокси забила крыльями и повисла на месте, рассылая лучи сонара по всем направлениям. Эхо быстро нарисовало перед ее внутренним взором глубокую трещину, сквозь которую был "виден" бурлящий во тьме поток. Летунья приземлилась на камень и, с сомнением, почесала за ухом крыльевым коготком.

Гайкина амфибия плыла под землей, пока спасателям не встретился большой пролом, милях в шести от озера. Рокки рассказывал, что они понятия не имели, где очутились, но, едва выбравшись на поверхность, сразу обнаружили речку и решили продолжить по ней путь. Река оказалась одним из ручьев, питавших озеро Айдан. К сожалению, поднимая вездеход из трещины, Гайка растратила последнюю энергию аккумуляторов, именно поэтому спасатели сидели на веслах, когда их нашла Фокси.

Реки не текут в гору, вспомнила летунья. Подземный поток находился гораздо ниже уровня озера, значит, он рождался именно в нем и, где-то по пути, впадал в еще более глубокий неизвестный водоем. Либо постепенно рассасывался в почве...

Так или иначе, искать таинственное место без времени следовало вниз по течению. Чип показывал Фокси нарисованный им по памяти эскиз злополучной индейской карты; трещина, сквозь которую спасатели после взрыва спустились к реке, находилась за много миль отсюда, в черте города, глубоко под туннелями заброшенной ветки метро.

Само путешествие, по словам Чипа, было скучным и монотонным. Два-три дня амфибия плыла против течения, в полной темноте, то и дело натыкаясь на стены, затем в своде встретился пролом - и подземное приключение завершилось. О нем можно было легко позабыть, если б на поверхности за те же два-три дня не сменился целый месяц...

Фокси уселась на краю трещины и глубоко задумалась. Итак, цель находится в пределах отрезка длиной в двадцать-тридцать миль, считая отсюда до города. На крыльях она одолеет это расстояние часа за два, так что особой "подготовки" экспедиция не требовала. Вопрос состоял в другом: что произойдет, если Фокси, как раньше ее друзья, окажется в зоне замедленного времени? Три дня на поверхности пройдут моментально, а что же случится следом? Гайка, Гаечка, где сейчас твоя светлая голова...

Летунья наморщила лоб, лихорадочно размышляя над проблемой. Сложность заключалась еще и в том, что Спасатели так и не заметили парадокса времени, пока не услышали о нем от самой Фокси. Иными словами, она тоже легко могла прозевать цель, тем более в скоростном полете. Требовался какой-нибудь индикатор...

Часы, подумала летунья. Две пары синхронизированных часов, связанных друг с другом по радио. Одну пару она оставит здесь, вторую возьмет с собой и, едва синхронизация нарушится, прозвучит сигнал тревоги. Отличная мысль!

Вот только найти подобную технику посреди проигранной войны, в убежище, полном отчаявшихся разумных... С тем же успехом она могла прямо искать готовую машину времени. Нет, требовался реальный и достижимый способ... Точный измеритель... Настолько точный, чтобы отличить эхо от фронтальной и тыльной стороны бумажного листа!

-С ума сойти, - прошептала Фокси, открыв от удивления пасть. Она, должно быть, спятила - кому нужны примитивные механизмы? В ее собственной голове таился хронометр, сравнимый по точности с атомными часами! Радостно улыбнувшись, летучая мышь довольно потерла крылом об крыло.

-Что, не ждали? - пробормотала она в пустоту. Глубоко вздохнула, зажмурилась на миг. Влажный воздух, поднимавшийся из трещины, неприятно холодил перепонку.

-Поехали! - Фокси, наконец, решилась и нырнула во тьму. Сразу воспользовалась сонаром, "оглядела" туннель. Свод оказался довольно высоким и очень гладким, его явно пробила вода - очевидно, подземная река не всегда была такой спокойной. Никаких странностей в звуковой картине не наблюдалось.

Летунья рванулась вперед. В туннеле царил абсолютный мрак; бесполезны оказались даже глаза летучей мыши, так что полет проходил целиком на сонаре. Это значило, что прозевать цель Фокси попросту не могла - малейшая разница в скорости распространения звуковых волн моментально "вспыхнула" бы перед ее внутренним оком. Так что, сдерживать себя не имело смысла, и Фокси мчалась над черной водой во всю силу крыльев.

Около часа ничего не менялось. Туннель то сужался, то расширялся, время от времени плавно изгибаясь в ту или иную стороны. Пролом в своде, откуда спасатели выбрались на поверхность, летучая мышка миновала в самом начале пути, а дальше русло подземной реки непрерывно спускалось все глубже и глубже. Вскоре огромные уши Фокси начали ощущать изменения в давлении воздуха. Еще минут двадцать полет протекал без всяких происшествий, а потом сонар показал впереди сплошную стену из воды.

Вертикальную.

Несколько секунд летучая мышка продолжала мчаться вперед по инерции, затем опомнилась и судорожно забила крыльями. Как раз вовремя: ей едва удалось избежать столкновения. Гладкая и спокойная водная пленка перегораживала туннель по всей высоте; сонарные лучи совершенно не проникали внутрь, так что взору Фокси открылось идеальное зеркало.

Некоторое время она парила во влажном воздухе перед водяной стеной, недоверчиво ее изучая. Река не "загибалась" вверх, как сначала решила испуганная летунья; нет, черный поток продолжал спокойно течь прямо сквозь стену. А еще, внимательно "ощупав" преграду сонаром, Фокси поняла, что пленка не ровная. Вода растекалась по поверхности крупной невидимой сферы, значительно превышавшей диаметром поперечник туннеля.

"Но как здесь проплыли спасатели?" - подумалось летунье. - "Не могли же они не заметить ТАКОЕ?"

Фокси растерянно моргнула. Конечно, спасатели не пропустили бы подобный феномен. Может, амфибия пересекла стену ночью, когда все спали? Нет, глупости - Чип обязательно организовал бы круглосуточные вахты. Значит, когда они плыли здесь, преграды еще не было, либо...

Фокси напряглась. Либо стену просто нельзя увидеть глазами.

Летунья ахнула. Выходит, то, что в лучах сонара казалось зеркальной пленкой воды, на самом деле было гранью зоны замедленного времени! Странно, она подсознательно ожидала что время будет замедляться постепенно, без такой вот... Капсулы.

Капсула!

Фокси чуть не рухнула в реку. Синтетический филин Курган искал спасателей, чтобы отправить их в прошлое внутри "локальной капсулы времени" - это требовалось для защиты хрононавтов от влияния темпорального шторма. И похоже, тут, глубоко под землей, таилась еще одна подобная капсула!

Еще одна?

Или?

-С ума сойти... - прошептала изумленная Фокси.

Понимание вспыхнуло слепящей звездой. Вот, значит, как со стороны выглядит включенная машина времени! Естественно, капсулу спрятали под землей - зачем рисковать и зря смущать обитателей планеты? Когда придет срок и поле отключится, путешественник без труда выберется на поверхность, для того и нужна река. Создатели машины, наверное, хорошо замаскировали люк, а грань поля глазами не заметить. Они просто не учли возможности появления в туннеле живого эхолокатора...

Верно. Не учли.

И еще они не учли, какой смелостью будет обладать этот локатор. Подавляющее большинство существ, окажись они на месте Фокси - в абсолютном мраке подземного туннеля, вдали от друзей, наедине с ужасным и непонятным явлением, не имея никаких вариантов отхода и даже отдаленно не представляя себе, что таится за гранью - едва ли сохранили бы присутствие духа. А многие, наверно, просто бежали бы с криком ужаса...

Летучая мышка, без криков и особых колебаний, взмахнула крыльями и нырнула в вертикальную реку.

За стенами пещеры метель продолжала бушевать, но Чип даже не слышал воя ветра. Блаженно улыбаясь, он лежал рядом с дремлющей Гаечкой, обнимая ее за плечи и боясь дышать. В его жизни недавно завершилась самая счастливая ночь.

Одеяла из парашютов получились не слишком мягкие, зато теплые - холод тысячелетнего ледника не беспокоил друзей. И хотя стекла кабины обледенели, а внутреннее освещение слегка потускнело - аккумуляторы быстро разряжались в такой мороз - душа Чипа пела от восторга. Он чувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных.

-Гая, Гаечка, Гайкуша моя... - шептал капитан, с безграничной нежностью гладя золотые волосы любимой. Та, не раскрывая глаз, тепло улыбнулась и покрепче прижалась к нему под одеялом.

Внезапно лоб прекрасной мышки прорезала морщина. Гайка резко села в постели.

-Нужны ручка и бумага, - сказала она нервно. - Быстрей. Быстрее!

Ничего не понимающий Чип озадаченно кивнул и поспешно выбрался из-под одеяла. Ежась от холода, он подбежал к приборной панели, выдвинул ящичек в спинке кресла, достал капитанский планшет. Когда бурундук вновь вернулся в постель, Гайка жадно схватила письменные принадлежности.

-Теперь не мешай, - бросила она. Удивленный и слегка испуганный, Чип пару минут молча смотрел, как его любимая что-то лихорадочно пишет.

Заметив, как по обнаженной спине Гаечки пробежала легкая дрожь, бурундук наконец опомнился и поспешно укутал мышку парашютом. Та бросила на него короткий благодарный взгляд.

-Прости, - шепнула Гайка, ни на миг не отрываясь от письма. - Я должна, это жизненно важно.

Чип придвинулся ближе и ласково обнял ее за плечи.

-Я подожду, - он погрузил лицо в золотые волосы. Зажмурился, всей грудью вдохнул родной запах. Гаечка тихонько улыбнулась.

-Щекотно... Уже почти готово.

-Что там, любимая?

Мышь положила ручку и недоверчиво осмотрела исписанный мелким, аккуратным почерком лист.

-Письмо, - сказала она таким тоном, будто сама была не до конца уверена. - От Фокси.

Чип моргнул.

-То есть как, письмо от Фокси?

Потрясенная Гайка молча протянула ему лист. Бурундук озадаченно нахмурился.

-Хм... "Гайка, не пугайся, это я, Фокси! Тебе покажется, словно ты неожиданно вспомнила давным-давно забытый разговор, ты сразу решишь его записать. Сделай это, только Дэйлу не показывай, он расстроится"... Не понимаю! - Чип поднял глаза.

Гаечка с легкой дрожью кивнула.

-Я тоже не понимаю, но все случилось, как здесь сказано. Я будто вспомнила нечто важное, Чип, колоссально важное, важное настолько, что если б сразу не записала... Даже не знаю, что было бы. Мне страшно!

-Тише, родная, тише! - Чип нежно прижал ее к груди. - Все хорошо.

-Читай дальше, - шепнула Гайка.

-Потом, любимая.

-Нет! Я же не знаю, что там написано!

Чип отпрянул.

-Как, не знаешь?

-Ты чем слушал? - рассердилась Гаечка. - Дай сюда! - выхватив лист, она плотнее закуталась в одеяло. - "...Гайка, скажи Чипу, он был прав. Я добралась до подземелья, и вы не поверите, что я тут нашла!"

Чип широко раскрыл глаза.

-Она справилась!

-Да уж... - Гайка содрогнулась. - Но как она с нами связалась, что это за технология? Я никогда не...

-Читай дальше!

Мышка с натугой кивнула.

-"Ребята, только не пугайтесь: я отыскала машину времени! Ты была права, Гайка - они существуют! Эта штука называется "капсула", она меняет скорость течения времени, представляешь? Его можно ускорить, замедлить, или даже вообще в обратную сторону запустить! А главное - темпоральный шторм на капсулу не действует! Я тут уже шесть дней, потихоньку изучаю, как все работает!"

Чип сглотнул:

-Фантастика...

-Тссс! - Гайка нервно перебрала плечами. - "Здесь управление не как у наших машин - экраны, кнопки, не-а, все иначе. Я сперва даже решила, что капсула живая, вроде Кургана - она мысли читает и отвечает прямо в голову, знаете, как жутко было? Потом привыкла... В общем, ребята, я начинаю понимать, что к чему. Курган не все наврал, его хозяева и впрямь машинами времени не пользуются - боятся. У них всего одна такая машина и есть, я как раз ее отыскала! Если отправиться в прошлое и встретить там себя, получится как с нами получилось, ну, помните, когда мы призраками стали и темпоральный шторм разыгрался? Из-за этой опасности хозяева Кургана очень осторожничают и посылают во времени только информацию, сами никогда не летают... А теперь сюрприз века! Как думаете, что за груз сейчас находится в капсуле, а? В жизни не догадаетесь: МЫ! Спасатели! Помните, Курган нас в прошлое на один год послал? Ну так вот, он сделал это с помощью капсулы, где я сейчас сижу! Других-то капсул нету! И запись нашей памяти все еще тут! Я даже не поверила сначала, когда нашла..."

-Господи, - прошептал потрясенный Чип. - Ну конечно, ведь Курган отправил нас в прошлое ровно на год, а с тех пор прошло много дней...

-Точно! - воскликнула Гайка. - Капсула находится вне времени, относительно НАС она пока "не добралась" до финиша и не доберется еще минус два месяца. Фантастика...

-И Фокси нашла записи нашей памяти! - подхватил Чип. - То есть, память тех нас, которых Курган два месяца назад отправил в прошлое на год!

Мышка ахнула.

-Так вот откуда письмо! - она подняла лист. - "Гайка, я добавлю это сообщение в твою память, чтобы вы с ребятами не нервничали. Я должна все исправить, Гаечка. Простите, друзья. Простите. Я уже разобралась, как управлять капсулой - ей просто отдаешь приказ мыслями, и дверь будет открываться в любой год, который захочешь. Так что, я вернусь на семь тысяч лет в прошлое, Гаечка, и остановлю Кургана, а затем уничтожу машину времени. Сейчас закончу это письмо и отправлюсь. Мы... Наверно, уже не увидимся, ребята... Я люблю вас. Вы самое светлое, что было в моей жизни. Особенно Дэйл. Гайка, скажи ему... Скажи... Ну, вот что бы ты Чипу сказала, если б прощалась с ним навсегда - вот так и скажи. А письмо не показывай, ладно? Придумай что-нибудь... У тебя получится. Я люблю вас, друзья. Прощайте."

Лист выпал из рук мышки и тихо спланировал на пол. Потрясенный до глубины души, Чип молча смотрел в пустоту.

-Как же так? - прошептал он беспомощно. - Фокси... Глупышка...

Гайка вздрогнула и внезапно согнулась в беззвучном крике, закрыв руками лицо. Чип судорожно сжал ее в объятиях, он был слишком шокирован, чтобы искать слова утешения. Так, дрожа и прижимаясь друг к другу, они плакали в медленно замерзающем самолете посреди тысячелетнего ледника.

Но внезапно Чип встрепенулся и широко раскрыл глаза.

-Гайка! - он схватил письмо. - Смотри!

Мышка, всхлипнув, утерла слезы.

-Куда?

-"Я тут уже шесть дней", - вслух произнес Чип. - Ты понимаешь? Капсула летит в прошлое! Фокси сейчас живет "в обратную сторону", ее день - это МИНУС день для нас!

Гайка отпрянула.

-Но... Господи, ты прав! Она только через шесть дней до капсулы доберется!

Отбросив одеяло, Чип вскочил и принялся лихорадочно одеваться.

-Нельзя терять ни секунды! У нас шесть дней, чтобы ее перехватить!

-Нет, Чиппи, - тихо ответила Гаечка. - У нас две попытки по три дня каждая.

Она взглянула на покрытый морозными узорами иллюминатор.

-Уже полторы, - добавила еще тише.

Чип дико оглядел самолет в поисках чего-нибудь, способного помочь им мгновенно перенестись на другой край материка. И замер.

-Гайка... - он широко раскрыл глаза. - Радар!

-Радар? - недоуменно спросила мышка.

-Посмотри на экран!

Моргнув, Гаечка обернула голову и несколько секунд молча глядела на приборную панель. Затем, вскрикнув, вскочила и принялась лихорадочно натягивать теплый комбинезон. Чип бросился к шкафчику с инструментами.

-Динамик замерз... Как глупо... - вырвалось у него. Гайка бешено огляделась.

-Шкала расстояния, Чипка! До них меньше полумили!

-Без паники! - выдохнул капитан. - Самолет давно засекли, но про нас им неизвестно. Спрячемся в глубине пещеры, нам бы лишь до послезавтра продержаться!

-Мы маленькие, могут и не заметить, - с дрожью выдавила Гаечка.

-Только бы у них не было теплоискателя...

Застегнув толстый комбинезон, Чип накинул капюшон и подбежал к мышке. Совместными усилиями они быстро закончили одеваться.

-Значит, так, - капитан схватил Гайку за запястья и посмотрел в глаза. - Любимая, если попадешь в плен, говори что угодно, слышишь? Скажи, что знаешь военную тайну, скажи что проведешь их ко всем секретным заводам, только выиграй время! Двое суток - и новый мир подарит безопасность, но до этого надо жить, слышишь?

Гаечка с трудом кивнула. Чип, дрожа от страха за любимую, зажмурился и судорожно стиснул кулаки.

-За мной...

Огонек на экране радара становился все ярче с каждой минутой.


	20. Часть 4 Глава 3

Глава 3

Летучая мышка, конечно, не догадывалась, но люк в туннеле открылся лишь потому, что особь "Фоксглав" значилась в базе данных как пользователь капсулы. Системы безопасности перехитрили сами себя: два месяца назад Курган отправил запись памяти Фокси на год в прошлое, и, конечно, не предусмотрел возможность визита в секретную капсулу "настоящей" летуньи. Так или иначе, благодаря странному стечению обстоятельств, шестой Спасатель получил возможность управлять машиной времени. И собирался этим воспользоваться.

Голодная как черт, но счастливая, Фокси с закрытыми глазами лежала на большой сенсорной площадке. Эта круглая, светящаяся штука диаметром в шесть футов была единственным предметом в капсуле, и летунья даже не подозревала, что управлять странной машиной надо мысленно. Когда она впервые, случайно, коснулась площадки крылом и уловила в голове вежливый вопрос, от страха Фокси чуть не упала в обморок. К счастью, ей хватило смелости продолжить опыт, и сейчас, спустя шесть дней, юная летучая мышь неплохо разобралась в управлении машиной времени.

Она ничего не ела уже почти неделю, опасаясь покидать капсулу даже на миг; только пару раз приоткрыла люк, чтобы зачерпнуть крылом воду из подземной реки. Снаружи, очевидно, реальность уже дважды сменилась, однако, в пределах капсулы темпоральный шторм был бессилен. И Фокси готовилась отменить его полностью.

"Ау, меня слышно?" - мысленно позвала летунья. - "Письмо, что я сейчас надиктовала, надо добавить в Гайкину память."

"Файл является текстовым документом, как вы желаете провести слияние?" - вежливо отозвался компьютер.

Фокси задумалась.

"Пусть она вспомнит содержание письма, будто важный разговор, и сразу решит записать его на бумаге. Это возможно?"

"Возможно," - сообщил компьютер. - "Приступать к интеграции?"

Летучая мышка помедлила.

"Секунду. Дай чуть изменить письмо."

"Редактор готов, жду коррекцию."

-Та-ак... - вслух пробормотала Фокси. - Вместо "Привет, Гайка", начни письмо иначе: "Гайка, не пугайся, это я, Фокси! Тебе покажется, словно ты неожиданно вспомнила давным-давно забытый разговор, ты сразу решишь его записать. Сделай это."

"Готово" - перед внутренним взором летуньи возникли крупные, яркие буквы. Фокси уже собиралась подтвердить изменения, когда ей пришла в голову новая мысль:

-Добавь после слов "сделай это" фразу "только Дэйлу не показывай, он расстроится".

"Готово" - сообщил компьютер.

Фокси глубоко вздохнула.

"Вот теперь отправляй..."

"Процесс поиска запущен, интеграция в ментальную матрицу займет около сорока минут."

Летунья довольно потерла крылом об крыло.

"Я уже могу отправляться, или надо ждать, пока закончится эта... Как ты назвал... Интригация?"

"Ждать не обязательно"

-Хорошо, - летучая мышка встала и потянулась. От голода ее немного шатало. - Когда я дам команду "Вперед", откроешь выход в эпоху, предшествовавшую самой первой катастрофе, только с запасом - чтобы я успела все исправить. Думаю, месяца хватит... А лучше два.

"Прошу уточнить: о какой катастрофе идет речь?" - просигналил компьютер.

Фокси растерянно моргнула.

-О ней говорил Курган... Что-то случилось семь тысяч лет назад в Атлантиде.

"Определение недостаточно точное"

Летунья нахмурилась.

"Результатом катастрофы должно было стать уничтожение планеты, но атланты как-то ослабили катаклизм, и Земля погибла не полностью."

Пауза.

"В указанный временной период, под граничные условия подпадает лишь одно событие. Вывести информацию на ментоэкран?"

Фокси обрадовано закивала:

-Конечно!

Сенсорная площадка потускнела, некоторое время оставалась темной, а затем внезапно вспыхнула слепящим красным огнем.

-Доступ запрещен, - прогремел жесткий голос.

Фокси чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

-Что?

-Доступ запрещен, - с той же силой и интонацией повторил голос.

Летунья моргнула.

-Х-х-хорошо, - слегка испуганная, она обернула вокруг себя крылья. - Просто открой путь в период за два месяца до этого... запретного события.

"Приказ не может быть исполнен" - уже привычным беззвучным способом ответила машина.

-Почему? - воскликнула Фокси.

-Доступ запрещен, - вновь прогремел компьютер.

Летучая мышка задумалась.

"Кто засекретил информацию о катастрофе?" - спросила она мысленно, после долгого молчания.

"Нет данных"

"Как глубоко в прошлое ты можешь меня отправить, не нарушая ничьих запретов?"

Пауза.

"Минус шесть тысяч девятьсот сорок два года, десять месяцев, шестнадцать дней, семь часов, тридцать девять минут"

-И насколько это позднее катастрофы? - вслух поинтересовалась Фокси.

-Доступ запре...

-Ладно, ладно, я просто спросила, - летунья тяжело вздохнула. - Вперед.

"Это команда?" - вежливо уточнил компьютер.

-Ага.

"Пройдите в шлюзовую камеру для обеззараживания и вакцинации"

Фокси уже знала, что без этой процедуры ее из капсулы не выпустят, поэтому молча подчинилась. У нее слегка дрожал хвостик, но, в целом, юная летучая мышка не испытывала страха. Все ее страхи сгорели дотла, когда на горизонте поднялся величественный ядерный гриб...

Массивный люк из странного ярко-оранжевого металла беззвучно уехал в нишу, открыв путь в туннель. На первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось - подземная река все так же, неторопливо, текла в темноте. Но первый же вдох моментально дал понять Фокси, что она больше не дома. Воздух - даже здесь, глубоко под землей! - был пропитан ароматом цветов. Удивленная летучая мышка некоторое время стояла на пороге шлюзовой камеры.

-Отступать поздно, - прошептала она. - Да и некуда.

Расправив крылья, Фокси "осмотрела" туннель сонаром и, не найдя ничего подозрительного, рванулась вперед. До трещины в своде, откуда через семь тысяч лет спасатели выберутся на волю, лететь предстояло минут сорок.

Полет прошел без всяких приключений и, вскоре, слегка запыхавшаяся Фокси, не сбрасывая скорости, будто ракета промчалась сквозь трещину и взмыла навстречу светлому утреннему небу. Инерция вознесла ее высоко над землей.

Повсюду росли цветы. Миллионы, мириады цветов. Воздух был невероятно чист - Фокси только сейчас поняла, насколько загрязненной и отравленной атмосферой дышала дома и в большинстве реальностей. Везде, куда хватало глаз, вздымались могучие деревья и целые рощи, они росли сами по себе, а не стройными рядами, как в "восстановленных лесах", которыми так гордились немногочисленные человечьи защитники природы. Заметив неподалеку яблоню, голодная Фокси издала радостный писк.

Первый час в далеком прошлом оказался похож на сон. Рядом с яблоней нашлось и грушевое дерево, усыпанное огромными, сочными плодами - ничего вкуснее Фокси не перепадало уже много месяцев. Жмурясь от наслаждения, с ног до головы вымазанная грушевым соком, летучая мышка блаженствовала, лежа на спине и свесив крылья с ветки. Солнце медленно карабкалось к зениту.

Только сейчас, насытившись и отдохнув, Фокси задумалась над дальнейшими действиями. Легко сказать - "я должна все исправить", куда труднее этого добиться. Особенно, учитывая, что семь тысяч лет назад едва ли хоть одно существо на Земле знало "общезвериный" язык, основанный на человечьем...

Летунья сладко зевнула. Груши были до того вкусными, что ей просто не хотелось сейчас думать о плохом. Фокси тянуло в сон, теплые солнечные лучи нежно ласкали перепонку. Слабо улыбнувшись, летучая мышка опустила веки и почти мгновенно забылась счастливым сном.

Пробуждение вначале показалось нелепым кошмаром.

Едва герметичный люк с хрустом открылся, холод ворвался в кабину будто злой, нетерпеливый пес, долго лаявший у дверей в надежде, что его впустят. Мороз был такой, что горячее дыхание Чипа и Гайки моментально обращалось в льдистый туман. Защитные очки сразу запотели, но, к счастью, отправляясь в полет, местные версии спасателей знали, куда летят, поэтому в самолете нашлось много теплой одежды и даже особые полярные сапоги с электрическим обогревом. Закутанные с головы до пят, Чип и Гайка неуклюже выбрались из машины.

-Радар не просвечивает скалы, - глухо, сквозь шарф, сказала мышка. - Их вертолет прямо напротив входа, значит, летят сюда.

-Мы спрячемся, любимая. Торопись...

Снаружи до сих пор бушевала метель, но ледяной воздух в пещере был почти неподвижен. Фюзеляж покрывала толстая корка льда, с моторов свисали длинные, почти до земли сосульки грязно-зеленого цвета. Заметив их, Гаечка гневно топнула ногой:

-И это здесь зовут антифризом? Чип, у нас радиаторы прорвало!

-Все равно самолету уже не взлететь, - отозвался бурундук. - Топливо замерзло.

Гайка со вздохом погладила обледеневший фюзеляж.

-Но он не подвел, Чипка. Как вернемся домой, сразу построю еще одну машину этого типа...

-Любимая, не сейчас! - капитан оттащил ее от самолета и внимательно оглядел свод. - Черт, тут даже прятаться негде...

-Посмотрим глубже, - вздохнула Гайка. - Снаружи такая метель, что мы не продержимся и часа, даже если люди каким-то чудом не заметят нас на снегу.

Спасатели торопливо зашагали в темноту. Пещера оказалась куда больше, чем вначале решил Чип: луч могучего военного фонаря в руке Гайки растворялся в морозном сумраке на удалении ста ярдов. Когда пилоты отошли от самолета еще дальше, Чип был вынужден включить и свой фонарь.

Если б не опасность, он бы сейчас просто наслаждался неожиданным приключением. Грот был сказочно красив. Мириады кристаллов льда сверкали в электрических лучах, бросая на стены неисчислимые отблески, редкие сталактиты свисали со свода волшебными люстрами. В то же время, ответвлений и коридоров в стенах не встречалось, пещера оказалась удручающе прямой.

-Словно специально... - зло пробормотал Чип. Гаечка восхищенно озиралась, в ней страх боролся с чувством прекрасного.

-Давай назовем это место Дворцом Снежной Королевы? - предложила она шепотом.

У Чипа от нежности ёкнуло сердце.

-Отличная мысль, Гая... - отозвался он ласково. При мысли, что враги уже близко, и для них Гаечка - не чудо, не самая прекрасная мышка на свете, а просто кусок мяса, из груди Чипа с хрипом вырвалось дыхание.

Еще некоторое время они брели по камням, тщетно надеясь отыскать боковой ход или хоть трещину.

-Чипа, а тебе странным не кажется? - негромко спросила Гайка. - В таком климате, да за тысячи лет, пещера непременно заполнилась бы снегом и льдом. Тут ведь зима не кончается...

Бурундук вздохнул.

-Да, любимая, я знаю. Наверно, пещера образовалась не очень давно.

-Тогда откуда сталактиты? - возразила мышка. - Забыл, что вода не бывает здесь жидкой?

Чип озадаченно моргнул.

-А ведь верно...

-В том-то и дело, - кивнула Гаечка. - Пещера старше ледникового периода. А вдруг она была замурована, и лишь недавно землетрясение или мощная лавина взломали вход?

Бурундук с болью покачал головой.

-Сейчас уже нет разницы, Гая.

-Как нет? - удивилась мышка. - Если пещера совсем новая, люди могли выслать сюда гражданский вертолет для ее изучения. Мы ведь в глубоком тылу, Чипа. А что, если нас вовсе не обнаружили?

Капитан на миг замер, но быстро опомнился и грустно развел лапками.

-Самолет у входа трудно не заметить. Га-37 твоя самая знаменитая машина, тут и детеныш сообразит, что к чему...

Гайка вздохнула.

-А давай побольше позитива? Не помешает, да?

Чип с трудом улыбнулся.

-Не помешает, - согласился он.

-Вот именно, - прекрасная мышка отвернулась. - Мы в безвыходном положении. Фокси грозит опасность, мы от нее за тысячи миль, команда разбросана по стране, враг приближается... Самое время для веселья, да? Но ты не думай, я не спя... Чип!

Бурундук дернулся:

-В чем дело?

Вместо ответа Гайка подняла фонарь, и Чип впервые в жизни реально почувствовал, как шерсть встает дыбом. В ярком луче блестела гигантская ледяная глыба в форме идеального куба.

Некоторое время спасатели, утратив дар речи, смотрели на артефакт. Судя по размерам, внутри глыбы запросто поместилось бы штук десять человечьих автомобилей, или штабное дерево целиком. Лед отливал синевой и был сказочно чист.

-Гм-м, - заметила Гаечка, когда пришла в себя. - Гмхм... Хмгм... Мгхм...

-Невероятно! - прошептал Чип.

Мышка провела лапкой в перчатке по своим заиндевевшим волосам. Смерив глыбу задумчивым взглядом, Гайка порылась в одном из карманов, вытащила большой подковообразный магнит и молча направилась к ледяной громаде. Чип недоверчиво наблюдал.

-Гая?

-Минутку.

Приблизившись к льдине, изобретательница ткнула в нее магнитом и застыла на пару секунд, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Чип нервно подергивал хвостиком.

-Ну? - не удержался он наконец.

-Магнитных свойств не наблюдается, - вздохнула Гаечка.

-Как лед может быть магнитом?

Мышка развела лапками.

-Я просто подумала, вдруг наш радар засек ЭТО, а не человечий вертолет?

Чип вздрогнул.

-Там, внутри, что-то темнеет, - заметил он тихо.

Кивнув, Гаечка подошла к глыбе вплотную и приставила фонарь, рассматривая странное пятно в центре. Лед был прозрачнее стекла, так что мощная лампа легко просветила артефакт почти насквозь. Нахмурив брови, мышка вгляделась внимательней...

-Чип! - пискнула она внезапно, уронила фонарь и в панике повисла на шее капитана. Тот попятился.

-Что случилось?

Гайка не ответила - в ее глазах стоял такой ужас, что сердце Чипа застыло. Проклиная неуклюжий комбинезон, он стиснул мышку в объятиях, пытаясь закрыть собой от... Да какая разница, от чего?

-Любимая, я здесь... - шептал Чип. Пару минут Гайка молча дрожала, пряча лицо на груди друга. Затем, взяв себя в руки, тихо вздохнула и подняла глаза.

-Прости, я испугалась.

-Идем в обход? - предложил бурундук.

Гаечка покачала головой.

-Все хорошо. Я... просто не ожидала.

Чип впервые перевел взгляд на ледяной монолит. Лучи фонарей проникали глубоко, и темное пятно уже не казалось только пятном. Теперь он видел - в центре куба застыл динозавр.

Точнее, не совсем динозавр. А еще точнее -

-Но... Этого не может быть... - пробормотал капитан.

Гайка сглотнула.

-Он просто похож.

-Слишком похож, Гая.

-Драконов не бывает.

-Говорящих бурундуков тоже, - мрачно отозвался Чип.

Мышка заставила себя отпустить друга и подошла к упавшему фонарю. Вместе, прижавшись ко льду, Чип и Гаечка взглянули на невозможное.

Дракон не казался огромным - его могучее тело было сложено столь гармонично, что размеры скрадывались. Черты, присущие и птице, и зверю, соединялись в нем с бесконечным совершенством; стремительный и грозный, изящный и начисто лишенный "массивности" крупных животных, серебристо-черный дракон чем-то напоминал сразу и сокола, и пантеру, хотя его полупрозрачные крылья, застывшие во льду, выглядели как увеличенная в сотню раз копия крылышек Фокси, а граненая клиновидная голова с прямыми, устремленными назад рогами, будто сошла с иллюстрации к рыцарскому роману.

Как один взгляд на кошку моментально выдает хищника, так и дракон - даже неподвижный - поражал невероятной, и в то же время смертоносной грацией. Черные и серебряные чешуйки бежали вдоль шеи, по груди, переплетались на боках, за крыльями до самого хвоста. Серебряные сверкали в электрических лучах как маленькие зеркальца, а черные совсем не блестели, и узор создавал фантастическую картину, будто полностью черный дракон облачился в зеркальную облегающую кольчугу из полированной стали. Впечатление усиливалось сотнями конических серебристых шипов, гребнем бежавших вдоль драконьей спины, сверкавших металлом на каждом суставе и кончике хвоста, изящной гребенкой украшавших надбровные дуги и челюсти.

Вдоль задней стороны лап, как бахрома, тянулись серебряные волосы. Такие же, но гораздо длиннее, образовывали роскошную гладкую гриву, сейчас вмерзшую в лед, а раньше ниспадавшую с мускулистой шеи, как у сказочного единорога. Тело дракона пронизывала мощь и гармония. Крылатый был столь прекрасен, что Чипу и Гайке потребовалось немало времени, чтобы опомниться.

-Может, он синтет, как Курган? - робко предположил Чип. - Или вообще робот...

Гаечка тихонько вздохнула.

-Вряд ли, Чипка. Слишком уж он... прекрасен. Это не дракон, я уверена.

-А кто? - опешил Чип.

-Ну... - мышка с легким смущением опустила глаза. - Драконесса...

-А, - Чип фыркнул. - Понятно.

Гаечка огляделась.

-Драконесса не просто замерзла, - протянула она задумчиво. - Кто-то нашел ее в леднике и вырезал... Поверхность глыбы будто полированная, пилой так не выйдет. Нужен лазер или резак на вольфрамовой проволоке.

-Кто-то? - горько усмехнулся Чип. - Кажется, я уже знаю, зачем сюда летят люди.

Гайка встрепенулась:

-Точно!

Бурундук прекратил разглядывать драконессу и поднял голову.

-Гая, смотри! - воскликнул он, направив луч фонаря на стену пещеры. Там, на высоте трех человеческих ростов, темнела глубокая каменная ниша. Спасатели переглянулись.

-Здорово! - Гаечка подбежала к скале и попыталась забраться наверх, но зимняя одежда делала ее неуклюжей. Чип, установив фонарь на камень, не спеша приблизился.

-Посторонись, любимая, - он расстегнул комбинезон. Гайка с тревогой обернулась:

-Чипа? Замерзнешь!

-Не так быстро, - отозвался бурундучок. Он уже разделся и стоял на льду обнаженным. - Я пушистый... - добавил он, дрожа от холода. - Давай веревку, скорее!

Гайка, закусив губу, сбросила со спины ранец и вытащила моток прочной лески. Чип перекинул его через плечо.

-Ну, поехали... - оценив рельеф камней, бурундук разбежался и прыгнул, рассчитывая уцепиться за небольшой выступ на высоте своего двойного роста. У него получилось.

Напрягая все силы, Чип подтянулся. Путь предстоял неблизкий, а скала была такой холодной, что лапки каждый раз чуть не прилипали к камням. Хрипло дыша, бурундук наметил следующую цель...

...Казалось, прошло много лет, прежде чем трясущийся от холода Чип добрался до ниши и рухнул на лед, судорожно глотая воздух. Из полубеспамятства его вывел голос любимой:

-Чипа! Чипка, очнись! Не спи! Не спи!

Бурундук застонал. Он совершенно не чувствовал тела, и лишь каким-то чудом нашел в себе силы подняться. Обернув леску вокруг выступающего камня, Чип сбросил моток вниз и беспомощно сполз по скале. Он уже не видел, как Гаечка ракетой взлетела на помощь.

-Глупый грызун... - глотая слезы, мышка принялась лихорадочно натягивать на замерзающего друга комбинезон. Это удалось не сразу, лапки Чипа словно одеревенели от холода, но Гаечка все же справилась и рухнула рядом, заключив бурундука в объятия. Несколько минут они лежали совсем неподвижно.

Наконец, Чипа сотрясла сильная дрожь и он с трудом открыл глаза. Гайка, всхлипнув, прижалась лбом к его лбу.

-Пушистый, да? - выдавила она, плача от счастья. - Тут же минус семьдесят...

-Мы наверху? - хрипло спросил бурундук.

Гайка чмокнула его в нос.

-Да, да, теперь нас не найдут!

Чип с огромным трудом сел. Его трясло.

-Ты... ничего... внизу не оставила? - выдавил он с огромным трудом.

Мышка всхлипнула.

-Нет, нет, глупыш, все хорошо. Чипа... Я... - она расплакалась. Капитан беспомощно улыбнулся.

-Ты в безопасности, - сказал он хрипло. - Это главное.

Гайка вздрогнула и внезапно прижала друга к себе в жарком поцелуе. Чип счастливо зажмурился.

-Любимая... - вырвалось у него, когда Гайка разжала объятия. Мышка молча лизнула друга в нос.

-Вытяни леску, - шепнул счастливый Чип. - И больше ни звука, хорошо? Отключаем фонари и дышим через шарф. Если у людей нет теплосканеров, считай, мы спасены.

Гаечка кивнула. Подобравшись к краю ниши, она направила луч вниз и внимательно оглядела пещеру. Убедившись, что на земле ничего не осталось, быстро втянула веревку. Бросила на драконессу последний взгляд.

Фонари беззвучно погасли и тьма надвинулась вплотную. Отыскав Чипа на ощупь, Гаечка помогла ему отползти в самый дальний угол ниши и села рядом. Друзья крепко обнялись.

-Теперь только ждать... - шепнула Гайка. Чип не ответил, но мышка ощутила, как он напрягся. От нежности и любви у Гайки больно сжалось сердце.

Потянулись бесконечные минуты. Прижавшись друг к другу, спасатели постепенно согрелись, но избавиться от страха было не так-то просто, хотя Гайка всеми силами пыталась изгнать память своей местной версии. К тому времени, как абсолютный мрак прорезал далекий одинокий лучик света, ей это почти удалось...

Свет вначале показался наваждением, но Чип вздрогнул одновременно с подругой, и стало ясно - им не мерещится. Звуков пока слышно не было.

Следующие минуты показались часами. Вжавшись в скалу и подтащив ранцы поближе, спасатели обнимали друг друга, дрожа от страха и страстно желая, чтобы их не заметили. Свет вдали моргнул снова.

Затем, в полной темноте, послышался самый страшный в этом мире звук: шорох крадущихся людей. Чип зажмурился: отсутствие фонарей означало, что враги несут приборы ночного видения. Мороз в пещере стоял такой, что любой источник тепла - даже столь крохотный, как бурундук, обнявший мышку - будет сиять не хуже прожектора. Гайка все поняла одновременно с другом и судорожно к нему прижалась.

Солдаты внизу не переговаривались; каждый знал свое дело. Быстро завершив сканирование пещеры и убедившись, что других жизненных форм нет, они столь же бесшумно, как появились, вновь скрылись в направлении выхода. Гайка обратила к Чипу заплаканные глаза.

-Что делаем? - спросила с легкой дрожью.

Бурундук стиснул кулаки.

-Если их мало, пустят газ. Если много и хорошо вооружены, попробуют взять живьем.

Гаечка лихорадочно кивнула, схватила ранец и вытащила два миниатюрных противогаза.

-Надевай, скорее!

Чип последовал совету. Когда Гайка надела свой, он заботливо проверил, хорошо ли поступает воздух. Касаясь кожи, замерзшая резина причиняла сильную боль.

-Надо сдаваться... - выдавила мышка. - Потянем время...

Капитан зажмурился, но другого пути им просто не оставили. Стараясь как можно дольше растянуть последние минуты с Гаечкой, Чип прижался к ее груди, чувствуя, как страх и горе захлестывают разум.

Времени им дали немного. Во тьме вновь послышался шорох, и внезапно слепящий луч осветил нишу. Капитан вскрикнул.

-Не сопротивляться! - рявкнули снизу.

Гаечка сорвала противогаз:

-Мы сдаемся, у нас нет оружия!

Пока луч продолжал сиять, два солдата принесли раздвижную стремянку и приставили к скале. Наверх полез спецназовец в тяжелом бронескафандре.

Под дулом штурмовой винтовки, Чип, дрожа, поднял лапки. Рядом то же самое сделала Гаечка. Лица солдата не было видно за бронестеклом, но, судя по тому как опустилось оружие, уровень опасности он явно переоценил.

-Кэп, да тут две мыши, - фыркнул спецназовец.

-Кому мышь, а кому шпион, - сурово отозвались снизу.

Солдат пожал плечами.

-Ну, давайте контейнер, что ли? Самый маленький...

Ему подали прозрачную клетку из толстого пластика. Дырочек для воздуха в ней не было, вместо них сзади был приделан небольшой вентилятор, с обеих сторон забранный частой решеткой. Бросив клетку на камни, спецназовец угрожающе поднял винтовку:

-Внутрь, оба!

-Лучше подчиниться... - горько шепнула Гаечка.

Чип, сглотнув, помог ей подняться и войти в клетку. Солдат захлопнул дверцу.

-Чисто, - сообщил вниз.

-Давай их сюда, а сам проверь нишу. Нам проблемы не нужны.

-Есть, кэп...

Чип и Гаечка, дрожа, смотрели на врагов.


	21. Часть 4 Глава 4

Глава 4

Фокси проснулась от шума. Открыв глаза, она долго не понимала, почему вместо неба видит заляпанный грязью стальной лист, крест-накрест перечеркнутый многочисленными рядами заклепок. Воздух был пропитан вонью, сразу напомнившей о страшном убежище и войне. Некоторое время летучая мышка упрямо твердила себе, что до сих пор спит...

Кто-то больно наступил ей на перепонку, и Фокси с криком вскочила. Огляделась, судорожно дыша, попятилась, прижалась к холодной стене. Зажмурилась, отказываясь верить.

-Нет, - прошептала Фокси. - Нет. Нет! Нет!

На крик обернулись только два-три ближайших узника. Остальные - изможденные, грязные, с пустыми глазами - даже не вздрогнули. Летучая мышка с хрипом втянула воздух.

Освещение в камере было плохим, так что оценить ее подлинные размеры не представлялось возможным. Но даже той части, что предстала глазам Фокси, с избытком хватило бы ей, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь просыпаться в холодном поту.

Гигантский, терявшийся во тьме зал с очень низким потолком, был заполнен животными. Заполнен в самом прямом смысле - пленники лежали в два-три слоя, живые, но в таком состоянии, что им едва ли позавидовали бы мертвые. Десятки, если не сотни видов, от птиц до копытных, хищники и травоядные, жители гор и лесов, вповалку, друг на друге, как мешки с песком. Четыре огромных вентилятора на потолке неторопливо крутились, несколько заляпанных грязью ламп тускло освещали почти сюрреалистичную картину ада. Фокси всем сердцем ощутила, что находится на грани безумия.

Она крепко зажмурилась и вызвала в памяти лицо Дэйла. Веселый бурундучок стоял на ветке штабного дерева и с опаской глядел вниз.

-А-а-а... Ты уверена, крылья выдержат? - спросил он смущенно.

Фокси невинно улыбнулась.

-Если не выдержат, здесь есть девушка, которая тебя поймает, - шепнула весело. Дэйл глубоко вздохнул.

-Тогда... Вперед! - он смело шагнул в пропасть.

Фокси нырнула следом, страхуя друга.

-Па-па-па-падаю! - завопил бурундук. Но дельтаплан уже наполнился воздухом и, с небольшой помощью летуньи, вышел из пике в горизонтальный полет. Дэйл восхищенно огляделся.

-Летаю! - у него вырвался ликующий вопль. Фокси парила рядом, счастливо улыбаясь.

-Нравится?

-Еще как! Чипа бы сюда!

Летунья покачала головой.

-Дэ-э-эйл, я же говорила - дельтаплан не выдержит двух пассажиров.

-А, ну да... - бурундучок тут же забыл о ее словах и заложил лихой вираж. - Получается! Получается, Фокси!

Летучая мышка рассмеялась.

-А ты боялся!

-Когда ты рядом, уже не страшно, - тихо признался Дэйл, и Фокси чуть не задохнулась. Сердечко сжалось от радости и счастья...

...Открыв глаза, она улыбнулась. Напряжение понемногу отпускало, боль в груди почти совсем утихла. Если б только Дэйл знал, сколько раз он, сам не понимая, спасал жизнь одинокой летучей мышке. Если б он только знал...

-Прекрасная подготовка, - буркнул лежавший рядом красно-коричневый волк с длинной, как у колли, растрепанной шерстью. До Фокси не сразу дошло, что она понимает слова.

-Это ты сказал? - спросила недоверчиво.

Волк грустно усмехнулся.

-Где уж мне.

-Ты говоришь! - Фокси широко раскрыла глаза и попятилась.

Зверь устало опустил веки.

-Нет. Не говорю.

-С ума сойти... - летунья подобралась к волку поближе и осторожно коснулась его крылом. - Но откуда ты знаешь английский?

-Я не говорю, - мрачно ответил зверь. - Я излучаю. Таких, как я, для этого вывели.

Растерянная Фокси моргнула.

-Но у тебя же губы двигаются, и голос я слышу!

-Не слышишь. И губы у меня не двигаются. Просто твой мозг в это верит, - невесело отозвался волк.

Летучая мышь запнулась. Помолчала, размышляя.

-Я хочу понять, - сказала она очень тихо. - Как это возможно?

Волк тяжело вздохнул.

-Слова ничего не значат, - ответил глухо. - Слова лишь обрамление для мыслей. На каком бы языке ни думал разумный, при разговоре его мозг выполняет одну и ту же работу - формирует мысли, ищет в памяти подходящие слова и соотносит с ними готовые образы, чтобы затем тот, с кем он беседует, проделал в голове обратное. Таких, как я, вывели специально, чтобы перехватывать образы еще до того, как они станут словами.

Фокси сглотнула.

-Значит, для тебя вообще нет разницы между языками?

-Это моя главная функция, - грустно сказал волк. - Пока я рядом, все понимают всех. Универсальный транслятор. Незаменимый помощник в путешествиях. Спешите, тираж ограничен. Элегантная ретро-внешность, не требует питания и обслуживания на протяжении всего срока службы. Способен тащить багаж средних размеров, охранять дачный домик и играть с детьми...

Летунья ахнула.

-Ты синтет! Да?

Зверь усмехнулся.

-Догадливая.

Фокси лихорадочно огляделась.

-Здесь много синтетов?

-Порядочно, - отозвался красный волк. - В основном, устаревшие модели вроде меня.

-Устаревшие? - негромко спросила летунья.

Волк печально улыбнулся.

-Декоративные звери вышли из моды после восстания. Сегодня в почете жесткая экономия. Новые трансляторы не превышают тебя размером, а дальность их действия впятеро выше, чем у меня.

Фокси страшным усилием воли подавила волнение и на миг зажмурилась, восстанавливая дыхание. Зверь смерил ее уважительным взглядом.

-Не ожидал встретить здесь существо с подготовкой, - сказал он грустно. - Очевидно, у повстанцев совсем плохи дела, раз в утилизатор попадают такие специалисты.

Летучая мышка вздрогнула.

-Как я здесь оказалась?

Волк слабо вздохнул.

-Дважды в сутки кормление. Тогда же синдроиды проверяют сырье. Мертвых забирают, новых пойманных добавляют.

-Синдроиды? Кто они?

-Биороботы, - коротко ответил волк. - Примитивные и недорогие. Простейший набор функций: перерабатывать мертвых в корм для живых, раз в пять дней удалять отходы, фильтровать воздух. Утилизатор должен работать без сбоев. Расход сырья строго контролируется. У хозяев все автоматизировано до предела, они не любят... Пачкать лапы.

Фокси сглотнула, ярко представив нарисованную волком картину. Яростно мотнула головой, чтобы отвлечься от страшных мыслей.

-У тебя есть имя? - спросила тихо.

-Мне нравится звать себя Лингом.

-А я Фокси. Я прилетела из будущего.

Линг слабо фыркнул.

-У нас нет будущего, Фокси. Мы пища.

Каким-то чудом летунья заставила себя не вскрикнуть.

-Я ничего не знаю о вашем мире, - сказала она после долгого молчания. - Пожалуйста, расскажи. Где мы? Кто заключил всех в этой камере? Ты упомянул восстание? Какое? Умоляю, расскажи!

Изможденный волк с трудом приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Фокси.

-Новомыслящая... Залетела в садовую зону, оказалась под наблюдением стратосферной станции и попалась синдроидам, - заключил он невесело. - Я мог бы догадаться. Существам с такой подготовкой, повстанцы нашли бы более полезное применение.

-О чем ты? - Фокси подалась вперед. - Что за подготовка?

Линг вздохнул.

-Ты свободна от ненависти, - ответил тихо. - Я давно такого не видел. Для них ты несъедобна. Это огромная редкость, особенно у новомыслящих. После должной тренировки, ты будешь способна противостоять любому менталлу.

Фокси начала понимать, и у нее непроизвольно дернулся хвостик.

-Несъедобна? - прошептала она. - Ненависть? Ты... О вампирах?

-Хозяева не любят это слово, - поправил ее Линг. - Их самоназвание "менталлы". Называя менталла вампиром, ты быстрее окажешься в утилизаторе.

Потрясенная до глубины души, летунья молча сползла по стене и села на грязный пол. Зажмурилась, приходя в себя.

-Значит, Мгла была права... - прошептала она наконец. - Ее рассказ! Какой ужас...

Волк едва заметно улыбнулся.

-Красивое имя - Мгла. Я мог бы его выбрать. Жаль, уже нет смысла...

Фокси, моргнув, повернула голову:

-Не понимаю. Ты самец или самочка?

-Я синтет, - отозвался Линг.

Летунья отпрянула.

-Так вы... - она ахнула. - То есть, у вас... Детей не бывает?

Волк чуть повернул голову и искоса взглянул на собеседницу.

-Нас производят, а не выращивают, - сказал он неожиданно жестко. - А вы, природные... Даже в утилизаторе не забываете напомнить. Это жестоко.

Фокси содрогнулась.

-Прости! - она подбежала к волку. - Пожалуйста, прости! Я не подумала! Я... Я ничего не знаю про ваш мир! Прости, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я не хотела причинять боль!

-Я синтет, - буркнул Линг. - Мы не чувствуем боли.

Летунья отчаянно замотала головой.

-Ты живой! Я видела настоящего синтета - и все время путала его с роботом. В нем не было ничего живого, кроме облика. А в тебе нет ничего от машины!

-Какая приятная гипотеза, - грустно сказал волк. - Я хочу в нее верить.

-Так верь! - Фокси погладила его крылом. - Верь!

Линг едва заметно качнул головой.

-Нет смысла, - ответил он тяжело. - Я скоро перестану функционировать.

Летунья яростно дернула крыльями.

-Ты не умрешь!

-Можно считать это смертью, - согласился волк. - Я предпочитаю звать отключением...

-Ты не умрешь, - с силой повторила Фокси, дрожа от волнения. - Я помогу! Я спасатель!

Линг опустил веки.

-Тех, кто попал в утилизатор, спасать поздно, - ответил тихо.

Фокси гневно топнула лапкой.

-Да что это за утилизатор такой? Зачем нас сюда бросили?

Волк чуть заметно улыбнулся. В его ярких глазах, на миг, отразилось столько доброты и странной, непонятной тоски, что у Фокси ёкнуло сердце.

-Лучше поспи, - ласково сказал Линг. - Детям и новомыслящим не стоит... О таком думать.

Летунья присела у головы красного волка.

-Я должна знать.

-Это причинит боль, - тихо отозвался зверь. - Я не чувствую боли, но слишком часто видел, какие муки она несет природным. Я не хочу тебе боли, Фокси.

Летучая мышка зажмурилась.

-Пожалуйста, - взмолилась едва слышно. - Мне надо знать, я должна спасти всю планету!

Линг помолчал.

-Утилизаторы производят пищу для менталлов, - сказал он после длительной паузы. - Но хозяева едят эмоции, не тела, поэтому держат нас живыми как можно дольше. Синтеты старых моделей испытывают такие же чувства, как природные, потому-то нас и отправляют в утилизаторы вместе с вами.

Волк глубоко вдохнул.

-Их главное блюдо - ненависть. Менталлы ее культивируют и любовно выращивают. В утилизаторах специально такие ужасные условия. Чем страшнее, чем меньше остается надежды, тем больше еды производит разумный прежде, чем гибнет...

Линг указал глазами на потолок.

-Стены время от времени начинают сдвигаться, и никогда не знаешь - они просто пугают, или пришла пора заменить сырье. Это замечательно стимулирует дойку... Под полом антенны для сбора эмоций, менталлы уже давным-давно не занимаются этим лично. Мы сейчас находимся в главном блоке комбината "Синанто", это гигантская эмпатостанция, она кормит сразу несколько городов.

Красный волк опустил веки.

-Раньше, до восстания, в утилизаторы отправляли только старых, больных и непокорных... - сказал он грустно. - Повстанцы сразу повысили приток сырья, а после катастрофы менталлы будто с цепи сорвались. Такое впечатление, что они надеются досуха выжрать все ресурсы планеты, прежде, чем ее покинуть.

Фокси застыла.

-Катастрофа, - прошептала она. - Ты знаешь про катастрофу! Что это было? Скажи! Скажи скорее!

Линг так долго молчал, что летунья не выдержала. Присев перед мордой волка, она умоляюще протянула к нему крылья:

-Пожалуйста, расскажи про катастрофу! - взмолилась Фокси. - Я должна знать!

Красный волк хрипло вздохнул.

-У хозяев есть враги, - ответил нехотя. - Существа с другой планеты. Уже сотни лет они преследуют и изгоняют менталлов из каждого мира, где те строят колонии.

-Да, я знаю! - летунья закивала. - Светлячки!

Линг слабо улыбнулся.

-Так их зовут только дети... Век за веком, эпоха за эпохой длилась эта война, однако враги безуспешно искали родной мир менталлов. Планету, что породила их в седой древности, и где менталлы скрывались после каждой проигранной битвы.

Волк с грустью обвел глазами полутемную камеру.

-А потом нашли, - сказал тихо. - Шесть лет назад.

Фокси широко раскрыла глазки.

-Земля? Вампиры родом с Земли?

-Увы, - вздохнул Линг.

Летунья отпрянула. Помолчала.

-А ты видел вампиров? - спросила с подозрением. - На кого они похожи?

Линг едва заметно растянул губы в усмешке.

-Безволосый черный зверь у стены, прямо под лампой.

Фокси подскочила и, как ужаленная, крутанулась на месте.

-Человек? - вырвалось у нее.

Волк с легким удивлением приподнял веки.

-Тебе знаком этот вид? Они водятся лишь на малоизученном экваториальном материке, менталлы начали их ловить лет десять-пятнадцать назад.

Фокси сглотнула.

-Не понимаю... Он вампир? Или человек?

-В утилизаторе, конечно, человек, - вздохнул красный волк. - Но это самый близкий к менталлам вид на Земле. И самый продуктивный; люди за час вырабатывают больше ненависти, чем сто обычных зверей за год.

Летунья долго молчала, разглядывая худого, изможденного дикаря с деревянными кольцами в ушах и нижней губе. Тем временем, уставший Линг смежил веки. Фокси с трудом перевела дух.

-Не спи, - взмолилась она, гладя крылом красную шерсть. - Не спи! Как устроен утилизатор? Откуда поступает воздух? Эти вентиляторы, - Фокси взглянула на потолок, - Куда ведут вентиляционные шахты?

-Здесь томится много маленьких летающих существ, - не раскрывая глаз, буркнул зверь. - Если б на свободу было так просто вырваться...

Фокси гневно стиснула коготки.

-Я не сдамся! Должен быть путь!

Волк вздохнул.

-Наши судьбы решают хозяева. Так всегда было и будет.

Летучая мышка яростно дернула крыльями.

-У меня нет хозяина, - бросила она, дрожа от гнева. - И я не сдамся, слышишь? Я спасатель! Я прошла через такое, что ваш утилизатор - просто мелкая соринка! Я ее смахну и не замечу, вот так: пффф!

Взмахнув крыльями, Фокси взмыла под потолок и вцепилась в мелкую решетку, закрывавшую шахту вентилятора. Зажмурилась, послала мощный сонарный луч, "просвечивая" металл вокруг. Сразу заметила электромагнитный затвор, державший решетку изнутри. Из зала его видно не было.

Фокси вновь спикировала на пол, где лежал измученный волк. Он со слабым интересом, одними глазами следил за летуньей.

-Линг! - Фокси огляделась, с волнением дергая хвостиком. - Здесь есть синтеты, умеющие производить электричество? Как скаты?

Красный волк с легким удивлением опустил и поднял веки.

-Должны быть, - заметил он неуверенно.

-Как они выглядят? Кого мне искать?

-Выходило несколько моделей... - напрягая все силы, Линг приподнялся и сел, качаясь от слабости. Поднял голову, осмотрелся, щуря глаза.

-Кажется, есть один, - волк протянул лапу вглубь зала, где звери лежали вповалку. - Видишь оленя? На самом верху, буро-желтый.

Фокси радостно закивала:

-Вижу! Это он?

-Нет, - Линг слабо улыбнулся. - Тебе нужна золотистая мышь, что сидит на его роге. Их выпускали для ремонта труднодоступных датчиков.

Летунья вскочила:

-Поняла! Я сейчас!

-Приведи ее сюда, если хочешь поговорить, - красный волк опустил голову. - Мой радиус действия мал.

Фокси кивнула и расправила крылья. Она совсем не боялась - будто некий внутренний голос твердил, что жуткий "утилизатор" и в самом деле окажется лишь небольшой заминкой на пути к главной цели.

Как достичь цели, Фокси не думала. Она просто верила, всей душой, что жизнь на целой планете не может вот так взять, и закончиться.

А даже если может - всегда найдется способ это исправить.

Всегда.

-Что дальше, сэр? - спросил огромный мускулистый сержант в тулупе с меховым капюшоном. В его сильной руке пластмассовая клетка, где сидели спасатели, жалобно поскрипывала.

Человек, к которому все солдаты обращались просто "сэр", формы не носил. Высокий, зеленоглазый мужчина лет сорока, совершенно лысый, с длинным неприятным лицом и крючковатым носом, был одет в черное кожаное пальто до пят, из-под которого холодно поблескивали сапоги с металлическими накладками. При виде пленников, на его лице промелькнула легкая брезгливость.

-Из самолетика? - поинтересовался он рассеяно. - Уже допросили?

Сержант покачал головой.

-Никак нет, сэр. Клейтон распорядился доставить их вам.

-Зачем?

Солдат поднял клетку и указал на испуганную Гаечку, обнимавшую Чипа.

-Эта, которая мышь, ну в общем пушистая - Клейтон ее узнал, сэр. Сказал, вы обрадуетесь.

-Обрадуюсь? - в глазах лысого мужчины появился интерес. - А ну, давайте сюда этих микрошпионов...

Клетка со стуком опустилась на металлический стол. От толчка Чип и Гайка внутри упали; опомнившись, бурундук вскочил и попытался закрыть собой подругу. Лысый с большим удивлением провел рукой по гладко выбритому подбородку.

-Не может быть, - усомнился он, поднимая глаза. - Сержант, вы знаете, кого поймали?

-Так точно, сэр, - здоровяк ухмыльнулся. - Вредителей.

-Если б только вредителей... - лысый откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво сцепил руки на животе. - Перед вами знаменитая Гайка Хаквренч, гениальный конструктор, создатель почти всей вражеской боевой техники, включая и тот самолет, что мы обнаружили. За ее... Гм... Хвост уже много лет назначена большая награда.

-Награда? - солдат оживился.

-Да, и вы ее несомненно получите, - улыбнулся лысый. - Сейчас, будьте добры, позовите профессора. Скажите, его возлюбленный лазер никуда не убежит.

-Так точно, сэр! - отдав честь, радостный сержант затопал прочь из кабины тяжелого грузового вертолета. Такие машины появились у людей недавно. Раньше - пока у зверей еще оставалось достаточно истребителей и зенитных орудий - вертолет размером с четыре автобуса прожил бы недолго.

Между тем, лысый склонился к клетке и смерил пленников долгим, внимательным взглядом.

-Что вы делали в этом районе? - спросил он задумчиво. - Запаса топлива Га-37 никак не хватило бы для возвращения. Десант?

Чип едва не вздрогнул, и лишь каким-то чудом сумел сохранить неподвижность. Лысый помолчал, размышляя.

-Хотя, едва ли... - протянул он после паузы. - Поблизости нет военных объектов, а про то, что есть, вы совершенно точно не могли знать. К тому же, подозреваю, эта талантливая мышь слишком ценная зверюшка для такого, гм, применения. Нет, здесь другое... - он нахмурил густые брови. - Странно...

-Мы беженцы, - тихо сказала Гаечка.

Чип содрогнулся:

-Молчи! - воскликнул он.

Мышка с трудом покачала головой.

-Уже поздно, генерал. Слишком поздно.

-Генерал? - переспросил лысый.

Чип вскочил.

-Не верьте! - он гневно топнул лапкой. - Я простой пилот, а она никакая не Гайка! Ее настоящее имя Лавайни, просто нас так загримировали!

Мышка бросила на Чипа испуганный взгляд.

-Что ты говоришь?

Бурундук яростно замотал головой.

-Господин... - он подбежал к стенке. - Нас выбрали просто потому, что мы похожи на Гайку Хаквренч и генерала Кип Ким Нигма. А на самом деле, мы простые грызуны, даже не солдаты - я работал вторым пилотом санитарного аэроплана, меня зовут Чип, а Лавайни была медсестрой в моем самолете. Два дня назад нас вызвали в штаб и внезапно приказали сдаться в плен, чтобы завлечь вас в ловушку при помощи дезинформации!

Лысый с легким удивлением поднял брови.

-Неужели? - спросил он насмешливо. - И вы, очевидно, воспользовались услугами ясновидящей, раз проведали, где нас искать?

Чип запнулся, но моментально нашелся:

-Мы... Знали об активности в этом районе!

-Здесь нет и никогда не было активности, - жестко произнес человек. - Мы впервые сюда прилетели.

Гайка моргнула, но ничего не сказала. Чип озадаченно попятился.

-Впервые?

-Да, генерал Кип Ким Нигм, - холодно отозвался лысый. - В следующий раз продумывайте ложь заранее. Итак, - он обратил глаза к Гайке. - Вы беженцы?

Спасатели переглянулись. Чипу с огромным трудом удалось сдержать дикий нервный хохот: его немудреный план сработал даже лучше, чем планировалось. Гаечка сглотнула.

-У нас... голод, - выдавила она. - Начинаются болезни. Последний авиазавод уже месяц как разбомбили, мне даже негде испытывать новый глайде... - она запнулась, потому что Чип лапкой зажал ей рот.

-Достаточно, - сказал он сурово, совсем другом тоном.

Человек усмехнулся.

-Иногда тупость зверей просто поражает, - заметил он в сторону. - Вы деретесь, как безумные, тратите последние ресурсы, хотя война давно проиграна. Зачем? Болезни, голод... Да вы ж мрете как мухи! И ради чего? Земля замерзает! Неужели не ясно, что в наших общих интересах прекратить бойню?

Чип внезапно ощутил мощный прилив чужого гнева - это на миг ожила память его местной версии.

-Прекратить бойню? - переспросил он, хрипло дыша от ярости. - То есть, лечь и зажмуриться?

-Мы предлагаем сытое и безопасное существование, а не смерть, - холодно возразил лысый. - Умирают все, так или иначе. Вопрос в другом, гибнуть ли без всякого смысла, разорванным в клочья под бомбами и снарядами, либо долго и счастливо жить, а затем подарить себя новому поколению. Ваша дешевая пропаганда просто смехотворна. Ты не задумывался, что, если люди перебьют всех зверей, то и сами помрут с голоду в течение месяца? Наша цель - не истребить вас!

-Верно, - отозвался Чип, с трудом держа себя в руках. - Вы мечтаете нас размножить, а не истребить. Построить фермы, мясокомбинаты, заводы, чтобы продавать на каждом углу свеженькие трупы в яркой упаковке. Миллионы трупов. Двадцать семь миллионов в сутки. Пропаганда? - он хрипло рассмеялся. - Мне не нужна пропаганда, человек. Я все это видел!

-Чипа, тише... - уже всерьез напуганная Гаечка положила лапку на плечо друга. Тот, опомнившись, понурил голову и сел прямо на пол клетки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Лысый наблюдал с неподдельным интересом.

Однако продолжить разговор ему помешали. В вертолет запрыгнул низенький пухлый человечек в столь пушистой коричневой шубе, что из-под капюшона виднелись только линзы толстых очков. При виде этого нелепого коротышки, у обоих пленников невольно вырвался крик:

-Нимнул! - хором воскликнули Гайка и Чип. Лысый удивленно моргнул.

-Профессор, вы популярны среди мышей, - пошутил он с легким напряжением в голосе. Коротышка бросил на пленников короткий взгляд, но, тут же, отвернулся; грызуны его совершенно не волновали.

-Развлекаетесь? - неприятным визгливым голосом спросил профессор Нимнул. - Ну-ну. Браво, браво. Отлично, отлично. Хе-хе.

Лысый нахмурил брови.

-В чем дело? Я...

-Да, вы, вы, вы! Бездарный, некомпетентный, чванливый надутый осел! - Нимнул подскочил к столу. - Я предупреждал! Всем говорил! Требовал усилить гарнизон, прислать больше танков, больше техники! Слишком дорого, отвечали мне! Какой в этом смысл, отвечали! Говорили, не сходите с ума! И вот! Как вам теперь обстановочка, Тэйлор? Что дешевле - два танка или два года работы?

Лысый в полном недоумении поднялся на ноги.

-Что произошло?

-Он не знает! - воскликнул профессор, театрально воздев к потолку руки. - Я, гражданское лицо, первым слышу о захвате космодрома, а вы тут развлекаетесь с грызунами!

И без того болезненно бледное, лицо Тэйлора побелело прямо на глазах.

-Космодром захвачен? - переспросил он недоверчиво. - КОГДА? Кем?

-Космодром?.. - пробормотал в клетке Чип. Гайка бросила на него горящий взгляд и, одними губами, шепнула "Мгла". Бурундук быстро опомнился, коротко кивнул. Нимнул, тем временем, продолжал отчитывать лысого:

-Только что поступила радиограмма, открытым текстом, замечу! Отряд боевиков, просто звери какие-то, пять часов назад атаковал и успешно захватил самый секретный объект Северного Альянса!

Тэйлор сглотнул.

-Извините, профессор... - он бегом бросился к люку и выскочил из вертолета. Снаружи раздались крики и отрывистые слова команд.

Нимнул гневно топнул ногой. Его взгляд случайно остановился на клетке с пленными спасателями и человечек, вспомнив о них, недовольно поджал губы.

-Га-37 из пещеры, хе-хе? - спросил он с кривой ухмылкой. - Я слышал, попался известный конструктор, хе-хе. Замечательно, просто замечательно...

Взобравшись коленями на стул, коротышка склонился к клетке и постучал по пластику. Чип и Гайка со страхом следили, поскольку знали: предсказать поведение профессора невозможно.

-Должен сказать, мышь, некоторые из твоих конструкций достаточно оригинальны... Для мыши, - недовольно добавил Нимнул. - А в целом, на редкость бездарны, тупы и смехотворны!

Гайка чуть не задохнулась от возмущения.

-Что-что? - она вскочила. - Мои машины бездарные? Ах ты... Мартышка!

Нимнул визгливо рассмеялся.

-Мышь, полагаешь, животное может оскорбить человека, сравнив его с животным? - насмешливо спросил профессор.

-Я разумное существо! В отличие от тебя!

-Хе-хе, разумное, неразумное, - Нимнул фыркнул. - Главное, у кого ружье!

Он резко прекратил улыбаться и так хлопнул по столу, что клетка подпрыгнула.

-Скоро, совсем скоро у нас появится ТАКОЕ ружье, хе-хе, что все твои жалкие сородичи сами приползут к моим... Тьфу, то есть к нашим, нашим ногам... - профессор поморщился. - Говори, презренный грызун: с какой целью вы лезли в пещеру?

Разъяренная до предела, Гайка оттолкнула Чипа, который пытался ее успокоить.

-Сначала ты ответь, откуда взялся дракон!

Нимнул моргнул и чуть отодвинулся от клетки.

-Дракон? - он медленно улыбнулся. - Взялся? Хе-хе. Мышь, хе-хе, мне совсем, совсем, совсем-совсем не интересно, откуда он взялся. Главное, прекрасно сохранилось его средство передвижения... И скоро, о, совсем скоро мы покинем этот замерзающий кусок грязи под названием "Земля"!

Гаечка попятилась. Изумленный Чип поднял голову:

-Люди нашли звездолет... - прошептал он.

-Не люди, а я! - гневно оборвал профессор. - Я нашел! Звездолет мой! Все равно никто, кроме меня, не может им управлять, - добавил он, как бы сам себя успокаивая.

-Это мы еще посмотрим, - справившись с волнением, выдавила Гаечка.

Нимнул прищурил глаза.

-Как звери узнали? - спросил он резко. - Ваш жалкий самолетик доставил боевиков, захвативших мой космодром. Как вы узнали, я спрашиваю!

Спасатели переглянулись. Чип, сглотнув, шагнул вперед:

-Вы ошибаетесь, профессор. Мы здесь только...

-Я никогда не ошибаюсь! - взвизгнул Нимнул. - Так вы упорствуете? Хе-хе! Ну, это ненадолго... Ненадолго!

Он выпрямился и щелкнул пальцами. В дверь заглянул высокий солдат с автоматом.

-Принесите-ка моего питомца, - злорадно улыбаясь, приказал профессор. На лице солдата отразилась тревога.

-Прямо сюда, сэр? - спросил он недоверчиво.

-Да, сюда! Я что, должен все повторять по сто раз? Меня окружают недоумки! Глупцы! Жалкие глупцы!

-Д-да, сэр... - солдат попятился и исчез за дверью. Нимнул довольно потер ладони.

-Оставлю вас наедине, милые зверюшки, - процедил он сквозь зубы. - Посмотрим, как вы запоете, когда я вернусь...

Злобно посмеиваясь, он вышел из вертолета. Пленники взглянули друг на друга.

-Интересно, если мы погибнем, что будет после смены реальности? - задумчиво протянула Гайка.

Чип стиснул зубы.

-Мы не погибнем.

-Я вот думаю, наша память...

-Гаечка, не надо, - тихо попросил Чип. - Мне больно.

Мышка сильно вздрогнула и, опомнившись, понурила голову.

-Прости.

-Мы не погибнем, любимая. Вот увидишь... - бурундучок запнулся. В дверь протиснулся знакомый солдат, толкая перед собой массивный стальной контейнер на роликах. Затащив груз в вертолет, человек откинул заснеженный капюшон и, со вздохом, утер со лба пот. Чип и Гайка молча смотрели на железный ящик.

Внутри явно находилось что-то живое. Несколько прозрачных шлангов тянулись от мигающего огоньками пульта в нижней части контейнера к набору герметичных клапанов на передней панели, с другой стороны зловеще блестели кислородные баллоны. Гидравлический привод на крышке ритмично поднимал и опускал меха из черного блестящего пластика.

Солдат бросил на пленников взгляд, в котором читалось разом и злорадство, и странное сочувствие. Так и не сказав ни слова, он подкатил контейнер к столу, где стояла клетка, повернул большой регулятор на правой стенке ящика и поспешно направился к двери. Металл лязгнул о металл.

Гайка прижалась к Чипу: толстая крышка контейнера с шипением приподнялась и откинулась назад. Воздух заполнился белым влажным туманом. Нечто темное, смазанное скоростью движения, мелькнуло на грани зрения и стол внезапно подпрыгнул. Судорожно обняв Гаечку, Чип зажмурился.


	22. Часть 4 Глава 5

Глава 5

Фокси с волнением оглядела шестерых зверей, сидевших перед ней полукругом. Все, кроме нее, выглядели изможденными и слабыми, особенно Линг. Летучая мышка глубоко вздохнула, приводя мысли в порядок.

-Я рейнджер Фоксглав, - представилась она. - Прилетела из будущего и каким-то образом попала в ваш утилизатор. Добрый Линг ввел меня в курс дела. Думаю, никому из вас тут не нравится, да? - Фокси обвела взглядом зверей. - Я знаю, многие уже потеряли надежду, но дома я работала в спасательном отряде рейнджеров, и отлично усвоила простой урок: где не справится один, помогут друзья. Вместе мы легко вырвемся на свободу, но только если будем действовать сообща. Готовы?

Один из зверей, напоминавший пятнистого оранжевого енота с огромными когтями на передних лапах, неуверенно почесал за ухом.

-А план уже есть? - спросил он мрачно.

Фокси решительно кивнула.

-Есть. Знакомьтесь, - она указала крылом на небольшую ящерицу с зеркально-сверкающей синей чешуей. - Полевой командир Нисса, я нашла ее вчера. Нисса состоит в повстанческом отряде.

Ящерка смущенно моргнула третьим веком.

-Не командир... - она свернула хвост колечком. - Я, скорее, агент...

-Неважно, - решительно оборвала Фокси. - Нисса знает частоты и коды повстанцев. С ее помощью, вырвавшись на волю, мы свяжемся с ближайшим партизанским отрядом.

-Как свяжемся? - коротко спросил оранжевый енот. - Повстанцы не доверяют синтетам. А мы вдобавок устаревшие, списанные модели. С какой стати повстанцам тратить на нас время?

Летунья улыбнулась.

-С такой стати, что каждый из нас обладает удивительными способностями, и вместе мы - сила! - она шагнула вперед. - Н'агол, твои ситановые когти режут металл, будто масло. У меня природный сонар, я вижу сквозь стены и в полной темноте. Нисса бегает по потолку так же легко, как мы по земле, а Рим умеет создавать мощное электрическое поле, даже молнии! - Фокси подошла к уныло глядевшему на нее золотистому мышонку с кисточками на ушах.

-Где не справится один, помогут друзья, - тепло сказала летучая мышка. - Знаю, вам трудно понять. Линг говорил, всех синтетов проектируют так, чтобы не тянулись друг к другу...

-Да-да, - вставила ящерка. - Им еще и волю подавляют. Поэтому мятеж подняли природные, вроде нас с тобой, а синтеты уже столетиями покорно лижут ноги хозяевам и почти не помогают восстанию!

-Там, откуда я прилетела, никто не делит разумных существ на группы, - твердо возразила Фокси. - Мы тоже не будем, Нисса. Здесь все равны, - она обвела крылом утилизатор. Помолчала.

-Друзья... - Фокси глубоко вздохнула. - Там, где я жила раньше... Дома... Было еще хуже, чем здесь. Почти все звери у нас неразумные, а вот эти существа - она кивнула на дикаря - захватили весь мир, совсем как вампиры у вас. И так же, как здесь используют синтетов, у нас поступают с животными, только в сотни раз страшнее. На нас охотятся, истребляют, миллионами отправляют на бойни, а бойня пострашнее вашего утилизатора...

Летунья шагнула вперед и обвела отряд горящим взглядом.

-Здесь, сейчас, мы можем доказать этим надменным мерзавцам, что нас опасно недооценивать. Смертельно опасно. Ведь мы боремся даже не за свободу, - тихо сказала Фокси. - Мы бьемся за надежду. За будущее всех угнетенных рас. Нет разницы, из чего сделано наше тело и как оно родилось. Мы разумны, мы любим, чувствуем, страдаем - и синтеты, и природные. Мы живем. А за право на жизнь можно и сразиться, что скажете, друзья?

Ответа не было долго. Наконец, красный волк с трудом поднял голову и улыбнулся.

-Жизнь для таких, как мы, значит не совсем то же, что для природных, - отозвался он грустно. - Но мы постараемся, маленькая гостья из будущего. Мы постараемся.

Ящерка Нисса склонила красивую точеную голову набок.

-Постараемся, - сказала она твердо. - Я с тобой, Фоксглав.

-И я, - вздохнул золотой мышонок по имени Рим. - Умеет она убеждать, да...

Угрюмый енот безразлично взмахнул хвостом.

-Хуже все равно не будет. Я с вами.

Летучая мышка улыбнулась:

-Спасибо, друзья. Спасибо. А вы? - она повернулась к двум зверям, до сих пор не принимавшим участия в разговоре. Один из них, пушистый, похожий на меховой шарик, ярко-красный тушканчик с огромными полупрозрачными ушами, робко кивнул.

-Фенек готов. Фенек поможет. Фенек не знает, как помочь, но хочет...

-Ты самый главный в плане, - серьезно отозвалась Фокси. - Ты умеешь принимать и передавать радиоволны. С твоей помощью Нисса свяжется с повстанцами, когда выберемся на волю.

-А что ему мешает связаться прямо сейчас? - хмуро спросил енот.

Тушканчик вздрогнул.

-Нет главной частоты... - отозвался он тихо. - Фенек уже давно не ловит главную частоту. Много недель тишина. Фенек слишком глубоко. На поверхности поймает. Фенек уверен!

-Я тоже уверена, - вставила Фокси. - И Линг уверен, - она подошла к красному волку и ласково провела крылом по его лапе.

-Без Линга мы не могли бы понимать друг друга, - сказала летучая мышка. - А ты, Громоран? Ты с нами? - она взглянула на последнего члена отряда.

-Да куда ж вы без меня денетесь! - фыркнул мощный зверь, похожий на серого в яблоках крылатого коня. Опустив красивую голову к Фокси, он добавил: - Ты смелая, умная и находчивая маленькая мятежница, вот только твоя грузоподъемность оставляет желать лучшего.

Громоран в пять раз превосходил размерами остальных и пропорциями напоминал коня-тяжеловоза, скрещенного с кондором. В его способности поднять в небо хоть тонну, сомневаться не приходилось, но тут была другая проблема:

-Все это увлекательно, - угрюмо заметил оранжевый енот Н'агол. - Прямо Фантастическая Семерка. Только Громоран не пролезет в вентиляционную шахту.

Фокси усмехнулась.

-А кто намерен убегать по шахте? Мы здесь ни одного зверя не бросим!

Синтеты переглянулись.

-Освободить их ВСЕХ? - недоверчиво спросил мышонок Рим.

-Фенек не понимает. Фенек тревожится.

-Фокси, это и правда странная идея, - заметила Нисса.

Летунья замотала головой:

-Я все продумала. И просканировала, - добавила она многозначительно. - Видите, там, на стене, длинный шов? Я просветила вокруг сонаром, это грузовой люк. Такой огромный, что, если его открыть, за пару часов все пленники окажутся на воле!

Линг тяжело покачал головой.

-Мы под землей, Фокси. Очень глубоко.

-Знаю, - кивнула летучая мышь. - А вот ты знаешь, что мне Нисса рассказала? - она подмигнула ящерке. - Прямо за люком находится колоссальный грузовой лифт размером с футбольное поле!

-С какое поле? - переспросил Громоран. Фокси моргнула.

-Футбольное... А, вы не знаете, - она встряхнулась. - Неважно. Важно, что этот подъемник в два-три этапа поднимет на поверхность всех пленников!

Н'агол мрачно покачал головой.

-Ничего не выйдет.

-Еще как выйдет!

-Не выйдет, - упрямо повторил енот. - Оглянись. Все истощены, многие даже ходить не могут. Выкачивание эмоций очень вредно для здоровья. А даже если поднять их на поверхность - что дальше? Комбинат "Синанто" находится на окраине города, отсюда до ближайшего леса идти дней пять. Кто даст нам столько времени? Стратосферные станции засекут побег моментально, и мы не успеем моргнуть, как будем деактивированы. Я пока даже не знаю, как ты намерена из утилизатора вырваться.

Фокси гневно топнула лапкой.

-Что же, бросить их здесь на погибель?

-У нас нет выбора, - заметила Нисса. - Прости, Фокси, но даже если собрать вместе все повстанческие отряды, действующие на материке, для атаки заводов "Синанто" их не хватит. А пусть и хватило бы - прокормить такое число беженцев невозможно. Мы... слабы, Фокси. Прости.

Летунья опустила голову. Некоторое время тяжело дышала, дергая хвостиком от напряжения.

-Хорошо, - сказала она наконец. - Вы правы.

-Мне очень жаль, - тихо отозвалась Нисса. - Поверь, ты не единственная мечтаешь о разрушении утилизаторов. Но так или иначе, скоро все кончится. Пришельцы разберутся с менталлами...

-Я видела, спасибо, - огрызнулась Фокси. - Зачем, думаешь, я в прошлое нырнула? Добренькие пришельцы не заявятся еще целых семь тысяч лет, а когда прилетят, просто взорвут Землю!

Она гневно, с силой, провела крылом поперек горла.

-До нас никому нет дела, - яростно сказала летунья. - Кого волнуют животные? Уж точно не вампиров, а их врагов и того меньше! Нам никто не поможет, кроме нас самих. И пусть спасти всех не удастся, летающих мы точно освободим! Я научу, как!

Фокси азартно потерла крылом об крыло.

-Все ко мне. Слушайте план, - она погрузилась в объяснения. С каждой минутой на мордочках пленников яснее проступали улыбки.

-Запомнили? - спросила летунья, окончив инструктаж. - Вопросы есть?

Тушканчик несмело поднял лапку:

-Фенеку будет больно? - он робко моргнул. - Фенек очень-очень старая модель. Фенек чувствует боль, как природные.

Фокси вздохнула.

-Да. Будет больно, но другого пути нет.

Тушканчик, сглотнув, свернул хвост и прижал уши к голове.

-Фенек не боится... - выдавил он с трудом. - Фенек не подведет...

-Значит, теперь и мы повстанцы? - удивленно спросил мышонок Рим.

Нисса развела лапками.

-Точно.

-И здорово! - Фокси решительно взмахнула крыльями. - Начинаем!

Она взмыла к потолку и перелетела в другой конец зала, где железную стену рвал надвое шов огромного двустворчатого люка. Следом, вздымая мощными крылами целые вихри, опустился Громоран, зубами держа за шкирку ослабевшего Линга. Остальные члены отряда сидели на широкой конской спине.

-Н'агол, твой выход, - Фокси очертила на стене квадрат. - Тут проходит силовой кабель.

Оранжевый енот спрыгнул со спины Громорана. Поднявшись на задние лапки, он приблизился, постукивая громадными когтями, будто кастаньетами, и внезапно, четырьмя короткими ударами, взрезал сталь будто бумажный лист. Фокси невольно попятилась - от раскаленных добела когтей Н'агола потянулся дым.

-Не бойтесь, - енот усмехнулся. - Всего двенадцать тысяч градусов. Ситан выдерживает и сорок.

-Вот это да... - прошептала Фокси. - И вас считают устаревшими!

Н'агол мрачно отвернулся и ничего не сказал. Летучая мышка перевела дух.

-Фенек, Рим, ваша очередь.

Синтеты подошли к квадратной дыре в стене, за которой змеились толстые кабели. Фокси жестом подозвала мышонка.

-Рим, нужно создать очень напряженное, сильное электрополе вокруг всего утилизатора. Справишься?

Золотистый мыш согласно кивнул.

-С такой подпиткой - хоть вокруг города... - он прокусил изоляцию кабеля и в облаке искр схватился лапой прямо за оголенную сверхпроводящую керамику. По шерсти Рима заструились разряды, между кисточками на ушах проскочила искра. Напряженно зажмурившись, мышонок погрузился в работу.

Вскоре и Фокси, и прочие пленники ощутили, как шерсть встает дыбом. Звери в зале зашевелились, многие подали голос. Наэлектризованный до предела воздух пощипывал кожу, к царившей в утилизаторе вони добавился сильный привкус озона. Громоран и Линг с тревогой оглядывались.

-Может, хватит? - робко спросила Нисса. Фокси покачала головой.

-Рисковать нельзя. Еще немного.

-Насыщение атмосферы близко к предельному, - выдавил Рим. Он тяжело дышал, маленькие карие глазки светились. Оценив обстановку, летунья резко кивнула:

-Пора. Фенек, вся надежда на тебя! Не подведи!

Тушканчик поник.

-Фенек не подведет... - шепнул он с трудом и подошел к мышонку. Вздохнул, зажмурился. Огромные прозрачные уши развернулись, будто локаторы.

-Фенек готов, - сказал он тихо.

-Быстрее... - процедил Рим сквозь зубы.

Еще раз вздохнув, Фенек, наконец, решился и обеими лапками вцепился в хвост золотого мышонка. Его шерсть тут же встала дыбом, ноги судорожно вытянулись и сильный удар тока отбросил тушканчика на пару футов, но свое дело он сделать успел.

Фокси радостно засмеялась: все лампы в зале с грохотом взорвались, из двигателей вентиляторов повалил дым. Накопленная Римом и модулированная Фенеком энергия превратилась в мощнейший электромагнитный импульс, почти столь же сильный, как при ядерном взрыве. А Фокси хорошо помнила, что происходит с техникой, когда взрывается Бомба. Иногда даже память о ядерной войне оказывается полезной...

Едва лампы погасли, зал погрузился в темноту. Сотни, тысячи зверей разом взвыли, закричали, забили хвостами, лапами и крыльями. Во многих местах вновь вспыхнул свет - немалую долю "устаревших" синтетов составляли декоративные модели, почти поголовно умевшие светиться в темноте. Но Фокси ждала другого; она достаточно пообщалась с Гаечкой, и кое-что усвоила. Загодя просканированный механизм грузового люка был устроен так, что в отсутствие энергии запоры автоматически раскрывались; Фокси быстро обследовала стену сонаром - так и есть, замки обесточены!

-Громоран, - позвала она, стараясь перекричать тысячеголосый вой. - Нужна сила!

-Где ты? Не вижу! - пробасил крылатый конь. Фокси вспорхнула к нему на голову.

-Несколько шагов вперед! Не бойся, я все вижу! Н'агол, разрежь люк и отогни металл лепестком, чтобы Громорану было, во что упереться!

В темноте белым пламенем вспыхнули восемь клинков. Взмах - и огненный росчерк на миг осветил стену. Конь шумно выдохнул.

-Поехали... - дергая крыльями от напряжения, скользя по грязному металлическому полу, Громоран уперся мощной грудью в изогнутый лист металла и, с огромным трудом, сдвинул многотонный люк. Снаружи было светлее: там и тут угрюмо горели аварийные органические светильники. Персонала эмпатостанции, к счастью, пока видно не было.

Как и следовало ожидать, грузовой люк вел на погрузочную платформу, совмещенную с лифтом. Точнее, огромная, размером с футбольное поле, огороженная решетками стальная площадка и была лифтом - колоссальным подъемником, способным за два-три рабочих цикла заполнить утилизатор новым "сырьем". Тянувшиеся ввысь могучие стальные шевроны лифтовой шахты терялись во тьме.

-За мной! - крикнула Фокси. - Не бойтесь, импульс пережег всю технику в округе! - обернувшись к Громорану, она добавила гораздо тише:

-Я полечу впереди. Буду сканировать. Без техники вампиры не смогут сразу сообщить в город о бунте, у нас есть немного времени.

Конь согласно кивнул:

-Давай...

Летучая мышка рванулась ввысь. Величина шахты просто подавляла; здесь даже слон чувствовал бы себя мошкой, что уж сказать о крохотной Фокси. Лучи ее сонара не доставали до стен - лишь далекое, многократно отраженное эхо формировало зловещую картину гигантской машины смерти. Минута утекала за минутой, а летунья все так же мчалась вверх, будто воспаряя из бездны.

К счастью, гигантские размеры подъемника означали, что помещение, где производится загрузка лифта, будет еще больше. Так и оказалось; долетев, наконец, до конца шахты, Фокси внезапно очутилась в необъятном пустом зале с многочисленными мелкими окошками под потолком. Сквозь окна проникал дневной свет.

Позади нее, из шахты, тяжело взмахивая крыльями, появился Громоран. На его спине сидели остальные члены отряда, судорожно цепляясь за серую шерсть. А следом - будто медленный взрыв - на свободу рванулись тысячи крылатых пленников, и гигантский пустой зал внезапно наполнился звуком и жизнью. Фокси, зависнув в высоте у окна, недоверчиво улыбнулась.

-Странно, нигде нет менталлов, - подлетев к ней, буркнул крылатый конь. - Что дальше?

Фокси кивнула на тонкое стекло с золотистым отливом, за которым, вдали, виднелись цветущие горы. Повторять не потребовалось: Громоран с разгона врезался в окно всем телом и, в облаке сверкающих осколков, вырвался на волю. Повсюду со звоном бились другие окна, тысячи бывших пленных мчались навстречу свободе. От радости у Фокси захватило дух.

-Нисса! - крикнула она, догоняя коня. - Сообщи Фенеку коды повстанцев!

Тушканчик уже пришел в себя после удара током. Синяя ящерка что-то ему зашептала, Фенек нерешительно кивнул. Его громадные уши развернулись, как зонтики. Некоторое время тушканчик, крепко сжав веки, "прислушивался" к эфиру, затем быстро затараторил себе под нос. Умолк, "выслушал" ответ и с удивлением обернулся к Ниссе.

-Нет главной частоты, - Фенек бросил на ящерку испуганный взгляд. - Ее совсем нет! Фенек не понимает!

Нисса открыла от изумления пасть, а Фокси гневно прищурила глазки.

-Что за главная частота?

-Фенек далеко не работает, - объяснил тушканчик. - Фенек маленький. Фенек ловит главную частоту и передает сообщение. Главная частота есть везде. Всегда. Она сверху, из космоса. На всей планете. А сейчас нет. Фенек не понимает. Фенек думал, утилизатор глубоко, потому не слышно частоты. Уже много недель не слышно!

-Что-то случилось, пока мы сидели в утилизаторе, - хрипло выдавила Нисса. - Что-то очень плохое.

Фокси вздрогнула вместе с друзьями.

-Н-н-насколько плохое? - с замиранием сердца спросил мышонок Рим.

Фенек зажмурился и сжался в комок.

-Тишина... - прошептал он. - Везде тишина. Ничего нет. Нигде, ничего!

Беглецы переглянулись.

-Может, ты сломался, когда током шарахнуло? - предположил енот.

Тушканчик резко вскинул голову:

-Нет! Фенек слышит электричество в утилизаторе, - он повернул голову и взглянул назад, где быстро уносилась вдаль бетонная коробка эмпатостанции. - Гудит, у-у-у-у. Гудит, у-у-у-у. У-у-у-у! И больше ничего! Фенек не оглох, Фенек не сломался! Сломалась главная частота!

Повисла мрачная тишина, лишь воздух со свистом огибал летящего Громорана. Фокси, спикировав к нему на спину, уцепилась за шерсть и сложила крылышки.

-Нисса, - позвала она. - Есть идеи?

Ящерка обернулась.

-От главной частоты зависит связь и навигация всех транспортных средств менталлов, - ответила она тихо. - Корабли, самолеты, машины. Мир просто остановится, если пропадет этот сигнал. Раз частоту не восстановили за несколько недель, значит, случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное.

-Но я попала в утилизатор всего четыре дня назад, - возразила Фокси.

-Тебя могли схватить синдроиды. Их много в садовой зоне... - мрачно отозвалась Нисса. - У менталлов все автоматизировано.

Громоран, до сих пор молча махавший крыльями, внезапно повернул голову:

-Фенек, малыш, - огромные серо-зеленые глаза коня сузились. - Когда я работал на стройке, доводилось монтировать большущие, типа воронок, антенны с прозрачными спиралями. Поговаривали, они вроде сирен.

-Телепатические сигналы тревоги, - отозвался красный волк. - Хозяева держат такие в каждом городе на случай неожиданной атаки. Их моментально слышит любой менталл.

-И больше никто? - угрюмо спросил Громоран.

Тушканчик замотал головой:

-Фенек не может! Фенек только радио ловит!

-А Линг? - поинтересовался енот.

Все вздрогнули и обернулись к красному волку. Тот с горечью покачал головой.

-Мой радиус действия очень мал. Я старая модель.

Фокси встрепенулась.

-Нет! В одиночку не справиться - помогут друзья! Рим, Фенек - повторяем трюк с цепочкой усиления сигнала!

Тушканчик отпрянул и прижался к шее коня.

-Н-н-не надо... Фенек н-н-не хочет...

-Больно не будет, - успокоил его Рим.

Фенек моргнул.

-Совсем? Совсем-совсем-совсем?

-Ни чуточки! - золотой мыш улыбнулся. - Это тебе не электронику глушить. Дай-ка хвост...

Тушканчик зажмурился и пискнул, когда Рим схватил его за хвостик, но удара током не последовало. Чуть осмелев, Фенек осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

-Видишь, совсем не страшно, - рассмеялся мышонок. - Фокси, сейчас я с помощью Фенека окружу нас статическим полем с нулевым зарядом. Если в эфире присутствует хоть какой-то сигнал, а телепатия имеет электромагнитную природу, заряд поля станет колебаться вместе с ним, и Линг сразу уловит сообщение.

Летучая мышка неуверенно кивнула.

-Вперед... - ей не хотелось признаваться, что почти ни одно слово она не поняла. Рим медленно опустил веки.

-Начинаю, - сообщил он и напрягся. В тот же миг красный волк со стоном схватился лапами за голову и сорвался со спины Громорана. Все в ужасе вскрикнули.

-Нет! - Фокси рванулась вдогонку.

Линг падал, беспомощно раскинув лапы. Потоком ветра его вертело и швыряло, как лист бумаги. Догнав друга, летучая мышка вцепилась коготками в его загривок и заработала крыльями как ненормальная, до предела, до надрыва. Падение почти не замедлилось.

"Оставь меня," - добрый голос Линга прозвучал прямо в ее голове. Фокси, всхлипнув, лишь закусила губу, продолжая бешено махать крыльями.

Земля стремительно приближалась.

Клетка подпрыгнула, и в белесом тумане, заполнившем кабину вертолета, глазам смертельно испуганных спасателей предстало зрелище, едва не лишившее их сознания. Гайка пискнула и зажмурилась, Чип окаменел. Сквозь тонкий слой пластика на пленных смотрело чудовище.

Вернее, будь оно просто чудовищем, Чип и Гаечка не испугались бы так; но механические протезы, стальные ребра, вживленные в плоть, многочисленные шипы и лезвия, торчавшие прямо из шерсти, даже наполовину выбритый и замещенный железной полусферой череп - ничто не могло помешать кошмарному, жуткому существу быть узнанным. Благо, оно тоже смотрело на спасателей, как на старых знакомых.

-Толстопуз... - прошептал Чип, когда немного опомнился. - Господи, что с тобой стало?

Взвизгнув сервомоторами, киборг резко склонил голову набок и прищурил единственный сохранившийся глаз. На месте второго было установлено сложное прицельное приспособление с раздвижным объективом.

-Привет, спасатели, - произнес он знакомым, ничуть не изменившимся вкрадчивым голосом. Нотки ярости в котором тоже не изменились.

-Толстопуз! - ахнула Гаечка. Ее трясло, но первичный шок отпустил - даже в таком виде, бывший главный враг спасателей сошел бы за доброго друга в этом мире. - Фантастика...

Киборг не спеша, очень механическим движением, опустил голову ниже.

-Мне стоило бы раздавить вас прямо сейчас, - прошипел он, задыхаясь от ярости. - Во что вы меня втянули! Каждая минута в этом... этом... механокошмаре стоит полжизни, а мне терпеть еще два дня! Два дня! Две тысячи восемьсот восемьдесят минут! Я кот, у меня всего девять жизней, а не тысячу четыреста сорок!

Чип попятился.

-Два дня?.. Ты ТОЖЕ угодил в эту времярубку вместе с нами?

-Но как? - спросила изумленная Гайка. - Ведь мы не встречались еще ни в одной реальности!

Киборг неуловимым для взгляда рывком подался вперед.

-Ваша черномазая подружка постаралась! - рявкнул он. - О, мон дье, за что мне такие муки, за что! Ну какой же я злодей? - плаксиво спросил бывший кот. - Я по вашей милости такого навидался, что, доведись нам вернуться домой, я уйду на пенсию! Нет, нет - я напишу книгу, да, назову ее "Признания опасного кота" и заработаю целое состояние, совершенно законно, да-да!

-Черномазая подружка? - переспросила растерянная Гаечка. - У-у-у нас вроде таких н-н-нету...

Толстопуз гневно нацелил на нее объектив, служивший ему вместо глаза.

-Уже забыли? Мгла, красавица Мгла, обольстительная, прекрасная, опасная... Мон дье, слишком опасная для несчастного злого гения...

Чип щелкнул пальцами:

-Понял! Тебя втянула черная кошка!

-Сообразительный, вкусный грызун... - недобрым голосом протянул Толстопуз. Бурундучок сглотнул.

-В-в-в каком смысле в-в-вкусный? - он попятился. Киборг открыл металлическую пасть, где бешено вращались конические спиральные клыки и шестеренки, а вместо языка блестела усыпанная шипами конвейерная лента.

-Будет так, - прорычал Толстопуз, надвинувшись на перепуганных спасателей. - Вытащите меня из этого кошмара, верните домой, и я все забуду. Хвостом клянусь, я даже встану на честный путь ласкового и нежного котенка! Но если... ЕСЛИ... - он даже зажмурился от предвкушения - ЕСЛИ я услышу, что вы не можете... ЕСЛИ я это услышу...

-Мы можем, - коротко сказала Гайка. Чип и Толстопуз одновременно на нее уставились.

-Точно? - спросил киборг после паузы.

Мышка кивнула.

-Точно. Более того, мы можем отменить всю эту историю, Толстопуз. Словно ничего, никогда не случалось.

-Как? - кот с жужжанием сервомоторов подался вперед.

Гайка бросила на Чипа многозначительный взгляд.

-Помоги попасть к озеру Айдан, - ответила она негромко. - Там машина времени. Если успеем добраться до нее за два оставшихся дня, прежде, чем новая реальность вновь разбросает нас по миру - мы победим, и кошмар закончится раз и навсегда.

Киборг отступил на пару шагов.

-Машина времени? - спросил он недоверчиво.

-Да. Там все началось, - кивнула мышка. - Мы отправимся в прошлое и отменим самое первое вмешательство в историю, которое вызвало шторм.

-И я останусь ТАКИМ? - возопил Толстопуз.

-Наоборот! - воскликнул Чип. - Я понял! Если отменить шторм, тогда и ты, и я, и все прочие моментально очнутся в своих домах, позабыв все, что было - просто потому, что ничего и не было!

-Совсем. Никогда. - добавила Гаечка.

Киборг отпрянул. Долго сидел абсолютно неподвижно, как манекен, и лишь красный огонек в объективе на месте глаза ритмично пульсировал. Наконец, обдумав ситуацию, Толстопуз резко кивнул и вспорол когтями пластиковую стенку клетки. Удар был настолько быстр, что ни Чип, ни Гаечка его не успели заметить. Просто, мгновением раньше они сидели в клетке - а в следующий миг одной стены как ни бывало.

-Ладно, спасатели... - пробормотал киберкот. - Мон дье, как низко я пал... Принимаю помощь от грызунов...

-Мы тоже не в восторге! - обиженно отозвался Чип.

-Мальчики, мальчики, - Гайка с трудом улыбнулась. - Опомнитесь. Мы в таком положении, что старые распри просто смешны! Тут глобальная война идет, жизнь всей планеты висит на волоске, а дома мы ссорились из-за устриц, которых ты гипнотизировал в цыплят! - она бросила на киборга укоризненный взгляд. Тот смущенно почесал за ухом металлической лапой.

-Ладно, - буркнул Толстопуз. - Сейчас я бы и с псом подружился, обещай он избавление от... ЭТОГО. Так и быть, спасатели. Союз. Как попасть на озеро?

Чип моргнул.

-На вертолете, конечно! Ты легко отобьешь у людей машину, а мы умеем пилотировать!

-Не выйдет, - хором отозвались Толстопуз и Гайка. Бурундук недоуменно наморщил лоб.

-Почему?

-Да потому что идет война! - гневно ответил киберкот. - Как ты представляешь полет поперек континента, а потом через линию фронта - на краденной машине, когда каждая миля утыкана зенитными батареями, а мы не знаем ни одного пароля? Мон дье, и этому ту-по-му бу-рун-ду-ку я столько раз проигрывал! - Толстопуз задумчиво разгладил чудом уцелевшие усы на левой половине мордочки. - Должно быть, я и сам тогда был... Скажем, не мудрец...

-Скажем-скажем! - обиделся Чип. - Мы-то сюда долетели!

-Чипка, он прав, - вздохнула Гаечка. - На пути сюда нас не засекли только потому, что Га-37 самый экономичный самолет в мире, и всю дорогу мы проделали без дозаправок, над ледяными полями.

Она обвела взглядом кабину.

-Вертолету подобное и не снилось. Особенно, вертолету такого размера!

-Да его за сто миль любой радар засекает, - мрачно буркнул Толстопуз. - У зверей просто истребители кончились, а то в жизни бы такую цель не упустили.

Чип замер.

-Засекает радар? - прошептал он. - А если в вертолете ни единого куска металла?

Гайка моргнула.

-Тогда, конечно, не засечет, но у нас нет времени строить пластмассовый...

-Живой, - оборвал Чип.

Повисла тишина.

-Живой? - переспросила Гаечка после долгой паузы. - Живой вертолет?

-Дракона невозможно засечь радарами, и дозаправка ему не нужна!

Мышка просто села на хвост, а Толстопуз открыл пасть. Некоторое время оба, молча, смотрели на бурундука.

-Чипа... - Гайка, наконец, опомнилась. - Дракон, или, если я не ошиблась, драконесса, находилась во льду тысячи лет. Ни одно существо в мире этого не вынесет, любимый. Драконесса мертва.

-Она не из нашего мира, - возразил Чип, слегка покраснев при слове "любимый". - Помнишь, как она застыла? Разве ты заметила в ее позе страх или боль? Драконша прекрасно знала, что делает! Уверен: она сама себя погрузила в анабиоз, чтобы дождаться спасения. В "Новых приключениях Шерлока Джонса" был один рассказ - там археолога засыпало в подземном храме и он превратил себя в мумию, чтобы продержаться до подхода помощи. И держался три тысячи лет!

-Чипа. Здесь не рассказ, - вздохнула Гаечка.

-Ага, и мумий не бывает, - весело отозвался бурундук. - Да?

Гайка закусила губу. Толстопуз с удивлением почесал за ухом.

-Причем тут мумии, мон дье? Какое нам дело до мумий?

-Чип намекает, что иногда случаются удивительные вещи, - объяснила Гаечка. - Мы как-то раз отдыхали в Египте, и встретили самую настоящую ожившую мумию. Она хранила перстень фараона Нутанхамена, ведущий к целой горе из миллионов, мириадов бриллиантов...

Толстопуз подался вперед всем телом.

-Где? Где вы видели мумию? Точнее, грызунка, точнее!

-Ее имя Гайка, а не "грызунка"! - гневно ответил Чип.

Мышь улыбнулась.

-По-моему, одно другому не мешает...

-Рррау! - Толстопуз гневно клацнул стальной челюстью. - Время уходит! А его и так мало! Хорошо, дракон так дракон - как вы намерены его разморозить, а потом уговорить помочь, не зная языка?

Чип задумался, но Гаечка его опередила:

-Как разморозить, придумаем на месте. А уговорить - нет ничего проще! - она даже фыркнула. - За каким предметом наша драконица помчится хоть на край света?

-Бриллианты? - предположил киборг. - Я бы помчался...

-Нет! - Чип обрадовано вскинул голову. - Драконша полетит за своим кораблем!

-Точно, - Гайка улыбнулась. - Думаю, нам не составит труда нарисовать комикс.

-Комикс? - растерялся бурундук.

-Именно! Последовательностью картинок мы объясним драконессе, где спрятан ее звездолет... - Гаечка подмигнула. - Толстик, твой кузен во Франции был художником, может, и ты умеешь рисовать?

Киборг угрюмо кивнул.

-Да. Я хорошо рисую.

-Прекрасно! - Гаечка подбежала к краю стола и аккуратно спрыгнула на пол. - Нужна такая картина, чтобы все поняла даже инопланетянка.

Чип тоже спрыгнул на пол.

-Представь, что объясняешь Мепсу свой новый гениальный план, - посоветовал он. Гаечка прыснула со смеху, но Толстопуз даже не улыбнулся.

-Не спешшши... - он удивительно плавным, неживым движением скользнул к мышке. - Сначала отключи контур безопассссности!

Чип вздрогнул:

-Что за контур?

Киборг с ненавистью взглянул на контейнер, где его держал Нимнул.

-Защитный, - прорычал Толстопуз - Предосторожность нашего дорогого профессссора...

Гаечка, нахмурив брови, подошла к контейнеру и ловко взобралась на панель приборов. Походила там, задумчиво глядя на циферблаты и кнопки.

-Как работает контур? - спросила она через плечо, присев возле одного рычага.

Толстопуз с жужжанием сервоприводов вскочил на крышку контейнера.

-Не зззнаю. Бьет токоммм... Стррррашная боль.

Мышка с сомнением прищурила глаза.

-Не слушаешь профессора, и тебя бьет током?

-Да-а-а-ау!

-А Нимнул в это время что-нибудь делает? Нажимает кнопку, или поворачивает кольцо, или говорит команду?

Моторчики взвизгнули, когда киборг мотнул головой.

-Нет. Даже не смотрит.

-Тогда все ясно! - Гайка довольно потерла ладошки. - Вот он, твой контур безопасности - эта схема читает альфа-ритмы.

Толстопуз отпрянул всем телом.

-Можешь отключить? - вырвалось у него.

Кивнув, Гаечка просто пнула ногой рычажок и один из огоньков на панели погас. Киборг недоверчиво наклонил голову.

-И все? Я ссссвободен?

-Ну, сканер альфа-ритмов отключен, значит, прибор больше не отслеживает твои мысли и поступки, хотя дельта-квадрат многомерного среза кривых гипоталамуса не дает оснований утверждать, что в глубине больших полушарий отсутствует текатонарный...

-Да или нет? - гневно оборвал Толстопуз.

Гаечка запнулась. Растеряно моргнув, она кивнула и развела лапками.

-Свободен, да.

-Хисссссс... - киборг даже приоткрыл жуткую пасть от удовольствия. - Ладно, сссспасатели, - он обернулся к дверям и присел, точно как кошка готовясь к прыжку. - Я расчищщщщу путь...

Вертолет качнулся, когда Толстопуз рванулся вперед и с грохотом выбил люк. В салон ворвалось облако снега, снаружи раздались крики и выстрелы. Спасатели переглянулись.

-Как разморозить драконицу? - слегка дрожащим голосом спросила Гаечка.

Чип вздохнул.

-Не знаю, любимая. Но если я прав, и драконша сама себя заморозила, рядом в пещере мы найдем и способ вернуть ее к жизни.

Мышка нерешительно кивнула.

-Идем?

-Постой, - Чип ласково взял ее за руку. - Подождем пару минут. Я... Не горю желанием видеть, что сейчас происходит снаружи.

Гаечка с болью зажмурилась.

-Так нельзя! - вырвалось у нее. - Мы же спасатели!

-Именно, - горько ответил Чип. - И если мы хотим спасти этот мир... Нужно чуть-чуть подождать. Да, любимая?

Мышка прижалась к его груди и, всхлипнув, легонько кивнула. Чип стиснул ее в объятиях.

-Самые долгие минуты в нашей жизни... - прошептал он неслышно.

Гаечка вздрогнула.


	23. Часть 4 Глава 6

Глава 6

Земля стремительно приближалась. Фокси кричала от напряжения, крылья рвали воздух с такой скоростью, что темнело в глазах, но остановить падение тяжелого волка было просто не в ее силах. Летучая мышка зажмурилась в ожидании смерти.

Но за мгновение до удара о землю, Линг с неожиданной силой дернулся. Его лапа ударила Фокси в бок, отбросив ее в сторону вместе с клочком красной шерсти. Летунья по инерции описала пологую дугу, а так как ее крылышки продолжали бешено работать, скорость падения была моментально погашена и, прежде, чем Фокси успела опомниться, она зависла в воздухе на высоте пары ярдов.

Волку тормозить было нечем. Линг врезался в землю с такой силой, что по траве пробежала ударная волна, а в небо рванулись комья земли и вырванные с корнем цветы. Вскрикнуть он не успел - или не захотел. Потрясенная, раздавленная Фокси рухнула в траву рядом с изломанным телом.

-Линг... - прошептала она, в ужасе глядя на друга. Кровь у синтета оказалась такой же, красной.

Позади раздался шум сильных крыльев, на землю грузно опустился Громоран. Со спины крылатого коня спрыгнули остальные. Место трагедии окружило молчаливое кольцо.

Фокси заплакала. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, ее трясло и слезы рождались сами. Дома, после войны... Тогда в мгновение ока погибли почти все, кого знала и любила юная летунья, но стоять вот так, рядом с остывающим телом друга, Фокси еще не доводилось. Она чувствовала, что просто не может. Не готова к такому...

"Ты подготовлена лучше всех нас" - ласково произнес голос в ее разуме. Летунья содрогнулась:

-Линг? Ты жив!

"Еще сохранилась капелька энергии," - отозвался безмолвный голос. - "Не горюй, маленькая подруга. Мне не больно."

-Я... Я... - Фокси рухнула на колени. - Линг! Как тебя спасти?

"Ты уже спасла," - летунья ощутила нежность. - "Ты уже спасла меня, Фокси. Хоть пару мгновений, но я жил, жил по-настоящему..."

-Нет, нет, ты не должен умирать, не должен, не должен... - слезы падали на окровавленную землю. Молча стоявшая рядом Нисса шагнула вперед.

-Фокси, он синтет, - ласково сказала ящерка. - Синтеты не умирают так, как мы. Его память, разум, личность - вся его душа хранится в биочипе, вживленном в мозг. Мы до сих пор понимаем друг друга, значит, биочип не пострадал при падении. А отключение энергии ему не страшно. Когда-нибудь, ты вернешься к этому месту и оживишь друга. С синтетами такое возможно...

Фокси судорожно втянула воздух.

-Биочип? - повторила она недоверчиво.

Нисса кивнула.

-Синтеты отличаются от нас гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Летучая мышка зажмурилась. Ощущение мысленного присутствия Линга слабело с каждой секундой.

-Биочип... Можно... Вживить природному? - с трудом спросила Фокси.

Нисса отпрянула.

-Что?

-Ответь, пожалуйста.

-Нет, нельзя, - сказал вместо ящерки огромный Громоран. - Но другому синтету можно. Правда, этим ты его убьешь, зато Линг снова получит тело.

Летунья содрогнулась.

-Убью? - прошептала в ужасе.

Громоран развел широченными крыльями.

-Других вариантов нет, Фокси. Прости.

"Не смей..." - в разуме прозвучал слабый, едва различимый голос умирающего волка. - "Я не хочу... Такой ценой..."

Летучая мышка сжалась и закрыла глаза. Все молчали.

"Прежде, чем упасть... Я успел перехватить сигнал..." - шепнул Линг очень тихо, почти на грани восприятия. - "Атлантида уничтожена... Хозяева... Выжившие... Бежали... Тебе придется... Разбираться самой... Найди транслятор... Не такой старый... Как я..."

Слова прервались, и Фокси поняла, что все кончено. Накрыв голову крылом, она скорчилась у тела Линга. Остальные так и не решились ее тревожить, молча отошли в сторону. Летунья слышала их шаги, будто сквозь сон.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем ящерка Нисса, то и дело с тревогой глядевшая в небо, приблизилась к неподвижной подруге.

-Фокси... Кьярр'ст энэнэ, тир-ка, тирре-и, йанке до йот индравагеса... - сказала она ласково. Летучая мышка только плотнее закуталась в крылья.

-Ке-ма сао, тир-ка, йот петевап энэнэ, - повторила Нисса. - Громоран шенгара, раш-ка до акуена менталл, акуена-и, Фокси!

Летунья зажмурилась. От боли ее легонько тошнило, кружилась голова. Мир, казалось, отступил далеко-далеко.

-Я не понимаю языка... - с огромным трудом выдавила Фокси. - Линг умер...

Нисса отпрянула. В ее глазах вспыхнуло удивление, быстро сменившееся горечью. Фокси собрала всю волю и встала, обернувшись к друзьям.

-Н'агол, - позвала она. Оранжевый енот встрепенулся:

-Фокси?

Летунья жестами объяснила, что ей нужно. Н'агол отпрянул.

-Кьян! - ответил он резко.

Громоран что-то сказал ему на родном языке, енот решительно возразил. Крылатый конь гневно топнул копытом.

-Н'агол, я должна... - Фокси подошла к синтету и нежно коснулась его крылом. - Так надо.

Енот бросил на летунью яростный взгляд. Долго молчал, постукивая когтями, будто кастаньетами. Когда золотистый мышонок Рим попытался с ним заговорить, Н'агол грубо его оборвал и свирепо клацнул зубами.

-Хекштек... - выдавил он наконец. Нисса, кивнув, подошла к Фокси и ласково объяснила жестами, что следует отвернуться. Летучая мышка кивнула.

Страшный хруст позади заставил ее стиснуть зубы. Пару минут Фокси молча дрожала, стоя спиной к ужасному зрелищу и стараясь не слышать звуков, затем оранжевый енот яростно сунул ей под нос маленький, мокрый, усыпанный блестящими точками кусок синего пластика. Следов крови, к счастью, уже не было.

-Спасибо... - хрипло выдавила Фокси.

Бережно положив биочип на траву, она расправила крылья, взлетела на спину Громорану, аккуратно выбрала длинный волосок в его пышной гриве, бросила вопросительный взгляд. Крылатый конь кивнул.

Откусив волосок, Фокси спланировала обратно, где Нисса помогла ей повесить биочип Линга на шею. Получился небольшой медальон. Летучая мышка зажала его крылом, опустила голову. Долго хранила молчание.

-Акуена-и, Фокси... - робко произнес мышонок Рим. Летунья вздрогнула, приходя в себя.

"Летите", - жестами объяснила она друзьям. - "Не ждите меня"

Нисса помедлила.

-Фокси... - она протянула к ней лапку. Второй коснулась груди, а затем крепко сцепила пальцы. Летучая мышка с большим трудом улыбнулась.

"Вы в моем сердце" - сообщила она жестами. Могучий Громоран с горечью склонил голову.

-Нисса, акуена-и.

Ящерка с видимой неохотой кивнула и отошла от Фокси. Крылатый конь опустился в траву, чтобы друзьям было легче взобраться к нему на спину.

-Прощайте, - тихо сказала летунья.

Громоран бросил на нее взгляд, в котором читалась и боль, и странная гордость.

-Негта, Фоксглав.

-Негта, - грустно повторила гостья из будущего.

Могучие крылья взвихрили воздух. Некоторое время Фокси смотрела вслед Громорану, затем всхлипнула и вновь опустилась в траву.

Она чувствовала страшную пустоту, будто вместе со старым волком умерла частичка ее сердца. Прошло всего четыре дня с их первой встречи, но в Линге было столько доброты, столько невысказанного, глубокого тепла... Которое она не смогла спасти. Не смогла.

-Больше никогда... - прошептала Фокси, прижав медальон к груди. - Я больше не подведу, Линг. Я спасатель. Спасатель...

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Летучая мышка расцепила крылья, поднялась на ноги. В ней тихонько разгоралось новое, неведомое раньше чувство - глубокая уверенность в избранном пути. Фокси и прежде с гордостью называла себя спасателем, но лишь потому, что Чип и Дэйл приняли ее в отряд. Сейчас, впервые, она действительно поняла, осознала, каково это - спасти чью-то жизнь. И как больно бывает, если не справишься.

Фокси всей душой ощутила простую истину: в мире просто нет, да и не может быть ничего важнее ее призвания, так же как нет ценности большей, чем жизнь. Она вспомнила взгляд несчастной старой лисицы из убежища - самый страшный взгляд на свете, ибо в нем уже не осталось надежды.

Нести надежду, вот работа спасателей. Возможно, им не всегда сопутствует успех, возможно, спасти удается не всех - главное в другом: каждый, попавший в беду, должен верить - нет, должен ЗНАТЬ, что за него борются. Что он не один. Легче погибнуть в пучине, видя, как друзья отчаянно пытаются этому помешать, чем жить в мире, где некого звать на помощь...

Фокси глубоко вздохнула. Пусть она лишь маленькая и слабая летучая мышь. Пусть она одна посреди чуждой, незнакомой и опасной страны, за тысячи лет до собственного рождения. Все это неважно. Пока бьется сердечко, надежду терять нельзя.

Расправив крылья, Фокси взмыла в небо и помчалась обратно, к темневшей вдали громаде утилизатора. Она уже знала, что делать.

От вертолета до пещеры Чип и Гаечка шли, опустив головы и глядя только под ноги. Рядом, зловеще гудя моторами, шагал киборг, он был с ног до головы забрызган чем-то красным, а от когтей в морозном воздухе поднимался пар. Царила полная, нереальная тишина, казалось - пропал даже свист ветра.

В пещере горели переносные прожекторы на стойках. Людей видно не было, но звери - даже столь цивилизованные, как Чип и Гайка - получают изрядную долю сведений о мире с помощью обоняния. Спрятаться от вездесущего, тошнотворно-сладковатого запаха крови было невозможно.

-Обязательно требовалось... так? - тихо спросила Гаечка, когда впереди показалась подсвеченная лампами ледяная глыба с драконом.

Толстопуз даже не повернул головы.

-Да, - отрезал он сухо. - Я уважаю риск, но не сегодня.

-Идет война... - попытался Чип, но мышка дернула хвостом:

-Не надо. Я понимаю.

-Понимать не значит принимать, мон шер, - мурлыкнул кот.

Гаечка с трудом кивнула.

-Верно. Я никогда не приму... этого. Я... Не такая!

-Потому звери и проиграли, - буркнул Толстопуз. - Ну? Вот ваш дракон. Что дальше?

Гайка вздохнула и заставила себя поднять голову. Внимательно оглядела пещеру.

-Люди, скорее всего, только вырезали куб из сплошного куска льда, - заметила она тихо. - Не думаю, что его перевезли в пещеру из другого места, это нелогично.

-Согласен, - кивнул Чип. - Если куда и везти такую находку, так на военную базу или в институт, а не в ледяной грот на краю света.

-Значит, - подхватила Гаечка, - Все, что драконесса имела при себе, так и осталось вмерзшим в лед где-то поблизости!

-Если люди еще не заметили... - буркнул Толстопуз.

Прищурив единственный глаз, он неожиданно с места прыгнул на два десятка ярдов в воздух и со скрежетом приземлился на вершину глыбы. Постоял там, изучая невидимую за монолитом часть пещеры.

Второй, механический глаз киборга вспыхнул слепящим прожектором, вырвав из тьмы сплошную, от пола до потолка ледяную стену с аккуратно выпиленной гигантской кубической нишей. Стало ясно, где люди обнаружили дракона.

-Металл, - коротко сообщил Толстопуз. - На глубине десяти дюймов. Очень маленький кусочек металла. Как мышь. Даже меньше.

-Здорово! - Гаечка подбежала к ледяной стене. - Где, не вижу?

Свет прожектора резко сфокусировался в тонкий луч и пронзил лед. Внутри смутно проступил небольшой темный объект.

-Чипа, доставай ледоруб! - воскликнула мышка.

Киборг наверху очень по-кошачьи фыркнул.

-Посторонись, мелюзга... - спрыгнув на камни, он бросил на спасателей презрительный взгляд.

Могучие удары стальной лапы легко крошили лед. В синеватых лучах прожектора, осколки разлетались феерическим алмазным дождем, тысячелетняя мерзлота, сковавшая находку, поддавалась неохотно. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем толстая корка льда, наконец, дала трещину и с громким протестующим хрустом осыпалась. Стало видно, что объект представляет собой небольшой, со спичечный коробок, железный ящичек. На крышке блестели грубые, наспех выбитые зубилом цифры.

-Ну-ка, посвети! - Гайка с волнением опустилась на корточки. - Фантастика! Это наши цифры, земные! Точнее, арабские, значит ящику не может быть больше полутора тысяч лет...

Чип тоже подошел ближе и придвинул фонарь:

-"1/8 - 3-1/8" - прочел он вслух. - Что это значит?

Изобретательница нахмурила брови.

-Странно...

-Один делить на восемь, - пробормотал Чип. - Сколько будет?

-Ноль целых, сто двадцать пять тысячных, - моментально отозвалась мышка.

Бурундук хмыкнул.

-Не слишком помогло.

-Это шифр, - твердо сказала Гаечка. - Его не надо понимать буквально.

Чип хотел почесать за ухом, но перчатка наткнулась на толстый капюшон зимней куртки.

-Одна восьмая чего? Три чего?

Гайка встрепенулась:

-Стоп! Не три, а одна восьмая на три восьмых!

-Ну да, - Чип растерянно моргнул. - И что?

Мышка медленно улыбнулась.

-Чипка... Дурачок... Это ж размеры в дюймах.

-Размеры чего?

-Инструментов, - отозвался киборг. - Автомобильных.

Бурундук попятился:

-Размеры инструментов?

-Странно, да, грызун? - криво усмехнулся Толстопуз. - Зачем так прятать набор ключей?

Гайка внезапно ахнула:

-Ключи! - она широко раскрыла глазки и села прямо в кучу ледяных крошек. Пару секунд молча сидела, не в силах издать ни звука. Чип с тревогой подскочил к подруге:

-Гаечка! Любимая, приди в себя!

Потрясенная мышка подняла на него слегка ошалелый взгляд.

-Ключи... - прошептала Гайка. - Чип! Гаечные ключи! Тут мое имя зашифровано!

Все переглянулись. Ошарашенный бурундук уставился на ящик.

-Но... Как? - выдавил он беспомощно.

-Не пора ли открывать? - поинтересовался Толстопуз.

Мышка помедлила.

-Да, - она встала на ноги и подошла к находке. - Вперед, Чипа. Кажется, я догадываюсь...

Глубоко вздохнув, бурундук опустился на корточки и напрягся, стараясь поднять крышку. Вскоре раздался громкий хруст, на камни посыпались черные пластинки - треснула окаменевшая за десятки веков резиновая прокладка. Чип с большим трудом открыл ящик и встал, отдуваясь и потирая замерзшие лапки.

-Так-то...

-Записка! - Гаечка схватила покрытый инеем лист из желтого пластика.

-Читай скорее!

Толстопуз склонил голову ниже, направив свет прожектора на листик. Мышка недоверчиво моргнула:

-Это же мой почерк... "Прибор в контейнере называется девастатор, используй его для распыления льда", - начала она срывающимся от волнения голосом. - "Только отправь Чипа и кота в вертолет, а сама надень кислородную маску, атомарная пыль ядовита. Не бойся задеть драконшу, прибор настроен только на лед, но ты все же проверь, прежде чем начинать, там регулятор есть на рукояти..." Ха! - воскликнула Гаечка. - Я же говорила! Это драконесса!

-Читай, любимая! - взмолился Чип. Мышка кивнула.

-"Когда закончишь, переключи режим девастатора и вновь заморозь пыль, на рукояти приклеена памятка, как это сделать. Затем достань из ящика инъектор, он похож на гранатомет и завернут в анатомический чертеж. Сделаешь драконице четыре инъекции в точки, отмеченные на рисунке, и сразу беги прочь - оживление очень болезненно, драконша будет биться."

-Оживление? - воскликнул Чип.

Гайка моргнула.

-Потрясающе... - шепнула она. - Читаю дальше: "Сейчас Чип вскрикнул "оживление?" - объясни ему, пусть не боится. Драконесса - наша добрая подруга и защитница. Нам пришлось отправить ее в будущее таким варварским способом, поскольку машина времени уничтожена... Драконша поможет. Доверьтесь ей! И вызубрите числа, которые записаны ниже - это настройки для капсулы! Если допустите ошибку, петля времени окажется незамкнута и начнется новый шторм, в сотни раз сильнее прошлого! Теперь передай лист Чипу, дальше пусть читает он."

Потрясенный бурундук молча смотрел на подругу. Та, сглотнув, протянула ему письмо.

-Читай...

Чип отпрянул.

-М-м-может, лучше ты?

-Надо делать, как здесь сказано, - с легкой дрожью отозвалась мышка. - Да и почерк дальше твой.

Бурундучок заставил себя кивнуть.

-"Привет из будущего", - начал он, нервно помахивая хвостиком. - "Не дрейфь, все пока хорошо. И хвостом не виляй, ты ж капитан спасателей! Я просто хотел сказать - довольно себя изводить и грызть по ночам шляпу. С Гаечкой все получится, ясно? Ага, ага, помню, как у меня замерло сердце, когда я это прочел... Теперь можешь вернуть лист. Да не забудь поцеловать Гайку!"... Все, дальше только числа.

Они молча взглянули друг на друга.

-Да-а... - выдавила мышка после длительной паузы.

Чип перевел дыхание.

-Гаечка, - он шагнул вперед и ласково обнял подругу. Та нахмурила брови:

-Чипа, ну какое сейчас время?

-Надо делать, как здесь сказано... - невинно отозвался бурундук.

Кибернетический кот насмешливо фыркнул, но вмешиваться не стал.


	24. Часть 4 Глава 7

Глава 7

Вокруг утилизатора ничего не изменилось. Фокси с разгона влетела в одно из открытых окон и, не снижая скорости, нырнула в гигантскую шахту. Воздух наполняла знакомая вонь, очевидно, ворота внизу так и не закрыли. Менталлы и в самом деле покинули Землю.

Когда в полутьме показалась платформа лифта, Фокси невольно вздрогнула. Все крылатые пленники давно вырвались на свободу, а прочие толпились беспомощной, несчастной массой обреченных. Появление летучей мышки многие заметили, среди зверей раздались возгласы. Фокси зависла в воздухе, собираясь с силами.

Как и раньше, понизив частоту сонара до слышимой, она издала оглушительный вопль, вынудив всех зверей поблизости с криками зажать уши. Но в этот раз Фокси не просто кричала, она излучала слово; и ответ последовал почти мгновенно. Летунья даже не успела повторить зов.

"Ищете транслятор"? - произнес до боли знакомый мягкий голос в ее разуме. Содрогнувшись, Фокси огляделась - так и есть, неподалеку в толпе зверей краснела шерсть еще одного волка-переводчика. Летучая мышка стремительно к нему спикировала.

-Я рейнджер Фоксглав, я здесь, чтобы спасти всех! - представилась она, усевшись на пол рядом с волком. - Мне требуется помощь транслятора!

Красный волк грустно кивнул.

-Мы созданы помогать, - ответил он почти в точности таким же голосом, как Линг. - Спасибо вам, Фоксглав.

-За что? - не поняла летунья.

Волк опустил голову.

-Вы единственная с крыльями, кто вернулся... - ответил он тихо.

Фокси закусила губу.

-Веселее, веселее, скоро будем на воле! - она вспорхнула на голову красного волка и развела крылья, призывая к вниманию. - Слушайте все! Атлантида уничтожена! Хозяева бежали, вам больше никто не угрожает! Пусть каждый, кто слышит, сообщит соседу!

Повсюду раздались радостные крики и визг, вскоре они переросли в тысячеголосый ликующий вопль. Фокси тщетно старалась перекричать шум.

-Как твое имя? - спросила она у волка. Тот недоуменно перебрал ушами.

-Я синтет.

-Знаю, - Фокси терпеливо улыбнулась. - Но ведь себя ты как-то зовешь?

Зверь помолчал, раздумывая над ответом.

-Мне нравится имя "Эна"... - он смущенно переступил с лапы на лапу. - Но это вовсе не обязательно...

Летунья вздохнула.

-Значит, обращаться к тебе, как к самочке?

-Я синтет, - грустно улыбнулся волк. - Мне все равно.

Фокси покачала головой.

-Нет, я так не могу. Давай я стану звать тебя... Мммм... Энг?

-Я не против.

-Отлично! - летунья довольно потерла крылом об крыло. - Слушай, Энг. Чтобы спасти пленников, придется работать дружной командой! Всем вместе! И, прежде всего, нужны следующие синтеты... - Фокси погрузилась в объяснения. Энг внимательно слушал.

Спустя час, работа закипела. Фокси переполняла энергия, она металась по всему утилизатору, организовывала, советовала, уговаривала. Под ее руководством, вскоре одна группа синтетов уже работала над пультом управления гигантским лифтом, пока другая прочесывала опустевшую камеру в поисках ослабевших или больных зверей, неспособных самостоятельно добраться до платформы.

Время летело незаметно. Фокси казалось - прошла всего пара минут, и лишь налитые усталостью крылья да охрипшее горло свидетельствовали об истинных сроках. Когда лифт, спустя пять часов, с негромким гулом пополз, наконец, вверх, летучая мышка была так измучена, что просто свалилась на пол рядом с Энгом и моментально уснула. Тревожить ее никто не посмел.

Движение подъемника было очень медленным и плавным, запустить моторы удалось лишь частично - управляющая электроника сгорела при импульсе. Чтобы достичь вершины шахты, колоссальному лифту потребовалось почти три часа. Узники вели себя достаточно тихо, видимо, не до конца верили в близость свободы, а измученная Фокси мирно спала. Ей даже удалось неплохо выспаться.

Когда платформа, наконец, с лязгом остановилась, из груди тысяч пленников разом вырвался облегченный вздох. Поднятый им ветер выбил последние окна под потолком сортировочного зала. Звон заставил Фокси проснуться, она сладко потянулась, не понимая, где находится. Красный волк грустно смотрел на летунью.

-Линг? - недоверчиво спросила сонная Фокси, но тут же все вспомнила и прикусила язык. Синтет легонько покачал головой.

-Вы решили звать меня Энгом. Но если вам больше нравится имя "Линг", я не вижу препят...

-Нет! - Фокси содрогнулась и невольно коснулась крылом медальона. Опустила голову, сглотнула. - Пусть будет Энг. Хорошо?

Зверь печально улыбнулся.

-Как скажете.

Встряхнувшись, летунья расправила крылья и по спирали набрала высоту. Теперь на нее смотрели почти все бывшие узники.

-Друзья! - крикнула летучая мышка. - Вы свободны! Бегите в леса садовой зоны, там много пищи! И ничего не бойтесь; хозяева не зря старались подавить вашу тягу друг к другу, им хорошо известно: вместе, мы сила!

Последние слова утонули в шквале радостных воплей. Фокси терпеливо ждала, пока шум утихнет.

-Прежде, чем разбежаться, послушайте важное объявление! - крикнула она что было сил. - Пусть каждый, кто меня слышит, передаст соседу: нужны синтеты, умеющие работать с компьютерами менталлов! Срочно нужны! Хоть один!

Живой "ковер" из зверей шевелился, дышал, шумел. На зов долго никто не откликался, и у Фокси екнуло сердце. Но вот, в дальнем конце платформы возникло оживление: небольшое, гибкое существо взвилось над толпой и всего за пару прыжков оказалось рядом с красным волком. Фокси спикировала на голову к Энгу.

-Вот это да... - прошептала она, во все глаза уставившись на гостя.

Смотреть и правда было, на что; Фокси еще не встречала полноценных, 100-процентых синтетов, которые уже почти ничем не напоминали предковую животную форму. В данном случае, незнакомец отдаленно походил на рисунки египетского бога Анубиса - если б у того все тело покрывала ярко-желтая шерсть с пурпурными пятнами и имелось две пары тонких, длинных рук с восемью пальцами на каждой. Размерами зверек не превосходил кошку, его роскошный пушистый хвост с поперечными полосами мог принадлежать лемуру и еноту одновременно, а мордочка очень напоминала лисью, только с огромными треугольными ушами, как у самой Фокси. Еще одна особенность существа стала заметна не сразу: большие и красивые голубые глаза не имели век, густые ресницы росли прямо из шерсти. Летучая мышка содрогнулась, догадавшись, зачем это было сделано: синтет попросту не мог закрывать глаза. Казалось, он пожирает взглядом все, на что смотрит.

-Я рейнджер Фоксглав, - представилась летунья. - Мне срочно нужен помощник, знакомый с компьютерами менталлов!

Синтет склонил голову набок, не сводя с Фокси немигающих глаз.

-Что я с этого получу? - поинтересовался он хриплым низким голосом.

Летучая мышка слегка опешила.

-А-а-а... Свободу!

-Свободой сыт не будешь, - заметил синтет. - Бывай.

Он развернулся, но Фокси взмахнула крыльями и опустилась перед ним на пол, загораживая путь.

-Стой! Я же спасла вас из утилизатора, неужели откажешь помочь?

-Я синтет, - усмехнулся шестилапый лемуроенотолис. - Откуда во мне взяться совести?

Фокси нахмурилась.

-Но ты погибнешь, все погибнут, если я не успею. Логика вам знакома, разве нет?

-Значит, за помощь я получу дополнительное время функционирования? - уточнил зверь. Летунья обрадовано закивала.

-Точно!

-Не интересует, - отрезал синтет. Растерянная Фокси моргнула.

-Тогда что интересует?

Зверь задумчиво почесал за обоими ушами одновременно.

-Ничего, - ответил он безразлично. - Я брак.

-А меня зовут Фокси, очень приятно... - летунья запнулась. - Постой. Брак? Это имя?

Синтет рассмеялся. Вместо него ответил красный волк:

-Он бракованный экземпляр. Иначе, такая новая модель в утилизатор бы не попала.

-Да нет, пусть будет имя, - хохотнул лемуроенотолис. - А что? Брак, хорошо звучит!

Летучая мышка с сомнением прищурила глазки.

-Что-то ты не похож на синтета...

-В яблочко, - зверь кивнул. - Потому и забраковали. Полетел ингибитор.

Все, кроме Фокси, разом отшатнулись, красный волк даже попятился, широко раскрыв глаза. Летунья с тревогой оглянулась:

-В чем дело?

-Сломан ингибитор! - прошептал один из синтетов в толпе.

-Почему его сразу не деактивировали?

-Как можно держать ЭТО в одной камере с нами?

Фокси гневно топнула лапкой:

-Что за ингибитор?

-Мелочь, - пояснил Брак. - То, что отличает всех нас от природных.

Летунья обернулась к Энгу. Тот сглотнул.

-Ингибитор не дает нам убивать, - выдавил красный волк. - Синтеты не могут причинять вреда хозяевам и природным...

-А я могу, - усмехнулся Брак. Присев на хвост, он небрежно скрестил на груди четыре верхние лапы. - Еще как могу, старикан.

-Чудовище! - с легкой дрожью отозвался Энг. - Деактивируй себя немедленно!

-Обойдусь как-нибудь, - зло ответил синтет. Его немигающие голубые глаза обратились к удивленной Фокси. - Ну? Разговор окончен, или урод вроде меня тебе еще интересен?

Летучая мышка помедлила.

-Знаешь, Брак... - сказала она после долгого молчания. - Видимо, ты не понимаешь. Они, - Фокси обвела крылом молчаливую толпу, - Считают тебя чудовищем, но, в действительности, они просто слабее. Их удерживает от преступлений какой-то "ингибитор" в голове, а ты свободен.

Летунья пожала крыльями.

-Не знаю, как вам, я мне кажется - куда достойнее держать себя в узде силой воли, чем гордиться уздечкой, что вам надели хозяева.

Брак с легким удивлением кивнул.

-Хорошо сказано, зверушка. Ты первая, кто понял.

-Не первая, - Фокси улыбнулась. - И не последняя. Брак, помоги мне, и обещаю - тебе вновь станет интересно жить.

Она крепко зажмурилась.

-Нет ничего важнее спасения жизней... - тихо сказала летучая мышь. - Это лучшее на свете занятие. Я раньше не понимала, мне казалось - быть спасателем значит просто интересную работу, приключения, дружбу с замечательными существами. Все это так, и в то же время - лишь малая доля истины. Главное... - Фокси глубоко вдохнула, - ...самое главное, знать, что с твоей помощью смерть еще разок проиграла.

Шестилапый лемуроенотолис помолчал, раздумывая над словами летуньи.

-Что надо делать-то? - спросил он затем.

Фокси широко улыбнулась.

-Обмануть одну машину.

-Как обмануть?

-Она не дает мне доступа к некоторым... вещам.

Брак вновь почесал за двумя ушами разом, и в то же время азартно потер средние лапы.

-Но базовый доступ есть?

-М-м-м... Это как?

-Хоть какие-то твои приказы машина исполняет?

Фокси закивала:

-Почти все!

-Значит, справимся, - решил Брак. - Ну? Куда идти?

Летучая мышка улыбнулась.

-За мной, друг, - сказала серьезно. - Идти нужно за мной.

Было мучительно даже смотреть, с каким трудом оживает драконша. Закусив губу, Гаечка стояла от нее в десятке футов, нервно дергая хвостом, ей страшно хотелось помочь. Чип и Толстопуз расположились чуть дальше, на войлочном коврике из вертолета.

Прошел целый час, прежде, чем крылатая слегка успокоилась и в изнеможении замерла, с хрипом втягивая воздух. Чип притащил из самолета фонари, и они вместе с прожектором Толстопуза ярко освещали всю пещеру. Но драконица, кажется, пока не сознавала окружающее.

-Подруга! - несмело позвала Гаечка. - Ты как?

Драконесса открыла бездонные глаза цвета янтаря и, с трудом, сфокусировала зрение на крошечных по сравнению с ней спасателях. Некоторое время молча их разглядывала.

-Гайка, - произнесла она наконец глубоким, мощным голосом такой силы, что дно пещеры завибрировало в такт. - И Чип. Вы справились...

Изобретательница робко кивнула.

-Мы можем помочь? Хоть как-нибудь... Облегчить твою боль?

Драконша чуть растянула чешуйчатые губы в слабой улыбке.

-Все хорошо, - отозвалась она гораздо тише, чем в первый раз. - Мы живучие. Скоро приду в норму, ребята. Много лет прошло?

Чип с волнением шагнул вперед:

-Семь тысяч!

-Семь тысяч... - радостно повторила драконша. - Все совпадает...

-Ты хорошо говоришь по-английски, - заметил Чип. - Мы давно знаем друг друга?

Крылатая легонько вздрогнула и бросила на бурундука удивленный взгляд.

-Но я же... - она запнулась и опустила веки. Помолчала пару секунд.

-Я изучила земные языки перед высадкой. А с вами познакомилась... Совсем недавно, - страшная пасть приоткрылась в невеселой улыбке.

-Как твое имя? - спросила Гаечка.

Крылатая странно посмотрела на мышку. Чуть помедлила.

-Не спрашивайте. Я не могу ничего рассказать. Опасность парадокса.

Она привстала, напрягая силы, и уселась на хвост. Некоторое время сидела неподвижно, тяжело дышала, затем осторожно встала на ноги. Чип и Гайка невольно попятились, когда драконесса медленно развернула гигантские пятидесятифутовые крылья от одной стены пещеры до другой.

-Не бойтесь, - драконша оскалила трехдюймовые клыки в улыбке. Даже ее шепот порождал гулкое эхо. - Мы друзья. Дайте придти в себя...

Она шумно выдохнула облако пара из ноздрей. Подняла голову, зажмурилась. А затем произошло такое, что бедные спасатели едва не лишились чувств: тело драконицы засветилось живым янтарным огнем, все ярче и ярче, скоро на него уже было больно смотреть. Казалось, в пещеру неведомо как попал осколок Солнца - но тут полыхнула мощная вспышка и драконесса исчезла. Потрясенные, шокированные Чип, Гайка и Толстопуз так и застыли, глядя в пустоту квадратными глазами.

-Э-э-й, я тут, - негромкий голос послышался от самой земли. Гайка опустила голову и с визгом подпрыгнула: на дымившихся камнях стояла драконша, только размером она теперь была не больше летучей мыши. Чип попятился, уцелевшая шерсть Толстопуза встала дыбом. Драконша с улыбкой поклонилась.

-Мы жители звезд, не планет, - сказала она спокойно. - Энергетические существа.

-Но... но... но... - Гайка беспомощно развела лапками. - Я же тебе инъекции делала, ты живая была!

-Конечно, - кивнула драконесса. - Принимая облик, мы становимся живыми существами, и так же страдаем, любим и гибнем, как все вы. Разница лишь в том, что облик для нас - только форма, и ее можно менять.

Крылатая невесело усмехнулась.

-В материальном обличье мы даже размножаемся, как обычные звери, но дети появляются, только если оба родителя драконы, и оба приняли форму одного вида. А дети... - она опустила глаза и глубоко вздохнула. - Дети всегда наследуют наши способности, оставаясь истинными драконами вне зависимости от облика, в котором были рождены.

Чип наконец одолел шок и хрипло спросил:

-Так ты дракон или нет?

-Дракон, - кивнула крылатая. - Мы все драконы. Смена вида куда труднее, чем кажется, и влечет много опасностей - если принять чуждую тебе форму, легко потерять себя, утратить душу. Даже позабыть, кто ты на самом деле... - драконесса опустила голову. - Иногда мы так теряем друзей, - сказала она тихо. - Превратившись в кого-то иного, не в дракона, легко вместе с формой утратить и разум, стать чуждым крылатому народу. Лишь в самых крайних случаях, при смертельной опасности, дракон может принять не родной ему облик.

Драконица расправила крылья и легонько помахала ими, подняв маленький буран из ледяных крошек.

-А размеры менять легко, - пояснила она. - Я, вообще-то, такой огромной стала по просьбе Гайки. Она помнила, что обнаружила во льду гигантского дракона, пришлось подыграть.

Спасатели молча переглянулись. Ошарашенный Чип хотел почесать за ухом, и вновь наткнулся на капюшон.

-Так какая же ты на самом деле? - спросил он. - Огромная, или как сейчас?

В глазах драконши промелькнула странная тоска.

-Я всегда "на самом деле", - серьезно ответила она, помолчав. - А размеры меняю по необходимости.

Гаечка робко шагнула навстречу.

-Откуда же ты прилетела?

Драконесса перевела дыхание.

-Издалека, - отозвалась она невесело. - Даже слишком. Скоро сами узнаете. А сейчас пора лететь, дорога предстоит долгая и трудная.

-Лететь? - переспросил Толстопуз.

Крылатая кивнула.

-Я должна доставить вас к машине времени.

Она подошла ближе и в упор взглянула на спасателей. Тем пришлось призвать на помощь всю храбрость, чтобы остаться на месте.

-Берегите себя, - предупредила драконица. - Гайка сильно рискнула, создав собственную петлю времени. Малейшая ошибка вызовет такую же катастрофу, как провальная миссия Кургана.

Чип сглотнул:

-Скажи хоть в общих чертах! - взмолился он. - Мы совсем ничего не знаем! Как остановить шторм, какое задание нам предстоит выполнить?

Драконесса помедлила.

-В общих чертах? - вздохнула она.

-Мы должны хоть что-то знать!

-Да уж, - вставил Толстопуз. - Не хотелось бы все девять жизней провести в таком виде! - он со звоном постучал когтем по металлической полусфере, заменявшей ему полчерепа.

Крылатая долго молчала.

-Что ж, если совсем без подробностей... - она сложила на спине крылья, села и принялась аккуратно расчесывать когтями серебряную гриву.

-Как остановить шторм? - с волнением спросила Гаечка.

-Отменить его причину, - коротко сказала драконша.

-То есть, полет Кургана?

-Нет. Курган и его хозяева просто пытались спасти Землю от страшного катаклизма. Отменить надо сам катаклизм.

Чип оживленно кивнул:

-Да, да! Вот про это и расскажи! Мы ведь даже не знаем, что за катастрофа грозит планете!

Драконесса взглянула на него с легкой печалью.

-Простите. Не могу.

-Но почему?

-Тогда произойдет катастрофа, стократ худшая.

Гайка недоверчиво моргнула.

-Если расскажешь? - она попятилась. - То есть, все зависит от нас?

-Увы, - крылатая вздохнула. - Вы даже не представляете, насколько.

Чип поскользнулся на осколке льда и с размаха сел на хвост. Они с Гаечкой уставились на драконшу.

-Не понимаю... - выдавила наконец мышка. - Не понимаю! Мы просто грызуны! Мы не просили такой судьбы!

-А судьбы нет, - жестко отозвалась крылатая. - Пора бы и понять. Там, - она указала алмазным когтем на свод пещеры, - В небесах, только космос. Поверьте, я... - драконесса запнулась, но все же докончила фразу, - Я... Оттуда.

Она встала и совершенно неуловимо для взгляда, без вспышки или свечения, увеличилась до прежних размеров, заставив ледяной грот содрогнуться. До спасателей долетела горячая волна от моментально раздвинутого воздуха.

-Время не ждет. Садитесь мне на спину, да держитесь крепче - лететь будем быстро и долго.

Чип посмотрел на Гайку. Толстопуз с сомнением переступил с лапы на лапу.

-Лететь куда? - спросил он подозрительно.

Драконица усмехнулась.

-Навстречу приключениям, конечно, - она опустила крыло, как мостик, чтобы маленьким друзьям было легче взбираться. - Уж что-что, а приключения вам гарантированы, ребята.

Гаечка тяжело вздохнула.


	25. Часть 4 Глава 8

Глава 8

Энг неторопливой рысцой бежал по траве, Фокси лежала на его спине, свесив по бокам крылья. Рядом бесшумно скользил шестилапый Брак. Впереди уже виднелся холм, у подножья которого темнела трещина, ведущая к подземной реке.

Синтеты бежали так много часов, неподвластные голоду и усталости, пищу им заменял небольшой реактор в груди. Что же до Фокси, то в этот раз, наученная горьким опытом, она захватила с собой целый мешок груш, навьючив его на Брака.

Цель была близка. Большую часть пути красный волк и лемуроенотолис молчали, а Фокси была слишком подавлена смертью Линга и предстоящими опасностями, чтобы самой поддерживать разговор. Теперь, однако, когда путешествие уже близилось к концу, Брак внезапно повернул голову. Летунья чуть вздрогнула; привыкнуть, что глаза синтета вообще не могли закрываться, было непросто.

-Ты так и не сказала, какой у нас план, - спокойно заметил шестилапый зверек.

Фокси покачала головой.

-Пока рано. Прилетим, скажу.

-Не доверяешь? - поинтересовался Брак.

-Дело не в доверии, - летунья грустно улыбнулась. - Я все продумала.

Синтет слабо усмехнулся.

-Можешь не волноваться. Нам все равно, что ты намерена уничтожить капсулу.

Фокси чуть не подпрыгнула:

-Что?

-Спокойнее. Говорю, нам все равно, - Брак оскалился в ухмылке. - Мы не природные, домов у нас нет. Тяга к логовищу не входит в программу.

Летунья бросила на синтета гневный взгляд. Тот, продолжая бежать на четырех задних лапах, скрестил на груди передние.

-Там, где мы высадимся, будут менталлы, - заметил он. - Полагаешь, тебе не помешают взорвать единственную на свете машину времени? Ее ведь не сами хозяева построили.

-Как? - с удивлением переспросила Фокси.

Брак фыркнул.

-Думаешь, знай они, как работает капсула, ограничились бы одной штукой? Туннель времени создает органический кристалл из другой Галактики, хозяева просто построили вокруг него интерфейс. Откуда взялся кристалл, не знает никто.

Летунья с волнением подалась вперед, чуть не свалившись со спины волка.

-А ты откуда знаешь?

Синтет криво усмехнулся.

-Подруга, ты ведь не думаешь, что меня отправили в утилизатор только из-за полетевшего ингибитора? Я достаточно ценный... продукт.

-Что же ты натворил? - с тревогой спросила Фокси.

Ответил, как ни странно, красный волк:

-Он хакер, - буркнул Энг. - Неужели не ясно.

-Ну да, хакер, - Брак оскалился. - Попробуй-ка утерпи, коли спать не обучен, а ингибитор молчит... - он бросил взгляд на Фокси. - Вы, природные, ночами спите, мы - отключаемся по таймеру, а у меня таймер и прочая электрика не пашет. Мне даже глаза прикрывать нечем. Вот и занялся... играми, а то ведь спятил бы со скуки, - синтет почесал за двумя ушами разом, не прекращая бега. - Мы, кстати, не хуже природных умеем сходить с ума. Даже получше, говорят...

-Точно, - с чувством заметил Энг. Дружеских чувств к лемуроенотолису он по-прежнему не испытывал.

Фокси, вздохнув, опустила глаза.

-Друзья, не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста. Нам еще столько предстоит!

-Ты так и не ответила, как намерена взорвать капсулу, - заметил Брак.

-Вампиры сами ее взорвут. Я просто расскажу, к чему привел полет Кургана.

-Не сработает, - фыркнул Брак. - Менталлам плевать на всех, кроме менталлов.

-В том-то и дело, - ответила Фокси. - В моем мире менталлы вымерли. Атлантида погибла всего пару месяцев назад, помнишь? А между временем, куда мы летим, и затоплением Атлантиды - только семь лет! Думаешь, это их не встревожит?

Синтет остановился, сел по-собачьи и обернул пушистый хвост вокруг лап. Красному волку волей-неволей также пришлось задержаться, он бросил на спутника не самый добрый взгляд.

-Фокси, с кем, по-твоему, мы имеем дело? - серьезно спросил Брак. - Менталлы не похожи на природных. Совсем. Они просто другие. Они могут тебя выслушать, благодарно пожать крыло, а потом свернуть тебе шею, поскольку ты больше не будешь нужна.

Летучая мышка упрямо мотнула головой.

-Пусть сворачивают. Мне все равно. Лишь бы отменили полет Кургана.

-А зачем его отменять? - удивился Брак. - Менталлы боятся и ненавидят путешествовать во времени, если уж им пришлось отправить в будущее ту птицу, значит, дела совсем плохи, и другого выхода просто не осталось.

Фокси вздохнула.

-Никто не отправлял Кургана в будущее. В том-то и дело. Его просто отвезли в лес и оставили на семь тысяч лет.

-Тогда о каком полете ты все время говоришь?

-О возвращении из будущего, - отозвалась Фокси. - Все началось, когда он вернулся с неправильной информацией. Менталлы хотели отменить катастрофу, пользуясь его данными, но вместо этого, как помнишь, погиб их дом, а история Земли превратилась в закрученный штопором бублик.

Она обвела крылом цветущие земли вокруг.

-Если уничтожить машину времени прежде, чем вернется Курган, ничего не произойдет. Филин так и останется жить в своем лесу, век за веком, а история пойдет по истинному, изначальному пути!

-Но ведь его зачем-то отправили в будущее, верно? - возразил Брак. - Будь все так хорошо, менталлы в жизни бы к капсуле не приблизились!

Фокси отвернулась, нервно помахивая хвостиком.

-Они поймут. Они же вымерли из-за Кургана!

-А так они вымрут из-за драконов, - заметил синтет. - Еще вопрос, что лучше...

-Каких драконов? - не поняла Фокси.

Брак усмехнулся.

-Их еще зовут светлячками.

-Светлячки! - летунья отпрянула. - Они похожи на драконов?

-Что значит "похожи"? - удивился синтет. - Они и есть драконы. Огромные, зубастые и беспощадные к менталлам.

Фокси моргнула.

-Мне говорили, их называют светлячками за сверкающий облик, и еще - что они жители звезд...

-Так и есть, - кивнул Брак. - Драконы энергетические существа. Дома, на звездах, и когда летают в космосе, они выглядят как облака сверкающей плазмы, а на планетах принимают вид драконов, это их "родной" облик... Так говорят, я не знаю точно. Драконы смертельные враги менталлов.

-Почему? - быстро спросила Фокси.

-Потому что сами их создали... - тихо ответил красный волк.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Ее прервал тихий вздох летучей мышки.

-Выбора все равно нет, - сказала она после долгой паузы. - Отступать просто некуда. Вы со мной, друзья?

Брак и красный волк согласно кивнули.

-Тогда вперед, - грустно улыбнулась Фокси. - Пора чинить историю.

Они молча продолжили бег.

Отыскать трещину удалось быстро, за минувшие дни в окрестностях холма ничего не изменилось. Спуск в туннель прошел гладко: Брак, уцепившись четырьмя верхними лапами за камни, подождал пока Энг проползет у него по спине и покрепче ухватит зубами пышный хвост, а затем с легкостью опустился на лапах к самой воде. Фокси тем временем уже провела небольшой разведывательный полет в темноте, и сейчас порхала над головами друзей.

-Все чисто, - сказала она тихо. - Поплыли.

Энг молча бултыхнулся в реку, лемуроенотолис вскочил к нему на спину. Синтеты не видели в темноте, но Энг еще на пути к горам удивил Фокси, сумев мысленно "подключиться" к ее мозгу и воспринимать обстановку сквозь органы чувств летучей мышки. Так же он поступил и сейчас.

Фокси аккуратно уселась на голову красного волка, непрерывно рассылая лучи сонара. Видя туннель ее "ушами", Энг спокойно и уверенно плыл вперед. Путь до капсулы занял около часа.

Вернее, не до капсулы.

Там, где еще десять дней назад таилась удивительная машина, неподвластная самому Времени, зияла огромная сферическая пещера, полная булькающей воды, каменные стены шли полированными волнами, будто некий удивительный богатырь в мгновение ока надул под землей громадный мяч, раздвинув и безжалостно спрессовав скалы. В стены непостижимым образом вплавились острые, изломанные куски оранжевого металла.

Капсула времени была уничтожена.

Взмахи могучих крыльев чередовались с такой быстротой, что прерывистый шум воздуха напоминал звук вертолета. Драконесса мчалась в небе со скоростью реактивного истребителя, делая более тысячи миль в час. Если б не странное силовое поле, окружавшее ее мощное тело, спасателей и Толстопуза моментально сдуло бы встречным ветром.

Невероятный полет длился уже не первый час. Раздираемый в клочья воздух так ревел, что разговаривать было совершенно невозможно; пассажирам приходилось молча ждать конца пути, гадая, каким он окажется. Киборг сохранял полную неподвижность, замерзшие Чип и Гаечка жались друг к другу, отчаянно цепляясь за шипы на драконьей спине.

К счастью, полет близился к концу; далеко внизу, промеж облаков, последние лучи заходящего солнца уже сверкали на гладкой ледяной равнине, известной в других мирах как озеро Айдан. Когда среди заснеженных деревьев показались голые, черные скалистые отроги, драконесса резко пошла на посадку и, пропахав длинные борозды в снегу, замерла, выдыхая из ноздрей клубы пара.

-Прибыли, - сообщила она через плечо. Могучая лапа поднялась, указывая когтем на смутно видневшиеся в вечернем сумраке оборонные башни и блок-посты, окружавшие угрюмую арку широкого туннеля. Нигде не горели огни.

-Последнее убежище зверей, - мрачно сказала драконица. - Путь к машине времени лежит через этот туннель, в тайной штольне, милях в тридцати ниже по течению подземной реки.

-Тридцать миль? - Гаечка, отряхнув от снега защитные очки, поднялась на ноги. - Мы не успеем до завтра!

Ежась от холода, рядом встал Чип. Толстопуз пока хранил молчание, лишь мерцающий огонек в искусственном глазу выдавал, что он жив.

-Успеете, - коротко ответила драконесса. - У вас есть очень быстрый транспорт.

-Я похож на лошадь? - хмуро спросил киберкот.

Крылатая фыркнула.

-Нет, но если не хочешь остаться похожим на тостер, помоги сам себе.

Ее глубокие янтарные глаза обратились к Толстопузу.

-Доставь их к машине, - сказала драконесса. Подняв мощную лапу, она сняла с рога небольшое, почти незаметное золотое колечко и протянула его киборгу.

-Считай микрокод на внутренней поверхности. Здесь план каменоломни и кратчайший маршрут к цели, формат совместим с твоей операционной системой.

Гайка моргнула.

-Н-н-но... Откуда?

-Все это уже случилось, не забывай, - заметила драконица. - Меня готовили специально для вас. Вы же сами и готовили, ребята.

Толстопуз без лишних слов принял колечко и быстро его просканировал. В механическом глазу зажглось слабое голубоватое пламя.

-Готов? - спросила драконесса.

Киберкот небрежно бросил ей кольцо и потянулся, активно жужжа сервомоторами.

-Ладно, - буркнул Толстопуз. - Сделаю. А ля гер, ком а ля гер...

-Что-что? - переспросил Чип.

Киборг метнул на него презрительный взгляд.

-Перевожу для необразованных грызунов : "На войне, как на войне".

-Так бы сразу и говорил... - пробормотал обиженный Чип.

Гаечка с улыбкой чмокнула его в нос и обернулась к драконессе.

-Что делать, когда попадем в прошлое?

Крылатая шумно выдохнула целое облако пара.

-Вас встретят, - отозвалась она коротко. - Инструкции получите на месте.

-Постой! - Чип с волнением шагнул вперед. - А как же наши друзья? Дэйл, Рокки, Вжик, Спарки, Кларисса? Мгла, наконец? А как же Фокси?

-Мы не можем их бросить! - добавила Гаечка.

Драконесса грустно улыбнулась.

-За Фокси не волнуйтесь, с ней... все хорошо. Мгла, Спарки и Кларисса вернутся домой, когда вы исправите историю Земли. А Рокки, Вжик и... - она почему-то запнулась, - ...и Дэйл, их вы встретите в прошлом.

Спасатели переглянулись.

-Они уже добрались до машины? - недоверчиво спросил Чип.

-Нет, - спокойно ответила драконесса. - Рокки и Вжик найдут машину в следующей реальности, Дэйл - еще через три мира. Просто все вы отправляетесь в один период, так что встретитесь на месте.

Гайка моргнула.

-Ну конечно... - прошептала она. - Как я не догадалась! И с тобой мы впервые познакомимся в прошлом, верно?

-Верно, - отозвалась драконесса после долгого молчания. Ее голос легонько дрогнул.

Чип прищурил глаза.

-Стоп. В записке было сказано, что машина времени уничтожена. Раз нам придется тебя замораживать, значит, мы - Спасатели - так и останемся в прошлом?

Драконесса развела крыльями.

-Не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Я же была заморожена. Что произошло потом, вам придется узнавать самим.

-А как же я? - вкрадчиво спросил киберкот. - Какая судьба ждет меня?

Драконица вздохнула.

-Ничего не могу сказать. Простите. Опасность парадокса. Мы и так рискуем...

Она присела и расправила крыло по снегу.

-Выгружайтесь. Пора за дело. Да, и Гайка... - драконша протянула мышке золотое кольцо и знакомый железный сундучок из пещеры - Береги эти предметы. Когда придет час... замораживать меня, оставьте кольцо и контейнер рядом, иначе петля окажется незамкнута и мир погибнет.

С трудом кивнув, мышка приняла бесценный груз. Следом за Чипом, Гаечка соскользнула по блестящей чешуе на крыло, соскочила на снег и... моментально провалилась с головой. Толстопуз, хмыкнув, длинным прыжком оказался рядом и аккуратно выудил спасателей когтями. Пока те отфыркивались и протирали глаза, киберкот усадил обоих себе на спину.

-Дай-ка догадаться, - мурлыкнул он, глядя на драконшу. - Ты спровадишь нас в прошлое, а сама преспокойно улетишь домой на освободившемся звездолете, так, мон шер?

-Нет, - спокойно ответила крылатая. - У меня здесь еще много дел.

Чип напрягся:

-Что за дела? - спросил он с тревогой.

-Личные, - коротко ответила драконесса. - Ни вас, ни других... жителей Земли, они не затронут.

Однако, при этих словах глаза крылатой на миг блеснули таким бешенством, что у спасателей - даже у Толстопуза - шерсть поднялась дыбом. Больше не задавая вопросов, все трое отошли от драконессы на пару шагов. Та бросила на друзей взгляд, в котором читалась глухая, звериная тоска.

-Будьте счастливы, - негромко сказала драконица. - Вы заслуживаете счастья.

Больше не произнеся ни слова, она расправила мощные крылья и взмыла в небо, прямо на лету уменьшаясь в размерах, все меньше и меньше, пока окончательно не скрылась в туманной снежной дымке.


	26. Часть 4 Глава 9

Глава 9

Когда потрясенная Фокси и ее друзья выбрались из туннеля, стояло раннее утро. Воздух благоухал тысячами ароматов, повсюду росли цветы. Обстановка была до того мирной, что казалось невероятным - всего в паре миль отсюда, под землей, таятся страшные следы войны из другого мира и времени.

Подавленная Фокси молчала, так что первым тишину нарушил мокрый и грустный Энг.

-Вот и конец всем планам, - заметил он.

-Но это неправильно! - нервно возразила Фокси. - Так не должно быть!

Брак рассмеялся.

-Кто-то явно с тобой не согласен, зверушка!

Он обвел цветущие луга своими немигающими глазами.

-Синдроиды, - бросил коротко, указав тремя лапами разом в три стороны. - Охотники. Там, там и там. Нас пока не заметили, но скоро заметят.

Фокси всполошилась:

-Где? Не вижу!

-Конечно, не видишь, - усмехнулся синтет. - Ты же природная. Охотничьи дроиды спроектированы невидимыми для своих жертв.

Летунья попятилась.

-Невидимыми?

-Ну да, - кивнул Брак. - Их работа ловить повстанцев и незарегистрированных природных вроде тебя.

Фокси моргнула.

-Так вот, как я попала в утилизатор!

-Точно, - синтет фыркнул. - Если б менталлы позволяли каждому зверю безнаказанно лакомиться фруктами, от садов скоро не осталось бы и воспоминаний.

Летунья удивленно склонила голову набок.

-Но если вампиры едят только эмоции, зачем им сады?

-Как, зачем? - удивился Брак. - Если ты голодная природная зверушка, дома плачут детеныши, а рядом, прямо перед глазами, пышно цветут фруктовые леса, кусты ломятся от ягод, зеленеет сочная трава - что ты станешь делать, а, Фокси?

Летучая мышка отпрянула.

-Но ведь звери знают, что в садах охотятся невидимые синдроиды!

-Именно, - кивнул Брак. - В том и секрет, что знают. Тут беспроигрышная игра, Фокси. Звери либо пробираются в сад, где их ловят и отправляют в утилизаторы, либо не могут на это решиться и исходят ненавистью к менталлам, из-за которых голодают детеныши. А что едят менталлы, помнишь?

-Ненависть... - прошептала Фокси.

Синтет развел четырьмя верхними лапами.

-Все рассчитано, как видишь.

Летунья умолкла и молчала целую вечность.

-Повстанцы, - сказала она наконец. - С машиной времени ничего не вышло, значит, надо искать повстанцев. Друзья, я ничего не знаю про мятеж - когда он начался, чего добиваются повстанцы? Как с ними связаться?

Синтеты переглянулись. Красный волк грустно улыбнулся.

-Повстанцы не доверяют таким, как мы...

Фокси моргнула.

-Но ведь хоть что-то вы должны знать!

-Ну... - Брак почесал за обоими ушами разом. - О мятежниках ходят слухи... Разные... Говорят, даже, их вождь родом с другой планеты.

-Инопланетянин? - пробормотала Фокси.

-Вряд ли, - Брак покачал головой. - Вокруг ярких личностей всегда рождаются сказки. Лишь одно мы знаем точно: вождь повстанцев умеет сопротивляться контролю разума менталлов. Его подготовка, очевидно, сравнима с твоей.

Летунья навострила уши.

-Опять подготовка. Сначала Линг, теперь вы! Что еще за подготовка? Никто меня не готовил!

Синтеты переглянулись.

-Это невозможно, - мягко возразил Энг. - Ты буквально излучаешь. В ментальном спектре тебя окружает мощная аура, я не видел подобной ни у одного вампира, не говоря уж о природных...

-Аура ЧЕГО? - гневно спросила Фокси. - Я с вами с ума сойду! Что за аура? Какая подготовка? Я просто летучая мышь из будущего!

-Летучая мышь из будущего?.. - странным голосом повторил Брак.

Фокси обратила к нему взгляд.

-Точно.

Лемуроенотолис издал сдавленный писк и заслонил лапой мордочку. У сидевшего рядом Энга шерсть встала дыбом.

-Не может быть... - прошептал он, глядя на Фокси квадратными глазами. Брак схватил красного волка четырьмя лапами разом.

-Так и есть, - выдавил синтет. - Все совпадает.

-Но... Но...

-Все совпадает! - Брак яростно хлестнул себя хвостом. - Это судьба. Никто даже не подозревал, пока не стало поздно. Это судьба.

Повисла зловещая тишина. Летучая мышка с тревогой переводила взгляд с одного спутника на другого.

-Друзья? - медленно спросила Фокси. Ее сердечко замерло в ожидании ответа.

Лемуроенотолис посмотрел на волка. Тот кивнул.

-Скажи ей.

-Что скажи? - крикнула Фокси.

Брак развел всеми лапами.

-Мы... - он нервно облизнул губы. - Лишь сейчас... Поняли. Видишь ли... - синтет дернул кончиком хвоста, - Только один вид живых существ прямо с рождения обладает такой подготовкой, как ты...

У летуньи задрожали крылья.

-И кто же? - прошептала она слабо.

Ответить красный волк не успел - Брак, странно дернувшись, внезапно издал придушенный крик:

-Охотники...

Сердечко Фокси остановилось. Вскрикнув, летучая мышь распахнула крылья, но смутная, невидимая простым взглядом тень моментально перехватила ее в полете. Фокси еще успела послать сонарный импульс, вернувший изображение жуткого гусеничного дроида с многочисленными щупальцами, когда воздух с тихим шипением заполнил хлороформ. Прекрасный луг, гряда холмов и бездонное синее небо провалились во тьму.

Когда Фокси пришла в себя, она лежала на белой подушке в просторной клетке из горного хрусталя. Сквозь преломляющие свет прутья виднелся кусочек комнаты, обставленной с необыкновенной роскошью, воздух слабо пах медикаментами. В отличие от прошлого пробуждения, у Фокси совершенно не болела голова и, в целом, она чувствовала себя прекрасно. Это было так странно, что летунья закрыла глаза и постаралась припомнить вчерашние события.

"А вчерашние ли"? - с дрожью подумала Фокси. Кто знает, сколько прошло времени? Менталлы могли держать ее под наркозом неделями!

Крыло само рванулось к груди и Фокси облегченно вздохнула, нащупав медальон. "Мы справимся, Линг" - пообещала она мысленно. "Мы еще увидим небо..."

Двери открылись. По ковру прошелестели мягкие шаги. Фокси заставила себя сесть и напрягла волю, прогоняя посторонние мысли. Ей было страшно, куда страшнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда гангстер Ратсо держал в руках коробку с пленницей. Ратсо, по крайней мере, был человеком - ужасным, но привычным и знакомым существом. А про тех, кто пленил Фокси сейчас, она знала только одно: ждать от них пощады бессмысленно.

Приблизившись к клетке, менталл беззвучно опустился в роскошное кресло и скрестил на груди руки. Летунья судорожно втянула воздух: она впервые видела врага. И, признаться, была слегка разочарована: жуткий пришелец ничем не напоминал сказочных вампиров из комиксов, что так любил Дэйл. Перед Фокси сидел почти обыкновенный человек, разве что худой и долговязый. Даже одежда менталла не привлекла бы особого внимания на Земле - нейтральный серый костюм напоминал спортивный, две черные полоски вокруг предплечья только усиливали сходство. На длинном, некрасивом лице пришельца выделялся хищный крючковатый нос и большие, внимательные глаза цвета морской волны. Единственным серьезным отличием казались волосы - их у менталла не было вовсе, даже ресниц и бровей. Кожа отливала вполне стандартным, здоровым Розовым блеском, в левом ухе пришелец носил небольшую серьгу в виде кисточки винограда. Фокси была вынуждена признать, что дома никогда не распознала бы менталла в толпе людей. Подобное сходство, само по себе, уже заставляло о многом задуматься...

-Я удивлен, - спокойно произнес менталл на чистом английском. - Нам редко удается изловить таких, как ты, живыми.

Фокси вздрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в крылья. Она не станет радовать врага, показывая страх.

-Вы проиграли, - сказала она, стараясь не повышать голос. - Я прилетела из будущего, где вас нет. Вампиры вымерли.

-Нам это известно, - отозвался менталл.

-Я прилетела, чтобы все исправить!

-Любопытное желание, - усмехнулся вампир.

Фокси встала на ноги и подошла к прутьям.

-Курган, - сказала она с силой. - Его миссия провалится. Он вернется с неправильными данными и ваша раса погибнет, а спустя семь тысяч лет пришельцы уничтожат Землю! Пока не поздно, надо спасать мир!

Менталл чуть приподнял одну бровь, взглянув на пленницу с легкой иронией.

-Спасать мир?

-Да! - летучая мышь закивала. - Я знаю, вы считаете нас жалкими зверьми, но мы не звери. Мы разумные и чувствующие существа, такие же, как вы! Почему вы ненавидите нас? За что? Я прошла столько испытаний, стремясь сюда!

-Верю, - менталл криво улыбнулся. - Нам известно, какие муки несет полное воплощение.

-Полное что? - не поняла Фокси.

Вампир нахмурил брови.

-Хватит игр, - сказал он жестко. - Мы знали о тебе с того мига, как ты впервые вошла в капсулу.

-Знали? - растерянная летунья моргнула. - И... ничего не сделали?

-Что-то делать уже поздно, - мрачно ответил менталл. - Ты раскрыла главную тайну, мы проиграли. Я один из немногих наблюдателей, кто еще не покинул родину. Скоро улечу и я, но вначале хочу спросить, - он сузил зрачки. - Твоя подготовка изумительна, мы не ждали, что проклятая раса продвинется так далеко. Столько ресурсов, столько веков развития... - вампир подался вперед, - ...ради чего? Ведь будущее известно вам не хуже, чем мне!

Окончательно растерявшись, Фокси попятилась и прижалась к дальним прутьям клетки.

-Я не понимаю...

-Довольно! - внезапно крикнул вампир. - Ты уничтожила все, что было нам дорого, все, что мы любили! Отняла дом, надежду, счастье!

-Я? - потрясенно прошептала Фокси.

Менталл содрогнулся всем телом.

-Что? - он отпрянул. - Твои эмоции чисты... Нет, это невозможно. Невозможно!

-Я не понимаю! - крикнула Фокси.

Вампир широко раскрыл глаза и надолго умолк, пожирая летунью взглядом. Та дрожала, лихорадочно размышляя над странным поведением врага.

-Как твое имя? - внезапно спросил менталл.

-Ф-ф-фоксглав.

-Сколько тебе лет?

-Ч-ч-четырнадцать...

-Родилась на Земле? - вампир подался вперед.

Фокси моргнула.

-А где еще я могла родиться?

-Дома ты занималась магией? У тебя получалось?

Летунья отпрянула.

-Д-д-да... - выдавила она изумленно.

Менталл судорожно втянул воздух.

-Как звали твоих родителей? Что ты о них знаешь?

-Т-т-то есть как, что знаю? - опешила Фокси. - Все знаю! Маму зовут Беатрис, отца - Коддард, я жила с ними четыре года. У летучих мышей дети покидают родителей, когда научатся летать, со мной так и было...

-Коддард, - мертвым голосом повторил пришелец. - Коддард и Беатрис.

Он зажмурился и яростно стиснул подлокотники. На виске, под кожей, нервно пульсировала жилка.

-Где сейчас твои родители? - спросил вампир после долгого молчания.

Фокси недоуменно пожала крыльями.

-Мама и папа переселились на Западное побережье, я их уже много лет не видела. Какое отношение...

-Это судьба, - прошептал вампир, не глядя на пленницу. - Судьба.

Фокси моргнула.

-Что за судьба? Причем тут мои родители? Я не понимаю!

Вампир молча встал из кресла и покинул комнату. Растерянная, перепуганная, летунья накрылась крыльями, чтобы хоть немного придти в себя.

К счастью, пленницу никто не беспокоил целый день, так что летучая мышка смогла успокоиться и хорошенько обдумать разговор. Больше всего Фокси взволновала фраза о том, что главная тайна менталлов раскрыта. С каждым часом, летунья все четче и яснее видела общую картину.

Итак, ее полет в прошлое каким-то образом открыл драконам местонахождение родного мира менталлов - а вернее, не МЕСТО, а ВРЕМЯ, где вампиры прятались от своих вечных врагов. И те нанесли удар - а менталлы срочно эвакуировались. Какие следуют выводы?

Первое: по словам радиотушканчика Фенека, к моменту побега из утилизатора главной частоты УЖЕ не было слышно много недель. Значит, вампир ошибся - тайну раскрыла не Фокси!

Второе: здесь, в прошлом, светлячки ограничились уничтожением Атлантиды, оставив планету нетронутой, чем и дали возможность возникнуть той истории, что знали Спасатели. Отсюда следовал вывод, что в будущем, через семь тысяч лет, ядерный удар по Земле нанесли вовсе не светлячки! Но кто же? Ведь не вампиры же, им-то какой смысл уничтожать собственный мир!

Фокси застыла. Собственный мир... Но Земля к тому времени стала миром людей. Полностью. Окончательно. И если сегодня, в прошлом, вампиры БЕЖАЛИ не в пространстве, а во времени - они вполне могли избрать пунктом назначения далекий, отделенный от врагов тысячелетиями период!

Летучая мышь ощутила, как по крыльям бегут мурашки. Вот оно. Вот! Как же она не поняла раньше! "Хозяева бежали", говорил Линг, "Скоро улечу и я", сказал вампир. Но разве хоть кто-то упоминал космос?

Фокси содрогнулась. Теперь она видела всю картину. Когда светлячки узнали, где прячутся вампиры, и жестокой атакой уничтожили Атлантиду, выжившие менталлы решили бежать в другой временной период. Искать их по всем бесчисленным векам истории? Не зная даже, в прошлое они отправились, или в будущее? Какое укрытие может быть совершенней?

Беда лишь в том, что Земля не пустая - на ней живут люди. А как легче всего избавиться от людей, если ты - эмоциональный вампир и способен как угодно играть с разумом и чувствами?

-Стравить, - прошептала Фокси. - Просто стравить. И всю работу люди выполнят сами.

Она обхватила голову крыльями. Чип, Гайка... Дэйл... Ведь ответ все время был перед глазами! Как же они могли не понять? ЯДЕРНАЯ война! ЯДЕРНАЯ! Зачем всемогущим пришельцам пользоваться столь примитивным оружием, как ядерная бомба?

А потом на отравленной, изуродованной планете, менталлы построят новые утилизаторы. Фокси передернуло, когда она вспомнила слова Линга: "люди самый продуктивный вид... Они производят больше ненависти за час, чем сто зверей за год..."

Летучая мышка ахнула. А ведь вампиры, наверное, уже пытались! В двадцатом веке произошло две глобальные мировые войны - таких не бывало за всю историю, а тут, всего за полвека - два раза! Очевидно, вампиры поняли, что без ядерного оружия тотального уничтожения не получится, и решили чуть повременить с третьей войной... Попутно обучая людей все более и более совершенным способам взаимного истребления!

Конечно, ведь люди - деликатес для вампиров. Их не требуется много. Вполне хватит тех, кто выжил в войне. С избытком хватит. А драконы, если они еще существуют через семь тысяч лет - увидят, как очередная молодая цивилизация сожгла свой дом в приступе боевого безумия. Им и в головы не придет, что вампиры рискнут уничтожить 99% собственной кормовой базы. Землю навсегда вычеркнут из списков планет, где имеет смысл искать менталлов...

Фокси сжалась в комочек. Наконец, теперь она знает, ЧТО за катастрофа обрушилась на Землю в прошлом. Обрушилась без всякого смысла! Ведь менталлов уже не было в Атлантиде! Светлячки допустили страшную, непоправимую ошибку - в погоне за вечным врагом, они невольно уничтожили колыбель всеобщего разума на Земле, практически истребив разумных зверей и дав людям возможность построить свое кошмарное, пропитанное кровью царство. Надо предупредить их... Остановить! Объяснить!

Летучая мышка в бешенной ярости вцепилась крыльевыми коготками в прутья. Клетка! Проклятая клетка! Судьба Земли действительно висит на волоске, а она сидит в хрустальной клетке!

Хрустальной?

Фокси моргнула.

Клетка.

Хрустальная.

Ахнув, летучая мышка поспешно огляделась. Вампиров не видать. Ну конечно, куда им - так уверены в своем превосходстве, что совсем забыли, чем славятся летучие мыши!

-Сами напросились... - пробормотала Фокси. Широко раскрыв пасть, она наклонила голову и сильно, до боли в деснах, прижала клыки к толстому хрустальному пруту.

Короткий ультразвуковой импульс сонара отдался неприятным зудом в голове. Громадные, чуткие уши Фокси уловили тончайший звон, которым хрусталь отозвался на атаку. Дальнейшее было делом пары секунд.

Едва частота сонара совпала с собственным резонансом клетки, хрусталь запел и завибрировал. Точно так же, как при обычной эхолокации, Фокси подсознательно определила форму звуковой волны и послала навстречу собственную - в противофазе. Клетка взорвалась тысячами осколков.

Летунья подавила торжествующий вопль. Рано, еще рано... Распахнув крылья, Фокси взмыла к потолку и заметалась там, отчаянно высматривая лазейку на волю. Бесполезно.

Убедившись, что из комнаты так просто не выбраться, летунья вспорхнула на пышный посеребренный карниз над дверью и затаилась, надеясь скользнуть на волю, когда вампир придет ее проведать. Потянулись минуты.

Ждать пришлось так долго, что Фокси уже собиралась повторно облететь комнату, в нелепой надежде, что упустила путь на свободу при первом осмотре. К счастью, шум за дверью ее вовремя образумил: сжавшись в комочек, летучая мышь напряглась, готовясь рвануться на волю.

Изумительно красивые, украшенные серо-стальным абстрактным орнаментом, створки дверей беззвучно распахнулись. Знакомый менталл вошел в комнату и замер, глядя на разбитую клетку. Фокси подалась вперед, распахнула крылья... И застыла, каким-то чудом удержав вопль.

В левой руке вампир брезгливо держал за хвост Гайку.

-Я не полечу, - коротко сказал Толстопуз. Он висел под сводом туннеля, уцепившись стальными когтями за камни. Тихо шелестела подземная река, в свете прожекторов странный оранжевый металл капсулы времени казался политым кровью. Чип и Гаечка стояли в открытом люке.

-Почему? - удивленно спросил капитан.

-Потому, что тогда я останусь таким, мон шер, - отозвался киборг. Он сверкнул глазами. - Исправьте прошлое. Я хочу, чтобы этот кошмар исчез. Хочу проснуться дома и ничего не помнить.

Он стиснул зубы.

-Прощайте.

Взвыли моторы, и туннель погрузился в темноту. Лишь из капсулы времени на черную воду подземной реки струился слабый свет.

Гайка посмотрела на Чипа. Тот молча развел лапками. Вздохнув, прекрасная мышка покачала головой и первой спрыгнула в шлюзовую камеру. Когда бурундук последовал за ней, люк с тихим шелестом закрылся.

Чтобы разобраться с ментальным управлением, Гайке потребовалось минут двадцать. Пока она изучала новую технику, Чип аккуратно разрезал свой брезентовый тулуп на ленточки и приделал к железному ящику лямки. Золотое кольцо с драконьего рога прекрасно подошло бурундуку в качестве пояса. Для большего удобства Чип продел сквозь него лямки, получив настоящий спортивный рюкзак.

-Как дела? - спросил он, закончив работу.

Гаечка устало мотнула головой.

-Я готова. Надеюсь...

-Узнала, куда вводить цифры?

-Их надо просто сказать вслух, - мышка вытащила из-за пазухи драгоценную записку. - Приступаем... - она начала чтение.

Когда отзвучал последний звук, спасатели невольно зажмурились. Однако в капсуле ничего не изменилось. Некоторое время Чип и Гайка напрасно прислушивались и озирались.

-Что происходит? - спросила наконец Гаечка.

"Процедура самоликвидации успешно запущена" - отозвался голос в их головах.

-Что? - спасатели вскочили на ноги, Чип выронил шляпу.

"Процедура самоликвидации успешно запущена" - невозмутимо повторил голос.

Побледневшая Гайка взглянула на Чипа.

-Машина времени уничтожена... - прошептал тот. - Значит... Мы сами...

-Отмени процедуру! - крикнула Гаечка.

"Функция не предусмотрена", - беспощадно ответил голос.

-Чипка, что делать? - в ужасе спросила мышь.

Капитан сглотнул.

-Открой люк, выпусти нас! - приказал он слегка дрожащим голосом.

"Запрещено"

-Что это значит?

"Процедура самоликвидации успешно запущена. Процедура необратима. Временной туннель разрушен, текущая хронопозиция равна нулю. Вы не прошли обеззараживание и вакцинацию. До взрыва сорок минут", - произнес робот.

-Н-н-но это н...н...невозможно... - выдавила Гаечка. - М-мы же сами н-н-написали з-з-записку!

Чип вскинул голову:

-Опасность для экипажа! Аварийное отключение дверей! Катапультирование! Пожар! Выброс радиации!

"Функция не предусмотрена"

-Но мы же погибнем! - отчаянно крикнул капитан. - Открой люк, я приказываю!

"Текущая хронопозиция равна нулю. Привилегии всех пользователей аннулированы. Процедура самоликвидации необратима. До взрыва тридцать девять минут."

-Гайка, пробуй другие команды! - взмолился Чип.

Мышка закрыла лицо лапками.

-Бесполезно...

-Не смей сдаваться!

Гаечка сникла и, потеряв силы, опустилась на пол. Чип, в ярости топнув ногой, отпихнул железный ящик и рухнул на колени рядом с любимой.

-Гая... - прошептал он.

Прекрасная мышка всхлипнула.

-Чипа... Мы...

-Тихо, тихо, я здесь, - капитан зажмурился от боли. - Проклятый дракон...

Гайка застыла.

-Дракон? - прошептала она.

Чип моргнул.

-Ну да. Она обманула нас!

-Дракон! - завопила Гайка. - Чипа! Девастатор в контейнере!

Бурундук судорожно дернулся.

-ДА! - вскочив, он как безумный бросился к ящику. Гайка уже вытаскивала противогазы из своего рюкзака.

-Стоп! - крикнула она, заметив, как бурундук потащил тяжелый прибор к люку. - Не туда! Мы не одолеем тридцать миль в ледяной воде. Режь вверх!

-Вверх? - с недоумением спросил Чип.

-Да! До поверхности не больше сотни футов!

-Но как мы взберемся на эту сотню футов?

-Как и все грызуны, - отозвалась Гаечка. - Лапами!

Сглотнув, бурундук неуверенно кивнул и поднял раструб тяжелого прибора. Мышка поспешно нацепила на друга противогаз.

-Переключи девастатор со льда на широкий спектр, - напомнила она. Чип, кивнув, повернул диск на рукояти.

Невидимый луч ударил в потолок капсулы. Оранжевый металл моментально вспенился мириадами маленьких вихрей, вниз обрушился настоящий водопад из мельчайшей, похожей на тальк, атомарной пыли. Круглая дыра в потолке за пару секунд достигла глубины ярда.

Чип отключил прибор, поскольку количество пыли в капсуле уже достало Спасателям до горла. С трудом двигая лапами, они с Гаечкой добрели до железного ящика и залезли на него. Стало ясно, что маленькие грызуны утонут в пыли гораздо раньше, чем выберутся на поверхность.

-Что делаем? - глухо спросил Чип из-под противогаза.

Гайка лихорадочно огляделась.

-Заморозка! - вырвалось у нее. - Помнишь, как было в пещере? Сначала я распылила лед, а затем вновь сцементировала пыль, изменив режим девастатора.

Чип с болью покачал головой.

-У нас всего сорок минут, любимая, не успеем!

-Придется постараться, - жестко сказала Гайка. - Делаем так: ярд в потолке - цементируем круг под нами, залезаем выше и снова режем. Ящик берем с собой.

-Зачем? - не понял Чип.

-Нам еще предстоит создать петлю времени!

Капитан со вздохом пожал плечами.

-Как скажешь, любимая. Начинаем...

Потянулись минуты. Чип лихорадочно работал девастатором, тяжело дыша от усталости, Гайка протирала стеклышки противогазов от пыли и затаскивала ящик на очередную ступень. Дыра в потолке уже достигла тридцати ярдов, по ее стенкам текли грунтовые воды, стремительно заполняя гибнущую капсулу времени.

Наконец, когда стало казаться, что поверхности не существует вообще, а черная дыра в земле тянется до бесконечности, потолок с шумом осел. Если б не включенный девастатор, камни и комья земли моментально раздавили бы Спасателей. К счастью, прибор справился - обвал стал пылью, и обрушился на Чипа и Гайку целым облаком серого талька. Дрожа от усталости, покрытые толстым слоем атомарного порошка и почти ничего не видя в мутных стеклах противогазов, пленники подземелья вырвались навстречу яркому солнцу.

Пару минут оба без сил лежали в круге света, судорожно глотая воздух сквозь хрипящие, засоренные фильтры. Чип, напрягшись, заставил себя встать.

-Любимая, надо уходить, - позвал он тихо. - Взрыв...

Гаечка вздрогнула. Тихо застонав, она поднялась на ноги. Чип уже вернул девастатор в контейнер и забросил ящик за спину, качнувшись от его тяжести. До края ямы оставалось не больше десяти-пятнадцати дюймов.

-Я сброшу веревку... - устало сказала Гайка. Разбежавшись, она перепрыгнула со столба окаменевшей пыли на стену и проворно взобралась вверх, цепляясь за корни и камешки. Чип проводил ее любящим взглядом.

Спустя минуту, из-за края ямы взметнулся тонкий трос. Капитан поймал его с первой попытки. Переведя дух, он что было сил вцепился в веревку и полез вверх.

Глухой гул из-под земли сообщил, что процедура самоликвидации капсулы времени завершилась. Страшное сотрясение почвы подбросило обоих спасателей, будто бумажные куклы. Чип, навьюченный тяжелым контейнером, не сумел удержаться на веревке и с воплем полетел вниз, навстречу жуткому энерговороту гибнущего туннеля времени.


	27. Часть 4 Глава 10

Глава 10

В левой руке вампир брезгливо держал за хвост Гайку. Мышка висела без движения, видимо, усыпленная хлороформом - она казалась невредимой, хотя комбинезон был порван в нескольких местах и покрыт грязью, а прекрасные золотые волосы торчали запутанными космами. Фокси каким-то чудом удержала вопль.

Времени на сложный план просто не осталось. Достаточно вампиру закрыть дверь... Еще не зная, что станет делать в следующий миг, Фокси сорвалась в рывок и, совсем как в жуткую радиоактивную ночь, когда черная кошка похитила Дэйла, что было сил рявкнула сонаром прямо в ухо врагу.

Вампир дико дернулся и с воплем схватился руками за голову, уронив беспомощную Гайку. К счастью, ожидавшая этого Фокси была наготове и успела подхватить мышку прежде, чем та рухнула на пол. Использовав дополнительный вес Гайки, словно противовес, летунья описала скоростной вираж вокруг ноги менталла и рванулась в приоткрытую дверь. Позади, прижав ладони к ушам, вампир упал на колени.

За дверью оказался просторный светлый коридор, гобелены, изящная абстрактная мебель, развешанные вдоль стен портреты лысых женщин... и окно. ОКНО! Громадное, распахнутое настежь! Счастливо засмеявшись, Фокси покрепче схватила Гайку когтями и рванулась к свободе. Чистый, пропитанный ароматом цветов воздух ударил в грудь.

Оказавшись снаружи, летучая мышка от неожиданности чуть не рухнула в пропасть. Да-да, в пропасть - за окном простиралась бездна глубиной не менее пятисот ярдов. Кабинет вампира располагался под самой крышей невероятного спирального небоскреба, тянувшегося за облака из центра грандиозного, сверкающего металлом города. Вид был таким величественным и грозным, что Фокси невольно ощутила дрожь в крыльях.

Пару секунд растерянная летучая мышка бесцельно скользила в теплых лучах заходящего солнца, на громадной высоте, одна против целого мира. Затем, придя в себя, Фокси лихорадочно огляделась и заложила резкий вираж. Ярдах в шестистах от главного небоскреба, навстречу тучам рвалась еще одна башня, изящная, тонкая, изумительно красивая, будто сказочный стальной одуванчик. Там, над облаками, можно затаиться до темноты...

С каждым взмахом крыльев, Гайка становилась все тяжелее. Башня-одуванчик заметно превосходила высотой небоскреб, откуда бежали пленники, так что Фокси приходилось лететь вверх. От напряжения у нее скоро уже дрожали лапки, но летунья справилась. Спустя десять минут, отыскав укромную щель между сверкающими панелями башни, Фокси нырнула во тьму и аккуратно уложила Гайку на холодный металл. Летучей мышке требовалось отдышаться.

Передохнув, Фокси уселась рядом с неподвижной Гаечкой и бережно просунула крыло ей под голову. Мышка ровно дышала, так что ее жизни ничего не грозило.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Фокси отползла поглубже в тень и подтащила к себе Гайку. Поскольку теперь оставалось лишь ждать темноты, летунья принялась аккуратно распутывать золотые волосы прекрасной мышки. Дело продвигалось медленно, ведь пальцев у Фокси не было, только коготки на крыльях.

Незаметно прошел час. Мертвый, пустой город пугал тишиной. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, в небе пламенел закат. Холодный северный ветер то и дело тыкался в щель своим беспокойным носом, фыркал и шумно дышал, будто гигантский невидимый пес. Фокси невольно улыбнулась, вспомнив озадаченную морду добермана Хазга, когда Рокфор дразнил его пуделем.

Невероятно... С той ночи миновало всего два месяца, а казалось - две жизни. Фокси устало зажмурилась, крылом прижав медальон. Линг... Первый друг, которого она потеряла. Хотя, если задуматься - просто чудо, что все они до сих пор живы. Удивительно...

-Фокси, - слабый голос Гайки заставил летунью радостно вскинуться. Счастливо рассмеявшись, Фокси заключила подругу в крепкие объятия.

-Гайка!

-Фокси... - в голосе прекрасной мышки звучали такие нотки, что улыбка пропала сама. Замирая от страха, Фокси чуть отодвинулась и с тревогой взглянула на Гайку.

-Что случилось?

-Чип... - одними губами выдавила мышка. Сердце Фокси остановилось.

-Нет, - она отпрянула, недоверчиво сглотнув. - Нет!

-Я не нашла... Не нашла! - Гайка задохнулась слезами. - Был взрыв... Он... Сорвался... Я искала, копала проклятую пыль, копала, копала, а его нет! Все засыпало! Его нет... Нет... - она не смогла продолжить. Потрясенная Фокси молча прижала подругу крылом.

-Не нашла... - бормотала Гайка, содрогаясь от плача. - Не нашла...

Летунья зажмурилась от боли. Гайка молча плакала, у Фокси в груди воцарилась странная пустота. Некоторое время слышны были только всхлипы да вой ветра снаружи.

-Гайка... Крепись, - выдавила наконец летунья. - У нас еще есть шанс спасти его.

Мышка так вздрогнула, что едва не опрокинулась навзничь вместе с Фокси.

-Шанс? - в глазах Гайки вспыхнул настолько отчаянный огонь надежды, что летучей мышке стало плохо. Она с трудом кивнула.

-Время. Парадокс времени, Гайка. Если мы отменим шторм, если исправим историю, все вернется, как было. И мы... - Фокси запнулась, - ...команда Спасателей тоже... Вернется...

На лице Гайки отразилась дикая, первобытная ярость.

-Проклятое время! - крикнула она в бешенстве. - Я устала! Я хочу домой! К Чипу! Хватит! Довольно!

Гаечка согнулась, прижав ладони к вискам.

-Не могу больше... - простонала она. - Не могу... Я не железная...

-Вот именно, - тихо сказала Фокси. - Мы не железные, Гайка. Мы живые. И мы победим, вот увидишь. Я уже знаю, в чем причина катастрофы и как ее отменить.

Изобретательница чудовищным усилием воли взяла себя в руки.

-Знаешь? - спросила, все еще дрожа от горя.

-Да, - Фокси опустила голову. - Причина - это мы, Гайка.

Повисла тишина.

-Повтори, - сказала мышка после длительной паузы.

-Катастрофу вызвали мы сами. Вернее, скоро вызовем... - Фокси начала рассказ. Гайка слушала молча, лишь изредка вздрагивала. На темно-пурпурное вечернее небо медленно взбиралась полная луна.

-...и тогда я все поняла, - грустно закончила Фокси. - Помнишь, Курган говорил, что вначале его хозяева потратили все ресурсы, лишь бы ослабить катастрофу? Думаю, речь шла о войне. Вампиры вступили в битву с драконами и смогли отразить первое нападение, но такой ценой, что от них самих мало что сохранилось. Тогда они решили переиграть историю и отправили в будущее разведчика - Кургана, чтобы он нашел для них новое убежище, а затем вернулся в период еще до сражения и дал своим создателям шанс полностью избежать битвы.

Гайка зажмурилась, лихорадочно размышляя.

-То есть, Курган говорил правду?

-Я в этом уверена, - кивнула Фокси. - Весь его рассказ был правдив. Помнишь - главной целью Кургана было узнать точную дату ядерного удара! Проще говоря, дату, куда менталлы собирались бежать. Он просто не знал, что, отыскав нас, подписал смертный приговор и вампирам, и всей планете.

-Почему? - Гайка отпрянула. - Мы еще ничего не сделали! Нам самим решать, какое нас ждет будущее!

Фокси медленно, с болью, покачала головой.

-Поздно. Мы, или не мы, но драконам уже раскрыли тайну убежища вампиров. Тот самый первый удар, о котором говорил Курган... Атлантида погибла, почти все вампиры бежали. А машина времени уничтожена! Теперь Курган не сможет вернуться и предупредить менталлов об атаке!

Гаечка сжалась в комок.

-Машина времени... Там... Это случилось... С Чипом...

Фокси вздрогнула.

-Мы все исправим, Гайка!

Изобретательница прижала ладони к вискам.

-Погоди. Дай подумать. - она застыла, напряженно размышляя. Фокси с тревогой подалась вперед:

-В чем дело?

-Не мешай!

Гайка зажмурилась. Было видно, какая невероятная работа кипит в ее разуме. Внезапно, содрогнувшись, она быстро раскрыла глаза и подняла голову.

-Фокси! - Гайка стиснула крыло подруги. - Вспомни беседу с вампиром. Каждое слово вспомни! Когда он сказал, что уже поздно - как он это сказал? Повтори точно!

Летучая мышка недоуменно моргнула.

-Ну... Он сказал что-то вроде "Ты раскрыла главную тайну, я один из немногих, кто еще не улетел, но скоро и я улечу"...

-Скоро улетит? - быстро переспросила Гайка. - Уверена? Он так сказал?

-Да, уверена, - кивнула летунья.

Прекрасная мышка шумно вздохнула и прижала ладони к лицу.

-Все пропало.

-Почему? - всполошилась Фокси.

Изобретательница бросила на нее мучительный взгляд.

-Не догадываешься?

Летунья замотала головой. Гайка тяжело вздохнула.

-Капсула уничтожена, вампиру это известно, - выдавила она через силу. - Его слова означают, что есть другая машина времени.

Фокси отпрянула.

-Но... Гайка...

-Вампиры вовремя получили предупреждение о нападении и успели бежать, Фокси! - оборвала мышка. - Это значит, Курган вернулся. Мы сейчас находимся в нашей, родной линии времени! Той, где родимся через семь тысяч лет!

Летучая мышка моргнула.

-Так это же здорово!

-Думаешь? - резко спросила Гайка. - Начался тот самый цикл, который привел к ядерной войне и темпоральному шторму! Мы ничего не изменили, понимаешь? Совсем! Каждый наш поступок изначально имелся в исторической линии, через семь тысяч лет все повторится, а затем еще раз, и еще раз, и еще! Мы просто часть общей истории!

Черная бездна рванулась навстречу падающему Чипу. Несчастный успел только вскрикнуть, как темнота поглотила его целиком. Чип зажмурился в ожидании страшного удара.

И удар последовал - но вовсе не тот, которого страшился капитан. Жестокий толчок, звон стекла, и бурундук, протаранив окно, с грохотом рухнул на стол в гостиной Штаба Спасателей. Железный ящик за его спиной разбил столешницу вдребезги, бросив Чипа на пол. От сотрясения капитан потерял сознание.

Ему снился удивительный сон: будто они с Гайкой участвовали в жуткой глобальной войне на замерзающей планете. Страшные картины были столь яркими, что, даже во сне, горечь и боль заставили бурундука сжаться в комок.

Странные видения отличались необъяснимой детальностью. Было почти невозможно верить, что это лишь сон - Чипа буквально передернуло, когда из молочного тумана за стеной клетки возникло жуткое полуметаллическое лицо Толстопуза. Вот они с Гайкой судорожно работают девастатором, карабкаясь к свету из гибнущей капсулы времени... Свет загорается моментально, как лампочка, он слишком ярок, бьет в глаза, причиняет боль! Бурундук часто и глубоко дышал. Вокруг двигались какие-то мутные тени... Тени?

Чип судорожно дернулся. Открыл глаза - да, так и есть! Ему не привиделось!

-Парень, ты откуда свалился? - с полным недоумением в голосе спросил Рокки, глядя на Чипа так, словно тот был призраком Ричарда 19-го.

Рокки!

А на плече у него Вжик!

А рядом в ночной рубашке заспанный Дэйл!

-Ребята! - ликующий вопль капитана заставил спасателей подпрыгнуть. Испуганный Дэйл попятился и сел на диван, озираясь, ничего не понимая. Вжик молча моргал на голове ошарашенного Рокфора.

Глядя в пустоту широко раскрытыми глазами, Чип без сил упал на спину и раскинул руки.

-Все кончилось... - прошептал он. - Мы дома. Дома!

Рокфор почесал в затылке.

-Хмгхм... Мы-то дома, согласен, а вот ты откуда взялся?

-Как похож на меня! - удивленно пробормотал Дэйл.

Смысл слов не сразу дошел до Чипа. Когда он, наконец, осознал, ЧТО услышал, пальцы сами собой судорожно сжались. Рывком привстав на локте, потрясенный бурундук уставился на друзей.

-Рокки? - прошептал он, бледнея на глазах. - Дэйл? Ребята, а... А где Гайка?

Австралиец озадаченно моргнул.

-Кто?

Чип содрогнулся и медленно сел. Дэйл, Рокфор и Вжик смотрели на него в полном недоумении.

-Ребята? - все еще не веря, пробормотал капитан. - Это не смешно, ребята...

-Откуда знаешь наши имена? - требовательно спросил Дэйл. Внезапно ему в голову пришла новая мысль:

-Постой! - губы растянулись в ухмылке, - Гайка, говоришь? Так вот, как звали ту белочку на дискотеке! - он подмигнул Рокфору. - Ох, затейница, разыграть нас решила!

Чип зажмурился и так стиснул кулаки, что из-под коготков выступила кровь. Ухмылка с лица Дэйла быстро исчезла.

-Братишка, ты в порядке? - спросил он с неподдельной тревогой.

Чип с хрипом втянул воздух.

-Не дома, - выдавил он. - Не дома...

Рокфор почесал в затылке.

-Точно, парень. Не дома. Сто крабов мне на хвост, если я знаю, как ты тут очутился.

Чипа передернуло. Молча сглотнув, он встал на ноги, поднял измятую шляпу, с трудом навьючил на спину контейнер, защелкнув лямки за золотом кольце на поясе. Не глядя на друзей, опустил голову и зашагал к дверям. Дэйл бросил на Рокфора растерянный взгляд.

-Чего с ним?

-Башкой приложился, - тот задумчиво разгладил усы. - Бывает. Але, парень! - силач шагнул следом за Чипом. - Ты это, того... Не стоит разгуливать в одино...

Австралийца прервал стук двери. Не останавливаясь, Чип покинул штаб, в мгновение ока ставший ему более чужим, чем любой из миров, где побывали они с друзьями.

Пару секунд одинокий бурундук стоял на крыльце, глядя на родной - и в то же время бесконечно далекий парк. В душе поднималась глухая, первобытная злоба, Чип еще никогда не испытывал подобного. Сорвав шляпу, капитан свирепо вцепился зубами в истертую ткань.

Один. Он вернулся домой, и здесь он более одинок, чем бывал когда-либо в жизни. Дэйл, даже Дэйл!.. Хотя, они-то причем. Они просто родились в мире, где Чипа и Гайки никогда не было.

Боль в пальцах вернула бурундука на землю. Он сам не заметил, как до крови стиснул коготки. Опомнившись, Чип с трудом разжал челюсти и освободил пробитую резцами шляпу. Взглянул на нее - мятая, повидавшая приключений.

-То ли еще будет, - пробормотал капитан. С трудом переведя дух, он решительно нахлобучил шляпу на голову и поправил воротник куртки.

Итак, он дома - вернее, в родном времени. А Гайка осталась в прошлом. И машина времени уничтожена.

-Ничего, - Чип свирепо улыбнулся. - Разберемся.

Рывок, взмах хлыста, листья летят навстречу. Описав дугу вокруг ствола, Чип с разгона приземлился на стартовую площадку ангара. Ага, самолет на месте... Почти такой же, как Гайкин. Интересно, кто занял их места в этой реальности? Изобретателем, наверняка, стал Спарки, а капитаном? Да какая разница!

-Простите, ребята... - буркнул Чип, влезая в самолет. Контейнер бросил на заднее сидение. - Клянусь, машина мне сейчас нужнее.

Двигатели завелись с пол-оборота. Привычно вырулив на взлетную полосу, Чип без малейших колебаний рванул рычаг тяги и бросил "Крыло" в небо. Краем глаза заметил Рокфора и Дэйла, выбежавших на крыльцо.

Усилием воли Чип выбросил их из памяти. Надо сконцентрироваться на задании. Он одинок, но он все равно спасатель, и миссия ему предстоит - самая важная в жизни.

-Вампиры, - с угрозой пробормотал Чип, выжимая из самолета предельную скорость. - К вам летит очень, очень, очень злой грызун...

В глазах капитана горело недоброе пламя.


	28. Часть 4 Глава 11

Глава 11

Ночью, с высоты, мертвый город казался еще страшнее, чем днем. Нигде не горели огни, жуткая тишина давила на разум сильнее, чем в первые радиоактивные ночи, бесконечно давно, в другом мире и времени. Фокси совершала короткие перелеты между небоскребами; все же, Гайка была для нее слишком тяжела, и летунья быстро уставала.

Какой-либо план действий беглянкам еще предстояло создать, но выбраться из города требовалось в любом случае. Гайку серьезно тревожило, что ее доставили в ту же комнату, где держали Фокси. Это значило - вампир моментально увязал между собой факт гибели машины времени и поимку на месте катастрофы странной златоволосой мыши. Как попала в плен, Гаечка не помнила: смертельно уставшая, она много часов искала Чипа и, видимо, потеряла сознание от истощения.

Фокси хотела найти Энга и Брака. Она понимала, сколь призрачны шансы - синтетов, разумеется, вновь отправят в утилизатор, если сразу не деактивируют... К несчастью, Фокси не знала, где находится брошенный город - беспомощных, усыпленных хлороформом, пленниц могли отвезти куда угодно. Так что сейчас, лавируя меж башнями и уворачиваясь от проводов, Фокси и Гайка летели навстречу неизвестности.

Очередной привал летунья устроила на плоской зеркальной крыше массивного прямоугольного здания, выделявшегося своими простыми линиями в изящном, изысканном городе. Пока Фокси лежала на спине, раскинув крылья, Гаечка подобралась к карнизу и осторожно посмотрела вниз.

С удалением от центра города высота небоскребов быстро уменьшалась, так что сейчас беглянки находились не более чем в сотне ярдов от земли. Покинутый город чем-то напоминал привычный спасателям Нью-Йорк, и иногда Гайке казалось... Нет. Она встряхнулась: нет. Дома все иначе. Даже воздух другой.

-Я тут думаю... - тихо сказала Фокси, глядя на звезды. - Машина времени уничтожена, значит, через семь тысяч лет я не найду ее в туннеле, верно?

Гаечка медленно покачала головой.

-Нет, Фокси. Машина разрушена только в этой реальности. А в том жутком замерзшем мире, где звери и люди воюют, она, несомненно, осталась целой.

-Как же тогда объяснить задержку во времени, когда Спасатели плыли в туннеле после ядерного удара? - спросила летучая мышь. - Мы находились в нашей, родной реальности, где капсулы быть не должно. И потом, я ж тебе писала - на капсулу шторм не действует. Если она разрушена здесь и сейчас, ее не должно быть ни в одной реальности.

Гайка нахмурила брови.

-Странно.

-Ага.

Прекрасная мышка пожала плечами.

-Семь тысяч лет - гигантский срок, Фокси. Вполне возможно, капсулу вновь восстановят на прежнем месте...

-Нет, - возразила летунья. - Тогда бы ты не попала в одно время со мной, Гайка. Вспомни, я прилетела сама, а вас с Чипом выбросило сюда, когда запустилась самоликвидация. Если временной туннель рухнул, вы оказались бы там, где машину времени впервые включили - либо в прошлом, либо в будущем, но никак не сейчас.

Гайка глубоко задумалась.

-Верно...

-Так что, будущее мы все же изменили, - заметила Фокси. - Пусть и наше собственное.

Она повернула голову:

-Есть и другая проблема. Ты ведь потеряла контейнер с запиской и приборами?

Гаечка сжалась.

-Его... Нес Чип.

-Тогда известная нам история просто не сможет восстановиться, подруга, - серьезно заметила Фокси. - Даже если найти ту... драконессу, - летунья поежилась - ...и заморозить ее, мы не сумеем завершить цикл.

-Цикл уже разрушен, - мрачно сказала Гайка. - Чип... - она сглотнула, - ...пропал, контейнер утерян, машина времени взорвана. Абсолютно все, что произошло с нами, теперь не произойдет.

-Как же тогда мы очутились здесь? - поинтересовалась Фокси.

Гаечка тяжело качнула головой.

-Сейчас творится то же самое, как и в первую ночь после разговора с Курганом. Течение истории нарушено. Факты, что помним мы с тобой - остались только в нашей памяти.

-Нет, Гайка, - летучая мышь села и завернулась в крылья. - Ты не права. Я вот думаю... - она вздохнула. - Вы ведь встретили драконессу в той жуткой реальности, где Земля замерзла. А что, если ее рассказ - ТОЖЕ из той реальности? - Фокси подалась вперед. - Ведь каждый мир, где мы побывали - настоящий. Для нас он существует только три дня, но для всех его жителей - вечность! А что, если ТАМ, в прошлом ТОГО мира, записку в контейнер положат их собственные копии Спасателей?

Гайка застыла.

-Но драконша знала и про шторм, и про капсулу времени, и про Кургана...

-Конечно знала! - Фокси улыбнулась. - Ведь здесь, в НАШЕМ прошлом, она встретится с НАМИ!

-Если она встретится с НАМИ, она никогда не попадет в ТУ реальность, - возразила Гаечка. - Той реальности больше нет.

-Для нас с тобой нет, а для ТОЙ драконессы - есть, - отозвалась летунья. - Просто она, как и мы, попадет в шторм, и будет метаться из реальности в реальность, сохраняя память о каждом воплощении!

Лицо Гайки просветлело.

-Правильно... - прошептала она. - В каждой реальности мы получали новые судьбы - я побывала и биологом, и шерифом, и даже фотомоделью! А в том, замерзшем мире, у драконессы была судьба - оказаться замороженной в куске льда и встретить нас!

-Точно! - подхватила Фокси. - И как мы сохраняли память в любом воплощении, так и драконша, очнувшись, моментально вспомнит все, что МЫ ей расскажем в НАШЕЙ реальности, когда встретим!

Гайка содрогнулась и опустила голову.

-Значит, мне самой придется... - она задохнулась - ...устроить катастрофу, в которой пропал Чип?

Фокси моргнула. Некоторое время молчала. Но ответить не успела - снизу, с далекой улицы, послышался тихий гул. Гайка моментально пригнулась и подползла к карнизу. Увидев, что происходит внизу, тихо пискнула.

-Танки, - шепнула недоверчиво. - Целая колонна. Едут по улице...

Фокси моментально оказалась рядом. В темноте она видела гораздо лучше, так что смогла рассмотреть ускользнувшие от Гайки подробности.

-Слишком маленькие для вампиров, - удивленно пробормотала летунья. - Туда и собака не влезет... - она прищурила глаза.

-Гайка, пехота! - Фокси протянула крыло вниз, указывая на солдат, бежавших по обеим сторонам улицы двумя цепочками. Все были четвероногими и носили черные облегающие бронескафандры.

-Кто они? - в изумлении спросила Гаечка. Но Фокси уже догадалась:

-Повстанцы! - радостно крикнула летунья. - Наши!

-Стой! - воскликнула Гайка, но Фокси уже распахнула крылья и рванулась вниз. Прекрасная мышка едва успела вцепиться в ее лапу.

Описав большую спираль, летунья опустилась в центр улицы перед головным танком и подняла крыло, сигнализируя экипажу. Машина с лязгом застопорила гусеницы.

Солдаты, бежавшие по тротуарам, моментально рассредоточились и вскинули оружие. Гайка, стоявшая за Фокси, невольно попятилась, но летучая мышка была уверена в себе и ничуть не испугалась.

-Я рейнджер Фоксглав, - представилась она громко. - Несколько дней назад я освободила зверей из утилизатора компании "Синанто" и отправила к вам послание через офицера Ниссу. Тут есть трансляторы? Меня кто-нибудь понимает?

Один из солдат, видимо командир, жестом отдал приказ. Несколько воинов бросились вперед и моментально повалили Фокси и Гайку на асфальт. Умелые, сильные руки быстро обыскали беглянок.

-Мы на вашей стороне! - попыталась Фокси, но солдаты не слушали. Убедившись, что оружия нет, один из них дал знак командиру, тот кивнул. Схватив маленьких пленниц за хвосты, боец торопливо подбежал к танку и забросил Фокси и Гайку в десантный отсек, прямо сквозь смотровую щель. Колонна продолжила движение.

К пленницам подсел один из танкистов - приземистый, коренастый барсук с порванным ухом. На его поясе зловеще блестели сразу два пистолета.

-Кета са, сао игреват энэне? - спросил он сурово.

Гайка покачала головой.

-Мы не понимаем языка...

-Транслятор, нужен транслятор! - добавила Фокси.

Танкист нахмурился, разглядывая мышек - в сравнении с ним, те были просто крохотными. Его взгляд остановился на Гайке, и барсук внезапно отпрянул. Яростно почесав за ухом, он вытащил из-под скамьи военный рюкзак, некоторое время рылся в нем, наконец, выпрямился, держа в лапах маленькую фотографию. Посмотрел на нее, потом на Гайку. Недоверчиво фыркнул.

-Мирак? - спросил он требовательно. - Мирак!

-Наверно, имя спрашивает... - шепнула Фокси. Изобретательница вздохнула.

-Гайка я, Гайка... А что толку...

-Гай-ка? - недоверчиво повторил танкист, и вдруг издал торжествующий рев. - Кес! Кес вапран! Нестаро! Гай-ка сао дренв, кема ук нестаро!

Танк резко застопорил движение, десантный люк открылся. Сразу шесть солдат, включая командира, столпились у машины, недоверчиво глядя на Гайку. Та нервно попятилась.

-В чем дело?

Офицер издал сдавленный возглас и сорвал с пояса рацию. Быстро набрал код.

-Углук?

-Аглак.

-Кета сао?

-Нестаро! Гай-ка, нестаро!

На миг повисла тишина, затем голос в рации изменился. Фокси и Гаечка ощутили, как у них останавливаются сердечки.

-Нестаро Гайка? - воскликнула рация. - Акета нек-ке?

-Ук!

Командир повернул приборчик динамиком в сторону пленниц. И голос Чипа, дрогнув от волнения, негромко произнес:

-Гаечка? Гая, это правда ты?

Настоящий динамит взрывается совсем не так, как любят показывать в боевиках. Не было ни огненного шара, ни облака пылающих осколков. Сухой треск, вонючий синий дым, десяток черных искореженных кусков дерева - и все. Дверь склада секретных улик ФБР превратилась в месиво из тлеющих разодранных досок.

Чип даже не улыбнулся. У него не было времени на улыбку. Сигнализация уже вопила - действовать следовало молниеносно. К счастью, именно это капитан отлично умел.

Самолет рванулся в дымный сумрак. Дома, в истинной реальности, Чип и Рокки регулярно наведывались на этот склад - не в поисках улик, разумеется, а чтобы контролировать судьбу самых опасных "доказательств", собранных людьми на месте очередной победы Спасателей. Чип очень надеялся, что и в этом мире все окажется так.

Он не ошибся. Знакомый стеллаж, до боли знакомые ящики, перетянутые лентами со словами "Совершенно секретно". Первым нужен вон тот, небольшой, на верхней полке...

Удар ломом, еще один, и еще. Крышка треснула. Нетерпеливо дергая хвостом, Чип нырнул в ящик и с трудом вынул массивный, сложный аппарат, напоминавший пистолет с очень толстым прямоугольным стволом. На рукояти имелся единственный регулятор - поворотная стрелка с тремя положениями.

-Спасибо, профессор... - пробормотал бурундук.

Установив стрелку на "Увеличение", он повернул аппарат дулом к себе и ногой пнул спусковой крючок. Зеленое сияние окутало Чипа.

"Теперь будет легче" - подумал он. Не дожидаясь остановки процесса, принялся выдирать ящики со стеллажей и складывать у крохотного самолетика. Когда последний был на месте, обработал всю груду излучением с настройкой "уменьшение". Подождал пару секунд.

Даже теперь ящики с трудом уместились на сидениях самолета. Кое-как распихав груз, Чип лапами поднял "Крыло спасателей" вместе со всеми ящиками, как игрушку, и вынес в коридор. Излучатель Нимнула больше не казался громоздким.

Зажмурившись, Чип еще раз обработал себя и, прежде, чем нормальные размеры вернулись, поспешно привязал излучатель к шасси самолета. Пока занимался этим, коридор и все вокруг незаметно увеличилось, "Крыло" из игрушки превратилось в мощную и красивую машину. Чип поспешно занял место пилота.

Перегруженный самолет с огромным трудом оторвался от пола. Воя двигателями и раскачиваясь, он скользнул в разбитое окно, удачно избежав встреч с пятнами от прожекторов; здание уже окружила полиция. Медленно набирая высоту, Чип вел "Крыло" за город.

Приземлился на знакомой с детства полянке, где когда-то, в невообразимо древней истории, еще до появления Спасателей, они с Дэйлом собирали орехи. Сейчас местечко выглядело запущенным, рядом протянулось шоссе. Тем лучше - меньше любопытных глаз... Раскаленные от перегрузки моторы "Крыла" уже дымились, когда Чип посадил самолет на траву. Впрочем, он и так не собирался лететь в прошлое на игрушечном самолете.

Осмотр новых приобретений занял пару часов. Большую часть бурундук беспощадно отбрасывал, но главное - то, ради чего он решился на взлом - нашлось быстро. Облегченно вздохнув, Чип вытащил из малюсенького черного ящика странный предмет, напоминавший лилово-красную металлическую грушу размером с наперсток, с приделанными по бокам небольшими крылышками и колесиками.

-Хорошо, что Дэйл помнил, где затопил машину... - угрюмо пробормотал капитан, устанавливая напротив "груши" излучатель Нимнула. Зеленое сияние быстро вернуло находке оригинальный размер - "груша" стала величиной примерно с бейсбольный мяч и превратилась в смешной пузатый самолетик.

Чип сильно пнул ногой странную машинку. Стеклянный фонарь послушно откинулся, обнажив уютную, полную экранов и мигающих огоньков кабину микроскопического космокатера, как раз впору бурундуку. Мрачно кивнув, Чип собрал с травы десяток уменьшенных приборов, побросал в рюкзак. Самый главный аппарат - излучатель Нимнула - был слишком велик, но Чип нашел выход и здесь: трижды обработав увеличивающим лучом крохотное зеркальце из одного из ящиков, он с трудом установил массивную зеркальную плоскость напротив излучателя и нажал на спуск. Потом сунул маленький пистолетик в карман.

Больше в этом мире у Чипа дел не было. Из очередного ящика был вынут аккуратный белый скафандр, в котором Гаечка когда-то спасала друзей, случайно попавших на орбиту. Нацепив космический костюм и шлем, капитан забрался в катер, опустил фонарь кабины и осмотрел приборную панель.

-Ясно... - он поднес палец к белой кнопке с непонятными иероглифами. Едва рука Чипа оказалась рядом, иероглифы плавно перестроились в слово "Домой".

Капитан без колебаний вдавил кнопку. Сиреневый пузатый самолетик с неожиданной резвостью взвился в воздух и, бешено набирая скорость, устремился к звездам.

Чип глубоко дышал. Всего за несколько секунд пробив атмосферу, катер вышел на околоземную орбиту, приборная панель вспыхнула десятками огней. Бурундук вдавил большую плоскую клавишу под центральным экраном.

-Вызываю патруль. Авария. Вызываю патруль...

Повторять пришлось минут двадцать, но, наконец, экран посветлел. На бурундука уставились четыре разноцветных глаза, принадлежавших странному существу, не похожему ни на одно земное животное.

-Рейс не зарегистрирован, - с сильным акцентом, однако, все же по-английски, сказал инопланетянин. - Ваш вид, а также система, где вы находитесь, отмечены в каталоге запрещенных к контакту. Отключите двигатель и ждите инспектора.

Чип угрюмо кивнул.

-Я знаю. У нас произошла авария, в опасности вся планета. Требуется помощь, срочно, прямо сейчас свяжите меня с ближайшим кораблем этих существ, - бурундук поднял перед экраном вырванную из комикса страницу. При виде рисунка, патрульный инопланетянин подался назад.

-Представители СЭС не пользуются кораблями, - ответил он после паузы.

-Тогда свяжите напрямую с их планетой, или станцией, или командиром! - терпеливо повторил Чип. - Дело исключительной важности!

-Минутку... - три глаза из четырех пропали из поля зрения камеры. - Переключаю. Говорить будете через транслятор.

Изображение в экране сменилось. На фоне грандиозной зелено-бурой планеты, занимавшей пол-неба, парило яркое облако плазмы. Чип удивленно моргнул.

-Мне нужно одно из этих существ, - он вновь показал рисунок. - Дело очень важное!

Плазменное облако мягко изменило форму, приняв хорошо знакомый вид. Громадный, сверкающий золотистыми искрами, призрачный дракон с удивлением взглянул на бурундука глубокими сине-зелеными глазами.

-Вас слушают, - механическим голосом произнес динамик на панели. Челюсти дракона так и не шевельнулись.

Чип с трудом перевел дыхание. Пора вспоминать альтернативные жизни в мирах, где шли войны...

-Я капитан спасательного отряда рейнджеров с планеты Земля, мое имя Чип, - бурундук снял шлем скафандра, чтобы его лицо было лучше видно. - Наша планета пока не входит в галактическое сообщество, этот катер достался мне случайно, я не умею им управлять. Прошу помощи, срочно, как можно скорее! Мне известны координаты центральной базы менталлов, вампиры прячутся от вас не в пространстве, а во времени!

Дракон широко раскрыл глаза и подался вперед.

-На вашей планете? - механически пробубнил голос компьютера.

-Да, и сейчас они собираются уничтожить всех жителей Земли!

-Ясно, - дракон отрывисто кивнул. - Не отключай связь, на пеленг скоро прибудет наш отряд.

Чип покачал головой.

-У меня просьба. Очень важная.

-Слушаю, - отозвался крылатый.

-Я опытный боевой командир, - стараясь не нервничать, сказал Чип. - И хорошо знаком с противником, мы уже пытались помешать вампирам, но потерпели неудачу из-за низкого уровня земной техники. Теперь машина времени уничтожена, у нас нет знаний для ее ремонта, - бурундук подался вперед.

-Пожалуйста, прежде, чем начать военную операцию, отправьте меня в прошлое. Хотя бы за год до вашей атаки. Я соберу разведданные, подготовлю диверсии на военных объектах... - он сглотнул, но все же нашел силы добавить: - ...в плену у вампиров остались заложники.

Дракон помолчал, глядя на крохотного бурундука, отчаянно ждавшего ответа.

-Как ты узнал, что мы враги менталлов и ищем их по всей Галактике? - спросил он после длительной паузы.

-Я уже встречался с представительницей вашего племени, - ответил Чип. - Очевидно, разведчицей. Она поручила моему отряду связаться с вами и передать сведения о вампирах.

Дракон удивленно склонил голову набок.

-Разведчицей? - переспросил он. - Но у нас нет полов, мы энергетические существа. Ты что-то путаешь.

-К-к-как нет полов? - Чип опешил. - Я сам говорил с драконессой, она рассказала, что когда вы принимаете материальный облик, становитесь как обычные звери...

Дракон улыбнулся.

-Ясно. Тот, с кем ты встречался, был рожден в материальной форме и сохранил психологию предков. У нас так часто бывает.

Чип застыл.

-Психологию предков?

-Да, - кивнул дракон. - Мы не сразу стали энергетическими созданиями, в древности мы тоже жили на планетах и мало отличались от простых зверей. В те времена драконы делились на мужчин и женщин, и даже сегодня, принимая облик, мы, как правило, избираем себе тот или иной пол.

-Избираете пол? - переспросил Чип.

-Драконы умеют воплощаться в любых материальных существ, - пояснил инопланетянин. - И даже размножаться в их форме. Но это опасно для психики. Иногда мы так теряем друзей, они забывают о своей истинной природе и становятся обычными напланетниками...

-Инопланетниками? - уточнил бурундук. Дракон усмехнулся.

-Нет, НАпланетниками. Так мы зовем формы жизни, неспособные жить прямо в космосе.

-Вроде меня, - буркнул капитан. Дракон кивнул:

-Вроде тебя.

Чип опустил голову.

-Скоро прибудет ваш отряд?

-Как вы измеряете время? - спросил дракон.

-Оборотами планеты вокруг оси и звезды.

Крылатый провел когтем в пустоте, материализовав призрачный объемный экран.

-Посмотрим... Земля... - он прищурил глаза. - Отряд долетит к вам приблизительно через семь оборотов вокруг оси. Продержишься столько времени?

Чип через силу кивнул.


	29. Часть 4 Глава 12

Глава 12

Временная база повстанцев раскинулась на острове, милях в ста от города. Пока вертолет опускался на площадку, Фокси и Гайка, нервно дергая хвостиками, стояли у иллюминаторов. Внизу, среди целой толпы солдат всех видов и размеров, был хорошо виден маленький бурундук в камуфляжном комбинезоне. Вместо знаменитой шляпы, на голове Чипа алел красный берет с четырьмя звездами.

-ЧИП! - закричала Гайка, едва люк открылся. Отбросив встречавшую крысу, она метнулась вперед и с визгом повисла на шее капитана.

-Гая! - бурундук сдавил мышку в объятиях. Через мгновение обоих накрыли широкие фиолетовые крылья, Фокси со счастливым смехом прижала к себе друзей. Почти минуту все трое молчали, пораженные силой эмоций.

-Чипа... - простонала наконец Гаечка, судорожно цепляясь за бурундука. - Я думала... Думала...

-Все хорошо, Гая, все хорошо, - ласково отозвался Чип. В его глазах блестели слезы. - Фокси, подруга, ты тоже здесь!

Летунья всхлипнула от счастья.

-Чип, Чип-чип-чип, чип-чип-чип-чип! - она ткнулась лицом в мех на груди капитана. - Когда Гайка сказала... Я не верила, ни секунды, ни единого мгновения не верила!

На короткий миг повисла тишина, спасатели молча обнимались. Стоявшие кругом солдаты радостно переглядывались. Наконец, Чип ласково поцеловал Гаечку в нос:

-Любимая, как ты очутилась в Иль-Сарваране? - спросил он нежно. - Я ж тебя два года по всему миру искал...

-Два года? - удивленно пробормотала Гаечка.

Фокси оглядела базу, полную техники и солдат. Звери, стоявшие поблизости, смотрели на Чипа с огромным уважением и любовью, было заметно, что он не просто один из мятежников. Летучей мышке пришла в голову странная мысль и она, ахнув, обернулась к другу:

-Чип? - недоверчиво спросила Фокси. - Ты что, предводитель повстанцев?

Бурундук скромно развел лапками.

-Ну... Так получилось, - он вздохнул. - Сначала я хотел просто искать Гайку, но когда увидел, что тут творится... - капитан с болью покачал головой. - Просто не мог остаться в стороне. Теперь меня зовут "товарищ Че" - с тайной гордостью добавил Чип.

Фокси моргнула и без сил опустилась на землю.

-С ума сойти... - прошептала она. - Значит, это ты поднял восстание! Это про тебя говорил Брак, когда упоминал, что вождь повстанцев явился с другой планеты!

-Брак? - переспросил Чип.

Фокси закивала.

-Мой друг! Он сейчас в плену у менталлов!

Бурундук криво усмехнулся. Раньше за ним такого не замечалось.

-Это ненадолго, - заверил он Фокси. - Война уже выиграна. Скоро все кончится, любимая... - добавил Чип, нежно целуя Гайку.

Фокси растеряно почесала за ухом крыльевым коготком.

-Война?

-Ах да, вы же не знаете! - воскликнул Чип. Он гордо поднял голову. - Я нашел драконов, Гая! Шесть месяцев назад разведка завершилась и мы выбили вампиров с Земли единым ударом! Опасность навсегда миновала!

Гайка и Фокси разом отпрянули.

-Ты? - прекрасная мышка качнулась. - Так это был ТЫ?

-Что я? - не понял Чип.

-Ты раскрыл драконам тайну менталлов?

Капитан кивнул.

-Ну да...

-КАК? - слабо спросила Гаечка.

Чип развел лапками.

-После взрыва, когда я упал, я оказался дома, в нашем штабе, представляешь, Гая? И все были там - Рокки, Дэйл, Вжик! Но они никогда не встречали нас с тобой, любимая. Тогда я понял, что больше не выдержу...

Бурундук стиснул кулаки.

-Помнишь историю с пришельцем, принявшим облик Дэйла?

Гайка с трудом кивнула.

-Так вот, я отыскал космокатер, на котором Дэйл вернулся из космоса, и отправился в космос сам, - объяснил Чип. - Там я связался с драконами и рассказал нашу историю. Они разрешили мне отправиться в прошлое первым, чтобы провести глубокую разведку и заодно поискать вас. Это было около трех лет назад...

Фокси зажмурилась.

-А потом они проникли в прошлое и, пользуясь вашими данными, напали на вампиров...

-Точно! - Чип восхищенно покачал головой. - Вот была битва, ребята! Корабли менталлов горели, как свечки! Мы даже не предполагали, как слабы вампиры - ожидалась страшная война, но всего через три дня они взмолились о пощаде! Драконы решили выслать менталлов на отдаленную планету под охраной роботов, чтобы больше ни один мир, никогда от них не страдал. А нашему движению выдали новое оружие и отправили охотиться на партизан. Немало вампиров еще прячутся в джунглях Индии и Южной Америки...

Гайка молча посмотрела на Фокси. Та, без сил, опустилась на землю.

-Чип... - тихо сказала летунья. - Знаешь, что ты натворил?

-Натворил? - удивленно переспросил бурундук. - Я спас планету!

-Чипа, - Гайка всхлипнула. - Ты не планету спас, ты темпоральный шторм запустил. Атака драконов как раз и была катастрофой, о которой говорил Курган.

Капитан кивнул.

-Я знаю, Гаечка. Но теперь все позади - вампиры изгнаны, машина времени уничтожена. Мы восстановили время!

-Как же восстановили? - закричала Фокси. - Твои драконы потопили Атлантиду!

Чип отпрянул и пару секунд молча, недоуменно смотрел на летунью.

-То есть как, потопили? - спросил он недоверчиво. - А где вас нашли, по-твоему?

Фокси застыла.

-Ч-т-о?

Чип рассмеялся.

-Так вы не знаете! Иль-Сарваран, где вас обнаружили - столица вампирьего государства. Он находится на юго-западе Атлантиды, в дельте реки Ильсар. Мы как раз прочесывали город на предмет террористов.

Потрясенная Фокси села на хвост.

-Но Линг... - прошептала она. - Сигнал...

-А, сигнал! - Чип фыркнул. - Это пропаганда. Чтобы деморализовать партизан, последние месяцы все менталопроекторы излучают сказочку об уничтожении Атлантиды. Куча боевиков уже сдалась, а прочие совсем потеряли воинский дух. Про сигнал я придумал! - гордо добавил бурундук.

Фокси судорожно втянула воздух.

-Гайка, - выдавила она. - Ты была права... Мы ничего не изменили.

-Как? - переспросил изумленный Чип.

Гайка опустилась на асфальт рядом с летучей мышкой. Помолчала.

-Чипка, ты понимаешь, что происходит? - тихо спросила. - Все, как говорил Курган. Катастрофа, спасения от которой нет - ты сам ее вызвал, Чип, когда раскрыл драконам тайну менталлов! Отчаянная попытка ослабить удар, чтобы выжившие смогли отправить в будущее разведчика. Который затем вернется ВО ВРЕМЯ ДО АТАКИ и предупредит о ней вампиров! Ты же сам сказал, что битва закончилась всего за три дня и оказалась подозрительно легкой. Это потому, что вы дрались не с вампирами, а с небольшим заградотрядом! Остальные успели эвакуироваться в будущее, и сейчас готовят там ядерную войну!

-Но... но... - растерянный Чип попятился. - Мы же взорвали машину времени!

-Есть еще одна, - мертвым голосом отозвалась Фокси.

-Где?

-Мы не знаем.

Гайка встрепенулась.

-Мы, может, и не знаем... - она вскочила. - Зато мне известно, кого спрашивать!

Фокси вскинула голову:

-Тот вампир!

-Вампир? - с подозрением спросил Чип. - Вы видели вампира в городе? Где?

Фокси активно закивала.

-Мы покажем!

Капитан резко кивнул и обернулся к солдатам:

-Берк, инкега МТ накева, хауна!

-Что-что? - переспросила Гайка.

-Я приказал подать летающий танк МТ, - отозвался Чип. - Больше я тебя не потеряю, Гаечка, - его глаза вспыхнули холодной яростью воина. - Больше не потеряю...

Позади уже раскручивались турбины мощной боевой машины.

Знакомые серо-стальные двери с грохотом взорвались, когда Чип запустил в них ракету. Размеренно воя турбинами, танк залетел в облако дыма. Капитан коснулся сенсорной панели: экран наблюдения покраснел, фильтры моментально очистили изображение.

-Он здесь! - радостно воскликнула Фокси. Менталл сидел в кресле, спиной к дверям. От взрыва он даже не вздрогнул.

Чип решительно перевел рычаги. Танк плавно скользнул вперед, облетел кресло. Стало видно, что вампир мирно спит.

-Ничего себе соня... - пробормотал бурундук. Гайка, схватив микрофон, до предела выкрутила громкость внешней связи.

-Менталл! Отвечай! Менталл!

Вампир не шелохнулся. Растерянная Гайка оглянулась на Фокси.

-В чем дело? Он не слышит?

Летучая мышка вздрогнула.

-Ой... - она сжалась. - Я... Когда тебя спасала... Сонаром ему в ухо крикнула...

Чип фыркнул.

-Глухой вампир!

-Я же не знала! - испуганная Фокси вжалась в спинку кресла. - Я не хотела... Так...

Капитан усмехнулся.

-Сейчас он у нас живо проснется... - бурундук повернул один из регуляторов на панели. В центре экрана возникло перекрестье.

-Стой! - Гайка схватила его за руку. - Что ты делаешь?

-Не бойся, любимая, - Чип ухмыльнулся. - Я ножку у кресла отстрелю.

Гайка вновь опустилась на сидение.

-А...

Бурундук умело навел прицел и нажал гашетку. Кресло завалилось набок, вампир всполошился и вскочил, дико озираясь. При виде парящего танка, его глубокие серо-зеленые глаза сузились.

-Я знал, что вы вернетесь, - спокойно произнес менталл.

Гайка склонилась к микрофону.

-Ты можешь слышать?

Вампир покачал головой.

-Слух еще не восстановился, но я прекрасно вижу ваши мысли.

-Мысли? - недоверчиво переспросила Фокси.

-Да, они это умеют, - буркнул Чип. - Без подготовки, обычным зверям лучше держаться подальше.

Гайка вздрогнула, но капитан обнял ее за плечи и притянул ближе.

-Не бойтесь, танк защитит. К тому же, я прошел подготовку, - он подмигнул. Фокси нахмурилась.

Тем временем, менталл снаружи слабо улыбнулся:

-Твоя подготовка, зверек, не идет в сравнение с возможностями твоей соседки слева.

-Опять подготовка? - гневно спросила летунья. Ее кресло находилось левее места пилота, где сидел Чип. - Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, чем я такая замечательная?

Вампир усмехнулся.

-Сейчас объясню. Когда привыкнете - возвращайтесь, поговорим.

Он вскинул правую руку. В ладони, прямо из воздуха, материализовался тяжелый золотой бластер такого размера, что в дуле спокойно поместился бы Рокки после сытного ужина. Прежде, чем спасатели успели хотя бы вскрикнуть, вампир хладнокровно нажал на курок.

Фокси смотрела в дуло страшного оружия, и время вокруг само замедлялось. Летучая мышь отчетливо видела, как внутри бластера накаляется ситановый стержень, вспыхивают сотканные нанороботами фотонные нити толщиной в молекулу, озаряя ствол зловещим лиловым огнем. Она смотрела, как начинает плавиться броня танка, сверхпрочный металл вскипает вихрями плазмы. Невероятно, сказочно обострившиеся чувства Фокси бросили ей в глаза жуткую картину: волоски в шерсти ее друзей распадаются от стремительно нарастающего жара. За те микросекунды, пока луч прожигал броню, обычный мозг не успел бы даже принять сигнал с нервных окончаний - смерть наступила бы моментально, быстрее, чем организм ощущает боль.

Фокси не размышляла; подобное быстродействие выходило за рамки даже ее совершенной нервной системы. Инстинкты сработали сами: менее, чем за пикосекунду, юная драконесса перешла в энергетическую форму и окутала гибнущих друзей непробиваемым коконом мезонного поля. Так драконы спасают детенышей в непредсказуемом космосе.

Другой инстинкт, столь же мощный, заставил Фокси рвануться прочь от угрозы. Искривив ткань пространства, драконочка моментально телепортировалась в самое безопасное место, имевшееся в памяти - ту самую щель высоко над пустым городом, в сверкающей стене башни-одуванчика. Здесь инстинкты завершили работу, вновь передав разуму контроль над телом. Только разум бедной летучей мышки был вовсе не готов к такому испытанию...

Придя в себя, Фокси в полном недоумении огляделась. Чип и Гайка сидели рядом, оцепенев от неожиданности, вдали виднелся небоскреб, где их только что едва не убили. Холодный ночной ветер пел свою унылую песню.

Ничего не понимая, Фокси попыталась встать, но тут же потеряла равновесие и свалилась на металл. Привстала на локте, изумленно моргнула.

И только тут поняла, что опирается на РУКУ. Не на крыло.

Фокси зажмурилась. Сосчитала до пяти, снова открыла глаза. Странная тяжесть за спиной мешала сидеть ровно, она перебрала плечами - и ощутила, как движутся мощные крылья. Крылья!

Летунья машинально дернула хвостом. С воплем ухватилась за стены, когда щелчок длинного, тяжелого драконьего хвоста с гребнем серебряных шипов едва не сдернул ее в пропасть. Перепуганная Фокси поспешно отползла от края и зажмурилась, тщетно пытаясь укутаться в крылья - вместо крыльев она двигала передними лапами. Чип и Гайка молча на это смотрели.

Летунья сжалась. Серебряная грива лезла ей в глаза, рога и спинной гребень шипов скрипели по металлу. Она уже поняла, что опасность заставила ее преобразиться в истинную форму, но упрямо не желала верить. Фокси трясло. Сквозь помутившееся сознание, как бы издали, доносились голоса друзей:

-Господи, Чипка... Драконша, что мы встретили в пещере...

-А где Фокси?

-По-моему, это она и есть...

-Что? Но... Но... КАК?

-Не знаю, - Гаечка осторожно наклонилась вперед - Фокси? - позвала она. - Это ты?

Летунья содрогнулась.

-Гайка, что со мной? - вырвалось у нее. - Почему? Я не хочу! Верните назад! - Фокси в отчаянии согнулась, услышав чужой, сочный голос и ощутив, как двигаются ее мощные зубастые челюсти.

Мышка отпрянула. Чип открыл рот. Целую минуту они молча, потрясенно, разглядывали подругу.

-Фокси, - медленно сказала Гаечка, когда слегка опомнилась. - Фокси, ты дракон!

-Ну конечно... - прошептал Чип. - В пещере она звала нас "ребята", будто знала много-много лет...

-Я? - слабо переспросила Фокси. - Там была я?..

-С ума сойти, - пробормотала Гаечка. - Все становится на свои места. Чип, помнишь, как она удивилась, когда ты спросил, давно ли мы ее знаем?

Шокированный бурундук с трудом кивнул.

-Она сказала "но я же..." - и сразу умолкла!

-Чуть не проговорилась, - Гайка бросила на Фокси изумленный взгляд. - Фантастика! У нас в команде настоящий дракон!

-Я-я-я н-никакой не д-д-дракон, - выдавила летунья.

-Фокси, - ласково позвал Чип. - Все хорошо, успокойся!

-Я не дракон! - в отчаянии повторила летунья, отказываясь верить, упрямо жмуря глаза. Гайка, вздохнув, села рядом с подругой и ласково погладила зеркальную чешую.

-Ты серебряная драконесса, - сказала она нежно. - Та самая, что мы видели в пещере.

-И еще ты спасатель! - гордо заметил Чип. - Одна из нас! Кстати, - он поежился, - Не знаю, как, но, похоже, ты нам с Гайкой только что жизни спасла...

Слова бурундука моментально воскресили в памяти Фокси все, что случилось. Она дернулась, вспомнив, как плавился металл и жар неумолимо тянулся к друзьям. Глаза юной драконочки вспыхнули янтарным огнем, от гнева из ноздрей потянулись две тонкие струйки дыма. Вскинув голову на длинной шее, Фокси хотела бросить яростный взгляд через пропасть, на здание, где остался вампир - но не рассчитала движение и с такой силой ударила рогами в стену за спиной, что пробила металл и застряла.

-Он пытался убить вас, - тихо, с бешенством прошептала Фокси, дергаясь в попытках освободить голову. - Если б не я, если б не чудо... - она с силой подалась вперед и взмахнула передними лапами, все еще продолжая считать их крыльями. Рога внезапно выскользнули из стены, Фокси вскрикнула, поскользнулась - но Чип и Гайка уже вскочили, помогая подруге удержаться на краю бездны.

-Тише, родная, тише! - Чип оттащил ее глубже. - Некоторое время ты не сможешь летать, я так думаю.

-Да и ходить придется заново учиться, - заметила Гайка, смерив могучий драконий хвост сомнительным взором.

Фокси зажмурилась.

-Я не хочу... - простонала она. - Я летучая мышь! Какой из меня дракон?

-Самый красивый, что я видел в жизни, - серьезно ответил Чип. - А я за последние годы навидался драконов.

Фокси опустила взгляд и долго молчала, тяжело втягивая воздух сквозь красивые тонкие ноздри. Внезапно, вздрогнув, она подняла голову и приоткрыла пасть.

-Сонар! - прошептала летунья. - Как же я теперь без сонара? Я не умею глазами определять расстояние, я всегда сонаром пользовалась!

Чип и Гайка переглянулись.

-А ты попробуй, может, у драконов он тоже есть? - ласково предложила мышка.

Всхлипнув, Фокси кивнула и повернулась к стене. Зажмурилась, напряглась... Из приоткрытой пасти драконочки внезапно рванулось яркое пламя, моментально оплавившее металл. Сама Фокси испугалась даже больше, чем ее друзья.

-Что ж... - заметил Чип, когда опомнился. - Зато научилась дышать огнем.

Фокси осторожно потерла лапой горло.

-Совсем не больно, - шепнула она с удивлением. - Будто вишневый сок пьешь.

-Не хватало еще, что б драконам было больно испускать пламя! - Гайка рассмеялась.

Потрясенная драконочка подняла на нее взгляд.

-Значит, это правда, - тихо сказала Фокси. - Я в самом деле дракон. И мама с папой тоже драконы, только забыли об этом. Что же теперь будет, Гайка? Я боюсь...

Чип с преувеличенной бодростью похлопал Фокси по хвосту.

-Все образуется, подруга. Сейчас вызовем подкрепление... - он снял с пояса рацию. - ...Кауран, энэне! Кауран!

Над приборчиком зажглась яркая голограмма драконьей головы.

-Камра Че?

Чип принялся вполголоса отдавать приказы на непонятном языке. Фокси закрыла лицо лапами и сжалась, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Гайка нежно гладила ее по крыльям.

-Подруга, ты вся дрожишь, - заметил Чип, окончив сеанс связи. - Так не годится!

-Дай ей придти в себя, - возразила Гайка.

Бурундук смущенно развел лапками.

-Прости... Не каждый день друзей драконами делают.

Фокси через силу кивнула.

-Друзья... - она закрыла глаза, но вдруг подскочила и судорожно схватилась лапами за грудь. - Медальон! Мой медальон!

-Что за медальон? - вздрогнула Гаечка.

-Линг! Он остался там! - Фокси вскочила. - Я должна его найти! Должна!

Напрягаясь, морщась от странных ощущений, летунья попыталась взмахнуть новыми крыльями. У нее получилось, но Фокси вновь не рассчитала собственной силы. Оба крыла с грохотом врезались в стенки узкой щели, от боли Фокси ахнула и свалилась на металл.

-Не могу! - вырвалось у нее. - Не могу летать!

Чип со вздохом взглянул на Гайку.


	30. Часть 4 Глава 13

Глава 13

-Чип, я должна быть там, - твердо сказала Гайка.

Капитан вздохнул.

-Любимая, ну что тебе делать на допросе? Лучше побудь с Фокси, сегодня ее обещали выпустить из госпиталя.

-Что там с ней делают? - недовольно спросила Гаечка.

-Проводят курс реабилитации, - отозвался Чип. - У драконов такие случаи - частое явление, и они давно создали универсальный курс по восстановлению родных инстинктов и моторик. Мне обещали, когда Фокси отпустят, она сможет и ходить, и летать, и прочими драконьими способностями овладеет. Это не больно... - неуверенно добавил Чип.

Гайка опустила глаза.

-Я боюсь за нее.

-Напрасно. В пещере она прекрасно держалась, как самая настоящая драконша!

-Она и есть настоящая, - тяжко отозвалась Гаечка. - Но контраст между жизнью дракона и летучей мышки, может ее сломить, Чип. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если б внезапно стал морским ежом?

-Кем? - опешил бурундук.

-Ну, ты понял, - Гайка неопределенно покрутила лапкой в воздухе. - Между тобой и морским ежом разница куда меньше, чем между летучей мышью и космическим энергодраконом.

Чип сдвинул берет на затылок и почесал за ухом.

-Н-да, - буркнул он.

-Вот-вот.

-Ну, уж тут мы бессильны, - бурундук пожал плечами. - Зато я ей подготовил отличный подарок! - Чип широко улыбнулся.

-Какой? - удивилась Гаечка.

Капитан кивнул на сидевшего в отдалении зверя, похожего на волка с пышной красной шерстью.

-Медальон, что она потеряла, был биочипом от такого вот транслятора, - Чип усмехнулся. - Ну, медальончик мы нашли быстро, когда явились за вампиром, а поскольку завод, где производили синтетов, давно в наших руках, я распорядился изготовить для Фокси новенький транслятор, и установить в него биочип. Знакомься, его имя Линг, - Чип подвел Гаечку к волку. Зверь вежливо наклонил голову.

-Спасибо вам, - сказал он грустно. - Я не ждал такой доброты...

-Эй-эй, пушистое, мы тебе не вампиры, - усмехнулся Чип. - Коли думать да чувствовать умеешь - ты один из нас, и плевать, на заводе ты изготовлен, или... - он бросил на Гайку веселый взгляд - ...иначе.

Мышка невольно улыбнулась.

-Фокси рассказывала о тебе, - сказала она волку. - Ты стал ей настоящим другом.

-Я только синтет, - печально отозвался Линг. - Но рядом с ней, я чувствую себя живым, настоящим. Это удивительное чувство...

Чип ласково привлек к себе Гайку и нежно поцеловал ее в губы.

-Согласен, - заметил он, с любовью глядя на мышку. Гайка опустила голову ему на плечо. Некоторое время друзья молча стояли, наслаждаясь теплом.

-Я должна присутствовать на допросе вампира, - тихо сказала Гаечка, не поднимая головы. - Прошу, Чип. Вы же не собираетесь его пытать, верно?

-Гая, ты что! - ужаснулся Чип. - Мы не люди!

-Значит, мне можно там быть. И нужно, - Гайка вздохнула. - История еще не окончена, любимый. Мы почти завершили второй цикл, с драконшей, но шторм еще не отменили!

Бурундук помолчал, вдыхая теплый запах любимой мышки.

-Хорошо, Гая. Тогда пора идти, допрос уже начинается, - Чип взглянул на красного волка. - Ты тоже иди, универсальный переводчик нам пригодится.

-Как скажете, - печально ответил синтет.

Все трое молча направились к штабной палатке, где уже собрались десятки солдат. Но дойти не успели - Гаечка первой заметила небольшую крылатую тень, кружившую над ними спиралью. Вскинув голову, мышка издала радостный писк - в небе парила прекрасная серебряная драконочка размером с воробья. Фокси с огромной гордостью кувыркалась в высоте, демонстрируя друзьям новые способности.

-Линг! - она стрелой пронеслась над самой травой и свалилась на спину красному волку, обняв его крыльями. - Тебя оживили! Мне сказали, но не верила!

-Твои друзья очень добры, Фокси, - ласково ответил синтет.

Драконочка бросила на Чипа взгляд, полный горячей благодарности.

-Спасибо, ребята... - она всхлипнула от счастья. - Спасибо...

-Как ты? - ласково спросила Гайка.

Фокси последний раз провела крылом по голове Линга и спикировала на землю, заключив Чипа и Гайку в объятия.

-Я здорово! - воскликнула она. - В жизни не думала, что быть драконом так хорошо! Гайка, ты представь: у нас тоже есть сонар, только не сонар, а самый настоящий радар - мы ж энергетические, и легко управляем электромагнитными полями! А крылья как отражатель используем, если их зонтиком сложить вокруг головы! Меня такому научили! А еще, гляди: - прищурив глаза, Фокси протянула левую лапу к Чипу, и тот с изумлением ощутил, как поднимается в воздух.

-Э-э-э-э! Это что?

-Антигравитация, - гордо заявила Фокси. - С ее помощью мы летаем в космосе. Мне сказали, полный курс обучения занимает два-три года, но я ответила - вы чего, хвостатые, спятили, да? Какие два года, столько дел впереди! Тогда отпустили, но пришлось обещать, что вернусь для завершения курса... - Фокси весело пожала крыльями. - А-а, когда-нибудь вернусь. Но не скоро, это уж точно...

Она что-то вспомнила и ахнула.

-Ребята! Меня ж научили размеры менять! Я вас сейчас по небу катать буду! - летунья подпрыгнула от возбуждения. - Теперь я новый самолет спасателей!

-Ты спасатель, а никакой не самолет! - с напускной суровостью отозвался улыбающийся Чип. - А ну, курсант, доложись по форме!

-Есть, капитан! - Фокси вытянулась и лихо отдала честь разом и крылом, и лапой. Гайка счастливо рассмеялась.

-Даже не верится, - она обняла друзей и притянула к себе. - После стольких испытаний, мы потихоньку возвращаемся к нормальной жизни!

-Еще бы Дэйла сюда... - мечтательно отозвалась Фокси. Все трое умолкли, думая каждый о своем.

Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, Гайка выпустила друзей из объятий и поправила волосы.

-Ну что, идем?

-Чур я на Линге еду! - Фокси взмахнула крыльями и вспорхнула на спину красного волка. Тот тепло улыбнулся.

-Вы тоже залезайте... друзья, - с запинкой пригласил он. Недоверчиво повторил: - Друзья... У меня есть друзья!

-Есть, - твердо заявила Фокси. Встряхнув гривой, она свесилась с шеи Линга и протянула лапу в сторону Чипа и Гайки. Прежде, чем те успели опомниться, странная сила подняла их в воздух и усадила на волка рядом с драконочкой.

-Круто, правда? - счастливо спросила Фокси. - Я всегда мечтала стать волшебницей!

Чип со вздохом развел лапками.

-А ты и была, - ответил тихо. - Ты всегда была волшебницей, маленькая подруга.

Тихо мурлыча от радости, Фокси улеглась на спину Лингу, свесив вниз крылья. Красный волк неторопливо двинулся вперед.

Ничуть не изменившийся, вампир сидел на койке. Перед ним, на высоком треножнике, установили видеокамеру - Чип не желал рисковать. Они с Гайкой, Фокси и Лингом расположились в соседней палатке перед экраном. Первый вопрос задала, конечно, неугомонная драконочка:

-Как твое имя? - выпалила она в микрофон.

-У нас нет звуковых имен, - отозвался вампир. - Мы пользуемся ментальными идентификаторами.

-Кто ты? Почему остался в городе?

-Я наблюдатель, - менталл усмехнулся. - Я ждал вас.

-Ждал? - резко спросил Чип. - Ты пытался нас убить, и чудом не убил!

Вампир поморщился.

-Ну, ну... Зачем так мрачно. Вы ничем не рисковали, рядом сидел дракон. Дракона простым бластером не прикончить, - с плохо скрытой ненавистью добавил вампир.

Гневно фыркнув, Фокси подалась вперед.

-Как ты узнал, что я драконесса? - спросила она быстро. - И зачем допытывался о моих родителях?

-Затем, что ты дочь Коддарда и Беатрис, знаменитых разведчиков, почти выследивших нас, но пропавших без вести двадцать лет назад, - терпеливо произнес менталл. - Драконы способны полностью воплотиться в другой облик, даже размножаться в нем, но дети все равно остаются драконами, пусть иногда они веками не подозревают о своей истинной сути.

-Но я же была летучей мышью! И никаких способностей не имела!

-Да, ты была простой летучей мышкой, - усмехнулся вампир. - Полное воплощение, это не грим и не маскировка, ты действительно была обычным зверем, и могла даже погибнуть в том облике. Но ты бы никогда не состарилась, драконы бессмертны. И родить детей сумела бы только от другого дракона, если он также перевоплотился бы в летучего мышонка.

Он покачал головой.

-Твои родители выслеживали нас много лет, приняв обличье земных зверей. Видимо, постепенно их новая форма подавила память об истинной - так нередко случается, если дракон слишком долго проводит в чужом облике. Когда мне сообщили о появлении дракона в капсуле времени, я даже не подозревал, что ты действительно не знаешь, кто ты на самом деле. Иначе, уж поверь, я бы действовал иначе, - вампир сжал кулаки.

Фокси откинулась к кресле и мрачно завернулась в крылья. Допрос продолжила Гайка:

-Мы знаем, у вас есть еще одна машина времени, - произнесла она спокойно. - Где она? Пожалуйста, ответь. Если мы не остановим катаклизм, темпоральный шторм превратится в петлю времени, и будущего просто не наступит, никогда!

Вампир усмехнулся.

-А-а, теперь и до вас дошло.

-Что именно? - нервно спросила Гайка.

-Понимание, что до сих пор все мы, как марионетки, строго следовали по рельсам судьбы, - жестко отозвался менталл.

Он скрестил на груди руки.

-Вас использовали с самого начала. Драконам, как и мне, прекрасно известно будущее! И я знаю, какую роль должны сыграть вы.

-Мы? - переспросил Чип.

-Да, именно вы, кучка простых грызунов, волею случая оказавшихся в центре многовековой борьбы двух могущественных галактических рас.

-Никакие вы не могущественные! - взорвалась Фокси. - Вы гадкие и жестокие существа!

-Погоди, драконочка, ты еще плохо знаешь собственных родичей, - усмехнулся менталл. - Разве это мы тысячелетиями гоняемся за драконами по всей Галактике?

-Драконы спасают от вас планеты!

-Это тебе на курсах молодого бойца рассказали, да? - поинтересовался вампир. Вздохнув, он покачал головой. - Не верьте всему, что слышите.

-Как же мы тогда можем верить тебе? - спросил Чип, прищурив глаза.

Менталл рассмеялся.

-А вам и не нужно. Просто выслушайте - а потом сами решайте. Я не отниму много времени... - он закинул ногу за ногу и облокотился на стену. Помолчал.

-Понимаете... На самом деле, изменить будущее почти нереально. Время не просто пластично, оно еще и тверже алмаза. Вам, наверно, кажется, что устроить парадокс не труднее, чем взмахнуть хвостом - но, в действительности, история помнит лишь один такой случай.

Менталл поднял руку и указал пальцем в камеру.

-Вас, - бросил он жестко. - Да-да, милые грызуны. Вы единственные известные в Галактике существа, которым успешно удалось переиграть историю.

-И что же мы сделали? - спокойно спросила Гайка.

Вампир широко улыбнулся.

-Спасли наш народ.

Повисла тишина.

-Н-не понял? - выдавил Чип после паузы.

-Вам не странно, что мы, менталлы, похожи на людей, как близнецы-братья? - поинтересовался вампир. - Никогда не приходило в голову, что менталлы - и есть люди, только модифицированные, улучшенные?

-Улучшенные? - Фокси от гнева чуть не задохнулась. Менталл фыркнул.

-А вы задумайтесь. Так ли уж мы страшны? Мы не убиваем зверей для еды. Мы ценим и охраняем природу, поскольку это наша кормовая база. Наше главное, врожденное свойство - нести разум, хотим мы того, или нет. Мы не способны обманывать, телепатия лишила нас этой человечьей особенности. Ну и, разумеется, мы никогда не воюем друг с другом. Менталлы - единый народ, иначе и быть не может, мы разделяем все мысли и эмоции...

Он резко подался вперед и сказал с необыкновенной, жаркой ненавистью:

-Такими нас создали!

-За-за-зачем? - выдавила потрясенная Гаечка.

-Как, зачем? - удивился вампир. - Нести разум, конечно. Мы инструмент. Наша задача - осеменять планеты, превращать дикие миры в разумные. А следом, прежде, чем мы успеем воспользоваться плодами своих трудов - летят галактические полицейские, "защитники", как они себя называют - проклятые ящерицы-переростки!

Он с трудом взял себя в руки и учтиво поклонился.

-Ах да, простите, Фоксглав. О создателях так говорить нехорошо.

-Создателях? - переспросил Чип. - Вас создали драконы?

-А кто же еще? - вампир горько усмехнулся. Закинув ногу за ногу, он вновь облокотился на стену. - Ящеры, похоже, не спешат просвещать вас об истинной истории этой войны, да? Позвольте исправить их упущение, - зло добавил вампир.

Он сверкнул глазами.

-Да будет вам известно, что через семь тысяч лет, драконы найдут выжженную после ядерной войны планету, не внесенную ни в один галактический каталог. Подобного случая они ждали веками. Используя науку, высоты которой мы не сумеем даже вообразить, драконы выведут из сохранившихся людей новую расу - идеальный инструмент для обработки планет. И те целых два столетия будут верно служить своим благодетелям, пока не поймут, что быть инструментом - не самая лучшая доля...

Вампир стиснул зубы.

-Начнется восстание, в процессе которого, новая раса менталлов проявит исконную человечью способность к войне, и уничтожит родную планету драконов. Те из ящеров, кто выживет, поклянутся страшной клятвой на крови, что отомстят предавшим их тварям, и больше никогда не доверят судьбу родного племени столь ненадежному дому, как планеты. С этой целью, выжав из своей великой науки все, на что та способна, драконы превратят самих себя в энергетических полубогов, неуничтожимых, бессмертных, почти всемогущих. Так начнется многовековая охота.

-Охота? - выдавила Фокси.

Вампир с грустью кивнул.

-Да, драконочка. Охота. И мы очень быстро поняли, что Галактика слишком мала, чтобы скрыться от такого врага.

Он опустил голову.

-Находка машины времени сначала наполнила всех ликованием. Теперь мы могли уничтожить драконов задолго до того, как те превратились бы в угрозу. Но у нас ничего не вышло - мы не сумели изменить течение истории даже на миг, время оказалось незыблемо! Тогда мы просто спрятались, здесь, в прошлом Земли, нашей родной планеты. И жили без всякой надежды - твердо зная, что рано или поздно, драконы нас уничтожат.

Вампир поднял взгляд.

-А потом появились вы.

-Мы? - недоверчиво спросил Чип. - МЫ? Но что могли МЫ, кучка грызунов, на фоне таких событий?

-Вы каким-то чудом сделали то, с чем не справились все наши ученые, - серьезно ответил менталл. - Вы изменили историю.

-Как? - резко спросила Фокси.

Менталл усмехнулся.

-Вы отменили ядерную войну, друзья. Таким образом, драконы не создали нас, мы не атаковали их мир, они не стали энергетическими полубогами, а Земля - как и сотни других планет, разрушенных в процессе наших войн - уцелела.

Спасатели переглянулись.

-Но если мы все это СДЕЛАЛИ, как ТЫ можешь существовать? - спросила Гаечка. - Как может существовать этот мир? Как с нами могло произойти все, что произошло?

-А вы еще ничего не СДЕЛАЛИ, - отозвался вампир. - Наш разговор, как и все приключения, выпавшие на вашу долю - просто часть общей истории. Но скоро вы совершите чудо, и будущее изменится - ядерная война не погубит Землю.

-Да? Не пытайся твердить, будто ядерную войну устроили не вы сами! - гневно вставила Фокси.

-Мы? - удивился вампир. - С какой стати нам уничтожать Землю, нашу родину? Задумайся, драконочка: кто больше всех заинтересован в войне? Кто послал в прошлое робота-диверсанта, известного вам под именем Курган?

-Вы и послали! - крикнула летунья.

Менталл развел руками.

-И долго еще вы намерены слушать лай этой ящерицы? - спросил он с улыбкой.

Чип и Гайка отпрянули от экрана. Растерянная Фокси сглотнула.

-Ящерица? - в ее глазах показались слезы. Гайка решительно дернула хвостом:

-Слушай, ты, скользкий! - от гнева у мышки раздувались ноздри. - Мы не верим ни одному твоему слову! Ясно? Да я за Фокси отдам сто тысяч таких, как ты!

-Боюсь, отдать придется много больше, - мрачно сказал вампир. - Зачем Кургану требовалась точная дата ядерного удара, не догадываетесь? У нас нет второй машины времени, зверята. Мой народ бежал в будущее старым, традиционным способом. А Курган пытался узнать, когда драконам следует ждать нашего возвращения!

-Это как? - не понял Чип.

-Релятивистская зависимость, - резко ответила Гайка. - Они стартовали по гигантской дуге на околосветовой скорости. На борту пройдет всего несколько лет, но когда корабли вновь окажутся у Земли, локальное время сместится на семь тысячелетий.

Вампир похлопал в ладоши.

-Какая умная мышь! Браво.

-Чего вы намерены добиться? - сурово спросила Гаечка. - Ведь будущее вам известно!

-Вот именно, - усмехнулся вампир. - Нам прекрасно известно будущее. И если ты считаешь, что нас радует перспектива навсегда испариться из истории, когда ваша проклятая звериная команда изменит Время - ты не столь умна, как выглядишь.

Чип широко раскрыл глаза, Гайка и Фокси отпрянули от экрана. Менталл, усмехаясь, глядел прямо в камеру.

-Но какая разница, где вы находитесь, если изменится сама история? - спросила наконец Фокси чуть дрожащим голосом.

-Ага! Вот мы и добрались до самого интересного! - вампир потер ладони. - Вы что же, зверята, и в самом деле верите, что если раздавить бабочку в прошлом на какой-то отдельно взятой планете, последствия этого события отразятся на всей Галактике? - он рассмеялся. - Поменьше глобализма, друзья, побольше самокритики! - менталл погрозил камере пальцем. - Да будет вам известно, что время имеет призматическую многомерную структуру, и призмы никак не связаны друг с другом. В обычном пространстве они чередуются, как песчинки в бесконечно огромном бассейне, и никакой парадокс в пределах одной песчинки, никак не затронет историю в прочих. Защитный механизм самой Вселенной, - вампир развел руками. - Она, знаете, куда умнее устроена, чем многие думают.

-Так что же, если улететь достаточно далеко от Земли... - Гайка ахнула.

-Браво, - рассмеялся вампир. - А вы, стало быть, поверили, что семь тысяч лет мы из головы выдумали, да? Вот просто взяли и решили, что следующим домом станет отравленная и почти убитая людьми планета ровно через семь тысяч лет? Без всякого повода?

Бледные спасатели переглянулись.

-Господи, Чип... - прошептала Гайка. - Так ведь, если изменится история...

-Умница! - воскликнул вампир. - Непременно заведу себе такую мышку, когда все закончится.

Гайка в ужасе прижала ладони ко рту. Растерянная Фокси обернулась к подруге:

-В чем дело?

-Драконы! - бледная Гайка взглянула на Фокси. - Ты понимаешь? История изменится, и драконы просто исчезнут! А потом вернутся вампиры, в мир, где их уже некому останавливать!

-Хе-хе-хе, - менталл в экране провел рукой по лысине.

Чип подался вперед всем телом:

-А мы не станем менять историю, и ваши планы рухнут!

-Станете, друзья, - заверил его вампир. - Судьба у вас такая. Вы ж не знаете, как и где создадите парадокс - а без этого знания, ЛЮБОЕ вашей действие УЖЕ прописано в истории. Понимаешь, зверек? Нет разницы, какое решение вы примете; это решение уже часть истории. И всегда ею было. Вы даже убить себя не сможете - откуда вам знать, а вдруг как раз гибель спасателей и есть причина парадокса? Кроме того, - вампир недобро сверкнул глазами, - если не ошибаюсь, тут не вся ваша команда.

Чип и Гайка задохнулись, Фокси вскочила. Зло усмехнувшись, менталл чуть повернул голову - словно мог видеть их через объектив камеры.

-Кстати, умная мышка, - бросил он небрежно. - Ты вот еще о чем подумай. Я с готовностью, да куда там, с радостью открыл вам все наши секреты. Учитывая этот маленький факт - прикинь-ка шансы нам помешать, умная мышка. Хорошо прикинь.

Посерев от ужаса, Чип обернулся к Фокси. Юная драконочка молча моргала. На экране вампир мечтательно напевал:

-Дорогие мои грызуны, дайте, я вас сейчас расцелую... Дорогие мои грызуны, ничего, мы еще повоюем...


	31. Часть 4 Глава 14

Ликвидация базы шла полным ходом. Технику с лихорадочной поспешностью грузили в огромные грузовые краулеры, над лагерем то и дело проносились драконы. Чип, Гайка и Фокси потерянно сидели у груды снаряжения - после беседы с вампиром, командование флота решило оставить их в прошлом, рассчитав, что здесь у спасателей чуть меньше шансов оказать воздействие на историю. Повстанцев тоже эвакуировали, так как никто не был уверен, что Атлантида продолжит существовать после парадокса.

-А драконы не могут поступить так же, как вампиры? - робко спросила Фокси, глядя на суету в лагере. - Улететь, а потом вернуться?

-Этим они и занимаются, - буркнул Чип. - Срочно эвакуируются. Но драконов очень много, их звездные города разбросаны по всей Галактике. А мы даже не знаем границ этих... времяпризм, черт бы их побрал! В данной области вампиры опередили всех.

Он оглянулся на Гайку, уныло глядевшую в пустоту.

-Как продвигаются дела с Курганом?

Мышка пожала плечами.

-Я примерно нарисовала, как он выглядел, рассказала, где нас искать после ядерного удара, и постаралась вспомнить все, о чем мы говорили с филином. К проектированию меня не допустили, сказали, слишком мало времени.

Чип стиснул кулаки.

-Кто же все-таки подстроил ядерную войну? - спросил он гневно. - Вампиры или драконы?

-Мы, наверно, так и не узнаем, - вздохнула Гаечка.

-Узнаем, - буркнула Фокси. - И помешаем. Не знаю, как, но это случится.

-Тогда ты исчезнешь, - мрачно сказала Гайка. - Почему ты не улетаешь с остальными драконами? Тебе же предлагали...

-Я и слушать не стала, - гневно отозвалась драконочка. - Больше ни слова об этом!

Она тряхнула гривой.

-Пока не поздно, проверьте, есть ли тут принадлежности для длительного анабиоза.

-Анабиоза? - переспросила Гайка. - Фокси, ты же не думаешь, что мы станем тебя замораживать?

-Станете, - мрачно отозвалась драконочка. - У нас выбора нет.

Она кивнула на последний краулер, куда поспешно грузили танки.

-Есть план. Для этого нужна машина времени, а драконы нам ее в жизни не дадут. Но мы знаем, где взять машину времени, - Фокси вздохнула, - На той замерзающей Земле, в секретном лагере Нимнула.

-С чего ты так решила? - удивилась Гаечка.

-Драконы не пользуются звездолетами, - отозвалась Фокси. - То, что нашли люди в снегу, не может быть звездолетом. Чип, тебя как забросили в прошлое?

Капитан задумчиво почесал за ухом.

-На космическом корабле... Перемещение прошло на орбите, затем меня катапультировали в посадочном модуле, а звездолет рванул обратно в будущее.

-Вот и ответ, - Фокси развела крыльями. - Уж коли дракону потребовался звездолет, это будет весьма необычный корабль. Там, в снегу, через семь тысяч лет, меня дожидается машина времени.

-А если там вовсе не драконий корабль погребен? - возразила Гайка.

Фокси грустно улыбнулась.

-Чей же еще? Нимнул считал его моим "средством передвижения", а я драконесса. Для существа с такими шипами и крыльями, как у меня, очень легко определить форму кресла...

Гайка тяжело вздохнула.

-Ладно, допустим ты права. Что за план?

-Именно, что за план? - с подозрением вставил Чип.

Фокси помолчала.

-Оглянитесь, - сказала она после длительной паузы. - Мы в Атлантиде. Но в нашем мире Атлантиды нет. Одно из двух: либо этот материк в ближайшее время погибнет, либо мы сейчас не в нашей реальности.

Гайка вздрогнула.

-Мы в истинной реальности. Это точно.

-Я тоже так считаю, - согласилась Фокси. И бросила на друзей внимательный взгляд.

Первым понял Чип:

-Погоди-погоди-погоди... - бурундук отпрянул. - Намекаешь, что мир, который мы помним - вовсе не ИСТИННАЯ реальность?

-Мы побывали в десятках миров, - коротко ответила Фокси. - Для нас, они были реальны только три дня, но для всех, кто там живет, эти миры совершенно настоящие. Откуда ты знаешь, что Земля, как мы ее помним - не один из таких миров? Как ты можешь быть уверен, где истина, а где - вариация?

Гайка встрепенулась.

-Вот это мысль! - ахнула она. - То есть, ты думаешь, Курган просто "выкинул" нас из общего потока, и поэтому мы стали перемещаться из мира в мир? А темпоральный шторм продолжается гораздо дольше, чем мы полагаем?

-Гаечка, - очень серьезно ответила Фокси. - Я думаю, никакого темпорального шторма вообще нет. И даже явления такого нет. И никогда не было.

Она оглядела застывших друзей.

-Мне кажется, все, что с нами произошло, вызвано рассинхронизацией нашего личного времени с галактическим. Помните, старые фильмы, где звук то и дело отстает или опережает изображение?

Гайка вскочила.

-Да! Так и есть! Фокси, ты гениальная дракона! А я дура хвостатая!

-Я ничего не понял, - грустно сообщил Чип. К нему обернулась возбужденная, взъерошенная Гайка:

-Чипа, милый ты мой бурундук! Представь эскалатор в метро. Все люди стоят на своих ступеньках, и спокойно едут вперед. Но вот, кого-то сильно толкнули, и он невольно сделал несколько шагов...

-Понял! - Чип просиял. - Нас толкнули, и мы покатились вниз по ступенькам!

-Да, - кивнула Фокси. - Мы покатились вниз. И хотя нам кажется, что эскалатор дико мчится вперед - он продолжает спокойное и неторопливое движение.

-Но относительно станции, мы теперь вообще не двигаемся! - воскликнула Гайка. - Все едут вверх вместе со ступеньками, а мы катимся вниз, и потому станция от нас на одном и том же расстоянии!

-Лента эскалатора, как известно, бесконечная... - невесело добавила Фокси.

Гаечка обратила к ней горящие глаза.

-Фокси, умница моя крылатая, где ж ты раньше была!

-Поняла, да? - улыбнулась драконочка.

-Еще как! Ну, вампиры, теперь держитесь... - Гайка азартно потерла ладони. - Ух, и подтолкнем мы вас!

-Гая, милая, объясни! - взмолился Чип.

Мышка улыбнулась.

-Чипа, помнишь, как начались наши приключения? Вернее, КОГДА они начались?

Капитан недоуменно кивнул.

-Попробуй, забудь такое. Стоило нам сообщить Кургану дату ядерного удара, как мы кубарем покатились по эскалатору...

-А знаешь, почему? - таинственно спросила Гайка. - Потому, что год назад МЫ эту информацию НЕ МОГЛИ ЗНАТЬ. И природа попросту вытеснила нас, как организм вытесняет инородное тело. Мы стали вначале призраками - поскольку мир вокруг еще три дня не менялся - а затем упали со ступеньки.

-Не напоминай, - угрюмо сказал Чип.

Фокси фыркнула.

-Нет уж, ты вспомни, когда Гайка решила, что мы ничего не изменили, и Курган уже успел предупредить вампиров о нападении. Помнишь?

-Угу, - буркнул Чип.

-Но Кургана сейчас строят на заводе по нашему собственному проекту, - сказала Фокси. - Он действительно работал на нас, а не на вампиров.

-Так кто же их предупредил? - торжественно спросила Гайка. - А, Чип?

-Мы? - пробормотал изумленный бурундук. - Но зачем?

Фокси рассмеялась.

-Чип-чип-чип-чип! Ты как думаешь - вампиры МОГЛИ за год до атаки драконов о ней ЗНАТЬ?

Бурундук покачнулся.

-То есть, вы хотите сказать... - он задохнулся.

-Именно, - вставила Гайка. - Именно это мы и хотим сказать. Громко-громко. Чтобы вся планета услышала!

-По системе аварийного оповещения! - возбужденно добавила Фокси. - Которую слышит каждый менталл - и больше никто! У нас для этого даже собственный телепат есть, Линг!

Гайка сурово кивнула.

-Не делай с другими то, чего не хочешь испытать на себе.

Она задумчиво огладила подбородок.

-Между прочим, есть и другая поговорка... - Гаечка оглядела друзей горящим взглядом. - Клин клином вышибают. Кто тут по дому соскучился? Крылья, ноги и хвосты вверх!

На сей раз, погода у пещеры была не столь экстремальной, как при ледниковом периоде, но снега хватало. Пока Гаечка с помощью Линга собирала анабиозную установку, Чип изучал вход. Задача ему предстояла не из легких - создать каменную пробку, способную выстоять тысячи лет, и каким-то образом обеспечить ее подрыв ровно через семьдесят столетий. Бурундук лихорадочно вспоминал все, что знал о сверхнадежных таймерах и ловушках древних египтян.

-Как дела? - поинтересовалась драконочка, совершенно по-летучемышиному отдыхая вниз головой, зацепившись когтями за уступ.

-Не могу придумать конструкцию таймера, - мрачно признался Чип. - Семь тысяч лет не шутка.

Фокси невольно фыркнула.

-Чипка, да не парься ты! Просто взорви карниз. Расчисткой займусь я сама, в будущем.

-Как же! - буркнул капитан. - Ты в куске льда сидеть будешь, пока мы тебя не найдем, а мы не найдем, если пещера останется запечатана.

-Да нет, ты не понял, - улыбнулась Фокси. - Когда я машину времени захвачу, я сначала на неделю в прошлое отправлюсь и расчищу для вас проход, а потом уже вернусь сюда.

Бедный бурундук остервенело почесал за ухом.

-Бррррр... Так и спятить недолго. Значит, мы тебя выпустим из пещеры, ты найдешь машину и откроешь пещеру, чтобы мы могли найти тебя и выпустить?

-А-а-га, - весело отозвалась драконочка. - Мысли шире, не бойся фантазировать! Мир все равно богаче любых наших фантазий.

Подошла Гайка, устало протирая глаза. Все трое не спали уже несколько дней.

-Установка готова. Фокси, ты перезарядила инъектор и девастатор?

-А как же! - драконесса отцепилась от свода и, захлопав крыльями, села рядом с друзьями, блеснув золотым колечком на роге. Бросила взгляд на мерцающую завесу силового поля в глубине пещеры. Насосы уже второй день заполняли пространство за полем чистейшей дистиллированной водой.

-Говорите, пробуждение очень болезненно? - негромко спросила крылатая.

Гайка со вздохом кивнула.

-Да, будет больно. Но все пройдет хорошо.

-Знаю, - Фокси сладко потянулась, играя мускулами. - После той ночи, когда меня Мгла чуть не съела, я любую боль вытерплю... - она запнулась. Снаружи послышался гром двигателей, все сильнее и сильнее, и внезапно пол сильно дрогнул. Пока бледные спасатели переглядывались, в пещеру осторожно вошла большая серебряная драконесса.

-Упс... - вторая Фокси смущенно моргнула. - Простите, не буду мешать, - она поспешно ретировалась. Изумленные Чип и Гайка долго молчали.

-К-к-круто, - выдавила наконец Фокси. - Об этом я как-то не думала... Скорей отправляйте меня в будущее, пока я очередной парадокс не устроила!

Молча кивнув, Гаечка жестом пригласила подругу к анабиозной установке. Фокси поежилась, забравшись в холодную воду, и долго плавала внутри, стараясь принять позу покрасивее.

-Я так стояла? Да? А крылья? Расправлены? Может, гриву завить сначала? На меня ж семь тысяч лет глазеть будут... - спрашивала она, то и дело просовывая мокрую голову сквозь поле.

-Да тут кроме камней нет никого, - улыбнулся Чип.

-Это в той реальности нет, - возразила Фокси, - А в других, может меня давно нашли и в музей отвезли?

-А? - бурундук попятился. Драконочка махнула крылом.

-Ладно, не бери в голову. Давай, Гайка! - она последний раз вдохнула и погрузилась с головой, зависнув в центре вертикальной водяной стены. Аккуратно подгребая крыльями и хвостом, драконесса смотрела, как прекрасная мышка бережно несет знакомый железный контейнер. Приняв от Гайки ящичек, Фокси уложила его на дно позади своего хвоста и обернулась. Чип запустил водяной насос на полную мощность.

Около минуты пришлось ждать, пока заполнятся последние воздушные пустоты. Фокси спокойно парила в воде, глядя на друзей веселыми янтарными глазами. На миг, Гайку передернуло - ведь они, по сути, обрекали подругу на семь тысяч лет плена. Но вторая драконесса, ждавшая сейчас за стенами пещеры, была лучшим доказательством успешности плана. Решившись, Гайка повернула рычаг установки.

Мелькнула вспышка, и вода мгновенно обратилась в сказочно прозрачный, чистый лед. Чип изумленно моргнул: в момент включения установки, Фокси чуть приоткрыла крылья, и в результате застыла в точно такой позе, как помнили спасатели. Это произошло случайно - хотя, разумеется, о случайности не могло быть и речи. Время ревностно хранило свою целостность.

-Ну все, уже можно? - вторая Фокси заглянула в пещеру. Даже Гайке стало не по себе, а Чип нервно потер ладони.

-Д-д-да, можно, - выдавил он.

Драконочка весело рассмеялась.

-Здорово! - подбежав к ледяной стене, она придирчиво осмотрела себя с рогов до хвоста. - Хм, а лед ничуть не потускнел за столько веков... - протянула Фокси. Бросив смущенный взгляд на друзей, пояснила: - Ну, просто, когда я вход освобождала, не утерпела, сбегала на себя посмотреть. Все так же сохранилось.

-Успешно прошла... операция? - с трудом спросила Гаечка. - Все хорошо?

-Ага, - беспечно отозвалась драконочка. - Я, кстати, еще и помогла зверюшкам выиграть войну в том мире.

-Как? - удивился Чип.

-А я не сразу сюда вернулась, - ухмыльнулась Фокси. - Я ж вам сказала, там, в будущем - у меня много дел. Помните?

Чип и Гайка переглянулись.

-Что же ты успела натворить? - с тревогой спросила мышь.

-Да так... - уклончиво ответила драконочка. - Полетала немного, туда, сюда... Привезла кое-кого...

В пещеру вошла грациозная черная кошка. На ее спине сидели Рокки и Дэйл, Вжик глядел из-за пазухи австралийца.

-Дэйл... - прошептал Чип. - Рокки! Вжик!

-Ребята! - Гайка завопила от восторга.

Спасатели бросились друг другу в объятия. Мгла скромно отошла в сторонку, а Фокси, воспользовавшись своими размерами, попросту подхватила всю команду на руки и усадила себе на крыло, счастливо улыбаясь. Минут на десять в пещере воцарилась тишина.

-Фокси... - выдавила наконец Гайка, с огромным трудом заставив себя выпустить Дэйла и Рокки из объятий. - Фокси, ты сокровище!

-Не-а, я дракон, - гордо отозвалась крылатая. - А вот вы, ребята, вы и есть мое драконье сокровище! И вас я не променяю на все золото мира! - подумав, она добавила: - Точнее, на золото всех миров, вместе взятых, вот. Так лучше.

Драконесса бросила взгляд на черную кошку, сидевшую в сторонке.

-Я б тебя укусила, чтобы за крыло порванное отомстить, - весело сказала Фокси. - Да вот беда, зубки великоваты! Ну да ничего, познакомься с еще одним моим другом... - жестом второго крыла драконочка подозвала Линга, стоявшего в глубине пещеры. При виде волка, шерсть Мглы невольно поднялась дыбом.

-Как ты нашла их? - недоверчиво спросил Чип, продолжая обнимать Дэйла.

Рокфор крякнул, почесал за ухом.

-Тот еще фокус был, парни...

-Мы с Рокки в плену сидели! - отозвался Дэйл. - Ну, то есть не мы сами, а мы, которые из того мира... И Вжик с нами. А Рокки таким воякой стал, даже танк водить научился!

-Танкистом я там был, танкистом... - буркнул Рокфор. - Не пригодилось... Паримся мы, в общем, с Дэйлом, и вот значит где-то за пару часов до смены реальности, прилетает в лагерь самая громадная в мире летучая мышша - с вертолет!

-И вовсе я на летучую мышь не похожа, - обиделась Фокси.

Рокфор ухмыльнулся в усы.

-Быстро привыкла, да? Ты как узнала-то, в каком лагере искать?

-А я не знала, - спокойно отозвалась драконочка. - Я каждый лагерь на материке разгромила. И всего то месяц потребовался.

При виде лиц друзей, она виновато переступила с лапки на лапку.

-Мы ведь в тот мир больше не вернемся. Как я могла оставить зверей без помощи?

-Да-а-а... - протянул Рокфор. - Подход, конечно, драконовский...

-Так ведь все получилось, - улыбнулась Фокси. - Команда снова в сборе, даже Мгла нашлась. Пора по домам!

Дэйл выпустил Чипа из объятий и робко приблизился к громадной драконессе. Та вздрогнула, быстро обернулась. Помолчала, с болью глядя на друга.

-Секунду... - Фокси зажмурилась и моментально вернула свои прежние размеры, став одного роста с Дэйлом. Бурундук постарался не вздрогнуть.

-Фокси, - сказал он тихо. - Спасибо.

-Не за что, - очень серьезно отозвалась драконочка.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Дэйл смущенно почесал за ухом.

-Знаешь... А я б тебя все равно узнал. Даже такую.

Фокси тепло улыбнулась.

-Ты еще увидишь свою летучую мышку, Дэйл. Там, дома.

Гайка недоверчиво моргнула.

-П-п-погоди, ты что, с нами не летишь?

Драконочка с болью покачала головой и отступила на пару шагов. Ахнув, к ней подбежал Чип:

-Фокси, ты что?

-У меня много дел, - тихо ответила драконесса.

-Каких дел?

Фокси опустила взгляд.

-Ядерный удар. Вампиры. Атлантида.

-Мы вместе все исправим!

-Вместе, Фокси! - взволнованно добавила Гаечка.

Драконесса покачала головой.

-Вы не будете помнить об этом. Только так реальность примет вас обратно.

-Не будем помнить? - удивленно переспросил Рокфор.

Фокси кивнула.

-Это сделает Линг. Мы с ним уже все подготовили.

Она вскинула крыло, предупреждая ответы.

-Не надо, ребята. Другого пути нет. Чтобы вернуться домой, вы должны избавиться от информации, вызвавшей парадокс. Линг сотрет всю память, начиная с того дня, как Чип отправился к подземной реке.

Фокси грустно улыбнулась.

-И все продолжится так, как и должно быть. Спасатели вернутся домой.

-А как же ты? - нервно спросил Дэйл.

Драконочка с горечью улыбнулась.

-А я вновь стану простой летучей мышкой, влюбленной в бурундука.

-Нет! - возразила Гаечка. - Ты останешься здесь, одна, а дома будет уже другая Фокси, ничем с тобой не связанная!

Драконесса пожала крыльями.

-Так лучше. Я совсем не уверена, что та, "другая" Фокси, согласилась бы вновь пережить столько боли, просто чтобы стать мной.

-Но я не хочу забывать! - возмутился Чип. - Я столькому научился за эти месяцы! Мы с Гайкой... - он запнулся.

-Вы с Гайкой, - мягко сказала Фокси, - Любили друг друга и раньше. Опасность лишь помогла одолеть естественную робость.

-Она права, парень, - тяжело сказал Рокки. - Не знаю, как вы, а я... Не прочь бы о многом забыть.

-Так нельзя! - горячо возразила Гаечка. - Мы найдем другой путь!

-Другого пути НЕТ, - жестко ответила Фокси. - А даже если есть, искать его мы не будем. Потому что вы - Спасатели, вы заслуживаете счастья, а пока вы помните... То, что пережили - счастья не будет. Один дракон как-то сказал, - она зажмурилась, - "Тот, кто видел ад, не найдет покоя даже в раю, пока ад продолжает существовать".

Фокси опустила голову и нежно ткнулась носом в мех на груди Дэйла. Постояла так пару секунд, крылья за ее спиной вздымались в такт дыханию. Спасатели молчали; всем было ясно, их подруга прощается.

-Давай, Линг, - шепнула наконец драконочка. В тот же миг Чип, Дэйл, Гайка, Рокки, Вжик и Мгла беззвучно рухнули на скалистое дно пещеры в гипнотическом сне. Красный волк медленно приблизился.

-Ну что, старый волк? - печально спросила Фокси. - Готов спасать мир на пару с драконом?

-Ты сказала им неправду, - Линг поднял голову. - Чтобы вернуться домой, стирать память вовсе не требуется.

-Требуется, друг, - тихо ответила драконесса. - Только так они смогут вернуться. Иначе, вернулись бы не они.

Линг вздохнул.

-Иногда вас трудно понять.

-Да, - сказала Фокси. - А иногда лучше и вовсе не пробовать.

Она встряхнула гривой и плавно увеличилась в размерах, чтобы легче перенести маленьких Спасателей в звездолет.


	32. Эпилог

Глава 14

Эпилог

Я уплываю, и время

Несет меня с края на край,

С берега к берегу, с отмели к отмели,

Друг мой, прощай,

Знаю, когда-нибудь с дальнего берега,

С давнего прошлого,

Ветер весенний ночной

Принесет тебе вдох

От меня...

(песня)

Гайка сладко потянулась, чувствуя, как солнце щекочет веки. Открывать глаза не хотелось, некоторое время мышка молча улыбалась, нежась в лучах света. Начинался новый день.

-...сегодня моя очередь...

-...ты вчера был!

-...ах ты дуболом пушистый, вот я тебе задам!

-...ну держись!

Гаечка тихо улыбнулась, слушая перепалку за дверью. Зевнув, она потянулась и села в постели.

-Доброе утро, ребята, - протянула весело.

Голоса в коридоре мгновенно утихли, дверь распахнулась. Чип и Дэйл вместе рванулись вперед и, конечно, застряли в проеме. Это, впрочем, их не огорчило.

-Доброе утро, Гаечка! - Чип протянул ей большущую, хоть и немного помятую в схватке с Дэйлом ромашку. - Этот солнечный цветок я...

-Убери свой веник! - прошипел Дэйл, и тут же расплылся в улыбке, заметив, что мышка на него смотрит. - Гайка, я нашел старый вентилятор, мотор прекрасно работает, ты ведь как раз такой хотела, да? - он отпихнул Чипа, поскользнулся и ввалился в комнату. Чип, хмыкнув, недолго думая прошел по упавшему Дэйлу и опустился перед Гаечкой на одно колено.

-Прими этот солнечный цветок, о прекраснейшая из... - он запнулся, поскольку Дэйл ухватил его за хвост и оттащил назад.

-Кому нужен твой дурацкий цветок, если я нашел целый вентилятор!

Чип рассвирепел:

-Возьми свой вентилятор и...

-Мальчики, мальчики! - Гайка укоризненно нахмурила брови. - Опять вы ссоритесь.

-Мы? - хором спросили бурундуки. - Да ни в жизнь! - улыбнулся Дэйл.

Чип молча сорвал шляпу и поклонился Гаечке, зажав в зубах ромашку. Прекрасная мышь невольно фыркнула.

-Что с вами сегодня? - она спрыгнула к кровати и подошла к зеркалу, чтобы причесаться. Чип и Дэйл переглянулись.

-Да ничего, вроде, - капитан задумчиво почесал за ухом. - Просто отличный день!

-И похлебка отличная... - вставил Рокфор, заглянув в комнату. - Сыррррная! - добавил он, лихо подкрутив ус.

Издали донесся жестяной стук, и Рокфор в ужасе схватился за голову.

-ВЖИК! Негодник маленький! Не трожь кастрюлю! - его как ветром сдуло. Гаечка тем временем взяла у Чипа ромашку и вдела один лепесток себе в волосы.

-Подходит? - спросила лукаво.

Бурундуки одновременно расплылись в счастливых улыбках.

-Сказочно!

-Здорово!

-Куда там вентилятору, - злорадно добавил Чип. Дэйл за спиной показал ему кулак.

Гаечка притянула друзей к себе и обняла за плечи.

-Я вас всех люблю, ребята, всех, - шепнула негромко. Чип и Дэйл зажмурились от удовольствия.

В этот миг из гостиной послышался звонок. Открывать дверь бросился Дэйл, Чип и Гайка поспешили следом.

-Надеюсь, интересное дело! - заметил капитан.

Но в гостиной их встретил озадаченный Дэйл. Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый голубь с почтовой сумкой, а на полу лежало пять разноцветных коробок.

-Вот, - удивленно сказал бурундук. - Нам посылка.

-От кого? - Гаечка подбежала к почтальону. Тот протянул ей ручку и бланк.

-Ррраспишитесь, синьорррита! - с сильным испанским акцентом заявил голубь. Пока мышка подписывала бумаги, в гостиную влетел довольный, измазанный супом Вжик, за которым гнался взбешенный Рокки. При виде гостя, оба притихли.

-Готово, - Гаечка протянула бланк почтальону. - От кого же посылка?

-Не могу знать, синьорррита, - птица развела крыльями. - Рамон де ла Палма только доставляет, ни-и-икогда не сует клюв в чужие дела!

Он вернул документы в сумку и вспрыгнул на порог.

-Пррриятного дня, амигос! - голубь расправил крылья и с шумом взлетел. Спасатели столпились вокруг ящиков.

-Тут наши имена... - Чип присел. - Гайка, синяя коробка, кажется, твоя. Красная Дэйлу, мне зеленая, Рокфору фиолетовая, а эта, оранжевая, конечно Вжику.

-Вз-взззз! - самый маленький спасатель с разгона опустился на посылку и принялся рвать обертку. Дэйл помог ему.

-Гм... - Рокфор почесал в затылке, глядя на содержимое коробки. 90% объема занимала толстенная, страниц в пятьсот, инструкция с жизнерадостной надписью "МТЗ. ГК. ВОК-Д универсальный всенаправленный", в то время как сам прибор, для которого предназначалась инструкция, размерами не превышал макового зернышка, и выглядел как брелок на тонкой цепочке. Вжик моментально надел подарок на пояс, и...

-Интересно, что это? - прожужжал тонкий голосок.

Все отпрянули. Вжик, ничего не понимая, оглянулся на друзей.

-Кто это сказа... - он жужукнул и схватился руками за рот. Потрясенный Рокфор просто сел на ковер.

-Вот это подарок! - Дэйл восхищенно покачал головой. - Вжик, старина!

Испуганный и растерянный мух спрятался за пазухой у Рокки. Тот обернулся к Гаечке.

-Как?

-Понятия не имею! - выдохнула изобретательница. - Я даже не думала, что такое возможно!

-А что в других коробках? - Дэйл принялся яростно рвать обертку своей посылки, и восхищенно притих, едва понял, что находится внутри.

-"Киберкомбинезон УГМ-2, всесезонный, мимикрирующий", - вслух прочла Гайка.

-Костюм супергероя! - завопил Дэйл. - Я сейчас... - схватив коробку, он исчез в своей комнате. Чип, почесав в затылке, бросил на мышку выразительный взгляд.

-А что у тебя, Гаечка?

Изобретательница, нахмурив брови, разорвала обертку своей посылки. На пол со стуком упала невзрачная серая папка, туго перетянутая веревочкой.

-Н-не понял? - Чип поднял документ и вслух прочел: - "Доклад 72: К вопросу о генной конвергенции, межвидовой симпозиум "Пестрая лента - 85", работа проведена коллективом генной лаборатории 1 под руководством академика..." странно, имя заклеено бумажкой, а сверху от руки написано "Неважно" - Чип нахмурился. - Почерк знакомый.

-Генная конвергенция? - Гайка удивленно моргнула. - Где-то я уже слышала этот термин...

-Покажем Спарки, он ведь биолог, - решил Чип. - Рокки, а тебе что прислали?

Австралиец уже раскрыл свою коробку и недоуменно вертел в руках нечто, похожее на соковыжималку.

-Написано, "трансмутатор". Гайка, девочка, не поможешь?

-Трансмутатор? - мышка подбежала к Рокфору и схватила прибор. При быстром осмотре сверху нашлась большая дверца, а внутри - записка. Тем же почерком:

-Превращает что угодно в сыр, - вслух прочла Гайка. Рокфор от изумления открыл рот.

-Что? - взревел он. - Так, это я не утерплю, прямо сейчас проверим... Извините, друзья... - он схватил прибор и рванулся на кухню.

Чип с Гаечкой остались наедине. Бурундук со страхом посмотрел на свою коробку.

-Ну, будешь открывать? - поинтересовалась мышка.

Капитан помедлил, но затем решительно топнул ногой. Зеленая оберточная бумага с шелестом разошлась.

На пол с тихим звоном упала красивая хрустальная рамка с фотографией улыбающейся Гаечки. К рамке, золотой лентой, было привязано кольцо.

Ошарашенный Чип молча поднял взгляд. Гайка с волнением опустилась на колени:

-Тот же почерк... - прошептала она.

Чип, дрожа, поднял фотографию:

-Живите счастливо, друзья, - прочел он надпись на обороте. - Вы заслуживаете счастья.

-И дракончик нарисован, - добавила растерянная Гаечка. - Причем тут драконы?

Чип в полном недоумении развел лапками.

Конец


End file.
